Marionette
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Tears seeped through tightly closed eyes, lining thick eyelashes and it all went unnoticed by the only man she could ever love, she really was a slave to him in every way. Inspired by Nightwish .:SasuSaku, NejiSaku, AU:.
1. Returning Demon

Standard Disclaimer applies: All said characters belong to Masashi Kishmoto

* * *

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there

Staring at her nude reflection in the mirror she absentmindedly raked her fingers through her sopping bubblegum pink hair, she had thought about letting it grow out a couple of times.

However, it was easier to work with wounded patients with short hair, not having to bother tying it back when she was in surgery with other doctors on a difficult case. Chakra was essential to all ninja, especially a medic-nin and so the hospital's motto for chakra was- waste not, want not.

Her eyes met the eyes staring back at her in the mirror, deep green in color with elegantly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, a gracefully curved nose and a mouth with a thin upper lip and an ample bottom lip, a paler shade of pink than her hair.

Her gaze dipped a little lower to her austere yet full breasts then to her softly scarred abdomen, taut with endless years of training and exercise, much like her strong shapely legs. She flexed her fingers, the clear white diamond winking in the golden light of the morning sun on her third finger of the left hand.

The ring was beautiful, set on a silver prong that many other kunoichi and their mothers in the village envied. They would take her hand, swoon over the jewel and ask her to repeat the story of how the prestigious Hyuuga Neji proposed, regardless of how many times they had heard it.

It was not a particularly grand gesture; she supposed one could describe it as romantic or surreal. They had been dating steadily for three years, three years in which they had grown to know a little more about the other, but there always seemed to be inaccessible, locked and forbidden door in their lives that they safeguarded unwaveringly.

Nevertheless, they had been sitting together after a hard days work. Just watching the leaves rustle in the breeze as the clouds sailed the endless blue sky. And while she was deep in her thoughts of a another distant time that always seemed one step behind her he brought the ring into her view, with wide eyes she watched him smile and shift so he was down on one knee.

He had told her that she was always with him in his thoughts and then he asked her to be his wife and to be with him in his heart as well. How could she say anything but yes? She dropped into his embrace, kissed him as he chuckled and fumbled to get the ring on her finger as she enfolded him in her arms.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts and she quickly grabbed a towel, patted down her body, and quickly changed into her ninja gear before opening the bathroom door. He looked down at her with a pensive expression. They had been living together for six months now. "Good morning." she murmured, pushing up on her toes and gave him a quick, tender kiss.

"You're up early," he noted, turning to watch her make the bed.

"Yes! Tsunade-sensei asked me to come in early today; she says I am ready to further my training. Should be good." she tucked the sheets under the mattress and fluffed the pillows. "What about you?"

"I have a mission in about an hour." She set the pillow down and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How long will you be gone?" he smiled and threaded his fingers through her quickly drying hair, another advantage of having short hair. His forehead met hers and he closed his eyes as he kissed her, obviously pleased with her concern.

"I should be home tonight, no later than tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" He clasped her wrists when she shifted to step back.

"Yes, I've been gone longer." he chuckled again at her sudden shock, his fingers creating soothing strokes over her wrist bones.

"I know… it's just… well, we're getting married in two more months." She wished he would stop smiling at her like that; she was quite aware of the scene she was making and that she was overstating about nothing but for a while now she had a strange feeling as though everything was going to change, but she did not know if that change would bring ill or good tidings.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully. I am not going to get hurt or die; I am a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Hyuuga clan. Trust me; I will marry you when the day comes."

"I know… I'm just…"

She gave him a shaky smile and he bent to kiss her, sliding his hands down her arms and pressing her close to his body, stroking her spine gently. "Are you going to be all right?" he teased when he broke the kiss, thumbing her soft cheek.

"Yes. Please be careful."

"I will, I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again and then headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sakura checked a few things before she was thoroughly ready to leave the house. She would have breakfast with her teacher first before they would start training.

It was such a beautiful morning, there was a light breeze and the air was fragrant with fresh flowers after a night of light rain. Slowly the citizens of Konoha were starting to rouse, opening up shop or heading to work. She passed by the Yamanaka flower shop.

She decided she make a quick stop to see her best friend and maid-of-honor. The bell jingled and Yamanaka Ino immediately stepped out from the back room with a pot of beautiful vibrant tulips. "Forehead girl, what are you doing here so early?" she asked, setting down the pot on the counter and dusting her hands.

"I have training," she said with a small shrug, rolling back her shoulders and headed over to the counter.

"Oh, really, well I just finished the flower arrangements for the reception, but I'm busy right now and you have training right, why don't you stop by tonight and I'll show you them?"

"I can't wait, I mean I wasn't loving the idea of having such a massive wedding, I mean a nice quiet ceremony would have been just as wonderful, with Neji's mother and my parents and a few friends,"

"And…?"

She looked dreamy for a moment, meshing her fingers together as she watched Ino trimming a bonsai, "But Neji had to have the approval of the main branch and once Hyuuga-san heard that we wanted to get married he basically insisted we have a big wedding with the whole clan there."

"I think it's nice, I mean you're marrying Hyuuga Neji, Konoha's most promising shinobi. Money is no problem for his clan and you get a nice kimono out of it." Ino said as she walked around the counter to place the baby breaths in front of the windows.

"It is a little embarrassing to think so many eyes will watch as I get married, what if I forget a line or shake so bad I stutter?" Her fingers wound in her hair, fretting over something that had not yet happened.

"Sakura, you're worrying too much, now off you go," she grabbed Sakura by the elbow and leaded her out the door, kicking in the doorstop, "you're going to be late for your training with the Godaime." Out she shoved her. Sakura staggered to a halt and straighten up, fist clenched and shoulder lifted high, and she whirled around and glared at Ino's retreating figure.

"Ino-pig, you're so lucky you're not the one getting married, you'd have to forget the veil!" Sakura sighed when Ino only waved her hand indifferently and disappeared around the corner. Sakura felt like a sulking child who huffed her way down to see the Hokage.

She was half-way to the hospital when she spotted Naruto with his little fan club: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Children grew up so quickly. She smiled, fully prepared to bypass them and head onto the hospital, but Naruto had other plans for her, she could always count on him for saying something dumb or bringing a smile to her face, not that she was feeling down, except Neji was going on a mission that may or may not keep him all night.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's arm shot up in a stationary wave and then he ran over to her. No matter how old Naruto got he was still able to maintain a certain childish about him and no matter how bad the hand fate dealt him he always managed to have a smile on his face, a big goofy grin.

She secretly wondered why all the men in her life were so tall, she remembered when she could just look them in the eye, she remembered when she had to look down on Naruto, but when they turned fifteen, she had to start looking up at Naruto to see him. Naruto was between five feet and eight inches and five feet and nine inches.

"Good morning, Naruto." she greeted when he skidded to a halt in front of her, he looked around as if he were expecting someone else, he squinted his spring blue eyes and then looked back down at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked a curious look on her face.

"Hey, where's Hyuuga, shouldn't he be walking you around?"

"I'm a big girl Naruto; I remember how to walk; besides Neji-san has a mission." Part of Sakura scolded herself for getting involved with a man when the first one had broken her heart so devastatingly so that she hadn't reclaimed every piece and getting involved through her a new set of fears like: what if he doesn't come back home?

She took a deep breath and Naruto exhaled a lungful. "Where are you going anyway, the hospital?" Sakura looked up at him, he gave her a distraction and she secretly thanked him for it.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei training me further, I get to learn something new today." she could not help but smile brighter when she saw the twinge of jealously. She didn't know how many times she would have to explain to him that each Shinobi has there own set of skills that another can never learn, Naruto had a plentiful amount of Chakra supplied to him by another inhabitant, there were things he could do that she could not.

He did not have the same control as her and she did not have a vast amount of chakra. "Say, how about after your training we go out and get some ramen, I'll keep you company while Neji is away." she shook her head out of amusement, Naruto never knew when to quit, she wondered if he knew the definition of defeat?

"You know, I would love to… but I have to go back to see Ino's flower arrangement, she finished them." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and she smiled.

"I'll go with you."

"What about Hinata, why don't you hang out with her?" Naruto sighed and stepped back, hands going into his pocket of his jacket. Sakura looked at him as he pressed his lips together.

"I'm in the same boat as you, she went on a mission, but she'll be back in three days. That's fine, I'll just hang out with the gang." He said, jerking his thumb behind him to the three sixteen year olds.

"Maybe tomorrow okay?" Naruto nodded, liking that, he bid her a good afternoon and then headed back to his devoted followers. Sakura turned and continued down the path with no further interruptions, she headed towards the doors and stepped inside.

As soon as she was through the door she got several greetings, she only stopped by to ask if Tsunade was in. Ever since Sakura had told Tsunade that she was getting married, she had been late on more than one occasion. Relieved to hear that she was in she headed down for Tsunade's office.

Pushing the doors opened she found Tsunade sitting at her desk with five separate piles of papers on her desk. She looked exasperated. Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and something of a personal assistant looked over at Sakura with an apologetic smile. "Fucking hell," Tsunade cursed dropping to her knees and pulling open drawers and looking through them.

Shizune was flicking through the cabinet. "Oh! I think-!" she hit her head on the desk and let loose a handful of swears that made Sakura jaw drop. "Oh, that hurt!" Tsunade whined as she rubbed her head. Shizune turned from the cabinet and both Sakura and she looked over at their teacher. "No, this isn't it either. Where did I put that paper?

"Did you check the sixth pile of paper there on your chair near the liquor cabinet?" Shizune suggested as she began rummaging through the cabinet she was near again. Tsunade rubbed her head and set the paper down, looking at the mysterious pile.

"How long has that been there?"

"Tsunade-sensei…?" Sakura's voice sounded strangely different when she said her teacher's name. Tsunade looked over at her with honey-brown eyes.

"Oh, Sakura, come in." She invited as she headed over to the pile she had not known was there. "I'm never going to find this contract." she started from the top, glancing over the sheets one by one.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, picking up one of the papers and glancing it over. She set the paper back down exactly the way she had found it and clamped her gloved hands behind her back. Tsunade looked like she was about to have a meltdown. "I thought we were going to do some new training."

"Training, Training? Yes, we will do a new training. Get over here and help, we're looking for a paper, it looks like this one, only… not." she lifted a paper with some characters on it and Sakura sighed and walked over and Tsunade separated the pile and handed Sakura the bottom stack.

"I should have stayed in bed."

"Yes." Shizune said with a small laugh.

"Stop that, you want to train…" A quick rap on the door cut into Tsunade's speech and she barked a quick order to enter. The door opened and Sakura and Tsunade stood, the papers forgotten when an Anbu member stepped inside and bent a little to whisper in Tsunade's ear. Sakura watched sundae's eyes widen and then shift over to Sakura for a second.

"Sakura, go home. Shizune, come with me." All three left Sakura standing alone in Tsuande's office. Sakura looked down at the papers and closed her eyes. What a waste of a perfectly good day. Instead of training, she was going home.

Maybe Sakura could find Naruto and get that ramen with him after all. She walked out of the office making sure she closed the door behind her; Tsunade was a stickler for things like. Sakura was almost down the hall and out the front doors of the hospital when she heard to young medic-nin whispering to one another.

"I swear! You can't make these things up."

"Well how do you know it's him?" the girl with long black hair pulled into a messy bun asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, what did she care about other girl's crushes, she had a fiancé, a rather handsome one at that.

"Because he had the Uchiha insignia on the haori he was wearing." Sakura froze, her hand sliding down and away from the handles. She lowered her head and strained her ears to hear the gossiping girls a little better. "He was surrounded by a group of Anbu, he was covered in blood. I was making the bed when the Godaime ordered me out of the room. They were carrying him inside. He looked like he was in a life and death battle."

Sakura lowered her head, pressing her lips together. That was why the Anbu had come to the office, why Tsunade had ordered her to go home?

"Isn't he an S-rank missing-nin?" the other girl asked.

"Yes. I wonder if they will interrogate him and then kill him. He was a student here under… who was it Hatake Kakashi."

"He trained team seven, right?"

"Poor bastards, I wonder how they'll take it to find the man that betrayed them and all of Konoha is back." Sakura took a deep breath and then left the hospital, she did not want to know if it were true, she did not want to find out if Uchiha Sasuke really was back in Konoha like that girl was saying.

No one was going to make her see him, if it was Sasuke then she hoped that he got what was coming to him, karma was a beautiful thing. She decided that she would go back to Ino and see those flower arrangements. Her love for Sasuke was long gone; he obliterated any feeling she had for him the moment he… left her on that cold bench… when he tried to kill not only Naruto, but also her and her new teammates.

She furrowed her brows and her eyes filled with tears, she stopped in the middle of the street, clenching her fists tightly as tears blurred her vision. She knuckled her eyes and shook her head, tightening her lips. No fucking way was she going to cry over a heartless… soulless monster.

He was so fucking self-absorbed; all he cared about was his stupid, dumb self and his meager revenge and a brother who did not give a shit about him. If Tsunade would not train her then she would just train by herself, she headed down to the training grounds.

The nerve of him, coming back to Konoha, he should have just died where he was standing. He should have stayed out of Konoha territory; he should have stayed in Otogakure with that sick disgusting snake Sannin. "Sakura-chan…?" She whirled around, almost punching Rock Lee square in the jaw; she pulled her fist back to her chest and narrowed her eyes at him for interrupting her training.

"What do you want Lee-san?" she said gritting her teeth; he looked startled by her dark attitude.

"I-I," he tripped over his tongue and her harden eyes told him to spit it out. "I saw you training alone and was wondering if you wanted a sparring partner?" she lowered her fist and her eyes soften, she exhaled and smiled kindly at him.

"Sure, I could use an outlet; you don't mind if I just do taijutsu too, I'm not as good as you but…"

"Not at all, do you mind me asking what's has you in such a foul mood?" she nodded, indicating that she did mind.

"I don't want to talk about Lee-san, if I did I would be with Ino down at the flower shop looking at my arrangement, are we going to fight now?" Lee nodded and took his stance in front of her.

…

Hours later Sakura was laying flat on her back in the dirt, her hair fanned out around her. She had her eyes closed, taking long deep breaths; she could hear Lee panting a couple of feet away from her, kneeling on the ground, chuckling a little. She smiled when she heard his laugh. "What a power trip." she said to him, opening her eyes and looking at his weary form.

A spectacular sunset drew her gaze skyward. The sky once filled all afternoon with billowy white clouds, now had not an honest cloud in sight. A yellowish glow seeped through the trees etched black against a white-gold sky. She watched, expecting brassy brightness to intensify through orange to red.

However, the heavens surprised her. Delicate pink washed over the haze, deepening to rose and finally to vivid purple thinly veined in gold and blue, like some exotic marble ceiling. With the first star, a breeze blew up. All the misty clouds vanished and the sky was abruptly alive with stars.

The name Uchiha Sasuke ruined her day, not the sky or the weather, she smiled and propped herself up on her elbows, drawing her knees up until they were touching. "Feel better, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, straightening and smiling at her under all that dirt and blood on his face. She looked sorry and he touched his sore cheek, coming away with blood on the pads of his finger.

"Sorry, Lee-san." He shook his head and walked over to her, offering his hand, she took it and he yanked her up onto her feet. She grabbed the fingers of her gloves, pulled off the glove one finger at a time, and waved them.

"It's doesn't even hurt Sakura-chan, besides we roughed each other up." she looked down at her scraped elbow, beads of crimson liquid clinging to the tattered skin. Dirt and grass stains were smeared all over her clothes and skin, she looked just as bad a Lee and her bottom lip tasted like blood. She touched her lip and smiled.

"Well, I do feel better. I do not even remember why I was angry. I have to go over to Ino's, I'll see you later Lee-san." She remembered exactly why she had been angry, but all of her anger had melted in her sparing match with Lee, but she would never forget the name Uchiha Sasuke, that name would haunt her until her death; she might even take it to the grave with her.

"Let me walk you there." She was about to refuse him, people always seemed to think that she needed an escort wherever she went, friends, teachers, parents… what was wrong with everyone? She was twenty years old; she could take care of herself.

"Alright." she sighed and they left the training grounds, indifferent of their dirty appearance that attracted the attention of many. Lee walked her all the way down to the shop and Sakura knocked on the door. A flurry of footsteps erupted inside and the door unlocked and opened.

"What happened to you two?" Ino asked staring at their dirty faces and Sakura's fat lip, crusted over with blood.

"Sparing match, I think it was a tie."

"Naruto came by looking for you." Ino said, stepping back and letting the two in. "He didn't stay; he said he'd be down at the bar with Choji and Shikamaru." Sakura and Lee followed Ino to the backroom; she pushed it open and let Sakura in first. There was a wide range of roses mixed with baby's breath set up on one large table.

Sakura walked over, took one of the roses by the stem stripped of thorns, and leaned down to inhale its fragrance. "These are so beautiful, Ino, thank you so much for doing the arrangement." she went over to hug, getting her arms around, Ino tensed.

"Gross… Forehead-girl you are all dirty!" Ino complained, too disgusted to even push her best friend off. Sakura rubbed her cheek against hers, making Ino cringe. "Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"Yes, I am." Sakura said, pulling away quickly and dropping her arms back to her side. "Well, I'm going to go home, get clean and wait for Neji to come home, he's suppose to come home somewhere between tonight and tomorrow morning."

Ino walked her and Lee to the door, bid them goodnight, and locked the door behind her. Lee decided that he would walk Sakura home as well, after she was married no one was ever going to walk her home again, she would make sure of it. Neji would not walk her home; he would walk with her to their home.

Neji was the only one that did not treat her as if she were still twelve, he respected her and complied with her 'no sex until marriage' rule, he did not worry and fret over her twenty seconds a day and best of all, though he was taciturn at times, he was not a complete jerk.

Better than a rumored returnee, she sighed and reached into her short pockets and pulled out her keys. "Thank you for walking me home, Lee-san. Goodnight." He bid her goodnight and she closed the door. She removed her shoes and began to strip as she made her way to the bathroom. She deserved a good long bath and a long sleep after hearing about the potential capture of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

And now for those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to a better or more highly reviewed story here's a preview for the next chapter:

He woke up staring at an off-white ceiling. He blinked thick lashes until he could see the little puncture holes in the plaster, a bland pattern. Warm sunlight covered him like a second blanket over the real sheets that covered him from the waist down. There were metal rails on the bed. An IV dripped into his arm.

A hospital- then he was not dead. By all rights, he should be dead. He had known plenty who had died from less, but he was not like the others of this miserable world in which he existed. He was much more. He was stronger, smarter, and faster. Better.


	2. Regrets of the Past

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I'll gladly take Uchiha Sasuke, Masashi Kishimoto name your price!**

**A/N: I wasn't expecting fourteen reviews, I was expecting ten, my goal is always ten, but the more the happier!**

**Michiru's Mirror: Thank you, I will look out for that.  
ForeheadKAT  
emrevolemina: You will.  
xrose45623: I love Sasuke and Sakura and I can't help writing about them, but I also love the concept of an affair, of course I do plan on writing a story sometime about them as a married couple, I have so many ideas, video games and music are sheer inspiration for me and I got a new video game!  
Babybugichoo95  
AimeLaire  
kittymama12  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Sasuke's such a bad boy.  
Aikra-Chan  
kittygoesmeow  
pantherdemonXO8  
Screw-World-Peace  
Anne Summers  
Shy Faery89**

**

* * *

**

**My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever**

He was dead. He knew he was dead because his parents were there. His mother stood there like an elegant china doll, skin whiter than the snowcapped mountains, eyes darker than an ink blot and hair that rained on forever like the night sky. She was smiling, always so warm, and so beautiful- secretly his favorite.

His father was there too, he was always the leader, the teacher, the iron fist, the foundation that kept the Clan strong and respected. Tall, dark, mysterious, something Sasuke strived to be. Then the blood came like a surge of water breaking against the rocks on the shore, it splattered over his face, he blinked to keep it out of his eyes, but it clung and danced down his eyelashes.

Blood, darkest in the body blossomed under the fabric of their clothes, staining them. From there on out, he only saw the world in three colors: black, white, red. Then the fire rose, the flames engulfing the corpses not only of his parents but his entire Clan: aunts, uncles, cousins, young and old, their lives meaningless to the all too real monster wielding the sword that slew them merciless.

Uchiha Itachi-

He had so many dreams, so many nightmares of this monster in human guise, countless dreams where his own brother brutally annihilated him with no remorse, no misgivings. His eyes were always empty, void of real color, nothing could penetrate those steely eyes. He never ran in his nightmares, unless he was seven again. It was as though he wanted Itachi to kill him.

Kill me…

He waited, stood perfectly still as his brother strode over to him, no need for a weapon, he could kill him with his bare hands easily. He would close his eyes, only when his brother stopped a foot in front of him. Nothing, there were no sounds, no thoughts, just empty space, an empty backdrop.

I have no regrets… Orochimaru is dead… They will be safe.

He opened his eyes and stared into the mirror reflection, so little separated them. He had crossed the line so long ago and here he was ready to die.

I am ready… ready to die.

Black eyes stared into black eyes set in a pale face with no smile. He was soulless, void of all human emotions, a heart blackened by hate, a mind driven over the brink of sanity by overwhelming power. No one could contest against an Uchiha. No one contest against Uchiha Itachi.

Except I am supposed to kill you-

Then, just like that, his body erupted in a flash of jagged blue electricity and blood flooded over his wrist, coating his forearm in deep red, hot and sticky. There was no pain, just an empty face staring down at him. He looked down at his arm; his hand plunged deep into his brother's stomach.

I am required… to… kill you… nii-san.

He flexed his fingers, jolts of electricity danced off his fingertips and he could feel the visceral squelch, could hear it, and smell it. It was a dream… or was it real? His arm left arm began to bleed and a sudden, unseen impact jarred him all the way up his spine. A shower of pale blue shards flickered off his body, whirling around him like a visible breeze.

…Even if it is the last thing I do, nii-san.

Itachi looked at him, blood tumbling out of his mouth, quickly, falling off his chin. There was a smile on his face, dark and twisted, amused and… pleased. _"…Not so… foolish Otouto-" _his lips formed the words, but not his voice, another one, one that echoed around them and the dream.

He blinked, slowly as he felt something wet and hot trickle down his forehead. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his brow, wiping away the wetness. He opened his eyes expecting sweat, but found his fingers glistening with blood; he studied his wet fingertips and looked back at Itachi.

Sasuke-

When was the last time… he called him by his name? Sasuke looked up at his older brother, eyebrows slanted. _What did you call me?_

Sas-

"-uke, Uchiha Sasuke can you hear me?" He woke up staring at an off-white ceiling. He blinked thick lashes until he could see the little puncture holes in the plaster, a bland pattern. Warm sunlight covered him like a second blanket over the real sheets that covered him from the waist down. There were metal rails on the bed. An IV dripped into his arm.

A hospital- then he was not dead. By all rights, he should be dead. He had known plenty who had died from less, but he was not like the others of this miserable world in which he existed. He was much more. He was stronger, smarter, and faster. Better.

He turned his eyes to the voice he had heard earlier within his dream. His eyes unfocused when he turned his gaze, closing his eyes again, he felt the tremor of pain shoot through his body, he bit back a groan and his long lashes so thick they were akin to black lace lifted and his vision cleared slowly, like the parting of a fog. "Welcome back, for a second there I thought you were a goner."

Big blue eyes, a stupid grin under whisker marked cheeks and a mess of bright yellow hair all the annoying attributes of Uzumaki Naruto. "Fuck!" Sasuke ground out. "I'm in hell." He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply, the pungent smell of incense filled his lungs and stung his nose and made his eyes water.

Blue eyes narrowed in anger and arms crossed over his chest. "It's nice to see you're still an ass."

"It's nice to know you're still immature, fuck, Naruto, don't you ever grow up?" He pushed up on his elbows until he was leaning against the slope of the mattress, he braced himself and felt the IV needle move under his skin, the tape pulling. He pulled the sleeves of the shirt up and examined the suture in his right shoulder.

The cut had been so deep it required stitching, with a soft sigh he moved back so he was sitting completely and he ripped the tape off the inside of his elbow and he made a low hiss and he pulled the needle out from under the skin, blood poured out and Naruto made a loud gasp, suddenly infuriated.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded, his fists tightening. Sasuke clamped his hand over the blood and flexed his arm, stretching out and he felt more blood pool out from the small puncture. He removed his hand and wiped the blood on the blanket over his thigh before closing his arm to stop the blood flow.

"I have to get out of here."

"Sit down." Sasuke looked up; it was not Naruto, but the person standing at the door with mismatched irises and hair like starlight. Hatake Kakashi, former mentor, and surrogate father. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he threw all his feelings away, why did his words fall upon deaf ears. "You've got a chance here, Sasuke, to come back, I suggest you take it."

"I'm only here by force; I wasn't planning on making a return visit." Not yet at least, but he left that part out, no need to involve them in his affairs. Kakashi observed him with hard eyes, his mouth hidden under that mask. Nothing seemed different, Kakashi was a little older but then they all were, Naruto was even a little taller… not as tall as Sasuke, he concluded that the ninja could probably reach his ears.

Sakura herself-

Wait, he knew this little reunion seemed off, discreetly he shifted his gaze behind his childhood mentor and found no one there, no shaking, shy, green eyed, pink-haired kunoichi. Only to himself would he admit the disappointment he felt at the absence of her presence, his puppet girl with strings only he was skilled enough to manipulate.

"I see Kakashi and Naruto… but I don't see Sakura… so where is she…?" He glanced at Kakashi and then over at Naruto, he could never keep his mouth shut and one look into Sasuke's eyes and he was spilling like an overflowing cup.

"I already went to Sakura, she refuses to see you." Sasuke scoffed, he was a little insulted that someone who claimed she would do anything for him and loved him so much would refuse to see him. He tested his feet and the pain shot up his leg to his central nervous system, protesting the notion of movement, his ankle was sprained.

He wondered what else was wrong with his body. When Sasuke looked up again he saw two masked Anbu and a woman in the center. Tsunade, current Hokage. He was sure there were more Anbu around. Who would let their Hokage walk around unescorted after the loss of the third Hokage?

He looked up at that ageless face and the ones hidden by ceramic animal masks. "Uchiha Sasuke you are charged as an S-rank missing-nin and a war criminal…"

"Straight to business, hn, okay, let's get this over with." Sasuke said in a low voice, but his interruption caused Tsunade to scowl.

"You are hereby changed with high treason, the penalty is death." Sasuke had a twisted smile on his face, he looked amused, Naruto was outraged at both the sentence and the way Sasuke was smiling. He turned fully to Tsunade and started to protest, pouring out in a loud, agitated voice. Sasuke started to chuckle, immediately shutting his former friend up.

"War criminal, high treason and the death penalty…" he stopped laughing and looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips drew back until the white of his teeth could be seen. "Actually, Naruto, and lady Hokage, I'm honored." his respectfulness was just as astounding as his words.

Naruto had half a mind to scream out loud and punch that smug bastard right in the face until he no longer had that flawless face all the girls swooned over. "Honored? What the fuck, did you hit your head a lot harder than I thought?" Sasuke did not know why he had not felt it before, but as soon as Naruto said that, he lifted his hand to touch the square bandage taped to the side of his head.

He smirked again, lifting thick lashes from onyx irises. "Even dying men get last requests; I was hoping you would grant mine."

"I'd like for you both to stop interrupting me. Yes, the penalty for treason is death, but there are some complications. The elders are divided, some want to see you dead for your crimes and some want you alive for your kekkei genkai." she paused, all three men looking over at her.

"And here I was, all set to die." he frowned and Naruto was just about to clock him out when Tsunade started speaking again.

"Until this matter is resolved, you will be under house arrest as soon as you are well enough to be discharged. I'm posting Anbu outside your door and around the hospital; I suggest you take this time to reflect." Then she left and the Anbu stationed just outside his door.

"You're fucked up, you know that. What, did Orochimaru experiment on your brain?" Sasuke shifted back into the bed and rested his head against the pillows, closing his eyes. Orochimaru… that sadistic monster… he thought he could outsmart an Uchiha, he thought he could take his body and control him.

The very idea made him laugh.

"You don't have to worry about Orochimaru, dobe, he's dead."

"Why didn't you say anything? That kind of information is valuable." Sasuke opened his eyes again and looked back at the ceiling, as bland as it was; it was far more interesting than reflecting on his past. The past was behind him and his future was at a standstill.

"Seems irrelevant, now, doesn't it?"

…

Sakura sat cross-legged on her bed, not knowing what to do, she had her fingers in her mouth and she was gnawing away at her fingernails, she stopped, her teeth pressing hard against the nail and she yanked her fingers out of her mouth, disgusted. It was a disgusting habit; she flicked her fingers and fell backwards onto the mattress, legs still crossed.

Naruto had come by earlier with confirmation that Sasuke was indeed back in Konoha and unconscious. She was fretting; she brought her hands up to her face and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, groaning. She refused to see him and she wished Naruto could accept that, never again would she feel for Uchiha Sasuke.

She had hardened her heart and swallowed her tears, she would not allow him to break her heart again and she would not shed another tear on his behalf, he was not worth it, but when had he ever been? She lowered her arms and straightened her legs.

Sakura inhaled slowly and just as her chest expanded with the filling of her legs she exhaled fiercely, sitting up to find herself staring into enchanting lavender eyes. "Something on your mind?" he reached out and brushed her forelocks from her face. He always looked so pensive.

"No… not anymore," He lowered his hand and rested on her shoulder. She managed a smile. It was not much, she felt it waver, but it made him happy. She kissed him and he kissed her back, her arms came around him, tightening as if she would never let go. Sasuke had screwed up her chances of love as a young girl, but he would not ruin her chances now.

Sakura moved her arms forward until she had her hands at his face, she pulled him along until he was completely on the bed and then she lay back against the pillows. He pinned her under him, hands at her shoulders as her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt.

Her hands slipped under the fabric of his shirt and she could feel all the taut muscles of his back, his skin warm and smooth. He came away from her mouth and looked down at her; she stared back up at him, shaking her head slowly. "Don't stop, Neji-san," she whispered, lifting her head and lips for another kiss, "Don't stop."

He came back to her mouth and she closed her eyes, relishing his velvet soft lips and the way his clothed body unintentionally grinded against hers. Her mouth opened on a soft gasp and his tongue slipped inside, she touched his, tentatively at first and then it was more urgent.

She tugged at his shirt, tugging harder until his arms came up and he pushed up on his knees so that the shirt came off in one fluid motion. He shook his head and his long hair rained down on her, she hoped he would never cut that soft, chocolate hair.

She lifted on leg, hooked it around his, moving her calf up and down his, and lifted her hips so that she could rub against that sensitive male part of him. She rubbed her hands along the bare skin of his back and sides than her hands traveled lower, until they were in the back of the pant waistband.

Her fingers tightened before she ran her hands to the front, getting at the button that kept the front of his pants closed. He broke the kiss on an agonized groan, his hands came to the front of her shirt and he began to untuck each button until he could see the black satin of her bra.

Neji came down and kissed the top of her breasts as she pushed down his pants over his hips. He kicked his pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. She could feel him hard under the fabric of his boxers, it was exhilarating and scary, but she wanted it, she wanted him.

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 2 preview:**

He traced fingers down her bare forearm. She pulled away from him. "Please don't…"

His hand dropped from her arm and moved over to her hand and he clasped it tightly in his, all the softness of his magnetizing black eyes ebbed and a seriousness washed over his face. It was a mistake to come to him… how stupid of her. "I love you, Sakura."

How very stupid…


	3. Hating You, Hating Me

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: So fanfiction documents are having trouble, but I found a way to bypass it so... I'm so happy, I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't write, lucky I looked up that help page link, I want to name my children after that person who solve my problem!**

**midnight-stars101  
Y. Ling  
kittygoesmeow  
icygirl2  
AimeLaire  
baby's breath  
Uchiha Sasume  
fightinsurfgrl  
Shy Faery89: I always wanted him to say that to Naruto for some reason and I finally worked it into a story, yeah! I feel the same way about blood, but more with needles, get those evil things away!  
WinterRequiem  
Rhonda21  
xrose45623: I'm better at writing Sasuke alone than I am at writing Sakura alone or with any other character.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
ForeheadKAT  
Anne Summers  
Merridaine  
kunoichi13  
Wolfgirl21  
hugsanimekisses04**

**

* * *

**

_**Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before**_

Sakura's stomach tightened, she was not ready for this, not when she had no closure with everything pertaining to Uchiha Sasuke, his rejection, his betrayal, his stupid 'thank you.' Sakura broke the kiss and Neji moved to the side of her neck, his lips created tiny wet patches and his breath chilled her heated flesh. She had to stop him, she was not ready, but she could not work her voice.

Her hands tightened on his shoulder, he would stop all she had to do was tell him, but she did not want to hurt him. His fingers glided down the expanse of her bare stomach, tracing the waistband of her skirt. He stopped kissing her and moved his hand back to her face, turning her head so that she would meet his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She had no faith in her voice so she shook her head, pressing her lips together. He stopped and moved his hand away from her face, sitting up. She sat up with him, closing her blouse and reaching for his hand. Sakura pressed the knuckles of his hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Are you mad?"

He lifted a dark brow and then shook his head and he cupped her face and kissed her, a soft, chaste kiss that soothed her nerves. She kissed him back for as long as he would allow her. He pulled away, reached for his pants, pulled them back on, and stood to put his shirt back on. He came back down, his hands pressed down on her shoulders.

She bowed her head as she felt his lips press to the top of her head. "How can I be mad? I've waited three years what's two more months compare to that?" he tapped her chin and she looked up at him and they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she sighed.

Who said there were no more good men in the world and who said bad boys were better than nice guys were? Lucky; that was what she was, she was lucky to have a man like Hyuuga Neji in her life. "Besides," he jested, "Wasn't it your idea to wait until we were married?" She smiled up at him, could see the playfulness in his pale eyes. "I can wait," he said somberly.

"Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong Sakura, I'm a man, but you're worth the wait, so if waiting is what you want then I will wait." She was about to say something but the knock on the door tore the two apart. Fully dressed Neji stroked her hair before he left to go answer the door. Sakura redid the buttons and drew her legs off the bed.

She was a total mess, how could she do that to Neji… she just wanted to forget Sasuke. She thought if she gave herself to Neji completely then she might be able to drown out Sasuke forever, unfortunately even while trying to consummate her relationship with Neji, Sasuke was there, preventing her.

She looked to see Neji standing in the doorway. "It's Ino." His voice was soft, low, with a warm edge that made her stomach clench. She sat up and walked over to him. He stopped her, grabbed her arms gently and kissed her, his way to let her know without words that everything was okay between them. "I'll see you tonight."

"You'll be home right?" Neji nodded and pressed his forehead to hers in an affectionate gesture. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." She moved away from him and headed into the living room where Ino was indeed waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as soon as they were outside of the apartment. Sakura looked over at Ino, shrugging and shaking her head. Ino moved in front of her with her hands on her hips, blocking Sakura's path. "Sakura, we've had our ups and downs as friends, but no one knows you better than me."

"Sasuke…" she paused. Damn, it was so hard not to add the endearing suffix; she had called him 'Sasuke-kun' as long as she could remember. "Sasuke's back in Konoha and Naruto wants me to see him, but I don't even want to look at him."

Ino's jaw dropped. "You don't, but… I thought… didn't you and Naruto risk your lives to bring him back and now you want nothing to do with Sasuke?" Sakura nodded as if her decision should be obvious. Ino was giving her the same look Naruto had given her when she said she did not want to see Sasuke.

"Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that Sasuke isn't a part of my life anymore? I am getting married in two months to a wonderful man who is not pressuring me into doing anything I do not want to and is really sweet and supportive of me. All Sasuke ever did was make me cry and worry."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Sakura… I didn't know."

"You did-" she paused, she did not want to fight with anyone, that was the problem with Uchiha Sasuke, he was a problem in itself. "I just want everyone to understand that I'm over Sasuke and he isn't my friend… he never was, not really, he didn't even look out for me, not the way Naruto did…to him I was just in the way."

"Sakura…" she dragged out each syllable of her name, softly reprimanding her.

"You're a lot smarter than I am Ino; you were over Sasuke long before I was." Metaphorically, she just kept holding a candle for him and let that candle burn until her hands bled; Neji was the real medic in the relationship. He tended to her bruised and battered heart and never brought up Sasuke. He took care of her heart.

She was not about to cry, she had not cried in five years, she was not go to start now, no way! "Thanks for walking with me Ino, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't work too hard Sakura, you look like you're about to break."

"I'll be fine, bye." They parted ways then and Sakura entered the hospital, remembering again how quickly Tsunade asked her to leave. She did not ask her to leave just the office, but the entire hospital just because of Sasuke as if she would have a total meltdown just by looking at him… maybe she would punch him right in that smug face… okay, someone might consider that a meltdown, an aggressive meltdown.

She felt so confused. She knew she was not in love with him, not anymore and she did not think of him as a friend or family, he was too far beyond reach for things like that. He had no regard for human life, he could turn on his friends so easily, she wondered how many he had killed, and she wondered why she was even thinking of him.

"Sakura-chan…!" She looked up to the deep male voice calling her name. She smiled at him as he walked over to her, hands in his pockets, dressed handsomely in his Jonin outfit.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to cover up her bitter mood with a smile and sweet voice. His smile washed away and he shrugged his shoulders, his hands coming out of his pockets so he could cross his arms over his chest.

"I just left that bastard's side; he refuses to talk, so he's just sleeping his injuries off. I need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about Sasuke; he's been given the death sentence… impending." Sakura's smile washed away as soon as he mentioned Sasuke, but now her heart was hammering against her chest, did he just say the death sentence?

"Impending what?" Naruto looked down at her suspiciously; she just looked at him with an expecting expression. "Naruto, just tell me."

"I thought you didn't care." she narrowed her eyes, her eyes flashing a warning. "…Something about the council being divided. That's the problem with being a human weapon, people are so scared of you that they can only see you as a tool or means to their ends," he muttered, speaking from personal experience. "Or just something to exterminate like a bug… no offense to Shino."

Her expression softened and he looked at her with a smile, cupping her face Naruto kissed her on the forehead, a light touch. His arms came around her then and he bent his head so he could whisper in her ear. "I know you're trying to forget him and all the wrong he's done and I know he's still a prick, but it's Sasuke-teme." He let her go, arms falling back to his side. "Go see him, say your goodbyes and whatnots."

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Okay. I hope you will, but I suppose if you don't have any regrets after he's dead than…" he exhaled and then wished her a good day before walking past her. Sakura lowered her head, he acted all concern, but he was just guilt tripping her into seeing that heartless bastard.

Well, Naruto could do what he wanted, but she was not about to change her mind, not for anyone. She headed down to the front desk to where a pretty girl with brown hair sat at a desk, shuffling papers and then signing the last paper at the bottom. "Hello, Sakura-san."

"Hello, Akiko-san, can I ask you a question? Were you here last night?"

"I was. Why do you want to know?" Sakura shrugged as if she just wanted to know, but she supposed Naruto did have a point, even if it was stupid. So much for not changing her mind.

"So you know where they put Uchiha up, huh?" she did not met the girl's eye, she was afraid that she might look like she was eager to see Sasuke, but that was far from the truth. Akiko set the papers aside and nodded, turning to look fully at Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up to meet Akiko's warm brown eyes. Sakura gave Akiko her best blank look, empty, nothing. She was the picture of nonchalance, too many stares at the Uchiha's face, she perfected his indifferent mask to an art.

"He's at the very end of the hall, last room on the right. I bet you miss him, huh?"

"Not in the least. Thank you though, Akiko-san." she said turning from the desk. She just needed to get this over with and then she would not have to think or remember Sasuke ever again, after all he did have the impending death sentence. She walked down the end of the hall, surprised to find that she was actually holding her breath. She stopped at the doors and looked at the guarding Anbu.

Neither of the two said anything to her, even when she put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and exhaled and pushed the door open, surprised that they were allowing visitors to a detainee. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The sunlight streaming in through the window covered him in a golden blanket, making his skin glow and the natural blue highlights standout from his raven black hair. Damn, she was hoping maybe for a few wrinkles or a scar, anything that would mar his model-perfect good looks to bring him down to mortality with the rest of the world, but he always seemed to disappoint her, in whatever she hoped for from him.

She wondered if he was asleep. He had both eyes closed and he was breathing softly, slowly. She did not want to move, lest she wake him. However, his lashes lifted and his eyes were as dark as she remembered them. Slowly his gaze turned to hers and she stiffened, the way a child might when caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

She did not know how long they were staring at each other before he opened his mouth and started talking. "I thought you didn't want to see me," she just blinked; even if she wanted to tell him off, she found the words were stuck in her throat. "Come here." she felt panicked. She felt desperate, everything inside her told her to run as fast and as far as she could.

Don't let him back in, don't give him power over you, don't let those dark angel and demigod looks of his pull you back into that unreciprocated love. You are with Neji now; he is the man you are going to marry.

The warning voice inside her head did nothing to harden her heart and nothing to stand her ground. She was moving towards him, cautious, but still moving. He stared at her something was clouding his eyes, she could not tell what.

I do not care about him, I do not- I do not- I do not!

She stopped at the side of the bed and he stared at her, scrutinizing and surveying. He smirked, his arm slowly rising, but not touching her. He was staring at her, taking in the sight of her mature face with a set of jade green eyes.

Her face had changed: her cheeks were thinner, the high bones and delicate jawline in proud relief. The green eyes were darker, their expression more serious and her mouth had lost its childish curve. Never had she been this lovely and there was no woman in any land that had rights to challenge or compare her self to Haruno Sakura. "It's been awhile, Sakura."

"Seven years…" she said sullenly, he nodded. "I hope it was worth it, everything you've done to Konoha and Naruto." he was smug then. Sasuke was not a man susceptible to imagination. He was cunning and intelligent. He was intuitive. He was not soft, not romantic and not credulous and suddenly she was renewed.

He was not the man she wanted and perhaps he never was, he did not dream, he worked and killed, power was all he wanted and all he needed. He did not need a woman to warm his heart or his bed, he walked and death followed… an obedient servant to Uchiha Sasuke.

She looked down at him as his fingertips hovered just above her bare arm. "I have nothing to apologize for, if you're looking for an apology. I told you I was not the same as you or Naruto; I am destined for things greater and darker than either of you can imagine. Do not give me that look… I don't deny that I wasn't ready to return-"

"You were going to come back?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and she looked from his hand to his eyes wondering how long he planned to keep it there, she then noticed how soft his eyes were, as if he just realized something and then she noticed his knuckles were bruised, putrid purple lined with faded black.

"Someday… just to see…"

He traced fingers down her bare forearm. She pulled away from him. "Please don't…"

His hand dropped from her arm and moved over to her hand and he clasped it tightly in his, all the softness of his magnetizing black eyes ebbed and a seriousness washed over his face. It was a mistake to come to him… how stupid of her. "I love you, Sakura."

How very stupid…

Sakura fell very still as he stroked her hand with his thumb, indifferent to the engagment ring she wore. She could not hear her heart, she could not feel her chest expanding and contracting with the intake and outlet of oxygen. She felt deaf, numb. As long as she could remember, she wanted him to return her affection.

He is a liar. He is lying!

She tugged fiercely at her hand trapped within his and she nearly tripped over her own to feet in the process, he sat up when she staggered and turned, akin to a horse caught in a burning building. She braced her fall with her hands against the door.

He said her name, at least she thought he did, she couldn't hear anything over her mad heartbeat, she pulled the door open and slammed it hard behind her. She let the door slam shut behind her and she gulped down a mouthful of air.

He was fucking sick; he thought it amusing to play with her emotions like that, the sooner he was gone the better. Her eyes filled with tears, tears she refused to shed, with another gulp of air she felt her nerves relax a little. She wouldn't let him get to her.

Steadying herself, she took a couple of relaxing breathes and went in search of Tsunade before her rounds, all she had to do was stay away from Uchiha. She thought he'd be cruel, but not that cruel. She expected him to be base, not start spouting words of love.

How could a demon like him ever grasp the concept of love. It made her sick just thinking about it, so she decided to stop thinking about it.

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 3 preview:**

_The dress was constricting, tight enough to make the tops of her breast jut out. The bodice crushed her ribs making it hard to breathe, it was too tight and she said so. The tailor came over to her and started unstitching the bodice to loosen it._

_One month… one month since Uchiha Sasuke had told her he loved her, one month since she had seen him, she knew only one thing about him, he was living at the far end of the village alone and under surveillance. Other than that, she refused any updates, if Naruto or anyone tried to bring him up she would change the subject._


	4. Wading Through Your Memory

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I wasn't really feeling this chapter, the next chapter is where it should get good so hold on just a little longer.**

**Rhonda21  
runwithskizzers: Yay, my favorite reviewer has yet again read one of my stories. You're always insightful.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
Shy Faery89: Is it in-depth perspective?  
petite.ina: Thank you, that means a lot.  
baby's breath  
Merridaine  
icygirl2  
brittness18  
sakura182  
hugsanimekisses04  
Baka Kunoichi  
pnaichopstix: Thank ya.  
Wolfgirl21  
kittygoesmeow  
fightinsurfgrl  
DarkAngelRakell: In his own twisted way, sure.  
Uchiha Sasume: Okay, 1: I like you. 2: What if I said yes?  
Xrose45623**

**

* * *

**

**_It's not the monsters under your bed  
It is the Man next door  
That makes you fear, makes you cry_**

****

****

Sakura stood in front of her own reflection, the dress she wore was stunning. It was ivory with a beaded and laced strapless bodice with a scallop edge and a voluminous organza ball gown skirt that resembled cream atop hot chocolate, concave pinned by white smooth pearls.

"That is beautiful," her mother said from her chair near the dressing room door. She stood up, walked behind her daughter, and started toying with the chapel train. "Doesn't she look wonderful?" Her mother asked turning to Hinata and Ino.

The dress was constricting, tight enough to make the tops of her breast jut out. The bodice crushed her ribs making it hard to breathe, it was too tight and she said so. The tailor came over to her and started unstitching the bodice to loosen it.

One month… one month since Uchiha Sasuke had told her he loved her, one month since she had seen him, she knew only one thing about him, he was living at the far end of the village alone and under surveillance. Other than that, she refused any updates, if Naruto or anyone tried to bring him up she would change the subject.

Ino came to stand in front of her while the tailor worked on the bodice. Ino lifted her hand and turned her hand from side to side making the ring pick up the array of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Sakura shook her hand out of Ino's hand and pressed both her hands to the bodice, still gripping her torso in a vice-like grip.

"I still can't believe you're getting married before I do." Sakura smiled at Ino and looked back at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was so beautiful and elegant, she felt rich suddenly as if she could afford the luxuries Neji and the Hyuuga Clan was offering her.

Sakura let out a breath of air and clutched tighter to the bodice as it loosened. "Put your arms up," the woman instructed, holding tight to the bodice. Sakura raised her arm and the woman pushed the top of the dress up and then started stitching the top tight again. "Does that feel better?"

Sakura expanded her chest then nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Sakura twisted in the dress, testing its hold. Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders. Sakura looked over at her.

"You just fixed it; you're not trying to break it already are you?" Sakura sighed and then turned around and headed back to the dressing room.

"Can someone unbutton me?" Hinata jumped up from her chair and hurried over to undo the pearl buttons. "You two like the dresses right, I mean, I can change them before your father gets the bill."

"They're fine Sakura, I look amazing in baby blue and so does Hinata."

"I really like the dress, Sakura-chan." Hinata said in her meek voice, her fingers quick to loosen each button on the back of the dress, until the expanse of Sakura's back was exposed, she tugged away and disappeared within the privacy of the changing room.

Sakura rustled out of the dress and hung it back up, careful of it like fine silk then took off the veil. She pulled back on her bra and clasped it shut then pulled on her shirt, shorts and skirt and shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair and then put the dress back in the protective covering and stepped out with the dress draped over her arm. She handed it over to her mother and sighed.

"I'll see you guys in an hour. Hinata-chan, make sure Naruto doesn't get my fiancé drunk tonight."

"I-I'll talk to him." Hinata said with a smile as Sakura and her mother left the shop. Sakura and her mother walked in silence until they reached the house Sakura had grown up in for most of her life. The memories were many, some good, some bad, but fortunately most were good.

Her father was sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper with his reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Hello, tousan." she walked over to him and bent over him, kissing his cheek quickly. He looked up at her with hazel eyes, the flecks of gold and green projecting as soon as the light hit them.

"There's my Sakura-hime."

"Do you want to see my dress tousan?"

"No, that's okay. I'll wait to see it until the day I give you away to that prestigious Hyuuga boy," he said with a pout and whine in his voice as if he were upset. "You know, Sakura-hime, if it doesn't work out with that boy you can always come back and live here with your lonely kaasan and me."

"What? What makes you think it isn't going to work?"

"Remember that Uchiha boy?" Oh, just great, now her parents were bringing him up, she looked over at her mother who was hanging the dress up in the closet and locking it up.

"I sure do." her father said, removing his reading glasses and set them aside with his newspaper. "She'd come home from training and missions and it would be Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that."

"That's enough! That was like seven years ago. I am not discussing this. Neji-san and I are going to work out, now if you do not mind; I have to go meet Hinata and Ino. Bye, kaasan, tousan." She walked over to the front door.

"Sakura-hime, I'm sorry." her father called after her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I've made a lot of mistakes, lots that I can't correct, but that is one I'm trying hard to forget and ever since he came back everyone can't stop brining it up. I am over him and I am going to marry Neji-san. I'll see you tomorrow." she closed the door behind her and her parents exchanged look.

Try as she may, she often found herself thinking about Sasuke, and sometimes he would be there even if no one had mentioned him. Lately he had been in her dreams; she could not remember the last time she had dreamed of him, perhaps just before Neji and she had started dating.

Now she found herself staying up at night while Neji slept just to keep from dreaming about him. Sometimes she would dream about the past, things that refused to leave her. His departure for one, another when Naruto and Sasuke nearly killed each other on the roof, if it had not been for Kakashi one of them- her probably- would have gotten severely hurt.

She had loved them both. They were her second family. Naruto was a brother; Sasuke was the man she could someday she herself marrying. She had hoped against hope that he could think of them as the family he had lost, people who loved him and cared about him.

She only wanted Sasuke to understand her love, understand it was real. It was all she prayed for, God must have had things that were more important on his mind, he ignored her and Sakura learned to return the snub. God must have had a laugh on her expense; bringing Sasuke back and making him tell her he loved her.

In her dreams she was with Neji, they were smiling up at one another and when he leaned in to kiss her, she lowered her lashes to receive his sweet kiss. When he pulled away, she took a second to savor the kiss and then opened her eyes only to find herself staring into the dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, looking down at her with a complacent smile.

"I miss you," dream-Sasuke would say to her. "Don't you miss me?"

"No." she would moan and then she would wake with tears in the corner of her eyes and would smudge them away before Neji would wake. She hated that dream, but she had it three nights in a row before she decided that she would hold of sleep for as long as possible.

She found drowning herself in her work at the hospital to have a sort of calming effect on her. If she drowned herself in her work then she would not have time to think of anything else. She took as many difficult and demanding works as she could. Surgeries and any other complicated tasks, she worked in the children's sick ward or did research for Tsunade and sometimes even covered work for other medic-nin.

Not everyone wanted her working so hard. Neji would say he missed her so she had to take a few days off, Ino wanted to hang out more often in the events that her best friend would soon be a married woman too busy to hang out, which was not an overstatement.

Sakura was supposed to meet Hinata and Ino to do girl things in about an hour, but she still had a few minutes to waste so she ended up at the gate, the bench. She walked over to it and touched the sloping armrest. She sat down and suddenly felt a twinge in the back of her neck.

So many memories, she was not sure how she could erase them all. She wanted to, she wanted so badly to forget Sasuke and every painful scar he inflicted on her heart, she felt like they were bleeding again as if he just hurt her again, but she had avoided him for a whole month.

"I wish…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish I never met you." she laughed a little and lowered her head, her hair fell over her eyes and she stared down at her feet, wiggling her toes. She touched the ring on her finger and twisted it around then slid it off.

What if-

She should not be thinking about what ifs, she slid the ring back on and looked at it in the light of the sun. She smiled. "Hyuuga Sakura…" she said softly to herself. She liked it. It was a nice. She had her dress, but there was still so much to do. The rehearsal dinner, she needed to send out the invitations, and a handful of other tasks.

Being someone's fiancée required a lot of hard work, if she had things her way; she would probably be married by now. She supposed she should get going, Ino hated waiting and even though Sakura could match her temper, she was not in the mood to be fighting with anyone.

The weather was too nice to be fighting or dealing on the past, but she could not stop thinking about his stupid mouth. Why did he say such stupid things? Why could she not forget all the things he said? She stopped when she saw Naruto.

She hurried over to him and he smiled upon seeing her. "Naruto aren't you suppose to be with Neji and the others?" Naruto shrugged and she frowned at him.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really need me there. Lee is his best friend, I am yours and Sasuke's and since you have plans with Hinata-chan and Ino, I am just going to check on Sasuke. He's got no one."

"He doesn't need anyone. I do not understand how you can be there for someone who tried to kill you, not once, but three times. We didn't push him away he pushed us away."

"That's a good point, but what I don't understand is you. Sasuke was your first love and you kept me believing we would get him back, you defended him and then you just gave up."

"I'm not wasting my life on a traitor destined to die at the end of the month." he stared wide-eyed at her and she shook her head and started to walk past him, but he grabbed her elbow and turned her back around. She shook him off and looked up into his eyes.

"They set a date?" he opened his mouth then closed it again. "Did Tsunade-baa-chan say something to you, does Sasuke even know?"

"Naruto, calm down!" she snapped, grabbing him by the wrists. "I don't know anything about him, I don't want to know. If anyone brings him up, I change the subject or leave. I'm avoiding the whole subject, if you want to know anything about him go ask the Godaime herself."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm late; I'll talk to you later."

…

Sasuke was pissed off. Tsunade and the elders were jerking him around with his sentence. He supposed if he did not have Sharingan they would kill him without any hesitation, but then that would not be any fun. Then the one person he would not mind seeing had avoided him for a full month and was still avoiding him.

Naruto had come over yesterday to ask him about his death sentence, but Sasuke had no information on that himself, but he had mentioned Sakura's name in passing and that only caught his attention for a few seconds because as soon as Naruto mentioned her name he was thinking about her.

With a sharp tsk, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He was not happy with the outcome of Sakura's life choices. Sasuke scoffed. A month ago, Sasuke had told Sakura he loved her, but he did not know if love was the appropriate word.

Sasuke knew nothing of love, knew as much about the emotion as much as Naruto knew about brain surgery. Knew he had it once upon a time, taken just as abruptly away from him, torn into confetti so that he had no chance of piecing together the fragments that had once been his life.

Sasuke remembered the engagement ring, the rather expensive ring, obviously crafted with by a skilled metallurgist artisan. He wanted to rip the ring off her finger and throw it as far as he could so she would never find it again. When he found out it was that pretentious Hyuuga, something inside him snapped.

He was unwilling to share her with anyone else. For as long as he could remember, she had always been his with all her annoying habits. She was his, always his, forever his. How many dreams did he have of her? She absorbed him, the rose-cream clarity of her skin, unnatural in its near flawlessness.

The pitch of her voice, soft and wonderful, a blend of dusk and honey, her steady grace, the coy glimpse of her eyes, dark emeralds beneath heavy shadowy lashes. Her laugher… he wished he knew what it sounded like again, he never said anything funny but something always made her laugh.

He could not make her laugh, swoon and sigh, but not laugh all he made her do was cry and worry and just as she had gotten over him, he came back into her life and professed love. How could she not wait for him? Not a single day passed since that fateful day of their first reunion he had not thought of her.

When he was old enough to understand the nature of man and woman, he knew her to be the first woman he thought about with indecent intentions. He would try to imagine the feel of her kiss, her touch, her scent and her warmth.

There, of course, had been other women, kunoichi of Otogakure. However, none of them smelled beautiful, none of them soft and none could match her curves, her legs, her beauty. Therefore, he used them for his convenience. None of them made him feel the way he did towards Sakura. How did he feel?

What could he do under restricted house arrest? They had put up a perimeter that only affected him, especially him. He wanted to know the means and the person who perfected it, he wanted to copy it and use it himself. He wanted to go for a walk to clear his head, to see Sakura.

He remembered how she bolted out of his hospital room so fast, he only wanted to let her know the seriousness of his feelings- that even if he could not directly call it love- he did in fact feel for her. "What the fuck!"

There was nothing short of out-and-out asking Naruto to drag her unconscious to his luxurious prison just to see her. He wanted to talk to her, he did not know what he wanted to say, but a part of him wanted to dissuade her from marrying Hyuuga.

Flinging the covers off, he found and put on his pants and then his shirt, he might as well train, being alone with his thoughts this long was driving him insane, as stupid as Naruto was in his eyes, the idiot had become a means of escape from his thoughts, but Naruto had a mission, c'est la vie.

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 4 preview:**

_She held tighter to him, something was happening between them that she never believed could ever happen between them._

_Tears seeped through tightly closed eyes, lining thick eyelashes and it all went unnoticed by the only man she could ever love, she really was a slave to him in every way._


	5. Puppet Girl

Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, it always makes me happy. You may or may not feel like this chapter was rushed, but this is how I wanted it to go, so I could start focusing on the calamity of Sasuke's influance on Sakura just when she's putting her life in order, I hope I can show that in this chapter and future chapters.

Iridaceae  
kittygoesmeow: His clan wanted them to have a big wedding, so I wouldn't call it a waste exactly.  
Uchiha Sasume: Well suffice to say, that's who he thinks he is.  
baby's breath  
Babybugichoo95  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
you.broke.a.promise  
animeNEKKOgirl  
DeadlySoulCaster  
DarkAngelRakell  
Shy Faery89: Wow, it's like you were inside my mind or something. I can't stand the thought of Sasuke with any one else either, so I'm all hostile towards Karin and you got it c'est la vie means: that's life.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Your review made me laugh, thank you.  
maggey  
sakura182  
hugsanimekisses04  
runwithskizzers: you make me so happy!  
fightinsurfgrl  
petite.ina  
Rhonda21  
Baka Kunoichi  
xrose45623: Your review made me very happy, I know the story's boring but I hoping to clear that up with this chapter.  
Wolfgirl21  
pnaichopstix: Sasuke can't help being a bastard, its in his nature. Oh there will be drama.  
sleepykittycat: I know! Where have you been?  
pink-strawberries: If only Sasuke would come back.  
icygirl2

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_You were my first love  
The earth moving under me  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
Distant shiver, heaven sent_**

****

****

In a hospital packed with people, Sakura spent the entire time alone, sure enough, friends and co-workers surrounded her, but her mind was distant, absorbed in her work. If she kept her mind on her patient's well-being and her work then she should be able to keep her mind off one of Konohagakure's greatest traitors. So far, she had been doing a sublime job.

She walked down the hall past several medics and out of the ICU. She felt like such a mess, her hair must be an upheaval of stringy locks and her face splotchy with make-up. She turned her gaze up towards the clocks and looked back down at the clipboard. She stood against the desk and stretched her arms with a deep yawn.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the pen, filled out the necessary lines, and then signed her name at the bottom the leaned back over the desk. "Akiko-san, can you take this?"

"Going home, Sakura-san?"

"Yep, I have a handsome fiancé waiting up for me." she said with a tired smile, rubbing her throbbing temple. "One in the morning could not come soon enough."

"You're so lucky to be marrying a man with a reputation like Hyuuga-san's." the younger girl said with a dreamy smile as she filed Sakura's report.

"I'm not marrying him for his reputation, I marrying him because he's a good man, everything else is just a bonus. I'll see you bright and early."

"Not me, I won't be getting out of here until three in the morning, so I have the day off tomorrow and I'm going to spend it sleeping."

"Sounds wonderful." she mused with a light wave, still rubbing her temple as she headed for the washroom. She looked in the mirror and turned on the cold and hot water taps. She ran her fingers under the running water and then detangled any and all the knots. She then scrubbed her face clean of any make-up, giving her, her own natural look.

Pleased with her image, she left Konoha hospital after a long, tedious day. The moon was bright enough to light her way and gave her the worst feeling of reoccurrence, the sense of déjà vu. Sakura did not have time to dwell on things she could not foresee and she was not on a mission where she needed to consider the future.

She just wanted to get home to Neji, curl up in her bed next to him, it was more than likely, that he was not still awake, as she had acclaimed to Akiko, but just being next to him would soothe all the tension from her and she would fall into a peaceful sleep.

She thought heavily about wrapping his strong, smooth arms around her and letting his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep. Just thinking about Neji seemed to ebb her headache. She turned her gaze to the diamond of her engagement ring and it winked in the pale moonlight, another smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

It really was a beautiful ring, just as all the girls had said. Yamanaka Ino was more excited than shy Hyuuga Hinata was, but both were willing participants as her bridesmaids.

Sakura felt the headache stronger than before stinging between her eyes and she nearly tripped over her own two feet. She stopped for a second and a tear slid down her face as the warm breeze ruffled her hair, it felt like that horrible day only the leaves were dancing in the trees instead off tearing from the branches.

"Kami!" she cursed, "I'm such an idiot!" After wiping her eyes, she continued towards the home she shared with her future husband.

Suddenly the sense of being alone vanished and she faltered in her steps as the voice from both dreams and nightmares whispered callously into the night air. "So you finally admit it." she felt the warm air suddenly freeze her bones. Uchiha Sasuke, the devil's proud disciple. She had wandered too far, but, no, was she really so deep in her thoughts that she bypassed her home and went straight onto where the Uchiha lived?

"You're up late aren't you?" she hissed into the night, a little tremor running along her voice. Sakura really did not want to be face to face with the man that still made her voice shake and turn her knees to sand. She wished it was all a dream and she really was at the foot of her door, anywhere but his presence.

"Or early, all depends on how you look at it, right? I'm not much a sleeper these days." There were many reasons for his nocturnal nature that she could diagnose, but the finishing result would be that Uchiha Sasuke suffered from a deep psychological disorder, the obsessive need to avenge his slaughtered clan, the unhealthy drive to kill his brother, the irrational need for power and to seek out those of power to obtain this one sickening goal.

It broke her heart to see him go, but it shattered her mental capacity to know he was captured and brought back into Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Kabuto, with blood on his person, not all of it his. "So," his voice broke through her thoughts for the second time since running into him, why she was not halfway towards her home by now was far beyond her grasp. "What's your excuse?"

"I just got off a very tiring fourteen hour shift at the hospital. Not that it is any of your business. I have no idea what I'm doing out here, I'm going home." she whirled around, meeting his shadowed face for the first time since she saw him in the hospital.

He stepped out of those shadows and she almost missed a step, but she regained her composure, brushed back her hair from her face, and started back towards her home with Neji. If she just thought about Neji, she could walk past Sasuke with no regrets.

He would not let her though, he hurried in her way and stood in front of her and as viridian met obsidian, she recalled the first words he had said to her back in the hospital. His hand encircled hers and he had told her he loved her, she deemed him a liar in her head and ran out of there as though the building had caught fire. Now here he was and how she loved him, even now when her heart belonged to Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke had a power over her; she was a slave to love no matter how hard she fought against that fact. "Tell me you need me, I need you, so tell me you need me too." His voice was strangely calm for a needy man, but he was Uchiha Sasuke, he only knew two emotions: Rage and indifference.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't need you. What I need is to forget you and every hurt you have ever inflicted on my soul. If you'll excuse me Neji-san is waiting for me." With much success she passed by him or so she thought.

His fingers curled tightly around her wrist and he tugged her back, cornering her between a wall and his body. "Don't mistake me Sakura; I came back because I can be what you need now."

She almost wanted to laugh. Sasuke was not back in Konoha because he could finally be what she needed now, that he could give her what she wanted now. He was back because they captured his sorry ass. She frowned up at that handsome face and shook her head at him, slowly.

"You're seven years too late, Uchiha. I moved on. I am not the scared, whiny, lovesick Sakura you use to know, I grew stronger. I'm not your puppet girl anymore!"

"Are you sure about that?" he challenged and his face was dangerously close to hers. It happened so fast she forgot to close her eyes. However, when her eyes did fall shut she found herself hoisted up by two powerful arms, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

If there was anything more delectable than Uchiha Sasuke's lips crushing against her own, she would really like to know, because this was the most sinfully delicious thing she had ever encountered throughout twenty years of her life. Sakura clutched at his shoulders as though trapped in quicksand.

He was pushing her hard against the door where he had managed to carry her. He fumbled in his pocket for his key, too distracted with her taste, the key slipped between his fingers to the ground below his feet, cursing lividly, he supported her back with his hands and pulled away from the door, kicking it open and breaking the lock and a fragment of the doorframe. He did not care; he had to get her out of those clothes and into his bed.

He fell back against the door, it shut ajar as he scrambled forward, setting her down long enough to get his shirt up over his head while she pulled the button of his pants loose, yanked down the zipper, dragging the material down his legs.

Stepping out of his pants, he kicked off his boots and ripped open her blouse impatiently, listening to the buttons scattering in every direction, ricocheting off nearby surfaces and tumbling along the floor.

Completely outraged with his recklessness, she jumped up, her legs circling his waist once again as he stripped the blouse down her arms as she punished him with a harsh kiss. He carried her down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He lowered her onto the mattress and crawled in after her, tugging at her chest bindings until it came loose and unraveled in his pull. Tossing the material to the floor, he bent his head to take a pouting nipple into his mouth; she arched against his arousal, making him hiss and nip the sensitive bud.

She whimpered enticingly and he pulled back to remove that short, constricting pencil skirt. He smirked when he revealed the pink and white lacy underwear hugging her hips. She was beautiful. Her skin was a milky color tinged with gold and roses.

Her makeup was so light and so skillful that he first thought she was not wearing any. The bones of her face were sculpted and lovely, and the eyes were a startling, drowning emerald. Oh and she smelled wonderful, like honeysuckles and coconut milk.

He bent to kiss her lightly scarred navel as he latched his fingers into her undergarments to pull them away as well, down her long, soft, shapely legs, dropping them to the floor with her skirt he efficiently removed his boxers before settling between her thighs.

Sakura gasped at the smooth, rigid heat, his fire was hotter than any physical flame. Foreplay was unnecessary, she was already wet for him. His lips pressed viciously against hers as he lifted her hips and with one quick thrust, he was lodged within her.

She moved uncomfortably, her nails dipping deeper into the skin covering his scapulas as he thrust once, twice, three times. She cried out hoarsely as he continued to ride her hard against the mattress.

Sasuke pushed his hands against the small of her back and pulled her up, catching her lips and possessively delving his tongue into her mouth, stroking fleshy walls, tongue and serrated edges of her teeth mercilessly.

His long fingers of one hand fisted her strawberry blond locks tightly as his other hand helped shove her brutally against him to meet his strenuous thrusts. She held tighter to him, something was happening between them that she never believed could ever happen between them.

Tears seeped through tightly closed eyes, lining thick eyelashes and it all went unnoticed by the only man she could ever love, she really was a slave to him in every way. He pushed her back down onto the mess of blankets and pillows and rested his elbows on either side of her head, supporting his body weight so not to crush her.

He fisted the sheets and soon she was singing his song. Her gasps were the melody, her moans the chorus, his name the words. He wanted her eyes on him, had to see that color of green no other girl could possess. It was more important than breathing to have her eyes watching him as he ravaged her.

It was important for him to be in control, to say when and how, it was important that she do what he say and have her look at him so she knew that he was in control and only he could give her the release she desired. She swallowed thickly as she felt the weight of his stare.

"Sakura," her name on his lips was torture; she would surely die if he said it again. "Look at me!" he demanded evenly, his hand clutching her jaw as he moved powerfully against her. Bliss removed Sakura from the world, the only things left were a dark room, a bed, and Sasuke fused with her.

She unconsciously squeezed her thighs against his hips as she bucked her hips to meet another of his harsh, demanding thrusts. "Sakura," his grate voice was a dangerous warning, which sent shivers rolling along her bloodstream. "Look. At. Me." he repeated darkly, huffing.

The room was dark save for the moonlight flooding in to illuminate his handsome, clean-shaven face as she slit her eyes open to look at him through tear-blinded eyes, thick lashes only aiding in her blurred vision. He thumbed away the tears and told her to look at him, that dark, gravelly voice thick with lust.

She was straining to follow his command to appease the demons of his soul, but it was rather difficult to carry out when he inflicted her body with intense pleasure that alleviated the pain long ago, leaving her writhing under him in gratification.

"Open your eyes now, damn you!" he swore, lunging against her and pulling back only to do it again, each thrust harder and each stroke longer. "Fuck!" he hissed as her eyes finally opened revealing glassy jade green eyes similar to that of a drug-induced state. He was sure he stopped breathing. He could feel all the blood rushing through his skin.

His Sharingan went feral, the three tomoe spinning wildly as his heartbeat thundered, adrenaline running along every vein in his body. His body was in a frenzy, she felt good, better than good, he never wanted to leave her, never wanted to get out of bed if it meant letting her go again.

Sasuke's lips met hers in a slow, agonizingly sweet kiss, his tongue running under her swollen upper lip, drawing out her secrets as her hand reached out to stroke his brow, damp with perspiration. Cruelly he pulled away, lifted her hips and drove into her with one final, powerful thrust.

"Puppet girl… your strings are mine." he growled possessively, throwing her earlier words back in her face as he released his build-up and she cried out, her orgasm meeting his as he collapsed atop her, gasping for air as he jerked against her for a few more minutes as her walls clenched his length. His Sharingan deactivated as his hold loosened.

Languidly, reluctantly, he withdrew from her warm body and fell onto his back next to her, panting and closing his eyes, listening to her breathing, just as abnormal as his own. Sakura was an amazing lay for a virgin, rubbing the sweat from his face he found his legs and regained his breath.

She was still recovering; the inside of her elbow pressed against her eyes, taking in oxygen from swollen, softly parted lips. He could not resist, pulling his boxers back on he bent and kissed her, she took a few seconds to respond, but once she did, he was in paradise. "Sasuke," she sighed as he pulled away, peeking at him from under her slightly raised arm.

"You forgot the -kun," he reprimanded softly.

"Sasuke-kun," he smirked, "That was… what was that?" he covered her nakedness with his body and caressed the hollow of her elbow, moving her arm higher, away from those dazed eyes.

"Was it that good? Would you like a reenactment?" he asked seductively, knowing very well that she was exhausted beyond moving. "I wouldn't mind." He kissed her again, relishing the tingle it evoked on his sensitive lips.

"Give me a chance to catch my breath, recover. I-I don't think I can walk, much less do something like that r-right away." He gave her a smug grin, moved off her and covered her with the white sheets, warm from their body heat. Her eyes drifted shut and she was sound asleep long before he even stepped into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. He needed a shower, desperately, to cool his blood down because he really did want to be inside her again.

…

The smell of buttery pancakes and sweet bacon roused her from the world harboring her between the land of the living and the dead. Sakura's eyes opened to the brilliant light of the sun straining through the glass door that led to the veranda.

It shone against the white sea of blankets that buried her comfortably. Blinking a couple of times, Sakura continued to challenge the morning by turning over. The fresh sheets rustled when she shifted onto her side, contently burying her face into the clean sheets that smelled as though they were fresh from the wash.

Stretching her arms and legs, Sakura felt for Sasuke, but he was not there. All she felt were sheets that flattened when her hands fell against them. The morning won the battle when she felt the early pangs of hunger and the desire for a soothing bath. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her breast.

She shuffled towards the bathroom, looking for her clothes but found them folded neatly on a chair near the bathroom door, she picked up her blouse and found the buttons crudely, but securely sewn back into place, if only somewhat unevenly spaced.

She held her blouse close to her chest under her chin. She could hardly believe that Sasuke would do something as tedious and insignificant as sewing buttons that scattered all over the floor back onto her blouse. She checked and found all fourteen buttons to be there.

Draping the blouse over her skirt, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She reached into the shower and turned the facet. Tepid water shot forth from the showerhead, a warm shower was all she needed to soothe her aching joints and muscles. She gasped as the water first chilled her then warmed her. She raked her fingers vigorously through her short hair. Taking some soap, Sakura lathered her body. Sakura then began to wash her hair.

A little hesitant, Sakura turned the water off and stepped back onto the tiled floors of the bathroom. She found a towel and wrapped it securely around her damp body. Walking back into the Uchiha's room, she redressed in the clothes that smelled like the blankets, clean and cool.

He must have washed her clothes as well. What a strange thing for him to do, she wasn't the only one to change… well, she changed more than him, he was just trying to get her back under his thumb and she had to admit, reluctantly albeit, that it was working.

She felt the strange urgency to make the bed, the way she did for her bed back at home. After she tucked the sheets under the mattress and the pillows propped against the headboard, she looked around his bedroom and thought of the life they could have had.

They could have shared a future together once, but he screwed that up when he left her and everything else behind nine years ago. With slightly dried hair, she exited his room, closed the door behind her and headed down the sunlit hallway.

"Good morning." Sakura stared back at him as he sat at his table in clean clothes. "Are you hungry? I made you some just in case." she nodded and joined him at the table. He watched her for a few moments, chewing with her mouth firmly closed. He finished his meal then stood to clean his dishes.

"Thank you," she murmured when she finished. "I used your shower… I hope that's all right?"

"Aa."

"I have to go." He turned around and leaned against the sink counter, his hands planted firmly on the edge.

"You could stay." Sasuke was not pleading, just saying.

"No, I have to go. Neji-san is probably worried." she pushed herself up and away from the table and started for the door in which he seemed to have taken time to fix that as well, just how long had she been asleep or he awake?

Before she could even grasp the handle, she found herself enfolded in his strong arms and pressed against his firm chest, his face in her semi-dry hair. She was shocked and confused, why was he doing these things to her. She was an engaged woman.

"Stay." It was a simple command.

"Let me go, Sasuke, Neji-san is waiting. Last night was a-"

He whirled her around fast, whiplash tackling her neck as he grappled her shoulder, while the other hand caught her chin between punishing fingers. "Don't you dare say or think that last night was a mistake. You and I both know very well that it was not. You wanted me when we were younger, you wanted me last night and you still want me."

His lips were bruising hers, but she could care less that his so-called love broke over her like a summer storm so long as she was caught in his arms she had no doubts that he would catch her with no trouble. This completely filled the gap that time had eroded throughout nine years of his absence.

"Sasuke, please…" she whimpered as he trailed warm wet kisses from her sore lips to her neck where his tongue soothed over the sharp nicks his teeth created.

"I have every intention of pleasing you; you're walking so I think you can handle another go." His fingers were untucking each button, slowly, teasingly as his fingertips stroked the sensitive flesh of her chest. His lips brushed against the mad pulse in her throat, parting to lick the life vein.

His hand slid into her shirt as the gap grew with every free button. His hand cupped the swell of her breast with a gentle, extended squeeze, making her gasp for air. "I can't. Stop. I have to go." He ignored her lusty plead. His unwarranted touches could be considered rape… if she was not busy unintentionally consenting.

The smell of soap was overpowering, he was suffocating and he did not care, her fingers clutched his shirt into her hands as he mouthed where jaw met ear. She pulled at him, bringing him closer, her argument lost somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

He came up quickly and sucked her lips aggressively as her fingers released his shirt only to tangle in his blue-black hair. Sakura reveled in the feel of Uchiha Sasuke. He was so soft, so warm for someone described as hard and cold.

"Tell me you'll meet me tonight. I have to have you. You're mine, always have been." His possessiveness elated her when it should have angered her, his low voice making her skin crawl pleasantly. She remembered Neji- her reason for staying away from Sasuke- her happiness.

"No. This was a one-time thing. It can't happen again, ever." she told him between heavy gasps and thick swallowing, her cheek meeting the curse seal imprinted on his flesh.

"I'm not letting you go, koishii, not this time." he lifted her onto the counter, hiked her skirt above her hips and with one skillful hand freed himself from the confines of his pants and boxers and moved the material away from between her thighs and slipped into her with greater ease than their first time.

She was still tight and sore and she clung to him, her nails biting into his skin, leaving more crimson crescent marks in their wake along his shoulders and upper back. Unlike last night, his strokes were slower, gentler, she thought she would really go insane if he did not stop torturing her and give her sweet rapture.

"Sasuke-"

Every time she refused the childhood endearment, he purposefully sought to punish her, slowing his thrusts and pausing unnecessarily. "Sasuke-kun, say it Sakura, come on."

"Sasuke-kun, please," she gulped, her feet curving and stroking against his exposed inner and outer thigh, "Oh, I can't- harder, please, Sasuke-kun." she mewled as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Promise Sakura, promise you'll meet with me tonight." he pulled on the ends of her hair, exposing her neck for better access to the column of her throat, branding her with his mark.

She let out a throaty moan as he grunted, tying to keep from pounding into her ruthlessly. "Promise now or I'll end this right now." He threatened, pushing her head back down so that her green eyes could meet his obsidian gaze, to show her he was more than serious.

"I promise, please! Fuck me! Harder, Sasuke-kun, I need- harder!" she nearly screamed as she latched onto him tightly with legs and arms, arching violently into him, trying to recapture what was left of her sanity.

Finally, one hard stroke after another, faster than the last and she felt the surge of completion like a riptide. She slumped against him, her muscles relaxing as he thrust a few seconds more in the aftermath of intense sexual pleasure. Her breathing was ragged as he sucked and nipped her shoulder, sealing his mark on her again.

Sasuke pulled away, fixing himself as she slid down the counter, buttoning her blouse, smoothing out the crinkles of her skirt and fixed her hair. "Don't forget." he whispered, taking her left hand and kissing her fingers.

Sasuke moved his lips over the silver band of the engagement ring and then into the hollow of her palm before she snatched her hand free. He smirked, lowering his hand. She hurried away from him but he followed her, one step behind her.

She was mad at him. For being her first- when he did not deserve it- for making her breakfast, for sleeping with her a second time and making her feel more beautiful than she ever felt before. She hated him for making her promise to meet him again and most of all she hated herself for cheating on Neji with the one man she had sworn she was over so long ago.

She was not fit to wear Neji's ring or take the Hyuuga name. She cursed herself for proclaiming strength when the truth was she was weaker than ever before. He walked her to the door, held it open to watch her until she was out of viewing pleasure.

As soon as she was aware of the fact that his eyes could no longer follow her, she began to cry. She was a horrible human being, just horrible; she had no idea what she would do the second she was in the presence of her fiancé. She paused in the street, sobbing into her hands.

Only Uchiha Sasuke knew how to perfectly ruin her life, he had been doing it since the day she chose him to be her first love and now he was a skilled master, unraveling her hard work, he had to be taking some sort of sick pleasure out of it, "Sadistic bastard."

The streets were still vacant as the birds twittered in the blue-gray sky, the sun lazily making its way above the rooftops. She had to decide what she was going to do, she had cheated on Neji twice, she was going to do it again, and not within a week or a month, it would be tonight because Uchiha Sasuke always got what he wanted regardless of the consequences.

By the time she reached the Hyuuga branch house, members of the esteemed Hyuuga family were out of bed doing their everyday tasks; some greeted her as she made her way to the house she shared with Neji.

Opening the door, an empty home greeted her. "Neji-san?" she called and made her way into the bedroom, hoping he would be there sleeping peacefully, while the other half of her wished he was out. She found the bedroom completely empty and bed made-up.

With slight relief, she flung herself onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow; she turned her head after a couple of seconds to find a note placed on his side of the bed. She picked it up, rolled onto her back, and silently read the note. Apparently, he had a mission and would not be back until sometime tomorrow, well before dark.

Now she would have time to decide what she was going to do, but she had decided the moment she stepped onto the Hyuuga territory that whatever followed tonight she would not sleep with Sasuke again.

She looked over at the clock on the end table, it was twenty minutes before twelve and at twelve-forty-five she had to be back at the hospital, she may have a week free from missions but she still had her shifts down at the hospital and her training with Tsunade. Setting aside Neji's note she closed her eyes.

She would have twenty minutes of sleep, ten minutes to shower and change and then plenty of time to reach the hospital to start her rounds. She rolled onto her back and held out her hands, staring at the appendages, curling and uncurling her fingers.

How could she sleep when her mind was preoccupied with Uchiha Sasuke, and every little pleasurable dirty thing he did to her last night and this morning and against better judgment on her part, her heart skipped and her breath hitched in thoughts of him doing all those things to her again later tonight.

Where was Inner Sakura when she needed her? Lying dormant in her subconscious because she did not need her anymore, she had stepped out of the skin of a shy thirteen-year-old girl long ago; she was a very capable young woman with a successful, albeit not always, career in medicine.

She had a lot to contribute, she could make her own decisions, and sleeping with the Uchiha was a decision she willing participated in, it was not as if he forced her, he only initiated it.

She sat up and looked at the clock, another shower was in demand, and she did not want to head to the hospital smelling like sex and sweat. She lugged her tired, overworked body to the bathroom and closed the door. Discarding her clothes, Sakura stretched out her arms and legs before sliding into the shower. Turning the water taps on she sucked in a breath as she was pummeled by burst of lukewarm water.

Placing her face directly under the waterfall, she massaged her neck and shoulders, freeing the knots of her muscles. She felt a delightful curl in her lower stomach and her head lolled as she recalled the slow thrusts, pleasing drag of fingertips along responsive skin, and the tug of sensitive lips.

Ignoring the seductive evocation of incredible sex, she lathered in her hands the soft gel of shampoo. Lathering the soap next, she washed her body.

With a forceful twist of the facets she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, dried her wet locks and patted down her body, she wiped the condensation from the mirror. She met apple green eyes that judged her for her pretty speech to her fiancé about saving sex for their marriage bed, but putting out twice for Uchiha Sasuke.

She deserved to have every square inch of her ass kicked. How could she let Sasuke do things to her that only a husband should do? Why was she letting him back in? Why was she so concerned for him? Sakura sat on the bed after she dressed and put her face in her hands. She did not want Sasuke to die, but then she did not want him in Konoha anymore either.

She could not tell if his feelings were sincere. Would he have slept with her were she not engaged? Was it all a fucking game for his amusement? She did not know Sasuke anymore, nine years was a long time for someone to change. She wanted him; she wanted him so bad that it made her ache all over. She ended up at his place by accident and when he kissed her, she could not help but kiss him back.

He was like an infection of the soul, all he had to do was touch her and she became sick with desire for him, molding clay in his hands, her strings really did belong to him and try as she might she couldn't seem to break the ties that bound her to him… oh, God, how she hated Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 5 preview:**

_"You act like I'm free to be with you. I'm getting married." she thrust her hand up in front of her face, showing the diamond to him, he glared. "Married at the end of the month, to Neji, who has never hurt me and has never made me cry, all the things you have done to me. I don't belong to you." She slid her shoes back on and headed for the door._


	6. Guilty Pleasures

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I don't know what my promblem is, I want Sasuke and Sakura together so badly, but everytime I start writing I always want her to string him along a little longer than necessary, so am I sadistic, maybe, but it could be a while before I decide to put them together for real, I'm only at chapter eight well anyway, agaian I would love to thank you all for reviewing.**

**TarynCasey  
kurai-mugen  
hukurai-mugen  
hugsanimekisses04  
Merridaine  
icygirl2  
Baka Kunoichi: Yeah, damn Sasuke!  
pnaichopstix  
Shy Faery89: Thank you, oh my god, I haven't laughed that hard in a good while. And its good you noticed the suffix difference, it will be important in later chapters.  
Clara  
sakura182  
xrose45623  
Babybugichoo95  
Sasusaku1776: A little…?  
you.broke.a.promise  
runwithskizzers: I always want my looove scenes to be described as classy not trashy, unfortantaly, I don't think that's going to be said with this chapter. And I value your opinion very much so keep those long-winded reviews coming, they always make me smile.  
animeNEKKOgirl  
FakeCompassion: Sweet, that makes me feel better about making you hate me for writing that chapter.  
fightinsurfgrl  
DeadlySoulCaster: Well, what can you do, you can't stop love no matter how twisted it is, look at people who get involved in abusive relationships and yet they choose to stay because their blinded by their version of love.  
Laura-chan: That's right, it's Nightwish's lyric, my favorite lyric and as far as I'm concerned about the artiest of Nightwish it has always been a guy and a girl, my favorite songs by them of course is the Phantom of the Opera and Feel for You.  
The Angel Of Sincerity: Thank you very much.  
petite.ina  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
Iridaceae  
Arcaina  
DarkAngelRakell: Because the wedding is a month away and I wouldn't have a story?  
Rhonda21  
baby's breath**

* * *

_**Close your eyes  
Feel the ocean where passion lies  
Silently the senses  
Abandon all defenses**_

****

Sakura sat with the little girl who looked at her with bright blue eyes and a smile, showing off her missing tooth, Sakura smiled, inspecting the mouth with her eyes only. "When did you lose that?" Sakura asked, leaning back, holding onto the teddy bear the girl had given her when she walked into the room.

"This morning." she said, sitting up in the bed and reaching for Sakura's hand, she looked down at the engagement ring. Sakura smiled, looking down at the tiny delicate fingers smoothing over the surface of the diamond. The girl's name was Kirihara Sachiko and she was too young to die, but death was a natural part of life, she could not save everyone.

Tsunade had taught Sakura that cold fact, but Sakura refused to give up on Sachiko or anyone and Tsunade had smiled warmly at her and told her that was what made Sakura one of the special ones, her refusal to give up on lives. "Did you put your tooth under the pillow?"

"Yeah, just like tousan told me to! Sakura-chan is the tooth fairy really real?" Sakura nodded and pushed the little girl back so she was lying on the mattress. Sakura handed her the teddy bear and patted her head.

"The tooth fairy is real, she used to bring me all sorts of gifts and ryo." she stood up, smiling down at the girl who was hugging the teddy bear to her chest. "You'll see. She will bring you something special. Now go to sleep or she won't be able to bring you anything." Sachiko immediately closed her eyes, smiling as she did. Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Goodnight Sachiko-hime."

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Sakura walked out of the room and let out a great sigh. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache, there were some days when being a medic-nin took its toll on her. She walked over to the desk and found another medic-nin making a cup of tea for herself. "Can I have some?" the young woman nodded and poured Sakura a cup as well. "Thank you."

She took a sip and then headed for her office just down the opposite end of the hospital. She pushed open the door not bothering to turn the lights on since there was plenty of light coming from the halls and moonlight from the window. There was a stack of papers on her desk with a note from Tsunade asking her to fill out the papers and to hand them over to Shizune before she left. Sakura sighed and sat down, flipping through the papers.

Sakura turned for a moment and stood, walking over to the window she set the cup on the windowsill and looked up, the moon was bright and halved with the stars sprinkled across the sky. She lowered her lashes and looked down at the empty street below. Sakura never made promises lightly, even though there had been some that she had broken.

She made a promise to Sasuke in the heat of the moment; she did not have to keep her promise to him. What could he do? As far as she was concerned, he could not leave the premises of his home. She avoided him for a full month and she could do it again. Uchiha Sasuke was the past, the past she was desperately trying to forget. Hyuuga Neji was her future.

Walking back over to the desk, she took the papers and began to sign where it needed her signature and fill out other necessary information. She swept her hair behind her ear and looked over what she had finished signing. She was just finishing her paperwork when she felt his body heat invade her personal space; he was so close.

Painful memories sought her relentlessly bringing her back to the full moon night where Sasuke thanked her for the first time in her life. Why was that night so important to her? How did she get here? How did his departure force her down so many spiraling roads?

His power over her was great, spanning over distances unknown. She cared for Neji in a way she could never care for Sasuke, because when she was with Neji she felt like someone else, someone strong and sure of herself. With Uchiha, she felt like the same old Sakura who never got any stronger and needed to depend on the strength of others.

She could not hurt Neji anymore, she had to put an end to this before it became a torrid, childish, love affair, before it got out of control and she really did do something hurtful. It was time for her to grow up, stand up and do the right thing.

Neji trusted her and loved her enough to give her his ring and his heart and she gave him her word, not as kunoichi but as a woman, a lover, his lover. It was time to put away 'once upon a time' dreams and become responsible. She would be a married woman in a month's time.

"Please-"

He interrupted her righteous speech by leaning over her shoulder, his arms entrapping her as he pressed his hands against the smooth surface of the desk. His breath was soft and warm, laced with sake. The fine hairs on her nape stood on end as he whispered throatily against her ear. "You don't have to beg, Sakura, I'm more than willing to give you what you want."

His voice was like honey, sweet and sultry, sending invisible shivers rippling along her spine, forcing her to close her eyes to that intense pleasure only he could give her. His arms shifted to her hips, heightening her pleasure as he dragged the fabric of her shirt from out under her skirt and slipped his fingers into the waistband of both her skirt and shorts and into the band of her underwear.

"Not here." She swallowed thickly around the lump stuck in her throat. His fingers began stroking long, slow, teasing circles on her hips making it hard for her to think, let alone make a coherent full sentence. "Someone might see." She rasped as his lips pressed against the lobe of her ear, sucking ravenously.

He pulled away and he spoke, his lips moved against her ear in a slow manner, making Sakura faint with the sensuality of the motion. "Where then…?" He pressed firmly against her, feeling her knees buckle as he tugged down the zipper and slipped his hand into her vest, kneading her breast under the chest bindings. "…Where?" His voice was urgent, demanding.

He was heavily addicted to her as if she were some kind of drug that made him high. She slanted against his body as he trailed down her lean stomach, tight and firm. He grazed his teeth along the long vein under her soft silken skin of her neck, pulsing in rhythm with his mad heartbeats.

She spun around rapidly and pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him against the closed door. "How'd you get out?" he smirked and lifted his arms and held her wrists, keeping her hands to his pectorals. She scoffed, the glint in those dark eyes were saying something along the lines:

I am Uchiha Sasuke.

"Let's just say sooner or later I was going to figure it out and you were just the motivation I needed." Her viridian eyes were livid and her breathing jarring. His eyes were mocking, his smirk smug. She wanted to slap that pleased look off his face, but he held her wrists and bent to kiss her. She jerked her head back and stepped back, trying to free her hands from his grasp.

"Let go."

"No." She exhaled in frustration and stared up at him, his arrogance was gone from his face and he was giving her a hard look, determination reflected in those dark, smoldering eyes. "Don't fight me, Sakura. Don't fight me like this." His hold loosened and he slid his hands up her arms.

Tiny, near-invisible hairs stood on her arms from his soothing touch, he trailed his hands up her forearms and slipped behind her head and back and he kissed her. Sakura felt her heart pound and her breathing grow shallow. She never wanted the kiss to end.

He licked Sakura's open mouth and little by little, the kiss became warm, soft and pleasant. She sighed into his mouth and pulled back to pull his shirt up off his body. She closed her eyes and his hands cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers, his breathing just a little uneven. "I can't-"

"It's all right, koishii. Shh, don't worry; it'll be our little secret." She glared at him and kissed him aggressively, her arms lifting out of the armholes to wrap around his neck. She could not help herself, he made her so angry and forgetful, until all there was, was Sasuke and herself. His arms engulfed her, he sighed along the curve of her shoulder, and he murmured into her sensitive flesh. "This time, I'll make you scream."

He lifted her onto her desk, swiped away any items occupying the desktop, and pushed her down. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and continued to glare at him. "You are so full of yourself."

"You're such a livewire, there used to be a time when you would do anything for me." Her eyes widened in the dim lighting of the office. "Did you think I forgot? That is not very befitting of you, kunoichi. You've been in in every dream of mine since that day, restless and just beyond reach, but I have you now."

He kissed her, chewed her bottom lip and he pulled back enough to get the rest of her clothes off her body. He stepped back, removed his boots and pants before pressing against her and dragging his fingers down her naked torso. His fingers caught on the cotton fabric of her undergarments and he pulled them down and slid between her thighs onto the ground.

He discarded the material with disregard and caught her ankle, heard her soft gasp when he kissed above the bone. Her body quivered with each sluggish kiss, each kiss lingered longer than the last. She cried out, not nearly as loud as he hoped, but he could wait.

He kissed the heat of her inner thigh and she jerked, He forced her back down, a glint in his obsidian eyes. "Relax…" Sakura sighed and lowered her lashes as a pleasant wave soothed her body; his fingers were grazing between her legs, parting her gently as he inserted a finger into her.

She bit her bottom lip as he fitted his middle finger deeply inside her as his forefinger coaxed her clit. It felt like a wave of heat washing over her body, she whimpered from the intensity. "Oh, God," she hissed as he stroked her inner walls, slowly, cruelly. Her feet pressed against his ribs, trying to dislodge him.

"Too much…?"

"Not enough…" she huffed and he smirked and freed his hand, rubbing his fingers on the fabric of his boxers.

"I'll make you regret those words." He bent low between her thighs, parting her legs with both hands, pressing a firm, deep kiss and sucking, lapping, making her arch in his hands. His tongue swirled along the fleshy, wet warmth and he continued until she went limp with her release, panting.

Licking his lips, he moved up, kissing his way up her body to her mouth. When his head dipped back down to her breasts his tongue licked a small circle around her areola, she shuddered, head back, eyes closed. His hands spilled over her breasts, cupping them, kneading them. His fingers rolled over her nipples, and she did cry out.

He pressed his mouth back to her breasts and flicked his tongue across her nipple, fast, soft, wet. A shudder surge through her body from toes to head, and her breath fell out in a long sigh. He pulled back enough to get his boxers off his strong legs. She closed her eyes, her heart was beating so fast, she could not get a good breath, but she could talk. "Please, Sasuke-kun, please."

He cradled her face in his hand and stared into her eyes. He was not smug or complacent; his face and eyes were empty. She closed her eyes; she did not want to see that vacant look. He molded his body against hers, powerful arms wrapping around her.

He whispered against her cheek. "Shame on you," he said, "making me worry." Her eyelids slid open and she pulled back to see his face. He looked so… alone. She wanted to cry again. He was always making her fret. She wanted to call him a selfish jerk, slap him, and tell him to get dressed and out of her head, out of her office and out of her life.

She could not- even if she wanted to- she could not. He had been hurt so much, everyone had hurt him, even Sakura, who swore she would love him forever and ever had hurt him, rejecting him, refusing to see him, running from him. All those things were transparent there in those impenetrable dark eyes.

Tears stung and filled her eyes. She reached her hands up and smoothed his hair back so she could better see his face and her lips pressed against his, sucking and pushing and nipping in quick desperate bursts. His hands slid down her back, kneading flesh from time to time. The feel of him hard and naked with nothing between them made her shudder and fall back from the kiss.

His hands caught her around the waist and kept them pressed together. He made her forget herself. Forget the outside world. Everyone and everything could wait; it was just them, trapped in a world of pleasure. As much as she hated herself and him, she needed this, needed him as much as he claimed he needed her. She pulled back from the kiss and adorned his handsome face with little wet kisses until she reached his ear.

The words fell out before she could stop herself. "I need you Sasuke-kun, I need you." he closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder, body convulsing with empty tears he no longer had.

Why do we all hurt so much?

She wanted to know, why could he not heal? Why did he need her this way, why did he need her at all, now when she was someone else's?

Even as his arms dropped away from her, she clung to him, he propped himself up on his arms in a push-up position. He slid inside her, she was tight and wet, and she could feel every inch of him working his way inside her. When sheathed completely inside her, he stared down at her.

His hand brushed her hair back and trailed down to the center of the top of her breasts. His eyes had gone that shocking blood red with black flecks. His fingers drummed a rhythm in sync with the hammering of her heart. She covered his hand with hers, he looked back at her, and she lifted her head for a kiss. His mouth sealed over hers as he worked in and out of her, gently as if making room.

His hips then caught the rhythm. She slid each hand down over the back swells of his hips and cupped him while he pushed himself inside of her. He pumped faster, harder, still holding most of his weight on his arms and shoulders.

She lifted her hips to meet his body and a rhythm started between them, a wave of movement and heat and muscles moving together. Sasuke lifted Sakura in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers as if he would devour her from the mouth down. She whimpered with each thrust of his hips and suck of his lips.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down onto the desk, he was so busy kissing her, and slamming into her, she easily forced him onto his back so she was straddling his hips. He broke the kiss and his head tilted back, pleasure riding his body like an electric current.

Sakura slid over him; he was almost too big from the new angle, almost too much. It was more intense with her on top, harsher somehow. A deep moan escaped him and she tilted his head to receive her kiss. He applied pressure on her hips; the feeling of his hands on her while she rode his body was almost too much.

He pushed her back so that he could see all of her and he lay back down, lifting his hips against hers. His hands slid from her hips and circled her ankles and he tilted his head to watch her body rock against him. He watched as she ran her hands over her breasts, up her throat, and through her hair.

Her body was glistening in the moonlight with perspiration and he sat up, bending his knees and moving her legs so that they encircled him. "You're so beautiful, koishii." his voice was thick, ragged, but still wonderful.

Time seemed to slow, when Sakura's hair moved, it was a silky, languid motion and when she blinked it was as if she was sleeping, as if she was drifting between dreams and reality. He reached for her neck and held her head still so he could look at her, awash in starlight.

Her eyes were a deeper green than any evergreen tree in a dark sunless forest; it was more dizzying than the stars. In that slow-moving dream, she was… perfect, her skin silver-blue. She gazed at him without words, without acknowledging anything else but him. He kissed her and she pressed against him, her arms winding around his neck and her fingers weaving through his blue-black.

She forced him into her, fast, hard and deep until she could not decipher between pain and pleasure. She felt the orgasm rising like smoke from a fire, curling deep inside her. It flowed over her in tiny spasms. Sasuke heard her breathing change, quicken and knew she was close.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, he did not want to finish before she did. He fell back again and she joined him. The orgasm caught her like tsunami, washing over her so fast that it made her cry out. He held the back of her head, pressing her mouth against his to muffle the scream he promised he'd make her cry.

For a few blissful moments, Sakura felt like she was floating with a warm roll of pleasure and the feel of Sasuke's perfect body underneath her. His body alone anchored her, only the feel of him going inside her in one great release reminded her where she was and who she was.

His hand came away from her hair and stroked her back until his hand came to rest on her hip. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and felt his heart pounding in her ear. "Sakura-"

"Don't." she said in the darkness of the room and she sniffed, lifting her fingers to her eyes, to keep back the tears. She rose out of his arms and slid off the desk, starting for her clothes.

It was Sasuke turn to be frustrated, one minute she was begging him, telling him she needed him and then she was all distant and angry with him… fucking, fickle woman! He found his boxers and pants and pulled them on just as she was tying her chest bindings around her.

She stiffened when she felt his hands slide down her arms. "Stop it!" she hissed as she finished tying the bindings. He did not stop, instead he got both arms around her in a tight embrace and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"You feel it, too, Sakura, just as strongly as I do."

"Feel what?"

"This." he pressed his hand to her cheek and she wanted to rub her cheek against his hand. Then he turned her head and brushed his lips against hers, lightly at first and then he deepened the kiss. She wanted to pull him down to the floor, trap them in that world of intense bliss and pleasure where only they existed, to touch each other. She wanted to run her hands over his pale skin and kiss him, love him, surrender.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down, away from her face, breaking the kiss. "Sasuke-"

"Sakura, when I'm with you I feel like this empty space inside me is filled, I don't feel like I have to rush everything or do anything reckless."

"Like escaping, if they find you-" he turned her head and kissed her once more. He turned her in his arms so that he had them pressed firmly together, his arms crushing her. She shook her head, breaking the kiss. Panting, she glared at him for his brashness.

"I won't do anything that risks my chances of being with you." She glared at him and broke his hold on her body; she grabbed her vest and pulled it on.

"You act like I'm free to be with you. I'm getting married." she thrust her hand up in front of her face, showing the diamond to him, he glared. "Married at the end of the month, to Neji, who has never hurt me and has never made me cry, all the things you have done to me. I don't belong to you." She slid her shoes back on and headed for the door.

She gritted her teeth in frustration as he slammed his hand against the door, preventing her from walking away from him. "You see you'll try to be with him… but you'll always end up… with me. You do not belong to him. You belong to me, with me. You haven't even slept with him yet."

She almost snarled at him. "Get out of my way Sasuke." He leaned back as if he had made his point and she hurried out of the office and down the empty hallway. She was almost at the stairwell when Shizune approached her.

"Sakura, do you have those papers?" Sakura mentally cursed and explained she left them in the office. She hurried back and walked into the office. She flicked on the light and found her office empty of Sasuke as if he had never been there, all her things were back on the desk and the papers were stacked on the right-hand corner.

She hated him, one moment he was cruel and then, she did not know how to describe this. She walked over to the desk, picked up the papers, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She found Shizune, handed her the papers, and then headed downstairs.

She headed into the small gift shop and searched for something for Sachiko; it was enough to take her mind of Sasuke. She found a beautiful little circular golden locket; it was perfect for the sick little girl expecting a gift from the infamous tooth fairy.

Sakura purchased the gift, headed back up to her floor, and crept into the room. Sachiko was fast asleep, holding tight to the bear in her arms. Sakura sighed and walked closer into the dark room. She stopped at the side, lifted the corner of the pillow, and left the gift for the girl, hoping she would like it.

After that, Sakura left the hospital and got herself home. She pushed open the door and removed her shoes, closing the door behind her. She stretched and walked over to the bedroom where she found Neji sitting, watching TV. He turned it off and sat up. "Hello."

"Hello." She hesitated at the doorway, unable to bring herself to cross the threshold, to go and crawl into bed with him. She hated herself for it, but she just could not do it. The memory of the previous night and this one's… she felt out of place.

She did not want him to touch her. She was dirty. "Where were you last night?" she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I was at the hospital." Fuck, she was already lying. He got off the bed and started towards her, she tensed and walked over to the closet and grabbed her nightgown. "I'm going to take a shower." She headed towards the bathroom and he let her go.

She took a bath instead, spending longer than necessary. She listened to a lone water droplet fall from the facet and the sound of water moving when she lifted her arms to wet her face. When she finally decided that Neji had fallen asleep, she drained the tub and got out. She pulled on her nightgown and towel dried her hair.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open to find Neji sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom door. She pressed the side of her head to the door and looked down. "I didn't mean that you should be home when I'm home. I just worry."

His words sliced through her. She was screwing things up; she was screwing up her prefect relationship with a patient and understanding man. He sat there watching her. She did not want to doom their relationship. She knew she should go to him, crawl in bed, kiss him, and tell him that she loved him, but she could not, not tonight. She did not want to go to him with the stain of Sasuke on her soul.

"I know. I'm sorry." she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. "How was the mission?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Same as the other ones." he reached up and took her hand between his, stroking the fingers. He was trying to be affection. She was not feeling affectionate. She had cheated on him, three times. He let her hands go, moved his hands along her arms, pressed them to her hips, and pulled her close, between his legs.

Circling her waist in his arms, he pressed his cheek to her stomach and closed his eyes. She had hated herself a lot before, but now she really hated herself. She smoothed her hand down his hair and sighed. "Let's go to sleep." He pulled back and looked at her, she bent down and kissed him softly, he tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, combing her fingers through his hair, soothingly.

"I don't want you to feel trapped with me Sakura, but I don't want to have to be going out of my mind wondering if you're safe."

"I know. You don't have to worry, I won't be that late ever again." she slipped from his arms and crawled and burrowed under the covers, he shut the lamplight off and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura closed her eyes; this was what she wanted last night. She wanted to be safe in Neji's arms, wrapped in his warmth. With Neji, she could have a good life and she could be happy. What girl would want anything but that? She need not compare Neji to Sasuke. It was no contest. Neji was the right man.

…

Sasuke could not sleep; he sat on the highest, thickest branch, his hair dripping-wet from the shower he took earlier. He looked down at the roof of his prison. He brought his thumb to his bottom lip and closed his eyes. In his other hand, he held an envelope with his name on it, he had not meant to take it, but she addressed the letter to him, his name printed in kanji on the front.

He had been cleaning up the mess he made in her office when he cleared her desktop in one long sweep when he came across the letter. Now he was sitting in the dark outside, debating whether he should read the letter or not. He stared at it, closed his eyes again and a growl spilled from his lips.

He fucking hated her, end of story; she was his failing, his Achilles heel so to speak. He should have killed her when he had the chance, then he would not still be in Konoha, trying to win her over again. Frustrated he tore the envelope open and pulled out letter.

Tucking the envelope into his pocket, he began to read. The first paragraph was concise, it spoke blatantly of how angry she was with him, how much he had hurt her and not surprisingly how much she still loved him and wanted him to just come home. In those first weeks with Orochimaru, Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to return to Konohagakure, not because there was anything for him, but because of familiarity.

Sasuke had lived in Konoha his whole life, was born and mostly raised there, he had been popular and loved by strangers who could see and sense his raw talent, not as talented as his brother had been, but he had earned his way up the ladder, pushing boundaries and surpassing expectation.

Running his fingers through his hair, he tilted his head back and exhaled sharply. Fuck! Why wasn't his gratitude enough? Of course, doubtlessly trying to kill her and Naruto probably countered the whole sincere 'thank you'.

He should not have returned. He should have found another village to taint with his presence. He wanted her, he wanted her in a way he never thought possible. He should have known that she would not have just been waiting, waiting for his return, to not only Konoha but also his return of her affections.

Sasuke pounded his fist against the tree, swearing, not from the pain jolting up his wrist to his elbow but from the fact that he had realized far too late that he loved her, loved her with all of his black heart and colorless soul. He folded the letter back up, placed it back into the envelope, and jumped down from the tree, landing as limberly as a panther to the ground below.

The sun was beginning to rise, he leaned against his door and watched the change of the sky from deep black to pale gray, slate-blue and then vibrant azure. With his fingers he traced the door where she had been in his arms their first night together, turning he pushed open the door and closed it behind him when he stepped inside.

He sat on his bed and then laid down and closed his eyes, remembering her body, how he caught his breath in his throat as his gaze fell on the startling and spectacular vision, revealing her lithe, athletic figure, while her porcelain features bore an ageless beauty and glamour. Her eyes glowed like green jewels.

Strawberry blond hair cut just above the shoulders, with a careless curl to it, it gave her an enticing electricity that made Sasuke's pulse speed up, his need for her touch, her kiss and body resurfacing. His resolve renewed he sat up. If she was going to fight him then he was going to fight her too.

Hyuuga Neji had been a thorn in his side since they met. She was fucking twenty years old, who the hell got married at twenty? Marriage was the furthest thing from his mind, so how could she be getting married? Thirty, he could believe, but twenty was ludicrous.

A knock came to the door and he opened his eyes, staring up at the light fixture. He sat up, slid off the bed, headed for the front door, and pulled it open, greeted with two of Konoha's masked Anbu. He smirked and grabbed his keys. "Is it that time already?"

"Let's go, Uchiha."

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 6 preview:**

_He stared down at her, her eyes closed, he did not know if she was sleeping or just thinking. He crouched in front of her and noticed the water droplets clinging to her lashes. Had she been crying? He wanted to touch her, caress her face, but before he could do it, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him. He had obviously startled her. "What do you want?" her voice was soft, but irritated._

_"I just came from the Hokage; I thought you might be interested how my hearing went…"_


	7. Requiem for the Soul

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**A/N: All I have to say from the last batch of reviews is: Poor, Sasuke. Once again thank you for your reviews. I tried to avoid certain things in this chapter, but the dialogue didn't seem to work without it, I'm hoping to avoid it with the next up coming chapters.**

latoya: Poor Sasuke-kun.  
Baka Kunoichi: That's horrible.  
hugsanimekisses04: Me too.  
Shy Faery89: I'm actually about to turn 22 before the end of the month… yes, I know, I'm as old as dirt (lol) Sasuke wasn't as demanding in SCC as he is in here, I totally took him out of context and made him this love sick guy and in this one he isn't so tightly wrapped around her finger, its kind of a vice versa deal.  
cluelessninja65  
anne trevino  
baby's breath  
Merridaine  
Line  
Rhonda21  
Uchiha Sasume  
Steph  
runwithskizzers: Oh my god, see that's why I love you, your reviews are so enrich and so deep that I can't wait to hear what you have to say, it gives me a sense of accomplishment.  
fightinsurfgrl  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
DeadlySoulCaster  
Pnaichopstix: You just might be the only person who concerned for Sachiko.  
Arcaina  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Really? I'm glad you liked it, I was really worried about it, but if you say its good than it must be true.  
sakura182  
FakeCompassion: You're funny.

**

* * *

**

**_"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."_**

****

****

Sakura awoke several hours later, feeling Neji's arms around her, her back pressed against him. Slowly she stretched her arms above her head and folded them down as she rolled onto her back until she was face to face with her fiancé. She smiled when she noticed that he was awake, smiling softly back at her. "You're still here," she said, her voice thick with sleep. "You don't have a mission?"

"Nope, I can spend the entire time with you." she smiled and kissed him, a long soft kiss. She drew back and snuggled against his arm, ready to fall back asleep. Neji seemed to have other plans; he brushed his lips against her eyelashes and then kissed the bridge of her nose, moving down to her throat.

"Is that so…?" She opened her eyes and he looked up at her, before kissing her on the mouth again. She hummed against his lips and drew back, arching her body, loosening all the muscles in her body. He pulled her close and kissed her again, she laughed and sat up. "Stop it; I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Trust her to break a romantic morning in bed over personal hygiene, smiled at her. "Then go brush them, take a shower even, I'll make breakfast." she sighed as he flung the sheets off and headed for the kitchen. She smiled and slipped out of the bed, smoothing the crinkles out of the blankets and propping up the pillows. Sakura walked into the bathroom with an armful of clean clothes and shut the door behind her.

She took her time in the shower, washing her hair, her body, shaving until her legs were smooth and glistening with water. She shut the water off and towel dried her body and hair and opened the window enough to let the cool breeze into the bathroom. She pulled on her underwear, crop jeans and plain a black scoop-neck tank top and then she tied her hair back with her hitai-ate.

She stepped out of the bathroom, walked into the kitchen, and walked over to Neji who was setting the table. "Your turn, I'll finish up." He smiled at her and headed back towards the bedroom. Sakura sat down and closed her eyes. She had been feeling sick since last night, but the feeling had come and gone, she wondered if it was from the guilt.

She got up, filled the plates with the food, and shut off the stove before sitting back down. Sakura turned around and smiled when she saw Neji entering the kitchen again, hair wet and tied back. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, don't forget, we're going to see my mother later."

"I don't want to," she said against his mouth, pouting like a child. "She doesn't like me."

"Yes, she does." he said, deepening his kiss on her mouth, she leaned back and he followed, pressing his mouth to hers. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back. His mother did not hate her, but Sakura knew that whenever the woman looked at her she was thinking that her son belonged with another woman. Sakura pulled away and stepped back, hand to her mouth.

"She always gives me these looks."

"She thinks you're beautiful, she told me." Sakura smiled at him, a wash of color spreading over her cheeks and he sat down. "Let's eat and then we'll head over." Sakura sat down next to him and started eating.

"After we visit with your mother, I'm going to stop by at the hospital and see Sachiko-chan; I got her a gift because she lost her tooth." Neji looked at her and she could see the question in his eyes. She did not know what the question was, but it was there, he was looking at her with curious eyes. "What?"

"Nothing…" he said, she smiled and continued eating. When they were finished, Sakura chose to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Sakura did not know if it was the guilt eating at her like acid, but she wanted to make things work between Neji and herself, she would take her secret with her to the grave, Neji did not have to know, she could not face the way he would look at her, if he ever found out.

"Are you ready?" she turned and nodded, walking over to him and getting her arm around him, kissing his cheek. "I like you like this." she stared up at him; looking taken aback and he stopped her at the threshold of the door, the sun highlighting his dark brown hair with streaks of copper. "You were upset last night."

"Sorry, it was an especially bad day."

"Then we won't talk about it anymore." she walked ahead of him and he closed the door and she held out her hand for his. They walked together holding hands until they reached his mother's home. The awkwardness kicked in right away as soon as his mother answered the door. She was a beautiful woman with dark chocolate locks and eyes just like Neji's; she was dressed in a beautiful kimono that highlighted her elegance.

She invited them inside, served them tea, she sat comfortably in front of the table, the sunlight from the window behind her picking out the silver in her chestnut hair, hands slim and steady as she poured tea into the porcelain cups.

After a few sips of tea, she asked the question Sakura had been avoiding since Neji asked her to be his wife. "So have you thought about giving me grandchildren?"

…And there it was.

Sakura almost choked on her tea and spluttered it all over the sofa and carpet. Neji tensed right away and Sakura turned her head, covering her mouth. Sakura had not talked to Neji or anyone for that matter about children. Children were the furthest thing from her mind, she had a handful of them at the hospital, she was not sure she even wanted any children of her own.

They were not even married yet; her life was hectic enough without adding children to the mix. She really could not imagine having a child as a medic-nin; her take on children was that if she were to have any they would have to have her full attention and that meant not as much time at the hospital or on special missions.

"Kaasan…" his voice was low, reprimanding and his mother looked abashed. Sakura recomposed herself and smiled at her future mother-in-law.

"We haven't talked about children yet."

"Well you're young, so you should…"

"Kaasan," Neji warned again, his fists clenching at his side, he did not want his mother pushing Sakura on such a delicate subject, especially when neither of them had talked about it first. Sakura was thankful that Neji had enough effect on his mother that she apologized to the both of them.

The steady ticking of the clock on the mantel caught Sakura's attention. Not meaning to be rude, she took a quick glance at the clock. She stood and thanked Neji's mother for the tea. "I have to get to the hospital; maybe we can discuss this after the wedding."

"I didn't know it was such a delicate subject, I didn't mean to offend you, Sakura-san." his mother said to her with apologetic look. Sakura smiled and shook her head as Neji stood with her.

"No, I was just shocked. It's fine." After all, it was Sakura's body; she could do with it as she saw fit and if she did not want to have children, it was her decision. "I'm sorry I have to go so soon, but I have a patient to see." She nodded at Sakura and stood, seeing her son and Sakura to the door.

Neji stopped to kiss his mother on the cheek and she hugged him tightly as if she were afraid to loose her son. Sakura smiled fondly at the scene of mother and son and stepped back. "Don't forget we're having dinner with the Haruno's, all right?"

"Yes, you'll come escort me?" He promised that he would and then walked over to Sakura. They were in the public street when Neji stopped her and turned her to face him, his hands tightening around hers, he looked so serious, the look was back in his eyes, that unknown question.

"So are we going to have a family?"

She smiled up at him with a laugh in her eyes, she moved her hands up to his face and rose on her toes to kiss him, and he held her hips and pulled her close. "We're not even married yet, Neji-san."

"I'm going to marry you, Sakura," He hoisted her up off the ground and she laughed, bracing her hands on his shoulders and smiling down at him. "I am going to marry you." she shook her head and pressed her forehead to his hitai-ate, the metal cool against her skin.

"We'll talk about it before bed, okay?" he nodded and they shared a sweet kiss, her lips tingling from the sensation. "Put me down, you brute." He put her down and she stepped back.

"I'll see you at home, I've got something to do." she smiled at him, turned around, and headed to the hospital on her own. She walked into the hospital and immediately stopped by a few of the female medic's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, isn't this like your first day off in a week?" Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"I'm here to see Sachiko-chan; she's going to tell me all about the tooth fairy bringing her a gift last night." Sakura laughed at the thought of the girl going on about the locket she had gotten her. Their smiles instantly faded and Sakura knitted her brows. "What…?"

"Sakura-san… Sachiko-chan died this morning."

Sakura's mind went blank, unable to process the information she had just been given; she looked at woman and frowned, her heart racing suddenly. She opened her mouth and her throat closed up. "What-?" her voice came out cracked and suddenly there were a rush of tears falling from her eyes.

"Sakura-san," they tried to console her, but she brushed them off and headed up to the girl's room. There was someone inside, a man, and sitting in the chair, hunched over facing the bed. Sakura walked into the room; brushing her tears away and saw the man's profile.

"Kirihara-san?" he looked up, his cheeks glistening with tears long gone. Sakura walked over to him and looked at the empty bed. Last night it held a sweet little girl holding a teddy bear and waiting for the legendry tooth fairy.

"They said I could stay until they needed the room…" he opened his hand and showed her the locket. "I asked around, Haruno-san and no one gave it to her, you did, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Thank you, she was smiling before she… talking about how wonderful the tooth fairy was." he closed his eyes and stood. "I should be… I should get home." She nodded and watched him leave and then traced the footboard slowly, Sakura did not even say goodbye.

She left quickly after that and got lost somewhere near the Hidden Falls. She sat down in the grass and closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Sasuke stepped into the clearing and walked over to Sakura, pink hair fanned out around her head and she looked angelic, distressed, but still enchanting.

He stared down at her, her eyes closed, he did not know if she was sleeping or just thinking. He crouched in front of her and noticed the water droplets clinging to her lashes. Had she been crying? He wanted to touch her, caress her face, but before he could do it, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him. He had obviously startled her. "What do you want?" her voice was soft, but irritated.

"I just came from the Hokage; I thought you might be interested how my hearing went…" She sat up on her elbows and quirked an eyebrow. He smirked and leaned forward so his lips were close to her ear. "I got the death sentence. They're going to execute me," he leaned back to see her expression and was pleased with what he saw. "What's wrong? You look upset."

She narrowed her eyes, not from anger but from the tears quickly filling her eyes, he reached out to touch her face and jerked her head back, pulling her lips back before she said in that quiet voice. "I don't want you to die."

Slightly, briefly, his eyes widen and he watched her sit up before she was standing in front of him. He stood up as well and stepped a little closer. "I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me, I'll be out of your hair." he brushed her hair back, touching just the soft tresses. He moved his hand over to her chest, his hand hovering just above her heart. "I'll never touch you again, smell your skin…" he brought his face close to her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell like cinnamon and vanilla."

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you just run away?" He leaned back, towering over her, he gave her his own look of surprise and she frowned up at him, not in the mood for his games.

"…And be away from you?" Her eyes blazed like emeralds caught in the sun's light. She was a wildfire, all right, he remembered how she would never direct that anger at him, but now, not even he was safe from her scorn.

"This isn't a fucking game, Sasuke, once you're dead, you're dead." Sasuke tilted his head, his face holding no emotion as it did so many times before. It seemed to fuel her anger.

"Why don't you want me to die? Don't want to be plagued by bad dreams, koishii, will my death add to your guilty conscious?"

"Why do you have to twist everything, I don't know who you are anymore." She closed her eyes, trembling with the early thought of Sachiko's death, an innocent little girl, dead, a tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke brought his hand to her cheek and brushed the tear away with a soft caress. Her eyes opened, anger washed over by grief. "There's no need for senseless death. I-"

"Just say it! You love me, right?" She looked up at him, his face stern, "It's been nine years, just say it." She closed her eyes because sometimes she could lie with her eyes and sometimes she could not. It was hard enough to keep the desire out of her body as he touched her, showing him that longing in her eyes would destroy what resilience she had left for that night, she wanted condolence, but not from him.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just ditch Hyuuga, tell him it won't work. Why won't you just give in, I know you want to be with me." She groaned and pressed her fingers to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sasuke, please, I don't want to fight with you." he touched her again, the back of his fingers brushing against her cheeks and the side of her neck then over the curve of her shoulder until she was in his arms. How easy it would be to stay with him, to follow him wherever he wanted, but she was not a thirteen-year-old head over heels in love girl, she was an adult with a fiancé.

"Because you know I'm right." Her eyes flashed a warning and he inwardly smirked as she pulled out of his arms, the fire that made their lovemaking so intense was back in her, her strings were his, all his.

"You are such an egotistical, self-absorbed bastard!" Then she surprised him by removing the tank top she was wearing. He stared at her topless, sinewy body, at the glittering jewel attached to her slender third finger of her left hand. He should not have looked because it was proof that she was still someone else's.

It was as though Hyuuga was standing there telling him that the ring on Sakura's finger meant that she was his property and he owned her. He unconsciously snarled and she glared up at him, her fingers opening the button of her crop jeans. "This is what you wanted, right?"

He could still feel the blood pounding in his ears like an angry drum as she asked the question. "Yes!" He hissed as he watched her, remove her shoes, her jeans undone but not off.

"How bad…?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and moved those last few steps to close the distance between them. Sasuke lowered his face towards Sakura, who was several feet shorter than he was, and a low growl trickled out of his lips. "Don't fuck with me, Sakura."

"I thought that was what you wanted, me to fuck with you." she paused, pressing her lips together as she looked him up and down. "Take your clothes off." It was one command he was willing to follow, he could spend his spend his last days alive in her arms. He would not mind that either. Grabbing his shirt by the collar, he tugged it off with one hand, when his shirt was off he set to work on his boots and then his pants.

When only one article of clothing remained, Sakura grabbed his head and pulled him down, crushing her lips to his mouth. He curved his hands over the naked expanse of her sides, to her waist, down her hips, drawing closer, slipping his thumbs into the underwear.

She stepped back, lips still working against his mouth as if she were drinking the life from him. He moved with her not sure where she was leading him, but not caring either as her harsh kisses transformed into soft caresses, her tongue licking his opened mouth.

She stopped kissing him enough to remove her underwear and he closed his eyes. "All of your clothes." He slid them down and then stood before her and she stepped back and he was like carved alabaster, every muscle, every curve of his body pale and perfect.

Telling him he was beautiful was redundant and he really did not need the ego boost. She slid her arms around him and lifted onto her toes, kissing him. The kiss was long and full, a sound came low in his throat, and he held her against him, hard and ready for her body.

Sakura, never relinquishing his mouth, led him into the cold water, he held her tighter, balancing them both as he sunk waist deep into the water with her. His hands moved up and down her sleek back, up and down, marveling at the exquisite contours of her body.

Her hands roamed over him, too, stroking and squeezing and admiring his hard muscles. Her mouth was soft and sweet and he pushed her closer, pressing her chest harder against his as he lifted her a little higher, the water and his arms carrying her.

Sasuke moved from her full, kissable lips and started kissing and sucking her neck gently, he loved that her hair was short; it exposed that elegant swan neck of hers. He did not know if he should make love to her or just hold her, everything inside told him to fuck her until someone came along and caught them so that she would stop hiding and admit that she felt more deeply for him than that Hyuuga bastard.

Sakura turned her face back to his. "Now what?" he asked, looking from her face to her chest, massaging his hands against her waist before moving up to her ribs. Her hand disappeared under the water, he closed his eyes on a soft sigh, and she slid over him, her legs winding around his hips.

Sasuke opened his eyes, black eyes bled red and he turned his head to brush his lips against hers. "See," his voice rough, "You need me, just like I need you."

"I don't need you, I need this." He felt his jaw tighten at that, if she only needed sex than she could get it from her fiancé, but if he told her that, then he would never see her again before his execution date and he did not want that, so he decided to ask another question.

"Why?" He watched her close her eyes and her lips pull downward into a tight frown and her mouth parted, revealing white teeth pressing together and she was sobbing.

"…Because, she's dead." He lowered his hands into the water and held the back of her thighs as she tightened her legs around him, the water sloshing and curling around them as he turned so that she was facing the setting sun.

"Who…? Who's dead?"

"No one that matters to you," she said, opening her luminous green eyes wet with unshed tears. Sasuke sighed and pressed his forehead to her temple, closing his eyes and bringing his wet hands to stroke her back again, slick with the water from his hands.

"Sakura, if she's important to you then I want to know, because you're important to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget, you make me forget, I don't know why, but you do, so make me forget, I just want to forget." Her voice ended in a whisper as she pressed her lips to his. She cupped his face between her hands, kissing him, tasting him, exploring him.

Suddenly it was not about sex anymore, it was about intimacy. He was connecting with her on a spiritual level. How could she still deny how she felt about him, how he made her feel? The wind was flowing around them like the water, caressing their skin.

She did not mean to, but he found the center of her excitement and she leaned back and away from him. He held her securely in his hands as she dripped backwards into the water, she came up quickly, lashing water behind her and she met his mouth in a bone-jarring kiss.

Water ran down her hair and her body and he watched the trail of shining lines of moisture across her full, pert breasts down along her stomach. He kneaded his fingers against her waist, pressing his hands against her ribs, inching his hands upwards along her sides.

Strong fingers into her skin just enough to make her sigh. _I do not love him. This is just to forget._ Sakura thought as he stopped his thumbs below her breasts. Her body wanted him, wanted him so badly that her skin ached with the thought of it.

His hands slid upwards, cupping her breasts, the touch of his hands made her gasp. She stared into his eyes, searched that dark beauty, those dark eyes, there was a pull to them, power. As she stared at him, her hands reaching up to caress the side of his face she remembered what he told her:

I told you I was not the same as you are Naruto; I am destined for things greater and darker than either of you can imagine.

She wondered what things he meant when he told her that, but for now, she could only focus on the thick black line of his lashes, the rich color like the sky just after darkness swallowed the world, dark and rich like ink, a beauty that had its own power.

He bent his head and laid a gentle kiss on them, licking the tops in a slow languorous movement that made her grip on his hair tighten. Teeth pressed against her breasts as he closed his mouth over her breasts, taking her into his mouth as far as he could.

He drew back and kissed the corners of her mouth and she kissed him back, the primitive want expanded as she took his mouth, his thumbs brushing against her nipples in quick flicks. She held him to her, felt his body plunging inside of hers, felt his need.

She made a high moaning sound and shifted her legs to a more comfortable position as she moved high and low over him, her fingers pressing deeply against the tops of his shoulders as the muscles in her lower abdomen contracted, tightened.

Suddenly she felt her back meet with the shore and he brushed back her hair, pressing soft kisses to the center of her forehead, down over her cheeks, her chin and the tip of her nose. Every thrust of his body reached inside her as if it were caressing things that should never have been able to be touched.

He slowed the rhythm of his body and she felt the effort strain through his arms and back. Her body tightened around him like a hand and he cried out, his body had lost its rhythm. He pushed inside her faster, harder, as if he would meld their bodies together.

A wave of pleasure burst over her like a rush of cool flame, and still neither of them finished. His mouth found her neck and he licked the water off her skin, lips working gently. She let him hold the full weight of her body and he climbed up the edge of the water, lifting her out of the river.

He rolled them around and kissed her slowly, before pulling back and she stared up at him. "I want to watch you, koishii, I want you above me." Her arms encircled his back, neck and she curved one leg around his, and rolled them around until she was atop him, her hair dripping water onto his smooth chest and washboard abs.

Sakura straddled his waist and slid slowly over him. His hands moved up her body, over her breasts, a tear slid free from her eyes and onto his knuckles as he reached up to sweep the tears away. She wasn't mourning for Sachiko, though she should be, she was weeping because she couldn't deny it any longer to herself, she loved him, more than he deserved.

How could she tell Neji, how could she end a three year relationship for Uchiha Sasuke, a man who was everything she hated, but the only time she ever felt real was when they were together wrapped in the most intimate embraces. Oh, the way everyone would look at her if they knew.

She was a coward; she did not want Neji to hate her after all they had been through together- so why could she not stop? Why did she keep letting him in? She wanted someone to stop her. She was out of control!

"Move for me, Sakura." She moved for him, she rode his body and he tightened inside her and she gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as he watched her hips swaying above him. "Koishii, look at me." She fluttered her lashes and stared into his vermillion eyes. They were lovely, frightening, beautiful, but instruments of destruction usually were. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a living weapon.

He touched her face and she whispered his name. "Sasuke," she closed her eyes briefly, only to open them again to dip her head and kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

"Love me, Sakura, let me love you, too." She stared down at him and shook her head. The orgasm hit her unexpectedly, like an explosion of fire burning her from the inside all the way up to her the back of her brain. The world for a moment became a shining whiteness, a melting thing; she collapsed on top of him, trailing her palms down his arms, feeling his heart pound against her chest.

They lay quietly for a moment, resting, holding each other then she slid off him and into the water. Sasuke followed her back into the water as she splashed her face. She inhaled deeply as he embraced her from behind. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back as he brushed his lips against hers.

She hated the effect he had on her, but still she wanted to hold on. She did not want to let him go. He tightened his arms around her and held her up, no matter how good Sasuke felt, she was not ready to throw away a committed relationship.

She pulled back and pressed her cheek against the top of his shoulder, closing her eyes as he moved them in the water in slow circles, as though they were slow dancing, the water rocking and swaying against them as they moved.

Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed that it was getting darker and she exhaled slowly as her lashes lowered to take in the smooth paleness of his skin. She did not want him to die; he had been so many things to her. How could he act as if dying was no big deal? "Run away, Sasuke."

"No."

Sakura drew back so that she could see his face and he gave her a serious look. "Sasuke-kun-"

"No. I am not running away. I am tired of running and part of me longs for death. I am not afraid to die so I am staying. Unless- unless you come with me. I will run and live wherever you want me to… so come with me, Sakura."

"I can't- I gave Neji-san my word."

"Your word means shit now, don't you think?"

"So you're giving me an ultimatum?"

"You can't marry him… not after what we did- what we've been doing… not when you still love me and you do-" he grabbed her chin, forced her to look at him, even with all that defiance blazing in her emerald eyes. "You do love me." He looked like he wanted to kiss her again, put he pressed his lips together then started talking again. "You don't have to say it, I felt it," he paused, "Feel it," he amended. "I see it."

"Don't tell me how I feel and don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do. Let go of me; I have to go meet Neji-san for dinner with his mother and my parents." His grip loosened and his hand fell from her chin and she slid back to the surface and he rolled his eyes as he followed her.

He knew, as he redressed, he deserved her scorn, what was the saying? What goes around comes around? He watched her redress watched the bend of her beautiful body glistening with water; he watched her retie her hitai-ate and then she turned to him. As beautiful as she was, she was still annoying; he supposed some things never changed.

He was hoping she would come back and kiss him, but she just stared at him, her eyes almost pleading. "There's nothing for you here, Sasuke, just death and I don't want you to die… so… go." She turned slowly, her eyes lingering on him a little longer. No, she was here. He had her, even if only for a little while.

"You're unhappy, Sakura."

Pause, rewind, "What?" she narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her, staring down at her, he repeated himself in a clear, firm voice.

"You're unhappy. Or else you wouldn't be here." her fist clenched tightly and shook as she fought to keep her fists to herself. He had some nerve, but it should not have surprised her as much as it did. She pressed her lips together, trying to keep from screaming.

"I'm here because you won't leave me alone, you're supposed to be this miracle shinobi, but all can you do, is stalk me."

"I'm in love with you." she laughed and he clenched his jaw as she did, her head drooping, she finished laughing and there was a faint smile on her face as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, completely serious. He hated that, hated how it felt like she loved him and then like he was less important then he was when it was just them, expressing something only lovers should.

"No, you are in love with pain. All you are is a relentless sadomasochist, fucked up beyond repair." Now that was the joke, she was calling him fucked up; she did not even know what she wanted.

"Look who's talking." He shot back at her and she shook her head, the anger rising in her again, he watched as the tears started to fill her eyes again.

"I'm trying to forget everything you've put me through, you don't love me, you love hurting me, so, no, I don't need you and I don't love you…" She sobbed and he shook his head, his eyes going soft and he touched her arms, stroking them, comforting her.

He brushed his lips against her forehead, pressing a kiss for a few minutes as he held her in his arms again, where she belonged. With a soft sigh he rested his cheek against her wet hair. "Now try saying that without the tears in your eyes."

"Sasuke-kun, why won't you let me go?"

"Because, I am a sadistic masochist whose need for you outweighs my love for you." She laughed a little and smoothed her hands down his shirtfront.

"I have to go." she pulled out of his arms and she broke out in a run and he watched her disappeared.

"Yeah, you go." he sighed, she could take a shower, she could scrub all she wanted, but he was under her skin where she could not reach, he was in her blood… where she could not reach. She could not get rid of him that easily, she never could or she would not still love him the way she did.

* * *

**Marionette chapter 7 preview:**

_He opened the front door to the frowning face of Uzumaki Naruto. "You fucking bastard!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me." Naruto pushed past Sasuke and walked into the foyer. Sasuke rolled his eyes ever so slightly, shutting the door behind him._

_"Naruto, please, come in, enjoy my personal space."_


	8. Trying for Salvation

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I'm actually... proud of this chapter, yeah, I like the end and I succeeded in not adding any, um-hum! I don't want this story to be anything like my last story, an indiviual, it may not thrive like that attention whore, but still, I'm working on this story unlike that one that just flowed.**

**fightinsurfgrl: What can I tell you that won't give anything away…?  
****Mendy  
****Baka Kunoichi: OUCH!  
****Shy Faery89: Yeah, but the cops don't share that motto. I don't like commas, they drive me nuts! I can just see you going to your friends 'Oh, you're such a sadomasochist!' lol.  
****you.broke.a.promise  
****Merridaine  
****pnaichopstix: What are you talking about, I'm the bad one, what you said at the end made me laugh and I shouldn't be laughing, shame on me!  
****Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
****kurai-mugen  
****CeruleanRider  
****sakura182  
****Uchiha Sasume  
****Rhonda21  
****runwithskizzers: I sure feel old. I suppose I can't meet expectation every chapter, I'm a little bummed.  
****hugsanimekisses04: Now don't commit suicide, who else will tell me I rock?  
****The Angel Of Sincerity  
****DeadlySoulCaster**

* * *

_**Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.**_

****

****

Sasuke had returned to Konoha seven years too late to be much of anything to anyone. It would never be the same between him and Sakura again, it could not be. There were just some things she could not forgive. Yet what she had with Sasuke was so old, so complex, that sleeping with him could not compare to normal sex.

It was giving in to something she felt so deeply that all the anger and hurt and hate in the world could not stop her from going back to him. Giving herself to Sasuke was not just betraying Neji it was also betraying herself. That fact alone terrified her.

Sakura picked out a dress for the dinner she would be sharing with fiancé, his mother and her parents, one that Ino had brought her for her eighteenth birthday. It was gorgeous white silk, knee length with no fancy trim or other adornments, simple, yet elegant.

To keep it casual, she decided to forgo the nylons and wear sandals. As she was putting on her makeup, Neji came in from the bathroom and gave her outfit the once-over. "You look beautiful." She smiled at him through the mirror and went back to her makeup. She put the lipstick down and turned around to admire her fiancé. He wore a black pinstripe short sleeve shirt that covered his biceps under a light gray vest shirt and black slacks.

"You look wonderful," she said.

"Just trying to make an impression," She smiled, meeting those beautiful lavender eyes and everything inside screamed at her to end her relationship with Neji. He could do so much better than her, he deserved so much better.

She was thinking about Sasuke and what she had said to him; how he had told her he was sentence to death and how he was ready to die and would not run, not unless she went with him. "Why, you've met my parents before."

"Yes, but I'd still like to maintain that impression." She walked over to him, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him gently on the mouth. He kissed her back with soft lips, a press of skin, a heated weight. His hands tightened across her back, fingers kneading the muscles along her spine until she relaxed against him.

He kissed the lobe of her ear, breath warm. He came back to her mouth, a brushstroke against her lips. He pulled back, his eyes were unfocused, dazed. Sakura took a deep shaking breath. "We can stay in." he smiled at her, still a little unfocused and kissed her again, his arms winding around her.

She was her own contradiction, she did not want to let Neji or Sasuke go, how selfish, she could not have two lovers and neither of them would put up with the other, they hated each other; they were like fire and water, incompatible. Sakura pulled away, angry with herself for even thinking thoughts like that.

His hands were still on her forearms, giving her a curious look and she tried to smile for him. "Of course we can't stay in; we have dinner plans with my parents and your mother." He laughed- a short, happy sound. He lifted his hands to her hair and stroked the pink tresses back from her face.

He pushed off the bed and kissed her forehead, softly, gently, like a reassurance. No more, she would not hurt him anymore. She could save their relationship, staying away from Sasuke wasn't as easy as she first intended it to be, now that he was free to leave the premises of his home whenever he liked, but she didn't have to kiss him or have sex with him again.

Neji's hand closed over hers, tugging her from her thoughts. She smiled up at him and he led her out of the bedroom and into the hallway to the front door. The cool night air spilled around them and she looked wistful, her plate was full with worry. She had to deal with the fact that Sasuke was doomed to die, he was not going to do shit about it, and then she was dreading dinner and what would transpire after dinner.

She would have to talk to Neji about kids after dinner, just before they went to sleep and somehow she started envisioning a huge fight, but knowing Neji as she did, she just could not see him getting mad at her for not wanting them. Having children was a tall order for a girl to fill; she had not even slept with him yet.

She was sneaking birth control and having sex with another man behind his back and he wanted to have a family with her? She could not put that in her argument, she would lose him forever and Sasuke was not the type of man one brings home to their mother and father.

They walked down the street together, enjoying the setting sun as they headed down to his mother's home. Sakura sighed as they reached the front door, she stayed back a ways as Neji went to knock on the door. She suddenly felt very self-conscious in the dress, wondering if it was too excessive for people she knew, she should have gone with pants and a blouse.

She turned to see the light flick off and Neji and his mother walking towards her. "Why, Sakura-san, you look lovely." Somehow, the compliment seemed… forced, although it sounded very sincere. Sakura looked down at her dress, then back up at her pale eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you very much." she said with her most angelic smile. They started walking after that, the conversation was few and far between, like an impending doom that followed at their heels, but it had to be that she was the only one feeling it because it eased away as soon as she reached her parent's residence.

Thoughts of Sasuke and children fleeted away as soon as she saw her father's warm hazel eyes. She hugged him tightly and he stroked her back before pulling back to shake hands with Neji. Then he started talking to Neji's mother, quickly inviting them all in.

Sakura stole away from the three and tiptoed into the kitchen where she found her mother fretting over the stove. She walked in and hugged her around the shoulders, making her jump. She whirled around and stuck her finger in Sakura's face. "You naughty girl, sneaking up on me like that, here, help me with the bread."

"Wow, kaasan, everything smells wonderful." Sakura said stepping back as her mother opened the over and reached in with mitt hands for the bread. She set the tray on the table and Sakura grabbed the knife and started slicing the bread with slow, sure cuts.

"Sakura, what a pretty dress, is it new?"

"No, it's at least three years old, Ino got it for my eighteenth birthday."

"I've never seen you wear it."

"Well, I'm mostly working at the hospital or on missions, I don't have time to wear such fancy things." she said, pulling the knife away and slicing again. "How about that dress, I've never seen you wear that."

"Well, I want to make an impression on my daughter's future mother-in-law." Sakura smiled and looked at her mother who was watching her cut the bread.

"Seems like everyone wants to make an impression…" Sakura said as her mother turned to the cabinet and pulled out a plate.

"Put them here." Sakura placed the sliced bread onto the plate and looked at her mother, wanting to say things she was afraid to say aloud. "Are you okay?" Sakura felt a wave of relief wash over her when her mother asked that and she shook her head.

"I think… I think Neji-san wants kids, his kaasan certainly wants grandchildren."

"Hmm… well, I want grandchildren, too." Sakura made a face and her mother laughed a little, taking the knife from her hands and placing it in the sink. "Come on, Sakura-chan, its every mother's wish for her children to have children. Besides I think it would do you some good, you were always very good with children."

"That's my point; I have plenty of children at the hospital."

"You don't have to quit working at the hospital after you have children Sakura, your father and I would be more than happy to look after them."

"Great idea, I have the kids and dump the responsibility on you. Some mother I'm turning out to be and I'm not even pregnant." Her mother chuckled and whirled around headed towards the kitchen door.

"An easy remedy to it, bring the fish, please." Sakura grabbed the hand towel and lifted the plate with the fish and sauce and lemon sprigs. She stepped into the dining room and saw Neji sitting with his mother and her father; he seemed to fit perfectly in her life. His parents liked him just fine and she… he was perfect for her. Neji would never hurt her.

"Let me just go get the rice and tea and then we can get started." Sakura's father pushed out of his chair and followed her mother into the kitchen. Sakura sat down next to Neji and smoothed the skirt of her dress over her legs. She looked up at Neji and smiled at him as her parents came back out into the dining room.

Sakura had been dreading dinner with everyone together, but everything seemed to go smoothly. Everyone was respectful and no one asked any awkward questions, not to say there were not any questions about the wedding and after the wedding. There was the question of where the newly weds were planning to vacation together after the ceremony.

Not once did Sasuke invade her mind, everyone kept her off the subject, she was laughing and smiling like Sasuke had never come back to Konoha and he wasn't dying. Sakura offered to help clean up the dishes with her mother and stood, Neji touched her arm, almost secretively and she smiled at him, wanted to kiss him, but thought it terribly impolite, so she settled with just a smile.

Sakura felt his fingers trace the edge of her engagement ring and she slid away from him with a stack of plates in her hands. She slipped into the kitchen after her mother and helped her wash the dishes, Sakura liked playing domestic, but at the end of the month, she would not be playing anymore.

"Kaasan, do you think I'll be okay, being a wife and maybe even a mother?" Her mother turned slowly from the cabinet where they kept the dishes and cups and observed her daughter. She reached out and cupped her face and Sakura stared into her mother's green eyes, they weren't as deep a green as Sakura, but they were soothing, just what Sakura needed when she felt like a scared little girl.

"Yes, I do." She hugged her then and Sakura closed her eyes. "Sakura, you've always been an overachiever and you're very good at it. I'm not worried about your success, I'm worried about your happiness, your tousan and I have said it before, we just want you to be happy, and I think Neji-kun is can make you very happy."

"Me, too…" Sakura said with a sigh, hugging her mother tightly, and squeezing her eyes shut so that she would not cry. She pulled away and smiled at her mother. "Everything was wonderful, we're going to get going, I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow; I have paperwork to fill out."

She left and found Neji talking with his mother and her father and she slipped her arm around her father and kissed his cheek. "Oh, you're not leaving now are you?" he asked, looking down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist in a one-arm hug.

"I'm getting a headache and I have to be at the hospital tomorrow earlier than usual, I have paperwork to fill out." He gave her a rueful smile and kissed her between the eyes. "I'll come see you and kaasan after my shift. Sound good?"

"We'll go down to the lake and fly a kite like we use to. Neji-san, you can come along." Neji lifted both brows, amused and surprised at the invite.

"I'd like that." he said looking at Sakura expectantly, but she had no protest, Neji was practically family, though she would feel a little silly with him watching her fly a kite like a twelve-year-old again.

"Great, then its all set." Sakura said with a smile and Neji and Sakura bid her parents goodbye and walked Neji's mother home. When Sakura and Neji were alone, they decided to walk around a little while longer. They held hands and watched the moon chase the sun, making their way home, but lingering outside just a little longer. She pulled away from him, holding tighter to his hand as she turned and pressed against his chest, lifting on her toes to kiss him.

His hair fell over her hands, soft like silk. His face was all she could see, eyelids sliding over perfect, pale, lilac. His lips hovered just above her mouth. His breath was warm, and smelled of dinner. "You have work in the morning." He whispered into her mouth.

She whispered back, lips barely caressing his mouth, "I know." Her lips pressed into his, a gentle kiss. She smiled with their lips still touching. He kissed her again, arms going around her tightly as if he were afraid she would run off, she fisted the back of his vest shirt tightly as if she were afraid of the same thing. She pulled back and looked up at his face, caressed the contours of his chin and jaw. "We're supposed to talk, remember?"

He nodded sliding one hand up to wrap around the waist of the hand touching his face. His eyes flickered from her face, down her body. Goosebumps rolled up her arms and down her chest, and a wash of color heated her cheeks and she was thankful that it was dark enough for him not to notice.

She pulled him down with her as she sat in the soft grass and lay back so she could watch the stars sprinkle the sky. Neji looked down at her face and caressed her bare arm, she turned her green eyes to his handsome face, and he smiled. He had a very nice smile.

He was smart, handsome, polite, and respectable, everything she could possibly want and everyone liked him. She could remember clearly, when they started dating. It was hard for her to settle comfortably with Neji after Sasuke, but she liked Neji, it had been a long time since she liked anybody.

"I think, that we shouldn't make a plan for children." she said as she reached for his hand, caressing his knuckles softly with her thumb. She closed her eyes before looking back at the shining stars. "If we have children then we have children, is that okay?" He looked at her and leaned over her face so that their noses touched.

"In other words, don't get my hopes up?" she caressed his face and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"I'm just saying… that I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of reasonability, but if we do end up having children then I won't regret it." He smiled and kissed her again, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"I can live with that." He kissed her once more and she closed her eyes as he lifted them up. She dusted off the back of her dress and ran her fingers through her hair as he set her on her feet. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her hand, then led her to their home.

…

He woke with a start; he always woke with a start. Sweat trickled and beaded on his forehead and neck, making him uncomfortable, ripping the sheets from around his lap, he rose to shaky legs and stumbled in the dark room. Blindly he felt for the light switch in his bathroom and turned it on, his eyes stung from the fluorescent light

True to his word, Sasuke did not get much sleep, with his past haunting him and his present tormenting him, how could he get a restful night's sleep? Making quick work of his shirt, he tossed it to the floor, shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He closed in his eyes as sweat beaded on his face.

Sasuke drew in great gulps of air and finally opened his eyes, turning to the sink. He ran the water loud and splashing, dipped his hands in, and covered his face repeatedly until he stuck his head under the facet, soaking his nape as he stroked his hands calmly over the back of his neck and wet hair.

He stood and faced his reflection in the mirror. Droplets caught his eyelashes and hair. He blinked at himself in the mirror over the basin. He looked startled, wide-eyed. The water was dipping down his neck and chest, he could see why Haruno Sakura did not want him, could see the monster behind the mask, staring at him with bestial cruelty.

He touched his fingers to the mirror and curled them into his palm, forming a fist. Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed in frustration when he heard a knock on his door. It was too early for someone to be visiting. He pushed away from the sink, pulled his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. He opened the front door to the frowning face of Uzumaki Naruto. "You fucking bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Naruto pushed past Sasuke and walked into the foyer. Sasuke rolled his eyes ever so slightly, shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto, please, come in, enjoy my personal space." He voice dripping with sarcasm and exasperation. It really was too early in the morning for Naruto to be cussing him out and barging into his home. Pushing away from the door, he turned and faced Naruto and then walked into the living room, sitting down and glancing at the blond idiot, wondering what he wanted. "What do you want Naruto?" Naruto sauntered towards him and Sasuke jerked forward. "Hey, take your shoes off!"

Naruto looked down at his feet and stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't know you were such a stickler."

"It's called common courtesy, you know… manners? Look just because I lived in the wild doesn't mean I was raised by a pack of rabid wolves."

"Jeez, I get it teme, sorry." Sasuke leaned back as Naruto removed his open-toe boots and headed into the living room." Sasuke looked up at him, massaging the back of his neck with one hand.

"Now, what did you want?" he asked again, looking up at Naruto's butter yellow hair matted over his forehead, over his spring blue eyes, he was frowning at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me you got the death sentence?"

"You're cursing me out because I didn't tell you?"

"Well, dur, we're only best friends." Naruto pouted as he sat down on the couch. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his still wet hair. "I had to find out through Tsunade-baa-chan." Sasuke did not want to talk about his sentence, at the end of the month, the exact date of Sakura's wedding to Hyuuga; he would be dead.

"How do you think they'll do it, dobe, think they behead, hang me… stab me through the heart?"

"Fuck, what an idea!" Naruto said. "Don't be so morbid!"

"I would love to know how the downfall of the great Uchiha Sasuke will occur." Sasuke grinned as Naruto made a disgusted face. "No, really, I'm serious."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, "So am I- in a definite need to change the subject." Sasuke sat forward and shifted so he was leaning against the armrest, crossing his arms against his chest with a smirk.

"Alright, how's Kakashi?"

"Oh, you know…"

"How's Sakura?" Sasuke had just seen her last night, but he could not seem to get Sakura out of his mind, it was driving him close to madness almost more than the months of solitude he endured. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, wake up next to her every morning and lay next to her each night. He wanted to argue with her, but most of all he wanted things to return to his idea of normal.

He supposed he did not know how to move on. "I couldn't really tell you." Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke blinking, as if he were seeing Sasuke for the first time since he barged through his front door. "I haven't seen her for a few days; I've been on a few missions and out with Hinata-chan."

Sasuke pretended to be intrigued, but it faded quickly. Naruto punched his arm and Sasuke blinked, looking up at the scowling face Naruto wore, had Naruto asked him something important? "Hn…?"

"Man, where is your head, Sasuke-teme, I said if you run now, I won't say I saw you." Sasuke smirked, defiantly intrigued now. Did he just not have this conversation with Sakura? Talk about déjà vu. Naruto's stomach suddenly made a low gurgling sound and Sasuke gave Naruto a disgusted look this time.

"You sound hungry, why don't you let me take a shower and I'll meet you at the Ichiraku's." Naruto blinked at Sasuke again as the dark-haired ninja stood up, pushing away from the sofa.

"You're paying?"

"Don't push it, Naruto." Naruto got to his feet and smiled at Sasuke, who stared blankly at him. "You can see yourself out, right?"

"I'm not impaired, you know!" Sasuke did not say anything and Naruto glared at him before heading back to the foyer to put his shoes back on. Sasuke watched him leave, without slamming his door. Naruto huffed as he lifted his hand to shield his eyes; the sun had gotten so high so quickly.

It was only ten; well at least it was promising to be a beautiful day. He walked on away from Sasuke's house that was completely isolated from the village square, it would take him a few good minutes before he reached civilization again- in some ways- Sasuke had it good, not having to wake to the bustle of everyday life. A shadow flashed at the corner of his eyes and suddenly it dawned on Naruto that Sasuke was still a prisoner of Konoha.

Was Sasuke even allowed to step foot outside his house after the Hokage's decree? Naruto would find out soon enough if they permitted Sasuke to leave the estate or if it was all just a not so clever ruse to get him out of his house fast, Naruto had half a mind to go back and find out, but then he was almost into town, he could hear the sounds of life already.

The shopkeepers were out, their doors already open and inviting in customers. Naruto stretched and yawned and looked around and headed towards Ichiraku's, just before he was within a foot of the shop, he saw the pink, shining locks of Sakura.

Rare were the days when Naruto saw Sakura in pants, she almost wore her skirts religiously, not that he had a single complaint. Sakura was a knock out in skirts, revealing her long, shapely, smooth legs. With a grin, he called out to her. "…Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up, rubbing her right eye, before yawning. She gave Naruto a tired smile and waved at him. "Come over here, have some ramen with me!"

Sakura's stomach tightened, she was definitely hungry enough to eat ramen. "Okay." She walked over to him and he put his arm around her and led her inside. They seated themselves on the stools and Naruto grinned to himself at how easy his plan was coming together.

He ordered them both pork ramen and turned his head to see Sakura lean back as she interlocked her fingers and cracked the bones, stretching her arms high above her head, arching her back. "Long day…?" She looked at him with a small, unconvincing smile. She nodded and Naruto eyes roamed over her face and down her body and back to her eyes, the shine undeniably dulled.

Suddenly he felt bad for calling her over to eat with him when he knew Sasuke could arrive at any minute. He knew Sakura didn't want anything to do with Sasuke, but he was their teammate and friend and he was a few weeks away from death's door and they hadn't spent any time together as of yet.

Sakura leaned over her bowl and inhaled the sweet stream rising from the hot soup. "Smells good." she said, breaking apart her chopsticks and digging in. Naruto smiled at her, usually Sakura would tell him that ramen was not an everyday kind of meal, especially not breakfast, but she did not seem to mind today.

After slurping up her first batch of wet noodles, she wiped her mouth and closed her eyes, hand resting on her stomach. "Very good," Naruto laughed and started on his bowl, "Naruto, you don't know how stressful things have been lately; I'm being pressured from all sides."

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"Well, I have plans in a few minutes with my parents and Neji-san, I have the wedding coming up, the invitations haven't even been sent out yet- I'm such a spaz- Neji-san's mother asked me about children, children Naruto, do I look like a mother type… don't answer that!" she warned, raising a finger to silence him. He quickly shut his mouth and she put her hands over her face, her voice muffled. "And on top of that…"

"Well, well, if it isn't the former team seven all together in one place." Sakura's hands, slowly, came away from her face, almost too afraid to look up. She knew that voice, the smell of his skin, so clean, so close. She lowered her hands to her lap, turned her face, and found herself staring at Sasuke.

Sakura stopped breathing, and today had promised to be so good. Naruto looked between them and the tension was so thick it hung in the air like a fog. Sasuke was smirking at her, his hand pressed against the counter, Naruto felt fairly confident that Sakura was going to slug him right in front of Sasuke, it made him swallow and thankful that he had put a stool between them.

Sasuke pushed away from the counter and slid into the stool between Naruto and Sakura, quite pleased with seating arrangement. Sakura on the other hand had never felt so doomed. His fingers barely traced over the bend of her arm, tickling down the skin, until she shiver. He chuckled. He was getting bold.

"Hey, teme, I didn't think you were allowed out." Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sakura let loose the breath she had been holding since she meet those beautiful, endlessly dark eyes. His voice was smooth and deep as he explained to Naruto his new situation, which made it worse for Sakura.

They would allow Sasuke to leave his home now, allowed to go anywhere he wanted as long as he did not leave the village and to make sure he stayed put, they put Black Ops Agents at the gates. Sakura lifted her hands from her lap and curled her fingers around her chopsticks, her eyes turned and she could see the pleading look in his spring blue eyes.

Naruto wanted her to play nice with Sasuke, if only he knew what had been going on between them for three days, he would understand her need to be as cruel as possible. She gave him the same smile she gave him earlier, completely unconvincing. What was she suppose to say?

I am so sorry, to hear about them killing you, Sasuke-kun.

What a laugh and who would believe her, it would sound forced. She did not want him to die, but she did not want him within a foot of her either. Sakura looked up, there was this woman suddenly talking to Sasuke in front of Naruto and herself. Sakura brows furrowed, talk about rude, did she not see he was with people? Sakura scoffed low enough that thankfully no one seemed to mind, but the thing that made Sakura really irked was that it seemed that Sasuke was flirting right back.

Stupid, typical male, see a pretty face set upon a flattering body and suddenly he is drooling all over her. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her half-empty bowl of ramen, she could not stomach another bite now. She was disgusted with herself, to think that she would be jealous.

"I have to go, I'm late." Sakura announced, gaining Sasuke's and Naruto's as well as the girl with shimmering ebony hair, flawless skin and deep dark eyes, attention. She pushed the bowl back and slid around the stool so that she was facing the exit. She almost forgot that she was meeting her parents and Neji to fly some silly kite and relax by the water.

"Bye, Sakura-chan." Naruto called as Sakura set down money for her bill and headed out. Sasuke followed her with dark eyes and looked back at Naruto and the woman, who came up to him with stupid random questions he only answered to get a reaction out of Sakura.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Sasuke slid off the stool and left the stand as well, hurrying after Sakura. He quickly caught up to her and snatched her wrist. Sasuke felt her entire body tense, from her arm up.

"Wha-" she turned around and her eyes shimmered, iridescent green, "Sasuke! Let go!" The fire in her eyes both excited and pleased him, but he did not let her go, he moved closer and leaned over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear.

"What's this… jealous?" she jerked her head back, glaring up at him, her lips pulled back into a sneer and he could see a row of straight, perfect, white teeth.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke chuckled at her livid response; she always knew the right way to say the wrong thing.

"I thought you'd never ask." He started to pull her along and none of the other villagers seemed to notice, they probably thought they were having a lovers spat, even though Sasuke and Sakura were far from being lovers.

"Sasuke-kun… let me go! I don't have time for you today!"

"What's going on here?" Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and Sakura, still within the laws of physics, collided with Sasuke's side. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Neji standing a few feet in front of them, silently observing them. Sakura felt a wash of relief come over her, Sasuke released Sakura, and she looked between her fiancé and Sasuke.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"We were just talking; he wanted me to get him in to see the Hokage." Sasuke's eyes widen briefly, she just told lie to Hyuuga, for him, what a wonderful relationship Hyuuga and Sakura seemed to have!

"Really…? Come to think of it, I haven't seen hide or hair of you since your infamous return."

Sasuke smirked in cold response as he watched Neji's arm slip around Sakura's waist, tightening, pulling her closer. "Well, that's not surprising, seeing that even with your Byakugan activated I doubt you could find a needle in a haystack, Hyuuga." The smirk stayed in place, thinking all the while, _If only you knew I was fucking your girl behind your back, and you still have not had the pleasure._

"Wanna bet?" Neji's voice dropped to a dangerous level as he stepped away from Sakura.

"Dangerous words, Hyuuga, I've got nothing to lose. You on the other hand…" he trailed off, briefly glancing at Sakura, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Is that a challenge?"

* * *

**Additional A/N: I did it, no sex scene this chapter, go me! No preview this time, because I'm taking the rest of the month off from this story, so see you the 1st of June, break, break, I get a break! Cha-Cha!**


	9. Cold Comfort

Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Baby Acoustic: You got it.  
runwithskizzers: I like Neji, but I haven't had that much experience with his character. I've seen the tragic depth of Sasuke's character and I know Sakura's personality, so writing Sakura with anyone other than Sasuke for me is like sheer torture, but something I wanted to try.  
Shy Faery89: I had trouble reading your review, I was laughing too much. Ugh, I hate that people call his hair chicken… its called a cowlick: a tuft of hair growing in a different direction from the rest of the hair on somebody's head and usually sticking up. I wish more people would call it a cowlick. The reason for my break aside from coming up with a preview, which usually spoils the beginning and not the end, I wanted to update HR for my b-day. Anyways, I'm always very happy to see you review, you are one of the ones I wait to review my story, because you make me laugh so much!  
TarynCasey  
Baka Kunoichi: Poor Sasuke, he's just had it bad since he came back.  
Archerelf: lol.  
judy.no-jutsu  
Uchiha Sasume  
cluelessninja65  
sakura182  
kurai-mugen: It's obsessed people like you that keep me updating.  
Merridaine  
latoya  
Sasuke-kunAikoka  
Arcaina  
Rhonda21  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
Hugsanimekisses04: Hey, he's the one kissing her, she's just trying to keep up appearances.  
pnaichopstix: Did you just call me sweetie, that's so cute, I want to keep you now, like a pet.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
petite.ina  
sweet-taboos  
FakeCompassion: Well, that's a little weird.

A/N: If this feels inadequate, I blame it on my laziness and God Of War II (which is like a stupid, really good, frustrating, fucked up, cruel game.) I took my vacation too seriously and wrote this story three days before its due date, not putting too much thought in it, but I tried to make it as good as I could on such a long, procrastinated time-line.

* * *

_The only true love I ever knew was behind those downcast eyes  
The only comfort I ever felt was during those long hours of loneliness  
When I felt for you_

"Hn, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your fiancée, Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Neji narrowed his eyes, giving Sasuke that satisfying feeling. Sakura was staring at Neji's back and up at Sasuke's face. Silence, they stood there utterly still. If she had not been looking at them, she would not have known they were there. Sakura stepped forward and she glanced at Neji.

Anger glittered in Neji's eyes. His hands balled into fists; she was standing close enough to know the testosterone levels were through the roof. Sakura had to stop this before they had a throw down. "Leave her out of this, Uchiha." There was a note of warmth to Neji's voice, the beginnings of anger. It had been a while since Sakura had seen Neji angry.

It was time to intervene before one f them started throwing punches. Sakura walked up to Neji, took hold of his elbow and forearm, and tugged on his muscular arm. "Okay, stop it! That is enough! Neji-san, we do not have time for this, remember, we have to meet my parents. They're waiting."

Slowly, Neji turned, his lilac eyes breaking the gaze-lock with Sasuke, who was still wearing that smug smirk on his face, and down at Sakura, frowning up at him. "That's right, Neji-san," Sasuke mocked, "run along."

"You arrogant-" Sasuke's smirk grew, he could not help it. It was too easy; he just loved provoking Hyuuga, especially when he made it so easy.

"Neji-san…! Leave it!" She shot Sasuke a disgusted look, wrapped her arm around Neji's waist, and turned him about, her hand smoothing up and down his back. Sasuke bristled and watched the couple head off into the morning crowd.

When the crowd swallowed them up, he turned around to see Naruto staring at him from the entrance of the ramen shop. He tensed for a second and then turned and headed back towards the direction of his prison. Naruto hurried after him. He slowed at Sasuke's side and smiled at him, a regular smile with nothing hidden behind it.

"I thought we were going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and not slowing in his pace. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, glad he had eaten before Sasuke arrived, or else he would have an empty stomach. "Why are you following me?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued in stride, he brought his arms above his head, cupping the back of his neck with the palms of his hands, fingers interlaced. He stared ahead for a few moments before looking at the sour expression the Uchiha wore. "What's going on between you and Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and turned his dark glower in Naruto's direction. "It's none of your damn business!" There was defensiveness to his voice, but he was not denying Naruto's question.

"So _something_ is going on?"

"Drop it, Naruto!" he curled his hand into a fist, at that moment he wished he had appealed to Hyuuga's hostile side just enough to get a fight out of him. Damn Sakura, how was he supposed to fight for her when she thwarted his every attempt?

"Fine… So where are we going?"

"I'm going to the bridge; you can go wherever you want, just not with me." Sasuke said, walking again, the soft breeze brushing against his skin and his hair. He looked up and sighed when Naruto started talking to him again.

"What are you all hostile for?" Sasuke shook his head, he really wanted to be alone and here Naruto was following him at his heels like a lost, stray pup. Sasuke continued walking even with Naruto waiting for his answer. "Jeez, you'd think after all these years you'd at least open up a little more."

Sasuke scoffed, he had opened up and where did it get him: in a roundabout with Sakura. He had hoped that in telling her about his death sentence he could finally get her to admit that she still had feelings for him, that she still loved him, all he got from her was her body and as wonderful and exhilarating as it was, somehow it was not enough.

"Do you want to spar, to get all that anger out?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, no smirk, just a cold frown.

"Don't mess with me, dead-last, I'd wipe the floor with you." Naruto took it as a blow to his ego and was now the defensive one. He raised his voice, blue eyes as dark as the ocean during a storm.

"I've gotten a lot better, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto protested.

"Relax." Sasuke said, voice empty and flat, he had not meant it as an insult to Naruto, though he was sure Uzumaki Naruto was still no match for him in a real battle. He was not in the mood to play games; he wanted to break Neji's arms so he would never touch Sakura again.

"No, I want to prove what I can do."

"Naruto, I'm looking for a fight, but not with you, some other time maybe." Naruto smirked, even when Sasuke turned his back on him, which he thought was a mistake and an insult.

"What's the matter, teme? Are you afraid to be beaten by a dead-last loser like myself?" Sasuke barked a laugh, but kept his back to Naruto. Naruto was sure that if he questioned Sasuke's abilities he would have a chance to prove himself, but Sasuke wasn't taking the bait. "Are all Uchiha's cowards or just you?"

Sasuke stopped for the second time. "You should be careful with your words, Naruto." His voice had gone very quiet. It was scarier than anger, that quietness. Naruto stayed back as Sasuke walked as far away from Naruto as possible. When he arrived at the bridge, he stared down at his reflection, mother's mirror, father's pride.

He wondered what his life could have been like if Itachi had never done what he had done to their family. Who would he have been, how great, how would his life differentiate? Would he have stayed in Konohagakure? Would he have courted Sakura, would he even know her?

He did not regret much of his life choices; his greatest regret was failing to protect his family though the truth behind the lies was even if he had been home, there was not much he would be able to do to protect his clan. He might have died with them that night, he never would understand the mind of Uchiha Itachi, the man he was once proud to call brother.

Sasuke turned around and leaned against the railing of the bridge just like back in his Genin days. Swooning Sakura, bigmouth Naruto, stoic Sasuke… they were one odd team, but they had become his family, one he could not afford to have back then if he wanted to kill his brother…

Groaning, Sasuke sat down and crossed his legs at the ankles, head tilting back to watch the clouds. What was he going to do? There were only a few weeks before Sakura married Hyuuga Neji and Konoha elites would execute him. Sasuke had to see Sakura again, talk to her, alone, without the perfect husband candidate interrupting them.

…

Neji watched Sakura with her mother; she was smiling as she watched the kite sail higher against the soft azure sky. He wondered if she were still mad at him. He had known that Sasuke had been baiting him, but he could not contain the anger burning through his veins, especially when he brought Sakura into it.

He had always been just a little insecure about their relationship. He had never brought up the Uchiha with Sakura because she seemed like she would rather forget the Uchiha then talk things out, but he had to wonder if that was his mistake.

He did not know what her feelings were, just because she told everyone she despised him did not mean she hated him and did not make her words true, he had no proof. Sakura transferred the kite string over into her mother's hands and left her parents to fly the kite as she walked over to Neji.

She was smiling and she sat down and reclined back on her elbows. "I'm sorry, you know, about… earlier." she sat forward, lifting both brows, her smile disappearing. She rested her hand on his and he moved his thumb so he could touch her skin.

"Water under the bridge, but you really shouldn't let him get to you."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but I couldn't help it, seeing him pulling you along, then all those things he said…" she suddenly laughed and he looked at her and she shook her head, her hands moving to cradle his face in her hands.

Her lips pressed against his and he returned the kiss. "You have nothing to worry about, he's a complete ass and it doesn't matter who he hurts as long as he gets a reaction, just walk away, I'll go with you."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course, we're going to be family." she hugged him, and then pulled back and grabbed his hands, "Come fly the kite, it'll make you feel better." Neji got to his feet and squeezed her hands before she turned around, one hand in his as she led them over to her parents. "Tousan, give Neji-san the kite."

"So how do I do this?"

All three of them gaped at him as if he had grown another head and extra arms, Sakura gave another little laugh and her father cleared his throat. "You've never flown a kite before?" Sakura's mother asked, looking at him with a disarming smile.

"No, I spent my childhood training mostly."

Sakura's mother laughed and looked over at her daughter and laughed a little, kissing Sakura's forehead. "Well, that explains a lot." Before Neji could ask what that meant, Sakura's father stepped forward and gestured to the kite still swaying high in the sky.

"Just keep back, pull the sting, but not to tight and it pretty much does the rest." Neji looked up at the kite, feeling just a little foolish. Sakura came up behind him and rubbed his back. He looked at her and she smiled, pointing up at the kite.

"Simple, right?" she looked over at her father and saw him flinch, his hand massaging his forearm. "Tousan, are you all right?" he smiled at her, rubbing his arm.

"Of course, just a cramp." he said with another smile and she walked over to him, touching his arm lightly.

"Are you sure, when was your last check up?" Her father burst out laughing and Sakura shot him a dark look before turning to her mother. "Has he had this pain before?"

"It's the first I'm hearing of it." Her mother said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"It's just a little cramp, Sakura-chan; you don't have to play doctor twenty-four hours a day. Did you know Neji-san, when she was as high as my knee all her toys got sick all the time and she was always pretending to heal them."

"Tousan…!" Sakura's face turned bright pink and she slapped her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes, mother and father both laughing at their daughter mortified beyond humiliation. Neji smiled and tugged on the string a little and walked over to her, his free hand resting on her head before he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just going to go sit down; you two lovebirds keep that kite flying." Sakura peeked from between her fingers and shot him a glare. He flashed another smile at her and went to go sit down where Neji and she had sat earlier, her mother on his heels.

"Think I worry too much?" Neji smiled at her and she smiled back. "I suppose that's the downfall of getting married; you have the infliction of my family." Neji kissed her again and she smiled, closing her eyes when his soft lips met her forehead again. "After we're married, you stay away from my family." she made it as a mock scold and he chuckled and gave her a one-arm hug and pulled her close, shifting the string into her hands.

"If we have children, we should do this with them, coordinate between training and playing." She gave him a side-glance and then laughed.

"Yeah," She rested her head against his chest. A shrill cry coming from behind them ruined the peaceful moment, her mother's high pitch scream, followed by, "Sakura, hurry! Honey...?"

…

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Another one," he muttered to himself, touching the back of his neck tentatively, filling the hot, sticky slick of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. The cool wind of the hot afternoon whipped over his skin. He peered up at the sun, grabbed the wooden beams supporting the bridge and pushed himself up onto his feet.

Running a hand through his hair, hot from the sun, he sighed and turned. "Yo!" He looked up to see Kakashi crouching high on the arch.

"You know, I didn't think Konoha was so small." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sasuke turned, but Kakashi jumped down, landing in front of Sasuke with smiling eyes. "Something you wanted to talk about."

"Anything's fine, you know, I practically raised you kids."

"Not me, old man." Sasuke said, in a humorless voice and Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, that's true enough, what with you defecting and running away and all."

"I wasn't running away."

"Oh, and what would you call it?"

Sasuke raked back his dark hair and smile wryly, "Testing myself, honing my skills, furthering my studies, my limitations." Kakashi stared at him blankly and Sasuke closed his eyes, his hand pressing against his shoulder.

"How's the mark?" Sasuke opened his eyes and plainly stared at his former teacher. "Did you reach your desire?" Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt and revealed the tomoe imprinted into his flesh, dark ink branded into his flesh for nine years.

"Its still very much active, I don't know how useful it is now with Itachi dead and with me imprisoned in Konoha, awaiting my own death."

"All the more reason to sit and talk with you, Sasuke," Sasuke smiled and released his shirt collar, arms dropping to his sides. "Still having nightmares?"

"Occupational hazard," Sasuke said offhandedly, hands finding their way into pant pockets. "I'm sure as soon as I'm dead, they'll stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think they haunt me in the hereafter?" Sasuke asked, not seeming to care either way.

Kakashi shrugged at him. "Who can say?" He stared at him, scrutinizing and surveying with that one eye. Sasuke stared back, uncomfortable with the knowledge of being eyeballed. Kakashi was now noticing the height, and the build of Sasuke, impressed with how much the boy, scratch that, young man had grown. "So you have nothing left to live for?"

"Seems like, can we hurry this up?"

"…In a rush?"

"Something like that, so can I go?"

"Of course, I suppose you're too grown-up to hang out with your old sensei anyway." Sasuke scoffed, looked at Kakashi one more time and left the bridge. Sasuke could feel the weight of his stare and then nothing; he did not even look to know that Kakashi as gone.

Sasuke decided to walk around town, hoping that he might run into Sakura, it was not as if he knew exactly where she lived, the afternoon was turning into the evening and he still had not seen her anywhere, maybe she was tucked away in her bed already.

He sighed and looked up to see Ino closing up shop, come to think of it Sasuke hadn't seen a lot of the other rookie nine since his return, it wasn't like he wanted to catch up, affiliating with any of them was low enough, of course Naruto and Sakura were different.

"Son of a-" Ino screamed, slamming her hand to her the middle of her chest, closing her eyes briefly before furrowing her brow and glaring at him with pale blue eyes. "You scared the living daylight out of me!" Sasuke just stared before turning his gaze to the side.

"Have you seen Sakura?" As he recalled Sakura and Ino were best friends, so at least he could ask if she knew where Sakura might be, maybe she would even tell him where she lived, not that Sasuke wanted to drop by with that smug Hyuuga there.

"What?"

"Sakura, have you seen her?" he asked, glancing down at her. Ino had changed too, she filled out more, which he always knew she would some day, but she was slender with a muscular build. She stared up at him, arching a curious brow.

"Why?"

"It's really not any of your business, so will you tell me willingly or do I have to get you drunk?" Ino gave a laugh as if he had made some kind of joke, but she quickly sobered when she noted his somber expression. Trust Sasuke to never make a joke. Ino shrugged as though it did not matter anyway.

"She's at the hospital, her tousan's sick." Sasuke turned his head and looking in the direction of the hospital. "I don't think she wants to see anyone, so buy me that drink, information doesn't come free you know." Sasuke looked back at her.

"Aa." He figured he had a few minutes to kill before he went to see Sakura.

…

Sakura opened her eyes and looked to see Neji sleeping, his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted back. She stretched her neck and shoulders, leaned over him, and touched his arm, rubbing softly and lowering down, cupping his elbow. He started awake, eyes opening after a minute. "Hey," she said lovingly, her voice scratchy from sleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sakura pushed off the back of the seat and peered over his shoulder to her mother sound asleep, her face with dried tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm worried, they should have told us something by now- I mean- it was a heart attack." Just as she said that, an on call medic walked over to her. Sakura jumped up and nudged her mother's arm. She woke with a start, looked around, spotted the medic and rose to her feet.

"Your tousan is fine, Sakura-san, Haruno-san. He is sleeping soundly and probably will not be up for a while; we had to operate so he will be out due to the anesthesia. You might as well go home."

"No, no, I want to be here when he wakes up." Her mother said, looking between the two. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here, you go home. Neji-san will take you."

"I'd be happy to, Haruno-san." she looked at Neji, her eyes teary.

"But-"

"Kaasan, you should get some sleep, I'll stay here so you don't need to worry. Please?" Her mother gave in and reluctantly walked away. Neji walked over to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura took a few seconds before hugging him back.

"I'll be back as soon as I get her home." He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back in a soothing motion, offering her comfort she desperately wanted.

"No, why don't you go home too, I don't know how long it'll be." He pulled back, grasped her arms and looked down into her deep green eyes.

"You're going to stay here all night?" Sakura slipped away from him and rubbed the back of her neck, shutting her eyes, her head fuzzy with sleep.

"I'll go to my office; I still have some work to do."

"Are you sure?" she nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek and he kissed her on the mouth, holding her head immobile. She smiled wearily and he bid her good night and went to catch up with her mother. Sakura sighed and reached into her back pocket and sighed again.

Jiggling the coins in her hands she started towards the vending machine, she needed caffeine to stay awake all through the night. When was the last time she went on a mission, she had not left on a mission since Neji proposed and she was stuck in the village, sometimes she just wanted to get away.

"Excuse me, I'll be in my office, will you tell me when my tousan wakes?"

"Sure, Sakura-san," The medic at the desk said with a smile and then went back to her work. Sakura headed over to the vending machine, slipped in the money and pressed a button. The can fell to the bottom and she reached for it.

"Found you," she stiffened when she felt two strong arms slip around her waist and pull her close to a solid frame. She craned her head backwards and found herself staring at Sasuke. Before she could retaliate, he kissed her. Sakura did not know what she expected, a chaste kiss, maybe.

It was not chaste.

Sasuke kissed her hard enough to bruise, hard enough to force her mouth open, and then he glided inside. She could feel the muscles in his mouth, his jaw, his neck working as he held her, explored her and possessed her.

She should have been angry, pissed, but she was not. If he had not restrained her she would have turned in his arms, pressed the front of her body against his. However she was restricted to just tasting his mouth, feeling his lips, trying to drink him down her throat, as if she were drinking the coolest, sweetest water and she was dying of thirst.

He finally drew back from her, enough for her to see his face. She stared breathlessly at him, the electric light caught strands of bright metallic blue in through the deep black of his hair. She turned around, facing him as she clutched the soft drink tightly in her hands.

Sasuke's hand came up and rested on her shoulder. "Get off me." she said, feeling more like her own self now that his lips were not on hers and his tongue not in her mouth. His hand trailed higher, ignoring her harsh demand. He cupped her face with one hand and she stared up at him, her heart hammering wildly.

"I heard about your father… is he all right, are _you_ all right?" She raised her hand slowly and then grabbed his hand earnestly.

"No, I'm not fine my day has gone from bad to worse." She pried his hand off and headed for the doors. Sasuke wasn't going to let her get away like that easily, he still wanted to win her, he didn't know what it was but, she had to be his, not just in body, but soul too.

Sasuke's hand gripped her shoulder. "Let me go, Sasuke. I'm mad at you right now."

"You're angry with me, why?" He moved in front of her, blocking her path, his hand sliding away from her. "Is it because of the fight _you_ stopped? He started it." Sakura gapped at him. His beautiful face was as pure and blank as a mask.

She shook her head and stepped back, thankful these halls were empty of onlookers. "No, he didn't! You did!" Sasuke shrugged as if it made no difference to him either way, even though he was quick to redirect the blame. "You're insufferable!"

"He was flaunting you."

"I'm going to be his wife."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"That's just it Sasuke, you have absolutely no say in the matter, you had plenty of chances to come back home and be with me. Seven years is too late!"

"I was thirteen, Sakura; you must be out of your mind if you thought I wanted to settle down with you back then."

"I'm not having this argument. Leave Neji-san alone, better yet- while you're at it- leave me alone, too." She shoved him out of her way with her strength, knocking him against the frame of the entrance. Sasuke winced from the pain and then growled low in his throat and jumped forward, just as she entered the stairwell.

"I'm not finished with you!" he snarled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her roughly again. She made a sound of protest, but he continued kissing her, his mouth working against hers, head moving forward as he slammed her into the wall.

Tears stung her eyes and she gave into the intense kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed this comfort, because her life was going to hell ever since he came back. It was all his fault, all his fault that her life was off course and all his fault that she loved him with no inhibition.

* * *

Marionette chapter 9 preview:

"I'm so excited about the wedding, I picked out all the accessories to go with my dress, I wanted Hinata-chan to wear the same necklace and earrings, but she said something about her little sister picking out that stuff for her already. Well whatever right, the day is all about you right, no one will even be looking at me until the reception."

Sakura looked down at her feet and slowed to a stop. Ino was still chatting; it took her a few seconds before she realized that Sakura was no longer following her. "Hey, billboard brow, what are you doing?" Ino walked back over to her and Sakura looked up, her face with sorrow. "Sakura…"

"Ino, can I tell you something in confidence?" Ino blinked big blue eyes at Sakura and her face filled with worry and concern.

"Always Sakura, what is it?"


	10. Simply Irresistible

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Uchiha Sasume: There are different types of happiness, it isn't that she isn't happy with Neji.  
Sasukeisabuffting: What did I write to make people think she is pregnant?  
Sasuke0623  
pnaichopstix: I know there are people who think age shouldn't be an obstacle, but when Sakura's twenty-five, Kakashi will be thirty-nine almost forty and for me, that's just kinda creepy, whatever. Let me tell you if Sakura caught them fighting she would personally put them both in the hospital, he regrets some things, like how he hurt Sakura and Naruto, but he wouldn't go back and change what he did. Keep the mental breakdown in mind, you'll be surprised… I've said too much I must now eliminate myself before I spill more secrets.  
sakura182  
fightinsurfgrl  
TarynCasey  
Shy Faery89: Still funny. Cowlick is a real term and in the dictionary unlike chicken butt… go on, look its not there! I'm waiting to see what you think of HR, just because your like a few reviewers that actually give me real feedback unlike the ones that say, that was so cool, update soon. Mmm… virtual cake… I'm very determined to believe that Sakura would put both of them in the hospital if they exchanged blows in front of her, besides a pedestrian could have gotten hurt, what with them being so strong and Sasuke's in enough trouble as is. Yeah SCC and Marionette are kind of themed the same, but the truth is Marionette was written (at least the chapter five was) first and I like this one 100 better than SCC, that's for sure! Come on, you have to admit, Neji is good-looking even with all that hair, Uh, I like my men with short hair, that's why Sasuke tops the rest. Don't worry about Ino and Sasuke, there are no feelings between them. I think she's better paired off with Shikamaru, anyhow. Little tidbit, writing Sasuke is pretty easy for me, I feel he is the most angst and tragic anime guy out there  
narutoluvvin  
starlit.kiss7  
kurai-mugen: Who says Ino would blab?  
sweet-taboos: Wow, where'd you get that idea?  
Sasukes-Angel0221  
hugsanimekisses04: Its okay, I just want people to know that she does feel wrong kissing him when she's been with Sasuke intimately.  
FakeCompassion: Because he's hot!  
Baka Kunoichi  
Tears Of Hell 1428  
Rhonda21  
Aikra-Chan  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
AimeLaire: He is, isn't he?  
line: No, no sex, I don't want their relationship to be based on sex alone.  
shole: A review with your observation would be nice next time, since my computer backfired just to fix the mistake that seemed to ruin the story for you.  
sharinganblossom212  
Archerelf: Who's going to kill who?  
Redenzione  
Laura-chan  
pink-strawberries  
The Angel Of Sincerity**

**A/N: I have to make a time chart, cause I have no idea when the end of the month is in this chapter, I'm all sidetracked with the drama, too much drama going on. Whatever, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste, for my lust**_

Sasuke held Sakura tightly to him, his mouth all over hers in a raw, untamed kiss. Her lips were starting to hurt, but she continued kissing him, her hands smoothing frantically over his cheeks and into his soft, feathery blue-black hair.

Sasuke never wanted to stop kissing her, he knew it was wrong to torment her the way he did when she was trying so hard to start her life over, a life without him, but he could not do it. Sasuke could not allow her to love him for so many years and then just throw him away like yesterdays trash.

How she managed to get inside his soul, Sasuke did not know, all Sasuke knew was that he needed her, craved her. Her very presence was enough to dispel his loneliness away, yet she knew just how to make him suffer, too. Telling him how she would marry Hyuuga and become Hyuuga Sakura, when her name so obviously should be Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura turned her head; her breath coming in short puffs as if she had been running for hours. Sasuke's mouth never left her, he trailed kisses down her throat and he tugged down on her shirt and kissed the tops of her breasts.

A moan escaped Sakura's lips and her fingers combed through his hair and down his neck until her hands slid into the back of his shirt, pushing him against her body as she turned her head to bury her mouth in his thick hair, kissing the top of his head. "Sakura…" He croaked as she pressed a kiss to his ear. "Sakura, come home with me."

Sasuke turned his head to look at her, her lips swollen from his harsh, relentless mouth. Sakura swallowed and moved her head when he tried to kiss her, only he grabbed the back of her neck painfully, drew her close and began to roughly kiss her, brutally bruising her lips again as he sucked her lips hard.

As long as he could remember Sakura had always been his, he was not about to let that change just because he had been gone for seven years, just because she wore another man's ring. Sasuke broke the kiss. "Sakura…" Sasuke breathed, reaching for her, clasping her hand. He brought it to his lips. "Come home with me."

"I'm not having sex with you again."

"We don't have to fuck, we can just sleep. Last time, I didn't have a nightmare; I think it was because you were lying next to me." She looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, the green of her eyes, lucent. She shook her head. "I promise no sex."

"I have to stay here, for when my tousan wakes up." she pushed him back and he pressed his palms against the top of her hands, pinning them to his chest. "Your heart… it's beating fast." Sasuke gave her a ghost of a smile.

"…Because I'm with you."

"Sasuke…" Sasuke moved his hands from hers and slid them up to her elbows.

"Say it again." Sakura blinked up at him, and she looked so beautiful to him with her deep green eyes, her hair framing her beautiful face, her lips parted and swollen from his attentions.

"What?"

"My name, I like hearing you say it. Say my name, just say my name." Before Sakura could refuse or consent the doors opened and Sakura yanked her arms from his hold and brought them to her chest. Sasuke turned his head to see what idiot had interrupted them.

"Oh, Sakura-san, I was just going to your office to tell you, your tousan woke up." Sakura blinked to alertness, pushed past Sasuke and followed the medic out the door. Sasuke watched her disappear and the door slammed behind them.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. _Why should she want you?_ Sasuke thought, letting in that pitiful side he always tried to hide rise up inside him. _If she could see you, the real you, the beast behind the mask… you would disgust her._ Sasuke hated that part of him. He could not stand it. He could not even stand himself for thinking that way.

…

Sakura walked into the hospital room and walked over to her father, he was lying down, eyes closed. She crept over to him and hovered over him. "Tousan…?" His eyes flickered open and they looked dull. He smiled faintly at her and she smiled at him and hugged him, careful not to cause him pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Like… like someone ripped off my arm and twisted out my heart and then drugged me." She laughed; a short, sad sound and he pushed her back and saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm okay, honest."

"You really scared us."

"Where… where is your kaasan?" he asked, looking about the room and over her shoulder. Sakura smoothed back his hair and smiled at him.

"I sent her home, to get some rest, which you should be doing. Why don't you try to sleep now?" he nodded.

"You're the medic-nin," he said in a teasing voice that she rejoiced in to hear. She watched him close his eyes and she bent and kissed his forehead as he had done for her so many times when she was a little girl. She pulled back, lifted the blankets a little higher, and rubbed her eyes.

_We Haruno's are fast healers._ She thought as she sat back in the chair, covering her mouth as she yawned, her eyes heavy with sleep, crying always seemed to make her exhausted.

Before she closed her eyes, she remembered she had some work left to do in her office; she rose from the chair and crept out of the room, looking back at her father before closing the door. The woman at the desk smiled at her and she smiled back and headed upstairs.

She opened the door, headed down the hall, and stopped. First Sachiko and now her father, her luck had finally turned sour. Walking into her office with a heavy heart she closed the door and flicked on the light and her breath caught in her throat, he was standing at her window, back to her.

The office was chilly due to the fact that he had the window open, she could smell the sweet fragrance of the night air. He turned his head and then turned all the way around so they were face-to-face. He was all shadows and beautiful, white marble skin against onyx.

"I thought you might be longer," he said, eyes staring into hers; she returned the scrutiny, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"He's asleep. I have some work to do."

"At this hour…" He asked incredulity, "Come home with me."

"I have my own home to go to," she said, willing her legs to move. She walked over to the desk and he stood in her path to the chair.

"It's not where you want to be or you would be there." She felt her heart skip at that and was curious to know why. "Not only are you unhappy, but you're also scared to be happy."

"And why would I be scared of that?"

"I don't know, maybe you like being miserable."

"I should have given you that speech seven years ago, it sounds more like you, you're afraid to be happy because it would mean no more feeling bad for poor little Sasuke, he lost everything in one night to a monster everyone admired."

"Maybe,"

"What's this, not going to glare at me?"

"I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true. How many times do I have to say it, prove it?" She stepped back and looked up at him with determination, another attempt to get him to back down and back off.

"What's left in you to love?" He stared at her for a moment, his face blank and she felt a slight victory coming over her like a warm blanket against the chill of the night. However, he cut her victory short with one sweet, heart-aching word.

"You," He pressed his fingers against her cheek and bent and kissed her softly on the mouth, a sweet kiss. He was her greatest sin, turning her words to lies with a single caress of his hand, a lone kiss to her lips, her skin.

The desperation was drained from him and all there was left was tenderness. "Where was this love five years ago?" she asked when he kissed her cheek, close to her ear.

"Think about it." he said, softly, punctuating each word with a roving kiss down her neck. "What if I had showed you how I felt with Itachi still alive? He took everything dear from me once. I would never allow that again." he stroked her waist and pulled away from her neck, moving his mouth to her forehead.

"Come home with me. I promise, no sex, if that's what you want."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." he said, his mouth moving against her ear, making it hard for her to think, let alone oppose.

"It is wrong!" she said, her arms moving under his shirt from the hem this time. His skin was wonderfully smooth, his back muscular. The thought of pressing her naked body against him, of being embrace by his strong, lightly scarred arms… made her shudder.

Sasuke's hand brushed her hair; she closed her eyes and raised her face to the touch, enjoying the caress more than she should. She moved her hands to his sides, squeezed lightly and glided her hands to his chest. "Want me?" He whispered and her eyes snapped open.

His face was inches from hers, his eyes so close they filled her view. She opened her mouth to say no, but instead she closed her eyes and her words came out more breathy than she intended, that it sounded pained. "Yes, so much." She was too tired to fight him off and she really did want him.

Sasuke kissed the side of her neck where her pulse beat just under the skin. Sakura felt her pulse sped at the light touch. He raised his face enough to say, "Then come home with me." She nodded and then the next thing she knew she was leaving the hospital with Uchiha Sasuke and there was no one to stop her.

They entered the house like normal people, there was no breaking of the doors, but she could feel the rage of passion build as he closed the door and just as she was removing her last shoe, Sasuke pulled her into his arms for another kiss, this one desperate as if had waited centuries to kiss her again.

He cupped her face in his hands as she closed her eyes. She wanted him, wanted him so badly that nothing else mattered, not even Neji who she had sent away to sleep another night without her, but she did not know Sasuke would be there at the hospital looking for her.

She grabbed his shirt and started lifting it off his back. He stepped back, lifted his arms and bent to help her remove the shirt more effortlessly. She went to him, touched him, touched his skin and lifted her head for his kiss. He removed her shirt and then her bra and pressed his naked torso against hers as he picked her up around the thighs, lifting her above his head and carried her to his bedroom.

Sasuke laid her down carefully, removed her skirt and trailed his hands back up her calves and kissed her mouth gently, his hands pausing at her hips. It was a long, complete kiss, full of probing tongues and nipping teeth. He used his feet to pull off his pants, which took longer without aiding hands.

He licked a straight, wet line from the center of her breasts down past her navel then kissed the flat surface of her tummy, leaving wet patches in the wake of each kiss. She fisted his hair in her hands and pulled his head up so that their eyes met. "Sasuke-kun," her voice was thick, breathy, it tore a tremor through him and he pulled her hands gently away.

His lips were back on hers as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her up and holding her against his body, cradling her. Sakura let herself rest in the curve of his arms, the solid warmth of his body. Cupping one cheek with his hand, he caressed the cheekbone with his thumb while he kissed the other, very softly. "I shouldn't be here."

She turned her head a little so their lips aligned and his lips brushed hers, not quite a kiss. "Why?" He spoke the words in a warm breath against her mouth.

"See this?" She showed him her left hand, silver, diamond, engagement ring adorning her third finger. "I'm still engaged."

"Take it off." He demanded in an even, flat tone. She wrapped her arms around him, her neck pressed against his.

"Just hold me, Sasuke-kun, just hold me." He did. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap then he began kissing his way down her neck. Sasuke's kisses worked down to her shoulder, then her arm. He stopped just long enough to nuzzle the sweet-scented skin of her arm. Then he lowered his head and kissed until he found the bend in her arm.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her head tilt back as Sasuke lifted her arm so that he could lock his mouth around the delicate skin at the bend. He sucked sudden and sharp on the skin, teeth sinking into her arm enough to hurt, enough to make her gasp.

Sasuke raised his face from her arm, leaving a round, nearly perfect red blemish and then he hooked her arms around him and rolled them onto the mattress with her on top. She looked down at him and he smoothed back her hair back in vain, it kept falling back over and brushing her cheeks.

Giving up, he rubbed her back in slow, long circles that reached the small of her back and the tops of her shoulders. She watched his face and bent down to kiss his forehead, sweeping aside his forelocks as she did. His hands stilled just under the swell of her breasts and he closed his eyes, mouth opening just a little.

Sweet sanity and senselessness grabbed at him as she kissed his upper lip, softly, gently. Using her soft, wet tongue she opened his mouth wider then used lips and tongue to explore his mouth.

Sasuke was completely passive at first, letting her feed softly at his mouth, then he began to kiss her back, slowly, almost hesitantly, the way a first kiss should be. Then his mouth pressed against hers harder, more demanding.

Sakura bit his bottom lip, delicately, but firmly. He grabbed her arm, then her other, pulling her closer to him, enough so her breasts pressed against his chest. His kiss meshed against her lips, hard enough to hurt again. Her hand traced the waistband of his boxers, stalling. She could not go down on him, not when she was still kissing Neji.

He tore his mouth from hers and looked at where her fingers were dancing. He grabbed her wrist and tugged firmly without moving her hand. Her eyes met his and he mouthed the words: do it.

Sakura looked away from his dark eyes and at her hand, his hand slipping from hers and laying idly at his side as she slipped her fingers under the band, hesitantly. Sasuke tilted his head back against the pillow. Sakura's fingers trailed lower until her hand was gone inside his boxers and his mouth opened wider as she wrapped her hand around him.

Sasuke made a noise between a whimper and a growl and Sakura lowered her head and licked his cheek. He turned his head away from her as if it was too much for him to bear, as if her touch burned. Sakura watched his face for a moment and then down at his chest, rising fast and falling quicker.

She had never really touched him before, he had been inside her body, but never in her hand and he was as straight and perfect as his face. He was like thick muscled velvet in her hand. "Fuck, Sakura…" his voice was low, hoarse. "Don't stop."

Her hand slid up and then down, her fingers applying just enough pressure for him to feel it and his body thrust a little to meet her strokes. His breathing took on a quick, panting rhythm that said she would have to stop soon or he would spill in her hand. Sliding her hand out from under his boxers and she pulled them off.

As soon as they were both completely nude, Sasuke rose up on his knees, grabbed Sakura, sealed his mouth over hers and pressed his body tightly to hers so she could feel his desire for her against her tummy. She made a sound in her throat and he spread his legs, turned them about and pushed her onto the mattress with her beneath him this time.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

"Sex isn't love," she tried to reason, but he was touching her and with each touch, she was losing all sense of reason.

"No," he said, finger tracing around her nipple, squeezing gently enough to make her arch against him and wrap her leg around his. "But I do love you." The moment he slid inside her, she knew there was no turning back. His body caught a harsh rhythm coming in and out of her.

This, this was what he wanted for a long time and he had only missed one day of no sex with her and it had nearly- hypothetically- killed him. He took her body, and she felt the first wave of pleasure as his body sank into hers. He suddenly stopped and clenched his teeth as his eyes fell closed. He looked like he was in searing pain.

She could feel his pulse speeding, speeding as his eyes snapped open with Sharingan. She felt her heart in her throat. He drew himself out of her completely and for one heartrending moment, she thought he was going to stop, that it would all stop.

Then he entered her again, and it was as if he gave himself completely over to her, to them, to the night. Every thrust of his body brought a low, pleasure-filled moan. Every writhe of her body underneath him drew the pleasure around them like magic.

Sakura dug her fingers into his shoulders as if she was trying to draw him deeper inside. Sasuke collapsed his body on top of Sakura's so the line of his chest and stomach molded against hers, while his groin thrust between her legs. Their bodies melded together and she could feel his heart beating against hers.

She was suddenly aware of her body. She could feel Sasuke's body inside hers and she cried out, bit her bottom lip as the warmth became heat, and it filled her up, and spilled out her skin. Sasuke's body bucked against hers, drawing out the orgasm as long as possible until he, himself, could not hold on any longer.

Finally, finally they were free from the coils of intense pleasure. Sasuke rolled off her, but kept his arms locked around her so that she was lying on his chest, tangled up in the bed sheets. Sakura hugged him, nuzzling her face in his neck, the crisp smell of aftershave mingled with the sweet sweat of his body.

Sasuke chuckled in between gasping breaths and turned his head so that his forehead touched Sakura's, there was a smirk on his lips and Sakura fluttered her lashes against Sasuke's in a butterfly kiss. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm happy," Sasuke said in a voice that did not sound like he was happy at all.

"Really…?" It was her turn to be suspicious.

"Yes." He said tilting his head back so he could kiss her forehead, gently, like kissing a child. He then lowered his head, took her hand in his and pressed it to his chest. "I'm with you, now go to sleep." She closed her eyes and slid down enough to use his chest as her pillow, his hand still holding hers as they fell asleep curled in each other's arms, with the blanket warm around them.

…

When Sakura awoke, she dimly remembered falling asleep. She felt stiff and barely awake; she blinked her vision clear and could see the cool blue of light against the white sheets. At first she thought she was in her own bed with Neji until she looked down to see an arm over her waist with a long, pale scar running from his elbow to his wrist, hardly noticeable if one did not look. Neji did not have a scar and his complexion was not as pale.

As she moved, Sasuke shifted closer. He huddled against her back. His hand slipped from her hip to her stomach. She rolled over onto her back and tried to look over his shoulder to see the clock. She was too stiff to sit up, but she knew she had to get up. "What time is it?"

"Five." He said, circling her waist with both arms. She sat up and he rolled onto his back, eyes squinting open.

"Five p.m.!"

"No, don't be stupid." He pulled her back down on top of him, smoothing her hair down. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." Sakura said falling against his chest, hugging his waist.

"Sure you can, it's easy, just close your eyes." She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"No, I'm serious." she said closing her eyes, "I have to get back before Neji-san heads to the hospital and looks for me. He'll be worried."

"And I'll be jealous." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Fine, go." He pushed her off and rolled onto his stomach and she climbed over him to where he had dropped her underwear and skirt. Before she could slide off the bed, Sasuke sat up, circled her waist again, lifted her off the bed, and carried her into the bathroom. "You can at least take a shower before you leave."

Sakura laughed and draped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he carried her over to the bathtub. He set her in and turned the water on full-blast. Ice-cold water shot forth from the spigot and fell over her, she hunched, closed her eyes and let out a sharp scream.

Sasuke slapped his hands over his ears and glared at her. "It's cold!" Sakura complained as he stepped into the tub with her.

"Don't be such a baby!" he scolded as he pulled the shower curtain shut so water wouldn't spill on the floor and try and kill them when they got out. "It's warming up now." he said, sticking his hand under the falling droplets before putting his arms on either side of her and pushing her back so he could wet his hair.

Cool skin brushed against her bare legs, the water turning hot as his fingers tickled down her hips. He reached for the shampoo and she turned her face up to the pelting water, his hands going in her hair, his fingers tugging through the tangles and the sharp smell of soap perfuming the steam.

Sakura stretched her head back into his hands, nearly purring with contentment. When he finished with her hair, he shifted away for a moment then returned. Soapy hands caressed her arms then slid down to the outside of her legs, tracing circles before gradually moving to the inside of her thighs. She parted her legs as Sasuke chuckled, the sound reverberating in her ears.

He ran his fingertips in slow zigzags up from her thighs, over her hips across her stomach and under her breasts. He kneaded her breasts slowly until the froth of the soap stuck to her breasts and then he sucked the water off her neck.

Sakura moaned and he massaged the back of her shoulders. If she was not so strait-laced with Neji, she could be enjoying these type of things with him instead of Sasuke, suddenly she felt depressed and she rested her cheek against Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, why did you go away?"

He did not hear her; all he heard was a soft murmur that sounded like moans of pleasure. He moved away from her long enough to wash his own hair and then he shut off the water and shook his head like a wet dog shaking out its mane. She held up her hands and he stepped out, grabbed a large towel, wrapped both of them in the warm, fluffy cloth and turned them so he could push her against the sink.

She caressed his face as he gave her a slow, enticing kiss, his lips massaging hers. She pulled away to ask, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Aa…"

"Good."

"You do care."

"Let's not make a big deal out of it, let me go so I can get dressed and hurry back over to the hospital, my tousan should be awake by now." He nodded and moved the towel so that she could have it all to herself and she quickly left the bathroom while he grabbed another towel for himself.

Sakura grabbed her underwear and her skirt and pulled them on then she pressed the towel to her chest when she remembered that Sasuke had thrown her bra and shirt on the floor near the front door. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sakura stiffened, holding the towel and shirt close to her chest, the back of her bra unclasped.

Sasuke came running to the front down and she turned her head to look at him. "Are you expecting someone?" Her voice was almost accusing and he was offended, as if he would do something so nasty to her, if she wanted him to be a secret, it was fine by him, though he wanted to shout it to the whole village that he loved Haruno Sakura above all other women.

"No, I swear." he said and then yelled loud enough to be heard on the other side of the wall. "Yeah, who is it?" He walked over to Sakura and pulled her in her arms.

"It's me, teme, open the door!" There was a sudden thud at the bottom of the door indicating that Naruto kicked his door.

"It's too early, go home, idiot!"

"What else do you have to do, you just going to lie around all day; you still owe me a spar." Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was smirking, muttering something about Naruto being a total idiot. She pulled out of his arms, dropped the towel and closed her bra. "Come on jerk, I have a mission in three hours!"

The doorknob began to jiggle and Sasuke could not help but grab Sakura and kiss her, the very idea of someone catching them in the act aroused the desire he had for her deep inside, even more. Sakura shoved him back hard and pulled on her shirt.

She glared, he grinned. Sakura headed back for his bedroom and Sasuke walked to the front door and stared at Naruto, glowering. "Don't fucking kick my door, pipsqueak!"

"Who're you calling short!" Naruto steamed. "I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Almost doesn't count, and don't yell so early in the morning."

"Humph! It's not like you have neighbors or anything."

"Wait here a sec." Sasuke hurried to his bedroom, opened the door and looked for Sakura- to tell her that he would get rid of Naruto but she had to wait a few minutes- but she was not in the bedroom or the bathroom, in fact, the door leading to the veranda was ajar. "Shit… she's fast." he muttered and then head back to Naruto, who was rummaging through his fridge.

"Damn, Sasuke, there's nothing in here!"

…

Sakura was sitting beside her father's bedside by the time Neji came to the hospital, lucky for her there were spare clothes in her locker just in case her clothes were soiled and she needed another pair, but she had not worked with a myriad wounded patient for a while now.

Neji deposited the cup of warm tea in her hands and kissed her cheek before looking over at her father, dozing peacefully. "How is he?"

"He was awake last night, but I guess he's still groggy." For some reason or another, seeing her father sleeping in the hospital bed brought her back to thoughts about Sasuke, that time when Tsunade had healed him enough to rouse him from an unconscious state and how he looked so out of it.

She remembered holding him and crying into the warm bend of his neck, never in her life had he allowed her to be that close to him and now all he wanted was to hold her and make love to her. Sasuke seemed addicted to her and no matter how hard she tried, she could not stay away from him either.

"That's good… oh and I brought your kaasan, she's down at the gift shop, buying your tousan flowers." Sakura smiled. Neji was so considerate and thoughtful, picking up her mother and walking with her to the hospital, bringing Sakura tea and asking about her father. She hugged him and thanked him.

Her father was just coming awake when her mother came into the room with a huge pot of roses. Sakura grinned at her mother and smiled fondly at her father, standing from her chair and looking down at his smiling face. He reached his hand and Sakura took hold of his arm as her mother held his hand.

"Now, here are the two prettiest flowers in my garden." Her mother bent to kiss him softly on the lips and pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You really scared us, you silly man." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, Sakura stepped back and whispered to Neji and they left the room, to give her mother and father some privacy. Sakura walked over and sat down and Neji sat with her, arm holding her to him.

Sakura snuggled against his chest. "Did you finish that work?" she shook her head and he brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Too worried?" she nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Can we go home, Neji-san, I want to sleep in my nice warm bed… with you." He smiled.

"You missed me?" She looked at him, even though she had a shower, she did not feel very awake. With Neji, she did not have to worry about someone catching them, with Sasuke she was always on edge.

"Yes."

"Then let's say good-bye to your parents and go." Together they went to bid her father and mother good-bye then headed on back to the home they shared together, she went into the bathroom and changed into her chemise and slipped under the covers and fell right to sleep before Neji could say or do anything. He stroked her hair before lying his head down and closing his eyes to join her.

Sakura woke sometime after noon and she rolled onto her back, arching her back and feeling the tense muscles loosen and she felt as light as a feather with the sunlight warming her skin. She blinked open her eyes and rubbed them. She turned her head and found that Neji was gone.

There was a note on her pillow that read:

Went out with Lee and Shikamaru, hope you had a nice sleep.

With a small smile, she fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes, just above the surface of sleep. There was this sudden, unmerciful pounding on the front door and she groaned, not ready to get up.

She rolled out of bed, fell onto the floor, picked herself up and changed into a baby blue dress that tied at the neck and went to answer the door. Sakura walked over, running her fingers through her hair. "Good morning, Sunshine! It's your ever reliable best friend here to take you shopping and of course to pick up your invitations."

"Those are ready?"

"Yup…! Now grab your purse and let's get going," she said with a smile and Sakura lifted both eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why are you so happy?"

"This morning Shikamaru asked me out on a date, I think he's finally growing a backbone." Sakura shook her head and invited Ino in so she could grab her purse and then they left. "So where is Neji-san?"

"He went out with Lee and your date… I don't know where," she said shaking her head and heading down the street with Ino, towards the shop where the invitations were waiting for Sakura to pick them up. They did not have to wait very long to get the invitations.

Sakura opened the box and looked over the black ink calligraphy. Sakura gasped and ran her fingers over the little raise of each letter against white paper. The invitations were beautiful, with a gorgeous boarder. She ran her fingers over Neji's name and then hers. "They're so beautiful," Sakura said tracing her finger over the white silk ribbon that held them together in the box. "I'll have to thank Hyuuga-sama."

"You mean Neji's oji-sama had these prepared?" Sakura nodded and closed the lid over the box of invitations.

"Yeah, Hyuuga-sama is practically dictating the whole wedding, except of course for the dresses. That's why Neji-san is taking on so many missions, he doesn't want to be in his oji-sama's debt, and he plans to pay back every ryo."

"Is that so? So Neji-san doesn't see it as a gift?" Sakura smiled and held the box in her arm, thanked the shopkeeper and left with Ino hot on her trail.

"Well, you know what they say about old dogs."

"Hmm… speaking of dogs… Guess who I saw yesterday… if you can believe it…" Sakura looked back and Ino quickened her strides so she was at Sakura's side. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura eyes widen then she looked straight ahead.

"Is that right? What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where you were actually… I guess you told him that you do not have feeling for him, anymore. I mean he seemed pretty determined to find you, even bought me a drink just to get the information." Sakura looked at Ino and part of her, that dark part, wanted to scream at Ino for telling Sasuke where she was.

Ino giggled and turned the direction of the conversation back onto the wedding. Sakura held the box tighter to her chest as if it were her anchor, she was so upset with herself for last night, for giving into Sasuke and then for the love of Kami, actually enjoying, having fun with him in the morning before Naruto dropped by unannounced.

"I'm so excited about the wedding, I picked out all the accessories to go with my dress, I wanted Hinata-chan to wear the same necklace and earrings, but she said something about her little sister picking out that stuff for her already. Well whatever right, the day is all about you right, no one will even be looking at me until the reception."

Sakura looked down at her feet and slowed to a stop. Ino was still chatting; it took her a few seconds before she realized that Sakura was no longer following her. "Hey, billboard brow, what are you doing?" Ino walked back over to her and Sakura looked up, her face with sorrow. "Sakura…"

"Ino, can I tell you something in confidence?" Ino blinked big blue eyes at Sakura and her face filled with worry and concern.

"Always Sakura, what is it?" Sakura pressed her lips together, not sure whether or not to tell Ino, not because she did not trust her, but because she might never want to share her crime against Neji, it felt like something she should take to her grave.

How did he do these things to her, how was it that only Uchiha Sasuke could turn her life upside down, she was such a mess, how was it that so many men could find such attractive qualities in her when she was constantly disgusted with her lack of strength of will.

Sakura looked up at Ino and whispered, "I love him…" Ino mistook Sakura's confession and smiled, her hand smoothing down Sakura's hair.

"Of course you do, you're marrying him after all. You'll be Hyuuga Sakura, wife of Hyuuga Neji." Sakura smiled back and nodded, more to herself than Ino. She would never try to tell anyone about her feelings for Sasuke again, not even herself, after all, Sasuke did not have long in this life.

The thought made her sad, but he refused to run and that would be his own undoing.

* * *

**Butterfly Kiss- With your faces less than a breath away, open and close your eyelids against your partner's. If done correctly, the fluttering sensation will match the one in your heart. (I've got to let these things go, but this is what a butterfly kiss is, _not_ ****a light kiss.)**

**Marionette chapter 10 preview:**

_"Think about it, Sakura," Sasuke said, holding her hand in his while the other slipped off her engagement ring. She watched him do it, her hands trembling as he pulled off the ring that bounded her to Neji. "I really want you to think about it."_


	11. Counterproposal

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasukeisabuffting: Sometimes when too many things come at me too fast, I get nauseous, that's why Sakura feels sick sometimes.  
Laura-chan  
ChainedAngel2973  
MARA A.K.A MRS. UCHIHA  
al7r: Thank you.  
fightinsurfgrl  
kurai-mugen: Just gonna have to wait and see, hmm?  
hugsanimekisses04  
Aikra-Chan: Oh, there is seriously _something_ wrong with the couple that dresses alike…  
Shy Faery89: You know what, I will tell them, one person at a time in every Naruto story until my obsession dies. Cowlick forever ::Um-hum:: …I'm not as popular a writer as you might think, I'm lacking pizzazz I think. I have author envy of a fellow fanfic writer who can get up to six-hundred reviews in four chapters, my envy ratings are through the roof. I'm not even out of the first week in the wedding, there are still three weeks left until the end of the month. So we both have super powers, I change moods from bad to good and you read minds and make me die with laughter! YES, the inner elbow hickey, go Sasuke-kun! Sakura's got guilt, I'm just not good at portraying it. Bad author, bad! What made you teary, is it bad? I hated my first chapter, kind of, I worked hard on it but thought the reader might find it dull so I made the preview to keep readers hooked and now… well, you know the rest.  
Baby Acoustic  
Tears Of Hell 1428: Soon…  
TarynCasey: I know what you mean, I feel embarrassed writing and letting people read lemons I've written, but I get over it.  
Linda McClellan: AH! Don't cry ::Hands over tissues::  
Rhonda21  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: He's got a spell over me!  
sakura182  
The Angel Of Sincerity: Me too!  
runwithskizzers: I knew that was the reason, I hope your doing well at your new place, I was trying to hold off updating, but a lot of people were probably getting impatient and it was time to update, but I'm glad you got a chance to read it because I always love what you have to say, positive reinforcement!  
Wolfgirl21: Well, then, welcome back.  
Uchiha Sasume  
FakeCompassion  
Arciana: Great, I loved that, just what I need from a first review, a laugh!

A/N: Yeah! Alright! I finally got the third uncut boxset of Naruto! I'm so happy, aw the more Sasuke the better. I'm such a spazz right, now...

* * *

_I dreamt all my future. Relived my past.  
And witnessed the beauty of the beast._

There was his brother, standing in front of him. However, it was not his brother, because his brother was dead. He remembered the bloody battle, remembered the way his brother looked at him with malice in his eyes. Sasuke remembered when Itachi grabbed him, each hand gripping a forearm. Something sizzled. He heard that first, had a second to wonder what it was, then blinding pain seared through his arms.

Heat emanated from his body in waves. It was like standing too close to a bonfire. Sweat sprang from his pores. Throwing his head back and screaming, "_You will die!_" Sasuke worked his chakra in powerful quantities and smashed his fist against his brother's chest.

An explosion sounded in his ears, Itachi let go and Sasuke stumbled backwards. Red welts leaped up on both forearms and blood flowed out from the gruesome laceration. Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke from behind, steadying him. "_Get your hands off me,_" Sasuke rumbled.

Sasuke's eyes glowed crimson, luminescent red, sparking absolute, bottomless rage. There was no trace of Sasuke in the words, no sign of him in his face. Sasuke was a monster, something completely bestial and nothing any of his team had ever completely seen before.

Sasuke shoved Suigetsu away and turned back to Itachi, who lay laughing on the ground with blood tumbling out of his mouth and blood blossoming on his shirtfront. Sasuke could see his reflection in his brother's eyes, bled back to their normal color.

In Itachi's eyes, a monster stood with long gray hair, Sharingan eyes, a dark complexion and hands for wings with a myriad of fingers. Blood painted his white haori and his pants and open-toe boots. Sasuke crouched in front of his brother who was still laughing. "_So, otou this is what you have become to kill me, a real monster._" His eyes closed briefly and then flickered open. "_I bet kaasan and tousan are so proud._"

"_Shut up! Do not speak about tousan or kaasan as if you loved them, you are a killer, a killer worse than I am. You killed our parents and clan like it was no big deal. You are dying Itachi… that is all that matters._"

"_Is it? Is selling your soul to the devil for that body, in exchange for my death really worth it? Who would want you now, the disgusting creature that you are, even your teammates look sickened by your new appearance._" Sasuke grabbed his throat and squeezed hard; more blood fell from Itachi's mouth.

"_Shut up, shut up!_ _I want you to die, Itachi; I want you to suffer for your transgressions!_" He took out a kunai and lunge the blade into his brother's chest, and tugged it down. Blood gushed forward in great gouts of liquid scarlet.

Itachi grunted, gritting his teeth and Sasuke snarled. "_It is not good enough! Scream you fucking bastard; I want to hear you suffer!_" He yanked out the bloody kunai and stabbed his brother through the right pectoral, dragging it down to mimic the first slash.

At first Sasuke paused between stabs, or slices, but Itachi only continued to grunt. Somewhere around the tenth blow, or the fifteenth blow, Sasuke stopped pausing, stopped listening and just kept on stabbing. Sasuke had to make him suffer. Sasuke had to make Itachi die.

The world narrowed down to the pounding of the blade into the body of his brother. His arm raised and lowered, raised and lowered. The blade bit into the flesh. Blood sprayed across Sasuke's face, his chest. His hands were soaked with Uchiha blood, crimson to the elbows. The kunai blade was vermilion, the hilt was solid blood and still the hilt fit his hand well, not slippery at all.

Someone was breathing too hard, too ragged, and he realized that it was himself. Sometime during the butchering there had been fierce satisfaction, almost joyfulness in the sheer destruction. Now he stared down at what he had done and felt nothing. He was numb, and it was nothing new.

He got to his feet, his body returning to the blood-drenched masking shell of a handsome young man. "_Now what…?_" Karin asked, approaching him, reaching her hand out for his arm, but hesitant to touch him. He could smell the fear on her; it hung off her like rotted flesh.

Sasuke's arms were sore, the muscles shaking with too much exercise. "_Now… I'm going… home._" Sasuke's voice sounded as empty of emotion as he felt. He wondered if this was what it was to be crazy, if it was, it was not so bad.

These places and these faces were getting old so he was going home, to the place where he belonged, to where Naruto and Sakura were waiting for him, the dead-last dobe and the annoying and lovely girl who he had been running from, but they got him all wrong, he didn't regret the life he chose for himself.

He knew he was not exactly the best man for Sakura or the best friend for Naruto, but their love and loyalty always remained steady and true, he did not know why, but from their last encounter, it was as if they were still willing to give Sasuke another chance. They still wanted him back with them.

He was going to go home, tell Sakura he loved her, too, hold her in his arms, kiss her and never let her go again and when he could let go of his pride long enough… he was going to apologize to Naruto and be the kind of friend a friend would like to have.

The dream was over and Sasuke was lying in his bed, body hot and wet from sweat, not blood. He blinked up at the ceiling and grasped his right arm, cradling the stinging of the scar. He swallowed loudly and turned his head to the right, the clock flashed one a.m.

Slowly, pushing his hands against the mattress, Sasuke sat up, slid off the bed, walked over to the window, and opened it. Last night Sakura had been in his arms and he had not had a nightmare, a horrific dream of the Uchiha massacre or the killing of his brother on his last days with his team Snake.

At least he thought it was a dream, he never seemed to kill his brother the same way, it was always different, maybe he wished he had killed him a different way, because no matter the vision, the slaughter was always just that, brutal, fanatical, gory.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the little case on the table next to the bed, it glowed red under the flashing of the clock numbers. Rubbing his neck and hand over the ten no juin he circled the bed, sat down on the edge, and grabbed the box, the name Mikoto engraved on the top in kanji.

He opened it and stared at the engagement ring that had been his mother's ring. It was a beautiful ring set in platinum. The band of the antique pearl and diamond ring was a double starburst pattern that overflowed with forty-two straight baguette diamonds. At the center of the antique platinum ring was a rose-tinged creamy pearl.

It was a pearl because it had been his mother's birthstone, it was such a beautiful ring meant for a beautiful woman and Sasuke could think of no other woman than Sakura who now fit that entitlement, but than he did not care to look for any other woman.

He knew what he wanted and he wanted Sakura. Uchiha Sakura and no other name would do. Snapping the ring case shut, he set it inside the drawer and crawled back into bed, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, even with the cool night wind blowing over his naked torso. He reopened his eyes and smoothed his hand over the empty space where Sakura's body would be if she were with him instead of Hyuuga.

He couldn't fall back asleep and he didn't want to do anything else except remember Sakura and how warm she had been, how soft, how beautiful she smelt, it had been a long time since he had smelled something so beautiful after years of smelling foul things, like blood.

If she was with him, he could gaze lovingly at her and then fall back asleep without any of those awful memories and dreams haunting him, he knew he should not have gone back into the Uchiha estate, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He vividly remembered how dusty the place had been, filled with cobwebs and ghosts. He could hear echoes of laughter and mindless chatter; he could hear his own heart thumping behind his ribs like a caged thing. A cold shiver ran through him as he inched closer and closer to the room where Itachi had killed his mother and father, their blood staining the floor.

He stared at the room, at the spot soiled with old blood and his eyes filled with tears, before he clenched his teeth and fell to his knees in agony, his heart throbbing painful as he closed his eyes and bawled. Itachi had stolen everything from him, had betrayed him in the worse way and then made him suffer through it all, made him watch over and over, until Sasuke could no longer stand.

He had been so weak and such a coward, he had run when he was too weak to fight and begged and pleaded for his life and told to live out the rest of his pathetic existence with abhorrence and no honor. The memories were bad, but when he could push on, he did and he walked inside his parent's room and ran his fingers over every ash-color dusty piece of furniture.

Sasuke opened a drawer, even though he knew it was empty, but to his surprise, he found the ring case with his mother's name on it and he clutched it in his hands tightly, holding it to his chest. He left the house with his keepsake and headed home for the remaindered of the night.

He cleaned the case and opened it, to find the ring, in perfect condition, shining and beautiful under all the dust. He could not help but think of Sakura and that ring she wore constantly on her finger, even during their lovemaking, as if fused to the bone.

Now here he was alone in his bed, watching the sky turn from black, slate blue and finally white light illuminating his room. He didn't know what he was suppose to do, he had been alone without Sakura before, but that was when he had things to do and before he had made love to her.

He blinked at the empty space of the bed that he labeled, 'her side of the bed.' Had he mentioned that he did not know what to do… he had never been in love before, no one had ever rejected him before either. What was so great about Hyuuga anyway, how did they even end up together, Rock Lee and Sakura he could fathom, that youth-love-spouting unibrow had been in love with Sakura since day one.

Sasuke made a face. That seemed just as ridiculous a couple as Hyuuga and her. He didn't want to think of any other man with Sakura, it made his skin crawl because only he should hold her, only he should kiss her and tell her she's beautiful and only he should make her laugh or cheer her up, and only he should make love to her and give her his last name.

He wondered if Sakura was waking up now or heading out to the hospital.

…

Sakura tossed the cards onto her father's lap, leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms and smiling at him with a triumphant smirk. He looked at the cards and threw his down, hands in the air as if to say he surrendered. "I can't believe you Sakura-hime, hustling your own tousan for money," he said dramatically, tilting his head back against the pillows and turning his hand so the back covered his eyes.

Sakura shot forward, jumping to her own defense. "Hey! You're the one who wanted to play for money!" He laughed and lowered his hand, smiling at her.

"True, I'm just teasing you… here." He grabbed his money pouch and Sakura shook her head and stood up stretching.

"That's okay; I wasn't seriously going to take a sick man's money." Sakura only giggled when her father shot her a dark look. "I have to start my rounds. I will come by and see you before I head home. Try not to have too much fun without me."

"You know, one of these days, I'm just going to climb out the window."

"Good luck with that, tousan, I just think you should know that we are on the fourth floor." Sakura said with a tint of humor in her voice. He smiled at her, she waved goodbye to him, and she rounded the corner and headed down to start her rounds.

She felt like everyone was attacking her from all corners, just when she was finishing with one patient they needed her elsewhere and then sent into surgery. She had not been in an operation room in days; she figured it was because Tsunade was trying to make things easier for her ever since she became an engaged woman.

When she came out of the operation room, her hands slick with blood of a unlucky patient, she stood in front of the sink and washed the blood off her hands, watched the blood turn the clear, cold water red and swirled, circling the drain until the water turned clear again. She washed her hands and forearms and closed her eyes.

She thought that she had long ago discovered what it was to be a physician. It was to give. Of her skill and her knowledge of the craft, yes, but of her compassion as well, for sometimes the gift most needed was nothing more than her smile.

She had been wrong. Being a medic-nin was dirt, blood, filth, and frantic haste, and knowing whatever she did or did not do, people were going to die. Medicine was a craft that depended on suffering, a skill that found its uses in tragedies. Sakura was furious with them for hurting, dying and showing her the brutal reality of elegant scrolls and tomes and textbook descriptions.

Mainly she hated herself for not being able to heal them… all of them… every single one. Sakura bit her lip between her teeth and bowed her head and staring at the running water through tear-blinded eyes, she thought of Sasuke, because she blamed him.

Sakura tried not to cry, but it was no use. She brought her wet hands up to wipe her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably now, she despised herself for her weakness and him for seeing it, causing it… damn him! Sometimes he could be so cruel, like a child throwing a tantrum when he did not get his way, but mostly he was tender with her and she hated him for that, too.

When she could breathe again, she washed her face and shut the water off. Drying her face, she took a deep breath and headed back out. It was almost the end of her shift so she went to fill out her reports and then head over to see her father.

It took her about an hour to finish her reports, when she was done; she headed back to check on her father and was surprised and not so surprised to see her mother there. They were sitting and playing with the cards. "Don't play for real, kaasan, he's lousy at cards."

"I'm not much better myself." Sakura's mother stated as Sakura bent to kiss her cheek and glance at her cards.

"Well, I was going to stay, but now that kaasan's here you don't need me. Besides, I should get home and make dinner before Neji-san comes back from his mission."

"You cook?" Her father asked suspiciously. Sakura scowled at him and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can cook, not as great as kaasan, but what man wants a woman who can't cook even a little?" Her father laughed and then coughed, grabbing at his chest. Sakura pulled back and grabbed his hand and her mother rose from the chair, abandoning her cards. "Tousan…" He gritted his teeth and pushed words past rapid grunts.

"Just some pain…" he said, turning his head and Sakura walked around her mother and pressed the button up for the alkaloid drug and looked over at her father, who still gritted his teeth. Sakura waited a few seconds, his grip loosened, and the pain slacked from his face.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you, my brilliant medic." Sakura shook her head at him and bent to kiss him again. She did not want to leave him, but her mother assured her that he would be fine and she had a fiancé to look after as well. Sakura left reluctantly and instead of heading straight home, she went to her secret spot where no one else went or even knew about.

Surrounded by lush, thick trees and vines Sakura parted the plants and disappeared in the leaves. The spot intercepted with the Hidden Falls so her reward in finding the place was a pool that derived from the fall.

Sakura did not have to worry about privacy because of the thick leaves and even during the winter, it remained hidden from others because the branches themselves were so thick, but Sakura usually sought solitude during the spring and summer days more than any other season.

Removing her clothing, she folded them neatly at the edge of the massive pool and slipped inside. She sank under, came back up, and shook water from her hair, wiping her face. She leaned back and spread her arms, letting the water carry her body.

She was feeling more relaxed now, bathing in the outdoors, letting go of her stress and worries. She had not seen Sasuke since yesterday and was proud of the feat, he seemed determined to run into her every chance he got, but not today and hopefully he would not come looking for her. She could not help but remember her reckless abandonment yesterday; she wished the water could wash away her transgressions.

He promised no sex last night, but sleep and she ended up having sex with him anyhow, she could not help herself, he was her first love after all and his body was so wonderfully perfect with scars that only enhanced his appearance, not worsened, almost as if strategically placed, avoiding his face completely.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to dream herself to happier days, such as the day Neji proposed and it was no use. A rustling of leaves made her hunch into herself and sink lower into the water to cover her nudity. If all the bad luck in the world had fallen on her, then everyone else must be in the Great Kami's favor.

"Took you long enough, can't I at least have fifteen minutes to myself?" she asked impatiently, looking up at him with a scowl. Sasuke looked at her wet hair and bare shoulders splashed with water droplets. His eyes then roamed over to the clothes folded at the edge of the water.

"What if I was someone else?" Sakura continued to glare at him, sinking lower in the water until she was up to her chin.

"You'll never be someone else. Besides, no one else knows about this place." She said before sinking lower still, until she was up to her nose in the water, her clear, angry green eyes still fixed on his handsome face. He lifted a brow as if to question her, but moved closer to the edge, crouching down at the side, she floated in the center, not too close to the edge.

"Not even precious Neji-san?" He spit the last bit out, scolding hot as if it were poison in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and lifted her mouth out of the water.

"I'm not allowed to have some things that are just mine? Besides unlike you, he's considerate enough to give me my own space, he doesn't feel the need to smoother me with his presence twenty-four hours a day."

"That's his stupidity," he said, dipping his fingers in the water and then flicking specks of it at her. She took a mouthful of water a spit it at him, succeeding in only wetting the tips of his exposed toes. Sasuke laughed. The sound had a bitter undertaste to it, an unpleasant chuckle.

He was now standing and pulling his shirt off his body, she watched his muscles work, the abs of his stomach flex as he lifted the shirt up over his head. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What does it look like?" He asked removing his shoes before starting on his pants. "I'm coming in, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, has your fiancé had the privilege of seeing your beautiful body yet?"

She wanted to slug him. The desire to smash that beautiful face was physical. It tightened her shoulders and made her arms ache. She knew better, though. She could not fight him in the water. It would slow her precision. She heard Sasuke slip into the water and she opened her eyes to find him inches from her. "I hate you."

Her voice was flat with the effort not to scream. He smirked and shook his head, as if in doubt. "Well, now that can't be true, we had fun yesterday, didn't we?" She splashed water in his face. He disappeared under the water and she swirled around and gasped as he yanked her by the ankles and pulled her under.

Sakura shot back up spluttering water and looked to see Sasuke grinning at her, water running down his face and hair. She scoffed at him and swam back towards the edge, fully intending to get out. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back to him. "I'm not playing with you, Sasuke."

"But it's my favorite game." he said, as he bent to kiss her, she dodged his lips and pushed on his shoulders to keep him from kissing her. Sasuke snatched her chin, lifted it and kissed her.

"Stop it; I like it when you're nicer." Sakura mumbled through the kiss.

"One takes what one can get." he said, locking his arm tighter around her waist and stifling whatever other words she might have for him by kissing harder. Sakura grabbed his arm and used all her strength to pry his arm from around her and she sunk back under the water for a couple of minutes.

She shot back up, shook out her hair, and wiped her face as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up out of the water so her face was level with his. She was coughing and pressing her hands to her face, eyes shut tightly. "It got in my nose!"

"What were you trying to do?" She opened her eyes and rubbed her nose.

"I just wanted you to stop kissing me." Sasuke smirked and held her tighter to him, kissing the tip of her nose when she crossed her arms over her chest, hands on her shoulders.

"That won't happen until I'm dead." Squirming out from his grasp she broke free and swam for the shore, he swam after her and as she pushed her body out of the water by the arms, he grabbed her waist again and pulled her back in, turning her around.

His mouth went back to hers, tongue slipping between her teeth. She struggled to escape again, but he pinched her sides softly. She splashed in the water, laughing and pressing against the wall of solid ground as his body moved on hers, the weight of him made her skin prickle more than the refreshing cold of the water.

Grappling and laughing, kissing and groping Sakura was aware of the damage she was causing, but once again, he made her weak. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her. Sakura gasped and tilted her head back, Sasuke used that time to lick and suck on her neck.

Sakura and Sasuke slipped and slid across the wall, rolling and thrusting together, not bothering to find a rhythm. One hand held the small of her back while the other caressed her thigh, Sasuke kissing her until they were both out of breath. Sakura closed her eyes and drank in everything, the tripping of her heart, the smell of water and earth, the sound of Sasuke's glorious voice as he panted her name like a mantra with each push of his body into hers.

When Sakura opened her eyes, he was grinning down at her. He never closed his eyes while they made love, never looked away, always watching her face and letting her see everything in his eyes. She saw the first shudder of climax, the widening of his eyes, the slow moving of his lips saying her name.

Gasping, Sakura felt her body tense in waves of perfect sensation as she joined him. "Miss me?" he asked a few minutes later, still pinning her to the wall, slowly slipping from inside her. She pushed him back and grinned at him, it was as if she became someone else.

"In ways,"

"Careful now, that's my pride you're wounding."

"Well at least I appreciate you for something."

"One thing only…?" His hand moved to her breast, teasing the nipple between his fingers then bringing his lips down for backup. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed approvingly.

"Or maybe several things," she murmured. "That's one of them." Sasuke chuckled, the vibration tingling through her breast. He tilted his head up and grabbed her, pulled her upright against him and kissed her. Sakura kissed him deeper, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I _did_ miss you."

He tilted his head and knocked his open palm against one ear. "Sorry, koishii, water in the ears, I think. I could have sworn you admitted you missed me." Sakura pulled a face, then turned and climbed out of the water, pulling on her underwear and shirt.

Sasuke climbed out of the water, pulled on his boxers and pants, and circled his arms around Sakura just as she finished pulling on her skirt. "I came here for a reason."

"You mean besides to fuck me and turn my life upside down, you selfish son of a-" He whirled her around, hauled her upright and held her tight. He stared angrily down at her, shutting her up immediately.

"Stop making me the bad guy, you hold half of the blame too, I didn't force you into anything." That silenced her. Sasuke sighed, let go of one of her arms, reached into his pocket, and knelt on the ground. "Sit." She looked at him, looking up at her. "Please."

Silence… as it dragged past ten seconds, Sakura finally knelt in front of him. He gave a ghost of a smile, a twitch of the lips before they flattened. Sakura and Sasuke went together like fire and oil- intense heat, incredible fireworks and, occasionally, devastating destruction.

Sasuke came to realize that was how they were. It was not a calm, stable relationship, and it never really would be. Sasuke could see some days where they might be and even would enjoy that blissful domesticity. Fireworks and explosions seemed to work better; however, the heated arguments lead to the greatest sex. Right now he was sated in that area and he only had three weeks left to live, so he was on a personal mission.

Sasuke held her hand in both of his, his eyes on her eyes, emerald met by onyx. "I know," he said, he paused; he wet his lips and then took a hold of her ring by either side of the diamond. "I know what my leaving you behind did to you and I'm sorry."

Sakura felt her breath snag and her eyes widen, she quickly looked at her hand and then up at his face. "Sorry?" she repeated, no accusing tone, more of wonderment as if it were impossible for Uchiha Sasuke to apologize for anything in his life.

"Sorry it hurt you and shut you up inside and made you cautious about living to the full extent of your ability and I'm sorry it turned you from me and straight into…" he gritted his teeth and looked away, eyes pressing together tightly, "Hyuuga's arms." Sakura never had seen that look on Sasuke's face as if she were the one who betrayed him.

Sakura gazed up at him for a long moment with no expression on her face at all. She was trying to understand his words, but they did not seem to register, she could hear the guilt but she wanted him to show her the love he said he had for her and not through sex, because sex was not love.

She could not see it, what she saw was control, possessiveness, the need to win and be dominant over his strayed, wayward marionette. She could not touch it and she certainly could not feel it. However, she could hear it. She could hear some words, but she could not do anything with his easy words. "Whatever you say is too late."

"No, no because, I love you and I want to marry you. That is what love means to me, commitment, marriage, children someday… the whole nine yards. That is what I want, with you and only you. I want to run away from here with you by my side."

"Sas-" she closed her mouth and swallowed hard, staring at him. Sasuke had proposed, the thought resuscitated hopes and dreams she thought had died seven years ago. She knew she could not marry Sasuke, she was engaged to Neji. Seven years had past and she had forgotten how much she wanted it with Sasuke. Did she still want it?

The ache in her chest answered the question. She told herself she was being silly, she had Neji to fulfill all those hopes and dreams, Sasuke was the past, something she needed to let go of before things got to deep… but things were suddenly too deep, weren't they?

"I know you're afraid to give yourself completely over to me again, and I know that even though you said yes to marry Hyuuga, that you're scared of that commitment too, that you're scared to be wife and mother to a future that hasn't even taken place, but think about those things with me."

Think about stability, normalcy, and family… with Sasuke. What was the point, what was Sasuke's game, why was he doing these things to her, to torment her, was he waiting to see the look on her face, was this some kind of inside joke? Could she really see herself as the little wife of Uchiha Sasuke?

Seven years ago she put those dreams in a little box and locked them up and then she did shut herself emotionally away, at least when it came down to love. It took a good while before she could open up to Neji and accept his invitation to a date that lead to one more date after another until they were living under the same roof and engaged.

She had told herself that she was over Sasuke but the second Sasuke told her he loved her, kissed her, she had lost herself to him all over again and still she held onto Neji, because they had come so far together and she cared about him, about his feelings and his opinion. Neji had lost someone he had loved once too and she never wanted him to ache the way she had when she lost Sasuke.

You and me… we are the same…

She had told Neji once; it had been the night of their first kiss. He had bent to kiss her, softly, tentatively as if asking for permission. She kissed him back, just as hesitantly, it had been sweet and wonderful, and she thought it was like being reborn and that he could help her love again.

Sasuke sweet voice was invading her thoughts again and bringing her attention back to him. "We'll have a home somewhere reclusive and we'll have a family, maybe even a little girl if you want and I will love you."

Sakura tried to form words, but nothing came out, all she could do was tremble. Her stomach began to churn… anxiety. She tried to relax, unable to tear her eyes off his face, sincere in his proposal and the life he mapped out for them.

...For them

"Think about it, Sakura," Sasuke said, holding her hand in his while the other slipped off her engagement ring. She watched him do it, her hands trembling as he pulled off the ring that bounded her to Neji. "I really want you to think about it."

He then replaced the ring with the most beautiful pearl and diamond ring she had ever seen. Neji's ring was beautiful and everything, but this ring, this engagement ring seemed to have history behind it, sentimental history.

Sakura's mouth went dry, she could hear her heart hammering in her ears and she felt lightheaded, the nausea got worse. She closed her eyes and sparks of white speckled across her vision and she looked down to stare through tear-blinded eyes the glittering of the diamonds encrusted in the ring surrounding the pearl.

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun…" she shut her mouth quickly wishing she could take back the endearment. There was an awkward moment. "I… I…" she tried, but she could not breathe, she felt claustrophobic, like the walls of the world were closing in on her, she had to get away.

His arms surrounded her. She clung to him, biting her lips so hard that pain shot across her lip, so she would not sob. His fingers moved like whispers through her water-tangled hair. "Don't answer yet, let it sink in, I've obviously ambushed you, so keep the ring and think about it. Take as much time as you need, but I need your answer in two weeks."

_Because they are going to execute him,_ Sakura reminded herself, pulling away. She got to her feet, wiping her face so he could not see her tears and he rose with her. He held her fast for an instant before his arms fell to his side, he looked at her and then traced the outline of her face, he thought of her as his, even if she rejected him, he would always think of her as his.

He shoved something in her hand, closed her fingers over it and then he kissed her before making his getaway as if she had been the one to pull a fast one over him. Sakura looked into her hand; he had given her back Neji's ring. It made her heart ache and made her so angry with him.

Sakura walked home in such a daze she was amazed that she walked into the right home. She closed the door and leaned against it. Fate hated her, it had to, to do this to her, just weeks before her own wedding to Neji. She looked down at her hand and yanked the ring off with narrowed eyes.

Her face softened and she felt tears start afresh. She pocketed the ring Sasuke gave her and with shaky fingers, she pushed Neji's ring back on her finger, where it belonged. Sakura hurried to wash her face, eyes red and swollen from tears and then started on making dinner, hoping that she would not burn anything.

* * *

Marionette, chapter 11 preview:

Neji stared straight ahead and Sakura looked between the two of them, her stomach knotting tightly as she watched the changes over Neji's face and something fill his eyes, something she couldn't describe, her heart tightened and for the first time she was afraid, afraid of losing him forever.


	12. Interloping Fate

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N I feel like I should be telling you something, but my mind's blanking out on me... la gasp, writers block? Nah, I'm already done with the next chapter... what could it be?**

**Rhonda21  
MARA A.K.A MRS. UCHIHA  
al7r  
Tashi Miyashita  
Shy Faery89: Cowlick lives… (goofy laugh inserted here) That was so good. Made me want to read more. I think I'm suffering a burnout with this story, I procrastinated this week with this chapter, I'm lucky I even finished before Friday. You say three weeks is long, but its actually quite short considering what I need to follow to end this story. Do you want some of my story ideas, you can have them, I'm thinking about hanging up my hat soon, for obvious reasons, to me if not to you. Sasuke is the only reason I even got into Naruto, my obsession started when I saw Naruto transform as Sasuke, but I didn't know it was Naruto so I loved his freaked out expression when Sakura was closing in to kiss him and then it just took off from there, otherwise I would have never bothered with it. Sasuke's curse stage pisses me off, why does Naruto get to look so cool, but Sasuke look like a girl with lipstick and long, long hair and hands for wings… I would like to see him cooler than that… what have they done with my beautiful Sasuke?  
kurai-mugen  
Flexuous: Good spotting, where are my gold stars so I can give you one… (I'm not being sardonic)  
Gblossom21: Aw, I'm blushing. Thank you so very much.  
TarynCasey  
Baby Acoustic  
hugsanimekisses04: Oh, what a good guesser you are.  
Sasukes-Angel0221  
Aikra-Chan  
Sasuke0623  
Laura-chan  
AimeLaire  
XxaoshixX  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
sakura182  
petite.ina  
Arciana  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
pinkdentalfloss  
FakeCompassion  
Archerelf: Yeah they're all labeled like that, it's chapter 11's preview for chapter twelve.**

* * *

_**Above the universe  
Beneath the Great Eye  
I shall desire you forevermore**_

Neji let Sakura sleep herself out, when she woke on her own at midmorning, hot tea and toasted beard and eggs were waiting for her. Neji's clever eyes did not overlook Sakura's hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern replacing the soft smile on his face.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sick?" Neji asked moving the tray off her lap and resting his hand against her forehead. Neji's cold hand felt good against her burning flesh, closing her eyes, she leaned a little into his touch. "You're a little warm." He pulled away and left the room, when he came back he had a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Sakura took the glass and looked at the water, she felt nauseous, but drank the water anyway. Neji sat down next to her and she smiled at him, faintly. Neji brushed her hair to the side and kissed her temple, his hands then cupped her cheeks and he kissed her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as his mouth met hers in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Her stomach tightened again and she tried to wrench free from the kiss with the excuse that he would be late. Neji sighed and pressed his forehead to Sakura's, his hands massaging her shoulders. Sakura felt her lips curve into smile as she wound her arms around his ribs, hand still clutching the chilled glass. "You're becoming an excellent medic."

"I've learned from the best." he replied, his lips finding the warm curve of her neck. "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go anywhere, you've been running around too much, work, the wedding, you need to rest. I'll tell the Godaime."

Sakura was about to protest but Neji stole the rest of her words with another kiss, smoothed her sleep-tousled hair and grabbed his shirt. She watched him pull it on, give her one last look with a promise to return as quickly as he could and then he left.

Sakura sat up in the bed for a moment and then slid down so she was flat against the bed, her cheek buried against the pillow that had the lingering scent of Neji. Now that she was awake and alone with her thoughts, she felt the magnetic pull of yesterday's events, in particularly, Sasuke's proposal.

She thought bitter thoughts and not so bitter thoughts. Some were even pleasant. She turned on her right, reached into the top compartment of the drawer on her side and reached for the ring that Sasuke had given her. She fingered the pearl and traced the platinum band speckled with shining diamonds.

Staring at the ring seemed to do things to her that it should not, like reminiscing, she could not exactly say that she and Sasuke had the best relationship, even when they were barely teenagers. Sometimes he seemed to care, but mostly he seemed impatient with her, often snapping at her when all she wanted was to console him.

She wanted to make the pain and suffering and hurt go away, she wanted to hold him, know him, and make everything okay for him. She supposed he was so busy with his revenge and training that he did not have time for simple things like lounging around or… love.

"I shouldn't even be looking at this thing." She scolded herself, getting very nostalgic over a man who put her second and never first, until it was too late. What was the point? Sasuke was going to die… but he promised, he promised he would run away as long as she was by his side.

By his side… how strange, to think that a part of her still wanted that, to be by his side, to wake up next to him and know that he loved her and only her and that she was, "Uchiha Sakura." She tested the name; let it slip off her tongue and between her teeth as soft as a whisper.

For a moment Sakura forgot herself and held out her hand and slipped on the ring, the wrong hand, but she looked at it, amazed to see that the ring actually fit, the perfect size… as if it had always been meant to fit her finger.

Her stomach churned and she closed her eyes, pulled off the ring, set it back inside the drawer compartment and shut it hard. She opened her eyes and looked at Neji's ring, stared hard at the solitary diamond of a beautiful ring that he must have spent a long time searching for, the perfect ring, the perfect fit, the perfect way to say that he did love her.

Sakura closed her eyes and moaned, her body felt like it was burning up, she quickly shoved off the blankets and crawled out of bed, but moved quickly as she ran into the bathroom. She did not make it; she hunched over the sink and coughed, throwing up.

Sakura felt her leg muscles tighten and convulsive and she dropped to her knees, her fingers sliding away from the smooth porcelain edge of the sink after she turned the water on. Gasping, Sakura strained to relax. After a moment of sweating from the fever, the floor came up to smack into her body.

The tile felt so good against her cheek, so cool, and it penetrated through the flimsy cotton of her chemise and cooled her whole body. She closed her eyes, her breathing evening out as she let sleep claim her tired body and take away her nausea.

Sakura did not so much wake, as come to the surface of sleep, enough to hear the water shut off and feel someone put a cool cloth against her neck. It made her shiver. She thought about opening her eyes, but it seemed like too much of an effort. She felt content to lie prone there with cold rags placed on the skin of her neck.

Again, she thought about Sasuke, poor Sasuke bitten by Orochimaru and forced to endure excruciating pain. How she had to take care of his spiking fever. That was so very long ago, when she was only a twelve-year-old Genin. "Stupid…" she mumbled against the tile, this had to be completely unsanitary, lying on the bathroom floor.

"What?" Neji's voice, he was back faster than she initially thought he would be. Sakura opened her eyes, her vision took a second to focus, and then she saw Neji's knee beside her face. Sakura rolled her eyes, but some of her own hair was in the way, and she could not see up that far.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"You're sick, obviously, so I declined. That way I could come back and take care of you." Sakura closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against the floor. "Come on, sleeping beauty." Neji got an arm under her stomach, turned her onto her back and lifted her up in his arms.

Neji carried Sakura back into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I _hate_ this." Sakura spat as Neji pulled the coverlet over her. Neji was smiling at her as he pushed her down so her head met the pillow. He smoothed his hand over her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, giving Sakura a little kiss to the forehead.

"I don't, you being sick couldn't have come at a better time," he said with all sincerity, "Its forcing you to get some much needed rest." She pouted, her body was hot, as if her body was set on fire and no amount of rolling in the dirt would extinguish the flames.

"I'm a medic-nin; I should be in perfect health." Neji brushed the pink forelocks from her face, put the cool rag against her forehead, and then tightened his arms around her, holding her to his chest and burying his lips in her hair.

"You're not immune to everything, Sakura." Sakura whined a little and closed her eyes, the pain in her stomach acting up; she did not feel much like throwing up again. It hurt her stomach, too much.

"I should be…" she squeezed her eyes tightly and pressed her face against his chest. "I wish I was, I wish I could just harden my heart and forget my past…" Neji pulled away from her and sat up, surprised to see the rivulets of tears streaking her pale face.

"Is that why you're sick?" he asked, his hands fisting the sheets, Sakura brought her hand to cover her mouth and nose, she felt like her body was made of lead, her head hurt and more importantly, so did her heart.

a voice prodded deep inside her, her conscious, she supposed, _Tell him you love Sasuke and that you have been so unfaithful that he does not deserve the misery he does not know you are causing him._ Sakura opened her eyes, liquid with tears and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have fought with him. It's my fault."

Sakura gave him a mortified look and shook her head, trying to sit up. "Neji-san… no…" He embraced her, held her in his arms so tightly she felt her heart ache and she cried a little more.

"I'm sorry… I'll try to be better with my temper, I promise." He pulled away and held her face in his hands, his lips touched hers and she took a minute to respond, but just as quickly, he pulled away. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. Sakura fisted the back of his shirt in her hands and tilted her head back. Sakura could not help it; she clung tighter to Neji, knowing she should not.

"It's my fault." She struggled to say between sobs. "I shouldn't have said anything." She felt Neji shake his head against her, his lips moving over her the bare skin of her shoulder.

"No… no, I want you to be able to share… tell me things that you're afraid to, because you're worried, I'm going to be your husband soon and I want you to feel safe with me." He pulled away, took her hand and pressed the palm flat against his chest. "You're safe."

"Neji-san…" Sakura sniffed and used her free hand to wipe her tears away. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her palm then he kissed her cheek and eased her back against the pillows.

"Get some rest." He coaxed her gently and she tried. She closed her eyes, enveloped in his body warmth and closed her eyes, hoping her fever would break soon so that she could return the ring to Sasuke, she was going to decline Sasuke's proposal.

…

Sasuke supposed it was strange for him to be sitting alone at the edge of playground watching the mothers with their children, watching boys no older than eight climbing the jungle gym or seeing how far they could fly from their seating on the swings.

His eyes moved over to a young mother crouching in front of her son, the boy had dark hair and his knees and cheek scraped, blood clinging to the tattered skin. His mother was dressing his cuts. Sasuke could not help but remember how his mother had tended to his injuries when he was younger.

Yesterday he had proposed to Sakura and he was trying to give her as much time as she needed to come up with the answer and of course space so she did not feel like he was pressuring her into an answer he wanted. Not seeing her was like trapping a dangerous, wild animal in a small cage. "Ah, man, I thought, no way could that be Sasuke, but it is." Sasuke turned to see not only Naruto standing behind him, but the female Hyuuga too, holding Naruto's hand tightly.

"Hello, Uchiha-san."

"Hn," Sasuke replied as laconic as usual.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, letting go of Hinata's hand and climbing over the bench to sit on the high back of the bench like Sasuke already was.

"Thinking," Sasuke replied again, using as little words as only he could. Naruto pouted at him as if it was the most important thing that Sasuke share every bit of emotions and thoughts he had with him. Naruto really didn't know him if he thought that was going to happen, sharing his feelings with Sakura was bad enough, but how was he suppose to win her over if he kept certain things a secret?

"How can you think with all this noise?" Naruto asked looking around the playground filled with screaming children. "I mean, I thought kids were scared of you."

Sasuke gave a sarcastic laugh and slid off the bench shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Hinata, do me a favor, keep a tighter leash on your idiot boyfriend. I'm out of here." Naruto jumped from the bench and ran after Sasuke, just the way he used to do before Sasuke left; he grabbed Sasuke in a headlock. "Naruto, I swear…"

The threat hanging in the air made Naruto release Sasuke immediately. "Aw, don't be that way Sasuke-teme; come with Hinata-chan and me to eat."

"…And watch you two make kissy faces at one another, I'd rather request my execution to be moved to today."

"Man, you were always like that, as if you had better things to do, no wonder you don't have any friends." Sasuke growled low in his throat, it was not as if Naruto was wrong, far from it. Sasuke always kept everyone at an arm's-length, but given the chance to go back… there would be nothing he would change.

He would have still left Konoha and Sakura and gone to Orochimaru, he would have killed that snake demon and he would have killed his brother… but maybe in the new version, Sakura would not be wearing Hyuuga's ring, she would have been waiting patiently for him, loving no other man the way she had loved him.

"Fine…" he found himself saying, because he had made a promise after killing his brother. Sasuke hated the sudden look filling Naruto's eyes, as if he won some kind of contest. Sasuke was trying to be a better friend, but was uncomfortable because Naruto and Hinata were actually a couple; maybe he would feel better if Sakura were there with him.

Sasuke turned around and saw the young mother lift her son in the air, the boy's cheek and knees bandaged now, but he was smiling and Sasuke could not help smile just a little at the thought of Sakura taking care of their children like that. "Alright, Sasuke is having lunch with people, it's a breakthrough, believe it!"

"Shut up; let's just get this over with." Sasuke muttered, pocketing his hands and turning around. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and hurried after Sasuke. The entire walk Naruto couldn't shut up, he was like a kid in a toy shop, Sasuke never thought he have to put the grin and bear it technique into use, but Naruto was just that type of person, the one who was a friend no matter what.

Sasuke ordered water while Naruto ordered an alcoholic beverage and Hinata, ice tea. When their food arrived, Naruto looked at his food and sort of picked at the meal. Hinata looked over at him and tugged on his sleeve, asking if anything was wrong. Naruto plastered on a smile that Sasuke could tell was false and Naruto assured Hinata he was perfectly fine.

Conversation after that shifted to missions that Naruto or Hinata had gone on, some when they went together and how Hinata was close to Anbu status. Sasuke mumbled out congratulations and brought the rim of his glass to his lips to avoid any more praises Naruto was fishing for from him. Naruto decided to tell him about a mission he thought was hilarious.

Sasuke sat through it, and smirked a little. Hinata giggled that mousy little giggle of hers and then excused herself. Sasuke pushed back his empty plate and took another drink of his water. "Sasuke-teme, tell me what you think of this." Naruto pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke. On reflexes, Sasuke raised his arm and curled his fingers around the white box, big enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

"…What's this?" Sasuke asked, turning the small case over and pulling the lid back on the hinge and looking in to see a clear, glinting diamond set in a gold band. Sasuke eyes widen briefly and he shut the case and looked back at Naruto.

"I'm thinking of asking Hinata-chan to marry me, but Hyuuga-sama is already busy with Sakura-chan's wedding and everything, and now it's even more hectic now that there are only three… more… weeks." Naruto lowered his head and his hands dropped to his lap.

Sasuke smirked and handed Naruto back the ring. Three more weeks, Sakura would be a married woman and Sasuke would be a… well, he would be a dead man. Maybe not… just maybe, Sakura would say yes and he could run away with her as his wife… his. Two weeks of mind torture, he could only hope that she would say yes.

Sasuke cleared his throat, warning Naruto that Hinata was back from the restrooms and Naruto fumbled to put the ring case away. Hinata smiled and reminded Naruto what time it was and Naruto smiled at her and grinned at Sasuke. "Thanks for coming to eat with us Sasuke, but Hinata and I have to go, we're having dinner with Neji-san and Sakura-chan and the rest of the gang… hey, you should come, it's at Ino's house."

"Aa…" Sasuke said as Naruto slapped some money down and left with Hinata's hand secure in his. Sasuke leaned back. Naruto had no idea what was transpiring between Sakura and him, so of course he thought the three of them hanging around like old times was no big deal, but walking into a party held for the woman he loved and her fiancé would be a catastrophic.

Sasuke smirked; he could just see the look on their faces… maybe he would get his fight after all. Closing his eyes, Sasuke shut his eyes, he would not do that to Sakura, he would like to, but he knew better, he was quick study like that. Sasuke sighed and folded his arms over his chest and the server came back over to him.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked, smiling down at him as she gathered up the half-empty plates and glasses.

"Yeah, some shochu, please," She nodded and walked away, leaving Sasuke to mull over the path he had chosen for himself. His brother was dead, that was the plus, Itachi could never again cause pain for another family ever again, but being back in Konoha was a poor choice, here Sasuke had to witness Sakura spend her time in another man's arms, wearing his ring, sleeping in his bed, gracing him with her presence… some things just sucked!

Naruto wanted to get married, that was something he would never see, even if Sakura's answer turned out to be yes, he would never see his best friend marry the woman he loved. Sasuke smirked; he wondered how long it took Naruto to get over Sakura, she use to mean the world to Naruto, so much that the idiot was willing to risk his own life for her.

Sasuke supposed that was a form of true love as well, putting someone else's safety above your own, there were times when Sasuke never did that for Sakura, but there were other times when he jumped in the line of fire, because she meant something to him. As a teammate and friend, but he did not think of her as anything but a straggler, a hindrance to his pathway to power.

Sasuke clenched his fist, she tried to stop him, on several occasions, she tried to get between him and his most important goal, restoration of the Clan was trivial in comparison to killing Itachi, the hurt was too raw, it was something he couldn't let go of, even if he wanted to. "Here you are." The voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see the server setting down his glass.

"Hn," he drowned it down quicker than she could walk away, pushed out of his seat, and headed for the exit after paying. He needed something, anything to do and Haruno Sakura was completely off his list.

Sasuke made his way out of the village towards his home on the outskirts and came across a woman carrying too many groceries. Normally he would glance, scoff and continue on his way, but he figured what harm could come out of helping a woman carry her things, especially when it looked like she was about to spill the contents all over the ground below her.

"Oh no!" she cried out and blinked when she felt extra pressure on the bag, hoisting it up so it wouldn't fall, blinking green eyes she peered over the bag near her shoulder and saw the most handsome young face with the most stoic expression.

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh, my, yes, thank you." The woman said and Sasuke could not help noticing her eyes, they reminded him of Sakura, they were older, but the kindness and the steadying smile were very like Sakura.

"Haruno-san, I presume?" She nodded. Blinking her eyes again, he seemed to intrigue her. "I've got it, here let me help you."

"Oh, you must be the Uchiha boy." She said looking him over as he took another bag from her hands. Fate seemed to be a funny thing, twisting and connecting him to things he would not do under normal circumstances, it led him to his mother's ring, it forced him to propose to Sakura, it helped him bed her and now he was standing there, aiding her very own mother.

"Aa,"

"I'm sure you're busy, you don't have to…"

"Its fine, I have nothing better to do, Haruno-san." The look on her face amused him; it looked like a facial expression of Sakura's. He could not help but smirk at the similarity between parent and offspring.

"Well, if you're sure, it's only a few blocks from here." Sasuke nodded and fell into step with her.

Sasuke chuckled as he reached the house Sakura grew up in. "Here." Sasuke offered to take another bag when he saw Sakura's mother struggling to get her keys from her pocket. With another thank you, she handed over the bag. She got the door open and they entered the house.

Sasuke was almost surprised that the house smelled like dango rice dumplings, and he was certain that he would not find a speck of dust anywhere in the entire house… the place was spotless. Curiosity had Sasuke looking to the right, the doorless entry led to the living room, there was a television, a sofa and a rocking chair placed near a table stacked with piles of folded newspapers.

A quilt was draped over the back of the rocker, Sasuke could just see Sakura sitting there in that room with her parents and suddenly Sasuke remembered that Sakura's father was in the hospital, he hadn't exactly forgotten, but he was busy with his own life and the proposal he sprung on Sakura.

"I heard about your husband, I'm very sorry, I hope he gets well soon." Sakura's mother turned and looked at him with a sort of pained/grateful look on her face as she set down the one bag she had left in her arms. Sasuke set the other three down and she thanked him again.

"Thank you, would you perhaps like a drink?" She asked, walking over to the fridge. Sasuke was about to refuse and make his escape, but he noticed the thousands of pictures on the refrigerator door. Most if not all of them had pictures of Sakura alone. "I have ice tea."

"I would… thank you. Do you mind?" Sasuke asked pointing to the door as she pulled back from the fridge, holding the frosted pitcher. She nodded and closed the door and Sasuke looked at the fridge. Sasuke moved closer as she walked over to the cabinets to retrieve glasses.

Sakura's smile plastered over every photo. There were some of her and Ino, some of her with Naruto and her new team. Some of the images with Kakashi and Naruto, some with her and his replacement- what was his name, Sai? More then a dozen of them were with her, the Godaime, and her assistant. Some pictures she was with Gaara and his siblings. There were pictures of Sakura and her parents.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the picture of Sakura and her father, it was funny, he could see more of a resemblance in them, it was true that girls looked like their fathers and sons their mothers… not too much thankfully. Sasuke shook his head and his eyes moved over a few pictures of that bastard Hyuuga posing together with Sakura.

His eyes narrowed, but widen and he swore his heart stopped at one particular picture. He reached for it and pulled it out of the mess of pictures. She was beautiful; absolutely stunning in the black silk halter-top dress that barely covered her knees, but fanned out in the back, with a curtain effect. Her hair was long and flowing over her shoulders. So, she had grown it out.

"That was Sakura-chan when she graduated from the Chunin exams and became a Jonin. The Godaime says she's a very impressive youth."

"Very." Sasuke concurred, still staring at the picture. So Sakura was a Jonin, he never did ask about her ranking, he hadn't cared, but he wasn't go to live long enough for that information to be of any value to him, he just couldn't see it ever being worthy information.

"Sakura put each picture up there on the refrigerator; she wanted to be with us always, even if it was in pictures." Sasuke nodded, not really listening, he held onto the picture and looked up to see another picture behind that one. It had to be a least sixteen years old, it was of Sakura and her father, but at maybe the age of four, she was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a pink sash and she looked completely silly holding a kunai knife with her father's hand on the handle.

There seemed there were more pictures hidden under the mess of photos. Sakura's mother excused herself for a moment and Sasuke took that time to pluck away more pictures, he supposed of early pictures of Hyuuga and herself because there was no engagement ring on her finger. Sasuke felt the urge to rip up the pictures where Sakura was kissing Neji, some on the mouth.

Sasuke stopped, almost dropping the pictures, there he was, his picture. It was as old as his time away; he touched the edges of the photo. Sasuke did not remember her taking it. How could he not remember something like that, there was no scowl on his face, his eyes weren't closed, he looked… stoic, nothing new, but he didn't even smile for his team photo, he had made a face.

"She loves me," he whispered to himself as he yanked the picture off and pocketed it. He always knew it, but the confirmation was overwhelming, if she didn't she would have torn the picture up.

"I'm sorry; I had to check the laundry."

"Thank you for the tea, but I actually have something to do." Sasuke excused himself, turned sharply on his heel, and left as quickly as he could.

…

Sakura awoke in a memory. Every part of her body ached. Sakura had been talking to Sasuke… well, pleading was more accurate a word. The recollection was dim, a montage of images- pain, fear, rage, disbelif. The back of her neck hurt and her face was sticky with tears that had dried after a night of crying; even in her sleep, she had wept for the man- the boy who had meant more than life itself to her.

Even with his cryptic thank you, she came to some kind of understanding… _He_ did not love her. Even though she understood that he would never see her beyond an annoying teammate that cared too much, she wanted him back. She would sit in her room for hours on end. She dropped her head to the floor and felt the first prick of tears behind her eyes.

There was no greater pain then love. It was the most terrible feeling in the entire world; it was like a backhanded slap across the face, only a thousand times worse. She could not say what she heard other girl's in love always say, _It is thrilling_, or _It is bliss_, or _He makes me so happy_.

"-uke…"

The sound of her own voice woke her from her memories. She was on her back, staring up at a face she did not recognize at first for some reason, maybe because her memories had been so long that she had forgotten that Neji was now an important part of her life.

Neji's hand was on her forehead, checking her temperature, she assumed. "Your fever's gone down, how are you feeling?"

Emotion wise she was a mess, even in her dreams Sasuke would not leave her alone, but physically she felt as though she could do several handsprings in either direction. She gave him a smile and put her hand on his where it rested on the side of her neck. "Much better, thank you,"

"That's good, now we don't have to tell everyone you're sick and can't go."

"Oh, that's right; I need to take a shower!" She threw herself off the bed before Neji could stop her and she reached into the closet, pulled out some clothes, and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She washed her hair twice and soaped down her body, brushed her teeth, towel dried her hair, dragged a comb through the tangles, and then pulled on the fresh clothes.

She had chosen a strapless black dress with a Sweetheart neckline, she pulled on the pink cardigan, satisfied with her look she walked out of the bathroom after putting her nightgown in the hamper. Neji was dressed a little more casual, but still managed to look good, he practically rolled out of bed looking that good.

She walked over to him and grasped his arms, sliding them up to his shoulders; she kissed him gently and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Her arms moved under his and she pressed him so her body was tight against his. He kissed her back, his lips moving against hers, soft, then harder, increasing in pressure and intensity until she could not breathe and did not care.

Sakura pulled away and held his face in her hands; she stroked his cheeks and stared into his eyes, his beautiful, alien eyes. She wondered if Naruto could lose himself in Hinata's eyes the way she did with Neji's eyes. Her lips parted as if she wanted to tell him something, important and wonderful, but she could not, her mind seemed to jar and the words seemed lost.

Sakura kissed him again as if that made up for what she couldn't say to him, what he deserved to hear from her, the woman he was going to marry in a matter of weeks. "What time is it?" she asked, breaking the kiss again, she could taste her watermelon lip-gloss on his lips and he licked his lips.

"Late, we should get going…" he paused when her arms slid from around him back to her sides. "You look beautiful." Sakura smiled and reached for his hand, whispering a thank you to him. They were almost out the door when Sakura remembered Sasuke's ring. She ran back into the house and took the ring, she put it in her pocket… she did not want to leave it in the house where Neji could find it, she was going to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Sakura ran back to Neji and smiled, putting her arm around his as they headed for Ino's house. When they arrived, everyone was already there, Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Choji. Ino latched herself onto Sakura right away. She hugged her tightly and gave a mock cry. "Oh, you're getting married." She whined, holding on tighter.

Sakura could smell Ino's sharp perfume; it clogged her nose and made her scrunch her nose. Sakura wore sweet perfumes where Ino needed strong and sharp as if it was her way of hooking men, Shikamaru put up with a lot to be with a woman like Yamanaka Ino. "Ino, your crushing my ribs, I think…"

Ino immediately released her and apologized with a giggle. Lee came up to them quickly, a silly grin on his face, Sakura winced mentally with the thought of his sprouting some kind of nonsense to her, but he directed Neji instead, more than excited.

"You'll never believe what I stumbled upon Neji-san, you'll think you've stepped into a Genjutsu." Neji arched a suspicious brow and Lee stepped back. "…Ta-da!" There she stood. Chocolate brown hair in a constant chignon on either side of her head and wearing a red cheongsam and red pumps, with silver chain bracelets on her wrist, she looked beautiful.

"Tenten…"

Tenten, who had gone away to study and train with a weapons master the way Sakura had trained to become a medic-nin and better kunoichi from Tsunade. Neji stared straight ahead and Sakura looked between the two of them, her stomach knotting tightly as she watched the changes over Neji's face and something fill his eyes, something she could not describe, her heart tightened and for the first time she was afraid, afraid of losing him forever.

Tenten had been everything to Neji and she left the village with permission when she turned sixteen, determined to leave and become the best that she could be and Neji would not stand in her way. Neji was trying to be a better man, he was nicer to his Clan and he was trying to alter his fate, but Sakura also knew that Neji was cautious, part of him; a larger part thought Tenten would never return to Konoha.

He moved on with Sakura, much like she had moved on with him, but Sakura could not help but stick with her feeling of doubt that Neji would stay with her much longer now that Tenten was back, his mother's favorite. "Still the same Neji… as taciturn as when I first met you." Tenten said with a little giggle, walking over to him.

"Isn't this great, it's just like the old days!" Lee said with utter happiness.

"It's unreal." Neji said his voice sounded soft and strange. Sakura reached for Neji's arm and smiled at Tenten to the best of her ability.

"Welcome home, Tenten." Tenten looked at Sakura and noticed the ring flashing on her finger, just as Sakura meant for her to see, that and the fact that Sakura was holding onto Neji.

"My goodness, Sakura that is a lovely ring," Sakura stuck her hand out and Tenten took her hand and examined the ring. "Good going Neji, not too showy, very classy. "Lee told me you two were getting hitched, congratulations," she said with all sincerity, her hands moving away from Sakura.

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 12 preview:**

_Been here, done this. Always ends the same, with her feeling guilty. Why could she not stop? She moved back, more testing his reaction than seriously resisting. He pushed her against the wall, hands moving to her hips and gripping hard._

_His lips went back to hers, kiss deepening. Sakura started to struggle in earnest. Sasuke pinned her between his body and the side of the house. "Don't fight me, it's always the same, you always submit in the end, you've tried before, but you always lose to me."_


	13. Relinquishing Sin

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I'm bringing in the angst, this chapter is the start of the turning point between Sasuke and Sakura's relationship and have decided to beat you all to the punch line and have my board with a nail in it ready. Wait, put down your torches and pitchforks, slightly irate mob, I prefer my** **life to be long and… Of course, let me sigh in relief, none of you would waste time, effort and money to locate and kill me, so lucky I know none of you in person. ::Throws down board with nail in it, and dances:: Oh, yeah, I'm safe, oh yeah, not gonna die… **

**XXMurasaki-TsukiXX  
TarynCasey  
fightinsurfgrl  
Uchiha Sasume  
AimeLaire: Aw, poor Neji.  
al7r  
hugsanimekisses04  
Aikra-Chan  
Shy Faery89: Huh, I strangely feel like Lee, when Tenten shook him for going off alone to save Sakura. I don't knowe what to do with you, I feel like kidnapping you so we can become best friends, but kidnapping you would override the best friend part. I seriously burst out laughing when you offered to get the knife to cut out my brain, I'm still laughing. It's the story that's killing me, doesn't it feel so redundant that she still keeps going back to Sasuke and sleeping with him? Jeez, I feel like slapping me for making this story so many chapters just to get to that thing I have to have Sasuke do before this story is over. Besides no one is really reading the way they used to and to me it feels like that time I was a volunteer at the Y and they forced me to teach this little girl to learn a cartwheel, but she didn't really want to learn and I say if you don't want to learn, I don't want to teach. Yeah… it's purple lips, that's why it looks like lipstick, aw man, I could draw up a better looking Sasuke, unfortunately, where the hell is my scanner? And I don't believe that, I think Masashi Kishimoto just got lazy or was mad at Sasuke that day. Naruto and Sasuke cold have been equally cool! Go ahead, write a k+ story, I'll still read it. Sasu/Saku stories just aren't what they were when I first started reading them, well the higher rated ones, I actually hate Itachi to the very soul of my body, but read a very well thought out story about him and Sakura, what does that say about the Sasu/Saku verse, we must be running low on ideas. I'm probably to lazy to turn it off, its true there are certain words I've vaulted in my vocabulary never to be used, but butt isn't that… bad. I just don't like it if I'm not insulting someone.  
Tears Of Hell 1428  
kurai-mugen  
Sasukes-Angel0221  
Archerelf  
Laura-chan  
Baby Acoustic  
Yui Hongo: I don't know, Sakura's been burned by Sasuke, I think its fine for her to be skeptical.  
princessswan  
sleepykittycat: Thank you, now I have a little more knowledge of what my writing style is, I didn't know before, I was always just writing.  
Arciana: Oh, yes it does!  
Rhonda21: That's why its called Interloping Fate, that fate is such a damn interloper! I shake my fist at it!  
sakurastears: She's engaged, it would be absurd for her to say yes, wouldn't it… we'll see.  
FakeCompassion: No it was a bad chapter, its okay, I know.  
petite.ina  
DarkAngelRakell: Is it so horrible that you can't wait till its over, I'm just kidding… I hope.  
Gblossom21: I know! What's wrong with me, why is Sasuke better ranked with me, Neji's just as hot, but Sasuke has more… I don't know, something that makes me want to lick his face like a dove bar, I know, so weird!  
gin-neko66: (giggle) Your name makes me think of a cat getting drunk. Yes, I'm that immature.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: My twists and turns suck, it's true.**

* * *

**_Day posses no key here  
Where moon sheds the cold twilight  
This moment is eternity_**

Sakura excused herself for a moment, to let old friends catch up, she should not feel so insecure about leaving the two of them alone, they were with friends and Neji was not anything like Sakura. In fact, it would be a cruel irony if Neji did cheat on her with Tenten. Heaven and Hell knew she deserved it.

Sakura snuck outside, closed the door behind her and turned, her heart leapt, not in a good way. The figure stepped out of the shadows, black eyes met her stare. Sasuke stood there, eyes searching her face, hesitant, almost uncertain. Then he pulled her against him.

Her knees gave way, and she stumbled into his arms, burying her face against his chest, inhaling his smell as a sound frighteningly close to a sob burst from her lips. Sakura breathed in Sasuke's scent filling her brain with it, crowding out everything else.

Her body shuddered then started to shake. Sasuke held her tight, one hand entwined in her hair, the other rubbing her back. When she stopped shaking, she squeezed his elbow and turned her face up to his. He touched his lips to hers, tentatively, as if there was still a chance she would pull away… reject him.

Sakura was the one who strengthened the kiss; she lifted a little off the heels of her feet and put her arms around Sasuke. She hated him, but she loved him, what did that say about her, and to make matters worse, she could not stop thinking of him.

Sakura shoved him back and shook her head, hands covering her face as she sobbed. Sasuke looked down at her and put his arms around her again, pressing his forehead to the top of her head. "What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Sasuke said in that soft voice he reserved only for her. She used her hands to push him back again, this time just enough so that she could look up at his face. He hated that look; her face should always be of bright smiles like on the pictures in her parents' home.

"Yes, there is, I'm defective or something…" she sobbed, her fingers fisting his shirt in her hands as she looked down to hide from his eyes. "I want you… I want you so bad, but I do not want to let Neji-san go either, he is mine. Mine. I am jealous and I have no right to be. I've done to him what he would never do to me, he loves me."

Sasuke frowned, worked his mouth as if he had tasted something bitter. Remembering the letter and the picture she had kept of him, Sasuke asked, "How can you marry him if you love me?"

"He asked me, you weren't there… how can you expect me to explain this to you?" She asked, turning away and out of his arms.

"Try."

"You and me, we're like a great Shakespearean tragedy. If Romeo and Juliet had lived, they would have ended up hating each other within a year. Passion is a type of love, but it is not real. It doesn't last."

"And how do you feel about your fiancé?" It was a question Sasuke had been trying to avoid, but he had to know, because it felt like he was losing her… fast. Sasuke would not lose her without a struggle. He had to interfere now; he still had time to break up a marriage. It was selfish he knew, but he was a selfish man.

Sasuke voice was full of some strong emotion. It should have been anger, but it felt different from that. Almost as if it were an emotion Sakura did not have a name for, Sakura just stood there, her back to him. She did not move at all, her hand holding the handle of the door.

The air played along her hair, the cloth of her skirt. The silence stretched and the quiet was so profound Sasuke could hear the blood rushing in his ears. It was like the stillness before dawn. Sakura released the handle and turned back to meet his eyes.

She blinked once, a long, graceful sweep of lashes. She was beautiful, even crying. That dress and cardigan went well together; she looked just as she did in that heart-stopping photo. Her hands were suddenly at his hands holding them tightly and pressing her face to his knuckles so he could feel the tears falling from her eyes and smearing across his skin.

Sasuke turned his hands in hers and lifted them up to cradle her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away her tears. Sakura stroked his hands up to his wrists then opened her lips a little and sighed, then used one hand to reach into her breast pocket and she pulled out his ring.

Sasuke's hands fell away from her face and he shook his head. "No." One word, soft, caressing, his voice was one of the best things.

"You know I can't." She said holding the ring out to him.

Sasuke stepped back. "You still have fourteen days."

"My answer will still be the same in two weeks."

"You don't know that!"

Sakura sighed, mentally and physically exhausted with still recovering from being sick from stress, Sachiko's death, her father in the hospital, Sasuke's marriage proposal and now the return of Tenten. "Please take it, Sasuke-kun, I have to go back inside before I'm missed." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Her eyes were wide, the tears clinging to her lashes and Sasuke stared down at her as he backed her up into the door. "I can be nice… or I can be cruel and I remember you saying something about liking me better when I'm nice."

"You think this will make me choose you, it only proves my theory about passion." She tugged on her arm, he held it fast then slammed it back against the door above her head and with cruel eyes, he leaned a little closer to her face as he pulled her other arm around his waist.

"You're mine. I know it and you know it. The whole fucking world knows it, Sakura." He told her, loving the look in her eyes, the anger shining so clearly in her teary eyes.

"You're a real bastard, Sasuke; I think you really did give more than your flesh to the devil." Sasuke smiled a cruel, sadistic curve of the lips that sent more than one chill along her entire spine.

"I know, so tell me again because I love to hear you say it, Sakura. I need to hear you say it. I do not think anyone will ever say it quite the way you do." When Sakura did not say anything, just continued with her steady glare, Sasuke frowned. "Come on, say it again. I am a bastard. Tell me how bad I am. It makes me feel so good!"

He pulled both her arms around him and claimed her mouth, knowing she would never give him any kind of satisfaction willingly. He tilted his head back to keep his mouth to hers as he dipped down the length of her body, hands caressing her wonderful curves until they reached the back of her knees.

Sakura hummed against his lips in a low whine as he dragged his hands up under the skirt of her dress. Pleased with her body's reaction he could not help but scowl at the thought of Hyuuga touching her like this, kissing her and everything else that tied her to him. The thought alone made Sasuke violently jealous.

Possessively, he clutched Sakura closer, his hands squeezing the softness of her rear behind the lace hiphuggers as he pulled her tighter to him. "You belong to me." He said harshly against her lips. "And this… this is mine!" He ground his hips against hers, rubbing the soft flesh between her legs with his arousal.

Sakura tilted her head forward and grasped his shoulders as he lifted her up off her feet. Sasuke took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto her finger as he spun her away and behind Ino's home. Sakura knew she should not be in Sasuke's arms like this, but she could not help the feelings, the need that he had always awakened in her.

It was as if he was possessed. What he made her feel simply succeeded what was right or wrong, in his arms nothing seemed to matter, she really did not care whether he really was a bastard or not, he was hers and he wanted to be hers, for the first time in her life, he wanted to be hers.

His slightest touch had the power to make her burn and throw her morals to the wind, reckless abandon. Roughly, he brushed the flesh between her legs. Forcefully, he spread her thighs with his hands, intent on punishing her for trying to reject him before the two weeks were up. Heat and wetness rushed out to meet him, her body betraying her.

His fingers worked in and out of her at a steady pace. She panted and began to close her eyes. "No. Don't close your eyes." he whispered. "Watch me." Sakura let out a gasp as his fingers moved inside her, finding that point of her desire. "Imagine Hyuuga up there with all your friends and tell me… you don't love getting away with this… right… under… his… nose…"

Sakura whined. How many times had they replayed this scene? Didn't she ever learn? Sakura knew how this would end when she found him standing there in the shadows, when she tried to return the ring- she had been thinking of nothing else.

Sasuke kissed her. She could feel the heat from his body, so familiar she could drown in it. The rich scent of him drifted through her brain, as intoxicating as cedar smoke. She felt herself succumbing, to his touch and his smell, but a part of her brain that could think sounded an alarm.

Always ends the same, with her feeling guilty. Why could she not stop? She moved back, more testing his reaction than seriously resisting. He pushed her against the wall, hands moving to her hips and gripping hard. 

His lips went back to hers, kiss deepening. Sakura started to struggle in earnest. Sasuke pinned her between his body and the side of the house. "Don't fight me, it's always the same, you always submit in the end, you've tried before, but you always lose to me."

Sakura started to say something, then stopped, inhaling shapely. He was inside her, not his fingers, but him, hard and stiff, filling her. Sasuke closed his eyes, the cruelty ebbing, but still there as he smirked up at her with ruby red eyes spinning with black tomoes while she pressed her forehead to his.

"Sakura…" Sasuke panted, the tip of his nose bumping hers.

"Sa… suke…"

"Sakura…?" A woman's voice was calling her. Sakura's eyes shot open, her head jerking back. Sasuke's hand reached out and closed over her mouth, he was still moving inside her, harder now, as if the possibility of getting caught in the act excited him more than her nearly being caught by Naruto in his house half-dressed with her in his arms. "Sakura, are you out here?"

Ino was calling her with almost an impatient voice. Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand, not to remove it, but as an anchor of some sort for her racing heart. "She'll go away." Sasuke murmured for her alone to hear. She gave him a look of skepticism.

"Damn it, Sakura! Where are you? It's your engagement party!" The door slammed shut suddenly and Sakura pushed Sasuke's hand away, letting go of a breath she had been holding. She moaned and tilted her head back as she clutched at Sasuke's shoulders. The climax started to crest, but she fought it, not wanting to give him that.

"Let me go…" she rasped.

"We're not finished." He said, slamming harder into her, stroking her exposed thighs. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and he grunted, elevating her before bringing her down to cover him completely. "Cum for me," he whispered, licking her neck and then closing his lips over her neck, sucking harder then he usually did.

Sakura parted her lips on a sigh, he never talked to her like that before and soon she was making sounds like she was straining to breathe. "Sakura, sweet koishii, cum," Sasuke said, her name was like a hymn from his beautiful lips.

Sakura swallowed and did not think she would be able to talk, the pleasure was immense and the harder she fought the relief the more the noises came, making her body rally against the denied request.

Then it happened, always the same, as if she were a cup filling with warm, warm water from bottom to top, overflowing until there was nothing left. She went lax in his arms and he held her up, panting with her in a round. Sakura listened for other sounds and only heard the pounding of Sasuke's heartbeat, slowing with each breath.

"I love you… I love you." Sasuke huffed, lowering her down and pulling out of her, sliding his jeans and boxers back over his hips. Sakura smoothed her dress back over her thighs and Sasuke's arms went around her, burying his face in her hair. "I would sit with you all night, koishii, watch the stars fade from the sky, but if that man loves you like you say then they'll be out here soon, really looking for you." He paused and then pressed his mouth to her ear. "Don't ever fucking tell me no before it's time again."

The last part was menacing, a type of threat that startled her. She thought the nasty side of him had gone, but she was wrong. He kissed her quickly on the side of the head and then pulled away, gone like a moonlight shadow.

Composure shattered, Sakura sagged back against the wall. Sasuke had been cruel, trying to claim her, make her break her promise to be Neji's wife. Sakura took several deep breathes and rubbed her eyes, hoping to regain her composure. She pushed away from the side of the house when she felt ready and headed back in, just in time for Hinata to collided with her.

"Sakura-chan, t-there you a-are," Hinata stuttered as Sakura helped steady her. "Neji-kun is l-looking for you." Sakura smiled at Hinata and nodded.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom first, tell him that I was out for fresh air, just so he won't worry."

"S-sure, Sakura-chan, I w-will." Sakura and Hinata split ways, she headed back to the party and Sakura disappeared in the bathroom to freshen up. She stared at her hand, completely forgetting that Sasuke had placed the pearl and diamond engagement ring on her finger of her right hand. She held her hand to her heart, covering the ring with her left hand, her heart racing; Hinata might have seen the ring.

She pried it off, hid it away in her pocket again then splashed water on her face. Why was it so hard for her to get rid of Sasuke, now she knew how he felt when they were younger and their roles reversed, except he was still a coldhearted bastard one minute and almost caring the next, had he developed some type of Schizophrenia?

Sakura looked up to check her eyes and gasped at what she saw, that insufferable bastard left a rose-color mark on her neck where he drew the blood under the surface of the skin by sucking and nipping. She quickly slapped her hand to the side of her neck and focused her Chakra to the blemish, what a waste, but she did not want Neji to see it.

She should have never listened to Naruto; she should have never gone to his hospital room. She should have never let him kiss her. Should have, could have, would have… excuses seemed to be all she had left. With a discouraging smile, Sakura pulled open the door and found herself face to face with Neji this time.

"Are you all right?" He wasted no time with benign questions.

Sakura nodded, closing the door behind her. "I'm fine-"

"I know it got weird in there, it's just… I don't know… it was a surprise." Sakura looked up at him, understanding all too well the effect the return of ones first love had on the emotions. She reached for his arm and leaned her forehead against his chest. Neji looked down at her.

"It's okay. I know what she means to you." She said softly, her finger tracing his arm just below the sleeve.

"What she meant to me," Neji corrected, his hand stroking her soft hair. "You mean more to me now than anyone else." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at that and embraced him, because he needed that from her. She was so disgusted with herself and thought that if she truly was so self-loathing for her constant infidelity then she should stop, but for some reason it just seemed easier said than done.

"I know it seems rude, but I-I'd like to go home now, Neji-san." Suddenly she began to shake and hated herself for it, any moment now she would start to cry again, and that would make him ask questions, and she could not tell him the dirty truth. It shamed her; it shamed her greatly.

"We can go if you want, but let's say goodbye first." She kept herself from flinching as his arm circled her waist- not because he touched her, but because what _this_ man touched, nauseated her. Surely he would smell it on her, sense it in her flesh.

Neji paused and looked down at her with searching eyes. "Are you sure you're all right, you're not sick again, are you?" His hand came up to her face, to touch her brow. It took all the strength she had left to meet his gaze calmly and take his hand in hers.

"I'm fine; I just want to go home. I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I won't put you through any more stress." Sakura faltered and looked up at him before leaning her head back on his chest. How could he do it, how could he tell her that Tenten didn't mean what she use to mean to him because of her, someone who couldn't even let go of her own first love no matter how defiant she tried to be.

If anyone was upset that Sakura and Neji were leaving their own engagement party before they even sat down to eat, it was not Ino. "It's all take out anyway, forehead girl, besides if you're not feeling well, then you should go home, get lots of rest and drink lots of liquids and try not to ruin my wedding."

"My wedding," Sakura corrected, exasperated with Ino's poor word choice, especially in front of her fiancé. Ino waved her hand about indifferently.

"Yeah, yeah… You know what I mean." Sakura certainly did, Ino was trying to take the limelight, since the direct spotlight was unavailable. Sakura shook her head and Naruto was the one complaining.

"What, come on, I'm starving! Sakura-chan…" Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him that look that usually stopped him in his tracks and made him forgive her anything. Hinata was right on his heels, tugging on his arm. He looked back at her and she gave him that look that usually made him shut up.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized. Looked at Neji who stood ready to tell Naruto off if the situation called for it, it would not. "Can I treat you for ramen tomorrow to make up for it? I mean you don't have to leave, you all can eat without us."

"Oh-ho, they have to leave." Ino said looking at Shikamaru while she collected her unused plates. "It's only eight and so that means I have backup plans." She said, giving Sakura a stern look as if to say 'know what I'm saying.'

Sakura bowed and immediately wished she had not as her vision blurred upon standing upright again. "Yes, sorry, Ino-chan."

"Come on, Sakura." Neji said, taking her by the elbow and turning. Sakura locked eyes with Tenten and they smiled politely to one another.

"Welcome home, again, Tenten."

"Thank you Sakura. Goodbye Neji."

"Goodbye." Sakura and Neji left together first, promptly followed by the others. Neji looked down at Sakura, observing her gait. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm fine, my legs still work," she said with a little laugh as she slid her arm around his waist and walked with him back to their home. "Look at the moon." She said and he did. It was a silver circular body in the night sky, luminous and laced with soft wisps of clouds. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I've never seen anything like it." Neji said in a soft tone. Sakura furrowed her brow, looked up at Neji, and was startled to see him looking at her and not the moon at all. She gave a nervous laugh and smiled. Did he know that seeing Tenten and him in the same room once again made her insecure?

If he did then he had to know that she had been unfaithful… there was no sign of that kind of knowledge in his eyes and she was looking hard. "Oh…" she scoffed and put her hand to her mouth and pressed her face to his chest and he wrapped his arms about her.

Neji picked her up, hauled her over his shoulder and carried Sakura the rest of the way home, laughing so hard she almost fell out of his arms when they reached the front door of their home. "Put me down, you brute." She laughed, he did, and he pushed her gently against the door. She wiped her eyes dry and looked up at Neji with a grin, he smirked at her and she reached her hand for his face.

She watched him close his eyes and relish in her touch. She wanted to say things to him, words only lovers whispered to each other, but she did not feel ready, maybe when she was wearing her wedding dress and tell the world that she would promise to be his, she would tell him all the things a woman should tell the man she was marrying. Until then she could only say. "I'm going to take a shower, want to take one with me?"

His pale lavender eyes flew open and he stared down at her calling her bluff, but it was hard to call it when she was not bluffing. "Are you… sure?"

"If you don't want to…"

"I didn't say that. What about our oath?" Sakura smiled at him, the moonlight was beautiful on him. He was so tall and so handsome and so sweet, always sweet, he cared so much about her and she wanted to make it up to him somehow, though nothing short of discontinuing her sexcapades with Sasuke could make up for that pain.

"We don't have to make love," she said, her hands moving down to the front of his shirt, looking there for a moment before looking back up at his face. He shook his head and she shrugged, she was not going to force him into it, she was not Sasuke who pushed and pushed until he got his way.

Neji grasped her wrists and held them to his chest, sighing. "I don't know if I can trust myself not to touch you. I've never…" Neji paused, closing his eyes. He had never seen her naked and she had never seen him with anything less then his shirt off.

Sakura clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "I'm jealous," she said and he opened his eyes and gave her a funny look. "Really jealous and I know its stupid and I shouldn't be, but I am. You made it clear that I have absolutely no reason to feel the way I do, but I can't help it."

Neji laughed, well chuckled more then anything and shook his head, coming to rest the cool metal of his forehead protector against her bare forehead. She muttered something about it not being funny and he agreed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You can touch me." Neji pulled back and she looked up to find his eyes with hers. She was blushing now, her cheeks and the bridge of her nose a brighter pink than her own hair. Neji hugged her, pulled her against his body and sighed into her skin. She felt the door open and he steadied her so she would not fall inside.

Neji kicked the door shut and stepped back. "Are you sure?" He asked again and she nodded.

"Don't ask me again or I'll back out."

"Then I won't ask again, I just wanted to make sure you were sure." he placed a kiss on the bend of her neck and she sighed. "Are you scared?" Sakura shook her head, but her heart was racing faster almost as fast as when she first laid down with Sasuke in his bed.

"No… but my heart's beating really fast," Neji began to take off his shirt and she closed her eyes shortly and then opened them to find him shirtless. His hand reached for hers and again he placed her hand to his chest.

"Mine too." Sakura smiled and he came to kiss her. She kissed him, held onto him and ran her hands along his smooth back. They were moving, their feet stumbling along the way from the living room down the hall and into the bedroom. Neji leaned against the wall and lifted Sakura higher so she was level with his face. Her legs hooked around his waist and his tongue licked the seam of her lips.

She parted her mouth and he licked her open mouth. His kiss was different; it was warmer, sweeter, and tender. Sasuke was fierce and demanding most times, but other times when he was hesitant or less passionate, he was still hot, pulling her into his world. Neji kept her in the same world; she did not feel like she had to disconnect her mind from her body.

If someone caught Neji and Sakura in a passionate embrace, no one would scold them for being together. Sakura mentally pinched herself and demanded her mind to be quiet, to stop comparing Neji's kiss and their relationship to Sasuke's kiss and her relationship with him.

Neji set Sakura down, untied the cardigan, and dragged it off her arms. Sakura looked up at him and he kissed her forehead as he reached for the zipper of her black dress. Sakura reached up for his hitai-ate and he stiffened and pulled away. "It's okay." Sakura whispered to him. Neji grabbed her wrist, but did not hold her back as she untied it from the back.

The hitai-ate dropped to the floor between them and Neji closed his eyes as he held her other wrist when she reached to press her lips against the revealed the manji. Neji shuddered and she lowered herself and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Sakura… I'm sorry."

"Do you trust me?" Sakura instantly regretted her wording. Trust, what right did she have to ask him to trust her, she was a cheating little wretch, who went behind his back with Sasuke.

"Yes." Neji lowered his head and touched her forehead with his, removing her own hitai-ate. Sakura kissed him gently and slid her fingers through his silky hair, his hair she loved so much. She untied his hair and led him back into the bathroom. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and pushed the dress down her breasts.

Slowly, she moved her arms from her chest and she closed her eyes, her face heating up with the thought of his eyes on her chest. His hand caressed her cheek, fingers grazing her chin and she opened her eyes to see him smiling softly at her. "You're beautiful." He whispered lovingly, seeing the soft blush that colored her face, seeking her mouth once more.

He parted her lips with his tongue, taking advantage of her shocked response to delve deeper into her mouth. Calmly, so not to scare her, he pressed his hands against her naked breasts. Sakura gasped as he kneaded her until her nipples gathered into hard crowns to meet his touch.

His whisper caressed her cheek so softly she had to close her eyes to the fascinating sensation. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you, Neji-san." Neji's hands ran down her ribs, fingers digging into the flesh as if he were massaging her back. He pushed the rest of the dress off her body and down her legs.

He was kneeling in front of her now, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "I want to touch you, smell you and taste you." His voice was soft and deep, with a roll of bass. He ran his hands over her exposed skin. Neji licked her stomach, a quick, wet motion.

Sakura stared down at him, and he stared back with pale eyes. Neji's mouth bit gently at her stomach, his lips sucking her skin. Sakura's legs buckled, and only Neji's hands on her kept her from falling over.

Leaning over Neji, Sakura kissed him while he was still on his knees in front of her, as if she would eat him from the mouth down. The feel of him against her naked flesh was almost too much. He broke from the kiss, curled his fingers into the band of her underwear and slid them down.

Sakura stepped out of them and stepped back. Neji brought her back, ran his mouth over her breasts. It brought a surprised moan from her throat. She leaned over him again, burying her face in his hair. Neji hugged her around the waist and stood, passing his hands over her breasts one last time.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

Sakura could not smile, she looked down, her body exposed completely and he was standing half-dressed, it was hardly fair. She reached forward and Neji looked down, pushing his hips forward as she worked on unbuttoning his pants. She pulled down the zipper and shifted his pants down his hips. He kicked them off and wrapped his arms about her again.

With one free hand, Neji brushed Sakura's hair behind her ear and his lips touched her cheek, his face then brushing hers. Sakura pulled away and turned from him to reach into the shower. The water burst from the overhead faucet and she heard a shush of clothes and then felt Neji's hands at the small of her back, gliding around to her stomach.

Sakura tested the water and tilted her head back as he cupped a hand around each breast, kneading them. She leaned back against him. He was the one who stopped, hugging her around the waist, picking her up off the floor and over the rim of the tub.

Sakura's hands thrust out and pressed against the tile wall to steady her footing as he stepped over the ridge too. Neji leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm not much to look at, try not to be too disappointed… ok?"

She turned around and he stood before her. He was beautiful. His body radiated power, virility and strength. Lean, muscular and scarred from all the battles he had fought. "You're perfect."

"I'm glad you approve." He said and pulled her to him, warm water rained on them as he greeted her mouth once more with gentle kisses, his tongue sweeping in to lick her tongue. Gently his hand stroked down the length of her body, caressing the taut, flat plane of her stomach, pausing at the scar just under her navel. He lingered there a moment then moved down to the soft place between her legs, where Sasuke had been hours ago.

Sakura shied away and Neji smiled at her, he stepped towards her, receiving most of the shower's spray and he bent over her, his wet hair touching her shoulders and breasts. "If you've changed your mind-"

"No… no, it's not that." She tried to assure him, trying to keep the panic out of her voice by masking it with softness close to that of a whisper. The water hissed around them and Sakura circled her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss.

His hands trailed down her body, pausing only when his fingers brushed over certain scars that happened to cross his path. He examined them with the pads of his fingers as if her body was a map and he was memorizing the layout. His thumbs brushed against her belly, eliciting soft, breathless laughter in his ear as he brushed over the sensitive skin.

He smirked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. "Don't…" she said. "Neji-san… no!" she started laughing as he tickled her while she leaned against the tile as he continued to dig his fingers in her side. Sakura squealed with surprise and delight. When she almost fell, his arms encircled her and he held her tight in his arms, nuzzling the side of her face. Neji leaned back to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes bright.

"You're beautiful," he said again and she closed her eyes as his lips grazed her forehead. Sakura did not have to worry about this being wrong, because it was not wrong. If Sasuke never came back so would have never slept with him, it would be just like this between her and Neji, the man whose ring she was currently wearing.

"Neji-san…" His name came out breathy from her lips when he lightly brushed the center of her legs. Her lips glistened, soft and inviting that he found it impossible to resist. Neji licked the water from her lips; she trembled from the delicate caress of his hand, unable to contain a soft sound of pleasure that ignited his passion.

He drew back to look at her, his eyes lidded heavily with desire. She reached for another kiss, more passionate by degrees. Seeking the inner, deeper recesses of her flesh, callused fingertips caressed her lightly, gently as if his touch would bruise her. She made a sound of delight against his mouth as he tenderly probed her.

Sakura rose higher, squeezing his shoulders as she spread her legs a little to give him better access. His mouth sucked her own and she moaned as another finger entered, aiding the first.

Now she was panting, she broke the kiss and swallowed as she hid her face in the wet skin of his arm. Her hand came down and she pushed on his wrist. He extracted his fingers from inside her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura gave another nervous laughed and shook her head. "No, that was wonderful." she said pushing his wet hair back. He smiled at her and she started to wash her body with the soap and then she touched his chest and he closed his eyes as she washed his.

"Will you touch me?" he asked. Sakura looked up at his face, everything was so serious with him, but the look also said that he would not pressure her into anything.

Sakura kissed him again and pushed him back so they were both under the fall of the shower. Her hand brushed that part of him that was all male, lightly, with the back of her fingers, she then curled one finger at a time around him, squeezed him gently, adding more pressure as she worked her way down.

He was thickest at the base; she could barely make her fingers meet her thumb as she curled her hand around him. He made a sound in the back of his throat, a deep reverberating groan that made him grab her shoulder and wrist and push her back against the cold tile wall.

His kiss was none too gentle now, he bit at her mouth, tilting her head back with one hand and her fingers freed him and he squeezed her wrist, tearing his mouth from hers. "No… no… don't stop Sakura… touch me… touch me."

That was the closest he had ever gone to begging her, she could hear the strain in his voice as Neji urged her hand back to him again. He licked her neck, she grasped him again, and he thrust in her hand as her other hand's fingers drummed against his back as water flooded down his back.

He pressed against her, she squeezed him, felt the muscles contract and she helped him release all that tension she put there. He knelt slowly in front of her. Neji entwined his fingers with hers and simply held her hand. Sakura looked down at their joined hands.

Neji startled her when he gently placed an open-mouthed kiss to her hipbone. He looked up at her with reverence and tugged her wrist, beckoning her to sit with him. Sakura knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt his fingers combing through her hair. She smiled as soap ran down over the back of her ear. He was washing her hair; it felt wonderful, his hands massaging her scalp. She shook out water when he leaned her back under the warm water of the shower.

Smiling at one another, he leaned over her and kissed her. She licked his bottom lip and pulled away. "Let me wash your hair?"

Neji nodded and she started washing his hair, rinsing it out she ran her lips over the wet strands. "I love your hair." she said with a little laugh, her mouth meeting his and drinking down the cold water that came off from the shower and rained all over his face. "Never, never cut it."

Neji chuckled, took her hand and ran his lips over the bumps of her knuckles. "I can't wait to make love to you." He said, pressing his lips on the inside of her wrist. "Three more weeks, I just don't know if I'll make it."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up and shut the water off. Sakura stepped out first and grabbed the towel on the top and handed it to Neji then took her towel and they walked back to the bedroom together.

Sakura collapsed on the bed, not caring that water was soaking into the pillow behind her head. Neji came and pressed his cheek against her back, his fingers dancing over her naked skin, just above the fluffy towel.

"I'm going to fall asleep right here." She hummed to him, smiling softly as she snuggled into the pillow.

"I don't have a problem with that." He replied, closing his eyes as his arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her tight and they did just that, both of them fell asleep wearing nothing but towels.

Sakura did not wake again until dawn. _Too much noise…_ She thought, opening her eyes to see Neji standing next to the drawer on his side, writing something on a piece of paper. "Where are you going?" She asked, lazily reaching out for him.

Neji turned and set down his writing utensil down and took her hand and bent over her, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I have a mission."

"Neji-san, no, we have three more weeks before we're married." He smiled down at her and ran his hand over the side of her face. "Don't go, stay with me."

Neji brought the blanket over the top of her breasts and kissed her between the eyes. "It's a B-rank mission, don't worry, I'll be home tonight."

"Be careful."

"I will." He brushed his lips against hers, fixed his shirt and then left the bedroom. Sakura closed her eyes and snuggled into the pillows, dry now. Her mind was nagging her, telling her something, important.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her back and after a moment of resting her eyes, she sat up and wrapped the towel around her to protect herself against the morning chill.

Sakura walked over to the closet and grabbed fresh clothes. After putting on her underwear and tying her chest bindings around her ribs and over her breasts, she dressed in her black leggings and zip-up sweatshirt.

She sighed; sometimes Neji was in such a rush he forgot to pick up around the house. She lifted her dress and cardigan and gasped when she felt the hard object in her pocket. Sasuke's ring, she had almost forgotten about it!

Sakura reached in a pulled it out of the pocket. It mocked her with a million tiny glistening rainbows, sharp, cold, and nearly painful in its beauty. She touched the smooth surface of the pearl and turned to look at the window.

It was still a blue light, early enough for her to head down to Sasuke's home to return the ring. She looked for something to put the ring in and then found a piece of paper and wrote her refusal on the note.

The plan was to go down while it was still early, hope Sasuke was not up and about and set the ring down in front of the door and then make her getaway. It seemed like a sure-fire plan. Sakura went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then headed out the door.

Sakura was going to terminate her sexual relationship with Sasuke with a new tactic. She had tried the face-to-face break-up, but that always ended with another bout of incredible sex. Not this time, she told herself, this time she really would end all this pain. Sasuke's effect was not as strong on her if they did not see each other; her senses always seemed to override her will.

* * *

**Marionette, chapter 13 preview:**

_More glass shattered and skidded across the floor. The curse mark continued to spread and grow, it stretched further down, disappearing into the waistband of his pants and he felt it, the sensation deepened and Sasuke tried to block the pain._

_Pain, what a trivial word- agony was better. One does not call the sensation of being flayed alive 'painful.' His head spun and he closed his eyes and darkness swirled around him until he had gone deaf to the world outside, coming to life._


	14. Taking Away Everything

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: If you didn't hate me last chapter than definitely this chapter, I mean, even I gasped. I'm just waiting for the hating, though that sounds bad, don't hate me, please!****  
****  
::Warning:: This chapter is little intense and a bit darker than the others so if you are easily offended or just don't want to see Sasuke like that then turn back now ::Warning::  
****  
xDanniBellex  
Kateryn  
Sindy  
me-sakura-chan  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
tangozgirlscout: Eh, I guess it's all a matter of opinion.  
Shy Faery89: Do you myspace? Livejournal? I chucked my morals when I wrote Fade Away, which I took down long ago. So you probably never got to read it. It'll either be the second to last or the last chapter in which Sasuke (Author has been subdued and duct taped and left unconscious to keep from sharing valuable information) ::Wakes and rips off duct tape:: Wow, what happened? Ah, yes we were talking. I guess what I mean is that it just doesn't really matter if you write or not to some people, from what I've deduced a story that has more effort to it, more plot and better grammar and spelling has less appeal to a reader than a slapdash story, look at stories like A Forced Fate, by Insomniac247 only eighty-three reviews? Come on, that story is so brilliant it deserves more reviews than that, it deserves three-thousand reviews if not more. I saw an amazing picture of Sasuke in the second level of the curse mark and I was so inspired I had to put Sasuke into the mutation form in some of my chapters. I don't have my scanner, but I suppose I could use my digital camera and post up my works. Sasuke smells like the rain and burning cedar and fresh clothes right out of the dryer… sigh, doesn't that sound sexy… yeah, I didn't think so, but hey, those are my favorite smells. I know, I want to make them get caught but every time I start to write it, I have a change of heart, originally I was going to have Hinata actually catch them, because I think it would be easier to persuade her not to blab compared to Ino or anyone else. I thought Neji should get some play, I mean come on, the poor guy is being cheated on. I'm sorry, but I felt bad and some people actually want her to choose Neji… and if its anyone it's between Sasuke and Neji in my book. Which is weird, I mean does Neji even give Sakura a second glance, I'm sorry my knowledge of Naruto only goes up to manga 14 and whatever I learn from Wikipedia. It was only a few weeks ago I actually saw recent pictures of Sasuke in the second level and I've never laughed so hard at him. For shame! Oh, this chapter, let's just say if chapter 13 didn't get you this one will.  
Rhonda21  
Merridaine  
al7r  
llwild1992: Big enough for two people.  
Sasuke0623  
Sasukes-Angel0221  
petite.ina  
TarynCasey  
xX Winter Doll Xx: I love your pen name.  
Arciana  
E-chan Hidaka  
Baby Acoustic  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
FakeCompassion: OMG! That was so random and so funny, jeez, poor Sasuke-kun. (Dies of laughter) That chapter was totally for you.  
DarkAngelRakell: What, no I was just being me… I'm sorry if it sounded like I was offended, I wasn't at all, you have a total right to your opinion.  
Raefire: I know, I'm horrible, I should make Neji more aware of his surroundings, I mean, come on… he's one of the genius Shinobis, the possessor of the Byakugan, he should be more tuned to Sakura's deceit, but then again, he really loves and trusts her.**

* * *

**_Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone  
Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_**

The ten no juin on his shoulder began to burn and ache, like molten gold under glistening ruby. It stretched over his neck, multiplying and creeping along his cheek and over the bridge of his nose, crawling over his face and growing down his chest.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, tightening his jaw. He gripped the edges of the bureau and opened his eyes to see his hands marked with the black splotches of the curse. He looked back up and stared at the ruby red of his Sharingan, the black tomoe spinning faster and faster.

All this because of one woman, Sakura, she had ruined him for life. He had become this headstrong, out of control, irrational… thing. This woman, this small, beautiful, frustrating woman turned him into a slave to her and this was how she thanked him, by torturing him, teasing him, denying him?

It still angered him that she refused him so utterly. Everything in him wanted to kill her for turning him into what he had to face in the mirror every morning. Had he chosen to, he could break her neck as easily as if he was snapping twigs. NO! He would not hurt her! He would rather die slowly, bleeding out rather than hurt the woman he loved ever again.

No matter how much she infuriated him, Sasuke longed to have her with him always. The pain shot through him again and he bit down on his lips hard, breaking the skin and tasting the sharp tang of blood. Control…! Control had never been so difficult! He had never wanted someone like this before either.

Sakura was right about one thing, she did not know him anymore. Kami, the things he said to her! She had a right to say no, he was unstable, what kind of man… what kind of husband would he be if he could not even protect Sakura from himself?

He was a demon, a devil, a monster, completely unworthy of someone like Haruno Sakura to love a beast like him. The pain shattered through him again and he clutched at his neck and shoulder, panting and wheezing.

A swelter came over him, he felt like an addict with an insufficient hit. The mere image of her in another man's arms was enough for him to go on a killing spree. He sated death with sex, but it had still left him with an unfulfilled sensation.

Clenching his teeth tightly, the pain of the Heaven Curse Seal seized his entire body. He had let it get out of control, had allowed his anger to warp his restraint. The pain really hurt, it was like pins and needles all throughout his body.

Sasuke surveyed his mutated flesh and narrowed his eyes; his lips curling back as he snarled at his reflection. Every pore now opened with cold sweat pouring out.

He clenched one hand into a tight ball, drew back his arm and shattered the glass. The glass tore the skin over his hand, the laceration stung and blood trickled from the jagged cut, bits of the glass buried under the wet, bloody flesh. The image of the monster ruined.

Sasuke's vision suddenly blurred and he could hardly keep the ground under his feet. Sasuke fell backwards, unable to keep upright. His other hand still clutching the bureau, it fell forward with him.

Sasuke's legs twisted out of the way of the falling chest of drawers and surprisingly had enough strength to roll out of the way just as the mirror made contact with the wooden floor.

More glass shattered and skidded across the floor. The curse mark continued to spread and grow, it stretched further down, disappearing into the waistband of his pants and he felt it, the sensation deepened and Sasuke tried to block the pain.

Pain, what a trivial word- agony was better. One does not call the sensation of being flayed alive 'painful.' His head spun and he closed his eyes and darkness swirled around him until he had gone deaf to the world outside, coming to life.

…

Sakura had been standing on the other side of the front door just long enough to hear the sudden crash of glass. Sakura's senses jumped alive, as if she had touched a live electrical wire. She tried to tell herself that he broke a plate or something and did not know she was there.

It was like a covert mission for her, just get in drop off the item and get out as quickly as possible without being found out, but something deep inside her nagged at her that there was more behind the breaking of that glass.

Shit! So much for a foolproof plan, Sakura pushed open the door and looked down to see Sasuke's boots placed neatly side by side on the floor of the foyer. The kitchen and living room were both empty and Sasuke's shirt was draped neatly over the back of the sofa. Sakura made her way down the hall, her fingers reaching for the flap of her leg holster.

Sakura took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The knocked over bureau came into view first. She walked around the bed and found Sasuke shirtless on the floor covered in black curvy marks over his chest and stomach, his forearms, up his shoulders, wrapped around his neck and stretched over his face.

There was glass all over the floor and drops of blood leading to Sasuke's wrist, where the deep red fluid pooled just under his arm, "Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to him, careful of the glass and knelt in front of him.

His body was completely blotched; she had never seen it this bad. Sasuke made a sound in his sleep, his brow furrowing and his lips drawing back, he seemed to be having a nightmare. Sakura reached her hand out and brushed his hair back.

A thin sheet of sweat covered his face and she looked down at his wrist. His body convulsed, his teeth gritted together as he flexed his fingers. Sakura hovered over him, wondering if she should move him. She knew with experience not to move a person having seizures, but to observe them and make sure they did not bite their tongue and such.

She did not know what to do for Sasuke except that she needed to stop the bleeding of his wrist, lest he bleed out. She lifted his wrist and his blood slicked her fingers and fell in rivulets down his arm, dripping onto the floor.

Upon further inspection, she caught bits of glass fragments in the bleeding lacerations of his wrist and knuckles. Without warning Sasuke's eyes shot open. His Sharingan was active. He grabbed her around the throat with his other hand.

Sakura gagged as he narrowed his eyes, not really seeing her, he seemed trapped in the illusion of his nightmare. Sasuke growled at her, his fingers tightening around her throat and closed off her air passage. "Sakura…" he snarled, "Sakura is mine."

"Sa… suke-kun…" She rasped trying to reach past his dementia, to the man she was sure was in there somewhere.

"Sakura is mine," he said again in that dark, smooth voice. "She's mine; I'll never let anyone take her from me!" Sasuke vowed and Sakura felt her vision turn black, her throat and nose hurting as she tried to breathe and break his strangle.

Sakura deduced that pain would break his hold. She applied pressure to his cut up wrist and his fingers unlocked from around her throat and she fell back. Sasuke turned his head, cutting his cheek on a piece of glass.

Sakura coughed and spluttered, massaging her throat. Sasuke was panting hard, confused as to where he was. He turned his head to see Sakura, sitting there holding her throat. "Wh-" Sasuke stopped and swallowed. "W-why are you here?" Sasuke swallowed, tongue flicking over his dry lips.

Before Sakura could explain, Sasuke rolled onto his side, grunting in pain. "What's going on, Sasuke?" Sakura demanded grabbing his shoulder. The black marks covered Sasuke's back as well. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." He ground out feeling Sakura circle his waist and ribs, trying to lift him. Sasuke cringed, resisting her tug.

"Sasuke-kun, get up." She snapped at him. Another wave of pain and Sasuke convulsed. He did not want her touching him while he was like this, that monster so close to the surface. She seemed to bring out the darkness inside him. The conflict raged within him:

…blood…

…I won't hurt her…

…get her, get her…

…hunger…

…desire…

…I'll disgust her…

…need…

…release…

…I love her…

…want, want, want it, want it…

…fuck…

Fuck.

His turmoil grew. He was trying to resist the siren call of savagery with reason, but that did not seem to be working. Sasuke tried to knock her away with his uninjured arm, but she grabbed his forearm and straddled his waist, pinning him down on his back.

The demon woke.

Sasuke grinned up at her. Sakura could not fathom what was going on with him, with the curse mark and his mind. "If you're going to sit on me, at least let's get out of these clothes."

Sakura shook her head, his wrist was bleeding, she had to do something about that, but he was proving to be difficult. It was as if the curse mark was affecting his mind. "Sasuke, shut up, I need to take care of your wrist, don't make me restrain you."

"Hn, do that, I might like it," he said slyly, lifting her up with his hips. Sakura moaned at the pleasing contact of his pelvis against hers and then realizing what he said, blanched. She stared down at that devious smile and Sasuke looked right back at Sakura, giving her his full attention. He stared at her, eyes roaming her body in a slow, intimate dance.

Sakura had Sasuke pinned at the shoulders, leaving his hands free… her mistake. Sasuke lifted his injured hand and cupped her thigh, leaving a bloodied handprint on her black leggings. _Shit!_ She thought as he began to rub her thigh up and down, that salacious smirk still there on that tilde-marred face.

"Why are you wearing this Sakura, yesterday's outfit was more appropriate, it made for an easy fuck." Sakura grabbed his wrist and pried his hand off, Sasuke hissed through his teeth, now giving her an ear-to-ear grin. What, now he was a masochist?

Sakura sighed, it would be easy to use her Chakra on the wound, but there was glass in the lacerations. If she closed the wound up with the glass inside there might be complications later in… life.

Why should she or he care about that, in three more weeks he would be executed… damn him, damn him for coming back to Konoha! Sakura gasped as she heard Sasuke talking again, how she wished he would just shut up.

"Koishii, koishii… don't you know what you're doing to me?" His voice sounded rough, strange. "You make me forget myself. When you are near me all I can think about is how your lips would taste, how you would feel beneath me, how soft and warm you would be, wrapped around me. I want you. I want to strip you of all your clothes and shove myself inside you and just be inside you."

It had to be the curse mark talking, because that sickening smile never left his face. He looked down between her legs, and she looked into his Sharingan, the black tomoe chased around the pupils so fast it looked like a narrow black band. "That has to be the least romantic thing a man has ever dared to utter to a woman."

"What does romance have to do with me wanting to lick your c-" Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth with her free hand and she felt his lips curl under the palm of her hand, lowering lashes briefly only to use his free hand to caress the back of her hand.

"Don't talk, just shut up, lay still and let me take the glass out of your wrist so I can heal you." Sakura warned him with her eyes and slowly lifted her hand off his mouth, to which he kissed her palm quickly before her hand was gone.

Sakura glared at him and he continued to smirk as she grasped his injured wrist and then reached for her leg holster. All she had with her were kunai, senbon, shuriken. All her medical supplies were at the office and home and she did not much feel like getting off Sasuke to look, in case he got any ideas.

"I can't help myself." Sasuke confessed audaciously. "I've needed you all my life and I didn't even know it. I love you Sakura," he tried to sit up, but she pinned him down again. "I love you."

"Sasuke… it isn't enough, it can't ever be, just lay back and let me take care of your wound." Sakura turned back and started digging out the glass with the senbon, the tip turning crimson as she dug out the glass, loosening more blood with each freed fragment.

She met his gaze from time to time, concerned for him, but he was a big boy, he seemed to be just fine, smirking all the while at her. She wanted to tell him to stop smiling at her, but she needed to hurry, he had lost a lot of blood already.

"Sasuke," She flickered her eyes to his. He never took his eyes off her, even when she stayed focus on his wrist. "Why did you do this?"

"The pain was… too much. I just wanted it to stop."

"The curse mark, doesn't it react to your anger?"

"Other things too." he said, his hand reaching up and caressing her other leg. Sakura stopped for a second and looked at him.

"Stop it; I can't concentrate if you don't behave yourself."

"I thought I was behaving myself." He stretched his body so that she had to notice the way the muscles moved under that curse marked skin. Sakura just shook her head and went back to looking for any more glass she might have missed.

"You'll make me forget something, Sasuke-kun, you don't want that."

"I want you, Sakura, now. I want all of you, with no holding back." He sat up suddenly, while she was working on his wrist, peering so close to her face that she almost- accidentally, of course- stabbed him, but he grabbed her hand. "I want to be what you need, Sakura."

"I have a fiancé who wants to be what I need." She dropped the needle and curled her hand around his wrist, using her Chakra to close up the jagged cuts where the glass had torn his skin.

"He doesn't know you, because as much as you try to deny it you really do want passion in your life, raw and unbridled, the kind only I can give you."

"You're not yourself."

Sasuke held Sakura's wrist like a vise, fingers digging in when she struggled. The strength in his fingers was enough to crush her wrist if he squeezed. He licked the blood off the inside of her wrist and up into the hollow of her palm, in slow lingering licks.

Sakura almost screamed until he put her finger in his mouth and sucked hard, his hot tongue swirling over her finger. The sensation was almost tickling. He watched her face with those red wolf eyes and she failed to repress a moan when he finished with her little finger.

With the blood cleaned off her hand, Sasuke ran his hands through her hair, letting it slide through his fingers so that he held her face in his hands. "There's no one else for either of us."

"I don't understand." She said about the marks. His body still covered in the black patterns splayed across his white skin, like war paint over his face, arms and torso; even the tops of his feet were covered.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to." He kissed her, mouth lingering on her, his tongue probing, opening her mouth so the kiss could be more. Taking advantage of her off-guard state, Sasuke wrapped his arms about her, lifted her up off the floor and lowered her onto the bed, everything else forgotten.

Hovering over her, Sasuke took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, the line of her eyebrows, each eyelid, softly, gingerly. He kissed the tip of her nose and then each cheek and finally rested back on her mouth.

Sakura melted into the kiss, hands stroking over his naked chest, feeling the muscles of his stomach moving under her hands. Her hand slid lower, over the front of him, finding him hard and ready.

The feel of him thrilled through her body like a jolt of energy. That was when she realized that she was enjoying herself and had forgotten why she was there in the first place. Sakura drew back from the kiss and tried to focus, to think.

She did not want to think. She wanted to touch him and have him touch her. Her breasts ached to be touched. Her mouth almost burned with the need to close the distance between them. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, and Sakura crawled backwards, falling onto her back in her rush to put a distance between them.

Sasuke crawled to her on knees and hands. He straddled her and they were kissing again, and she had not meant to. It was as if the more they kissed, the more she wanted to be kissed as if the need fed on itself.

He was as much her weakness as she was his. No matter how talented, how powerful, nothing could rival her desire for him. She could never forget his touch. She could never fight the dreams of his alabaster flesh and eyes as thick in color as onyx, the sweep of his forelocks against her face.

The desire was always there. Just under the surface, like an alcoholic who could never take another drink for fear that that one drink will never be enough to satisfy the thirst.

She pushed up on his shoulders, breaking the kiss and she swallowed, trying to think, as much as she wanted to lay with Sasuke, she also wanted to be faithful to Neji. His hand went under her sweatshirt, his hand petting her stomach and moving down until his fingers curled in the band of her leggings and underwear.

With his other hand, Sasuke lifted her hips and pulled down the material that hid her body away. "Please don't, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't worry, it'll feel good, I promise." He said, moving his hand to the zipper of her sweatshirt, pulling it down. He grinned at her, evidently pleased that she was only wearing her chest bindings underneath.

He lowered his lips to her stomach, opening and closing his mouth over the soft, toned flesh of her tummy, tongue tracing the scar there at her navel. His fingers touched her lightly, but enough to make her gasp.

Sasuke then laid his finger flat against her, rubbing gently at first, then a little faster and before she knew it, she was turning her body to follow his hand. He was ravenous, his mouth sucking her breasts through the bindings, sucking her so hard that her nipples began to ache and throb.

He slid down her body and parted her legs, blowing cool breath in a soft stream of air where he had rubbed her moments before and then she felt Sasuke's mouth tugging, his tongue inside her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut; it was awful and wonderful all at once. He kissed, sucked and licked, just the way he said he wanted to.

Sasuke eased some of the ache she felt by soothing his hands up and down repeatedly over her thighs while he continued to lap her up. He stopped and she heard him whisper something about it not being enough. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh then push up so his face was level with hers. "I want to fill you, koishii."

She felt his fingers inside her and he kissed her neck. Sakura felt her mind scream no, but she pressed her hands to his back and pulled him closer. His tongue lathered her neck and he withdrew his fingers and hurried to get the last bit of his clothing off.

Sakura grabbed his head and held his face back; her eyes staring into his Sharingan as she felt the blunt tip of him met her opening. "I'm going to hell," she whispered as he began to fill her.

"I'll meet you there." He said with a little teasing smile. He slid all the way inside her until his cheek rubbed against hers and her face pressed against the warm bend of his neck, his scent infiltrating her senses.

Sasuke tore off her sweatshirt and pulled at the cloth of her chest bindings and her body jerked with the force of it as the cloth ripped. Sakura cried out, and it was half protest, half pleasure. She did not want this, she did and she did not.

Sasuke jerked Sakura forward, his hands sliding under her and lifting her hips with each thrust. Her skin felt like it was swelling, stretching with desire that narrowed the world down to the need to be held, to be had. She wanted him inside her, wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything or anyone.

Sasuke flipped them over so that she was on top. It tore a gasp from her throat, made her writhe from his touch. His hands rolled over her breasts, kneading them, massaging them. A small part of her hated that _this_ man could make her body react.

His hands slid lower, to her waist and he pulled himself up halfway and covered her mouth with his. Sakura pulled back and frowned at him. Even as her body rolled with his she asked, "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of you…? I don't think it's possible and I don't want to find out." Sasuke chuckled then sat up and pressed her against his body, tilting his head up so he could suck on her lips.

Sakura raked her fingers through his hair and bit down on his bottom lip. Sasuke moaned and pulled her even closer, if possible. Sasuke pressed his face in her shoulder when she started to pick up the pace.

Her mouth hung open and she panted hard as her climax came rushing through her like a brushfire. Sasuke grunted and gave one final thrust before he fell back against the mattress.

Sakura collapsed on him and sucked the black and white skin of his shoulder, pulling gently with her teeth before releasing him and moving her lower body off his.

Sasuke fumbled for the sheet, covered the lower half of their bodies and stroked her back, tracing patterns on her moist skin. Sakura combed back his hair from his face and watched his eyes. His eyes bled back to normal and the curse marks began to recede, reverting back to the three tomoe that seated on the base of his neck.

Sakura touched his perfect, unmarred skin and then looked up into his obsidian irises. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing that should concern you, he's dead, koishii; you don't have to worry anymore." He was searching her face, the way he had last night and then he lifted his hand and touched her forehead, his fingers stroking across the sheen of sweat across her brow. His voice came soft and serious as he whispered to her, "Let's do it again."

A little light buzzed on inside her mind and she opened her eyes when his fingers started to rub her bottom lip, slowly so they tingled. "No, I have to go to the hospital and see my tousan."

Sasuke furrowed his brow as if he was thinking hard. "You can go later can't you?"

"No."

"He's your excuse to get away from me."

"Nothing seems to work."

"Because we're supposed to be together, you can't fight your destiny, Sakura."

"I can escape it if you're dead…" She muttered then snapped her mouth shut, instantly apologetic. Sasuke sat up, bracing his weight on his hands and elbows as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I don't know why I said that."

"Whatever."

Sakura sat up and held the blanket to cover her chest, not because she was embarrassed or shy, but because it was still cold, just only warming up now. "I- I let Neji-san see me."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" His voice was low, almost soft, as if he was trying not to yell.

"Not that you have any right to tell if I can or can't sleep with my fiancé, but no, I didn't." Sasuke looked at her and then pressed his lips together; his eyes looked past her to where her sweatshirt laid halfway off the bed. He reached forward, grabbed the little box and snapped it open. There sat his mother's engagement ring and a piece of paper stuck to the top.

"Did you tell me that because you thought it would keep you safe from me?" Sakura watched as he unfolded the paper and he frowned. "No, huh…?" Sakura bowed her head and pulled the blanket more secure around her chest, embarrassed at last.

"I can't marry you, I'm already engaged to a man who really loves me, so much that he's not as weak as I am. He told me that he doesn't feel the same way about Tenten and that I'm the most important person to him."

"You were just going to leave this here, weren't you? Don't even have the guts to say no to my face."

Sakura nearly screamed, she said no to his face earlier and he was treating her as if she was the coward when he went off the wall for her telling him no shortly after he proposed. "You wouldn't let me!" She defended. If any of the two of them were cowards, it was Sasuke. He could not even let her go and allow her to try to find happiness with a new love.

"Is it really that hard for you to wait thirteen days?" He asked, tossing the paper out and closing the ring back in the case and then looking up to meet her eyes.

"Sasuke, I want to be the type of woman Neji-san can be proud to call his wife. Our time together was wonderful; I'm not going to lie, but its over."

"You've said that before, I have the words all memorized up here." he tapped his forehead once with two fingers for affect.

"I mean it Sasuke, the only reason we're in the same room together is because I heard a crash."

Sasuke shrugged as if what she said did not matter to him. "I'm not giving up."

"Sasuke, I won't change my mind after I leave this place." Sakura reached for her sweatshirt and pulled it on, tugging the zipper up and then her underwear that lay near the pillows.

She was about to reach for the rest of her clothes, but Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto his lap. "Careful, there's glass everywhere," he reminded her. The feel of his lips moving against her ear made her sigh.

Sakura missed him. Even now, seeing him almost every day a month after since his initial return, she missed him. She was not all that certain of her self when she was with Sasuke, her pleasure sensory always seemed to override her logic.

She tried to think, her brain rusty to the old argument, struggling to remember how it went. As she thought, Sasuke's lips traced over the rim of her ear. "Stay with me…" he whispered into her ear.

"Sasuke-kun, no…"

Eventually her luck would run out, she had almost been caught three… four times now with Sasuke and she was lucky to have escaped by the skin of her teeth without being caught. If Neji were not off on missions and such he would probably be questioning her whereabouts. If Neji were not off on missions, she probably would not be cheating on him.

"Don't make me beg, koishii, I'm not very good at it." Sakura smirked. That could very well be true. Sasuke probably never begged in his life, what with all that dexterity and better than average physique. His glare was enough to make grown men give out a shriek.

"My tousan's sick, I don't want to be neglectful to the man who had a hand in raising me. I should be down at the hospital with him when Neji-san is away."

"How long is he gone for?"

"…Until tonight." She found herself telling him everything so readily. Thankfully, they were not enemies and he was not interrogating her for information, she was singing like a canary.

"Then stay with me until then."

"Are you joking, everyone will start looking for me and if they find me here…"

"Then you'll have to stop all this nonsense and just come away with me before they try to separate us. I'm looking forward to the day this little ruse is up and everyone finds out about us."

A spark to the kindling, glass or no glass, she tore out of his arms and grabbed her leggings and slipped into them, careful of the glass anyhow. Sasuke reached out for her and she glared at him. "Why don't you then, what are you waiting for?"

"You, to come around, as much pleasure as I would derive from letting everyone know you aren't as innocent and pristine and righteous as you try to be, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm trying to show you that I'm not lying, that I've been completely honest with you since I told you I loved you and you've done nothing but shun and punish me for it."

"Don't you even dare try and make me feel guilty, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Is that it; are you ashamed that you love me? I have heard your declaration of Hyuuga's love for you, but where's yours for him?"

Sakura took the ring case in her hands and held it up, in a fit of anger she yelled at him, maybe for the first time since he came back into Konoha to fuck her life up.

"I don't love you, I don't want you and I don't want this!" She catapulted the box towards the window, it smashed through the glass panel and Sasuke's neck snapped, his head turning in the direction following the white whirl as it smashed through the window.

Black eyes snapped and she dove for her shoes, shoved him back before he could touch her and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Sasuke's enraged howl followed her, she threw open his door and slammed it behind her and she bolted for the street, running faster than she ever had in her entire life.

She ran until she was almost home when she tripped, she fell to her knees and the skin scrapped. She gave out a little muffled cry and lay there on the ground for a few moments.

Sakura shifted her legs out from under her and drew her knees to her chest, the cuts stung as blood specked the edges. She set her boots down and pressed the heels of her palms over her eyes as if trying to erase the memory of her chucking that ring out the window and Sasuke's horror-stricken face.

She screamed mentally. The tears fell and she could not stop them. She leaned into her stinging knees, tears spilling down her cheek. She gave a few convulsing gasps and her hands trembled as she held her knees just below the torn skin.

* * *

Marionette, Chapter 14 preview:

_Tenten sat down in the extra chair at Sakura's table. Sakura met her relatively plain brown eyes, big and doe-like; she was smiling politely at Sakura as if she knew something Sakura did not. Sakura had to admit, she did not like that smile one bit, watching intently as Tenten stirred her tea._


	15. Moving Forward

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story and for giving me three-hundred and thirty reviews, I've never reached that amount before so yes, I am excited. Everyone's input is very important so thank you again for contributing.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221  
icygirl2: No, I've never heard of that author, but thank you for the review.  
****Shy Faery89: I knew it, I have good instincts. I was like, Shy's mad at me, I just know it. Anyway it made happy to hear that I deserved only the best and I actually value your opinion. Ooh, anticipation about HR, I can't hardly wait. You unpopular ha, you've won me with your humor, I would consider you my best friend if we actually met. Yay to keeping in contact! Even though there were four chapters out and forty-three reviews I took off Fade Away because the first chapter was too similar to Paradise Kiss so I chucked it. This is so not fair, because where I live number fourteen just came out and I didn't buy it because of the insufficient amount of Sasuke, that's why number thirteen is my favorite, Sasuke galore and number six of course, SasuSaku bodily contact. Yeah, I made him one just as Sakura had been before Sasuke and his determination, but hey temptation is a powerful thing. You're not alone, Sasuke and Sakura deserve each other, Sakura's the day to Sasuke's night and they just make a beautiful couple and if Karin threatens that possible bond I'll be pissed as hell. I've said it before, Sakura and Kakashi churns my stomach, he's just too old… no, it is even really that, I just can't see her with anyone other than Sasuke, the love of my imaginary life. Yes, koishii means darling in Japanese and I love it, I can just see Sasuke calling Sakura that. I see other people's love scenes and what pisses me off most is there one: brief, two: what is with smashing the paragraph one huge paragraph, like the way I'm responding to you, it drives me crazy! The enter button is to be used just like the space bar and f7. I don't know why, my woe is immense at the treatment Sasuke receives but when I read other stories when Sakura gives into Sasuke without even a qualm and I feel she should fight him they don't and it makes me so angry. So I think that has a hand in my mistreatment. Yes, I forgive you, but you worried me, I thought I was losing another reviewer.  
****Baka Kunoichi  
****hugsanimekisses04: Gotta love you, hugsanimekisses04, gotta love you.  
****bb7  
****starlit.kiss7  
****Baby Acoustic  
****Laura-chan  
****Uchiha Sasume  
****xDanniBellex  
****al7r  
****Merridaine  
****SailorManga  
****Neyumi-Lena: WHAT? No, but I'm glad you like it. Yes, soon this story will be over when the three story weeks are over.  
****fightinsurfgrl: Can do! I know, but that's the point of the previews, making you return to the scene of the crime, muhaaa! Ha.  
****DarkAngelRakell  
****princessswan  
****psalmofsummer: Interesting, I've never heard that expression before, thank you, I like learning, I'm a super freak.  
****Rhonda21: I'm glad you liked it.  
****Yui: I know, inconsiderate of her, but it seemed to get the message across.  
****HPBabe91  
****Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: I don't know about evil, maybe rude… it's that mark that's getting to his head, it what I need to make important for the last chapter of the story.  
****Moiraine: I'm sorry that wasn't my intentions, I just thought some people didn't like him being… that way, I don't usually write him off so cold.  
****Arciana: I know, Sakura can be such a bitch! Sasuke found his picture in Sakura's parent's house hidden under the others, the fact that she didn't throw it out, meant for both him and her in my eyes that she still loves him.  
****Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome: I will tell you, read and find out.  
****FakeCompassion: I'm still reeling from your last review, you're a hoot!  
****petite.ina  
****Gblossom21: Thanks, it always means a lot when a reader tells me that.  
****Raefire: Not yet.  
****The Angel Of Sincerity: I'm glad you liked it.  
****Archerelf: I suppose you could look at it like that.**

* * *

**_One fleeting moment and it is all gone  
Crownless again  
Will I fall?_**

Sasuke stopped just in front of the white box surrounded by a little circle of glass shards. He crouched, fingers smoothing over the tops of his pants before he reached for the case and with shaky hands lifted the top. He released a breath he did not know he had been holding when he found the ring still inside.

There was a strange ache in his chest that he could not identify. He could still hear Sakura's cold, angry words echoing in his thoughts.

I don't love you, I don't want you and I don't want this!

Sasuke closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath, the intake so sharp that his lungs ached. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes and he looked up to see the clouds thickening in the morning sky. It was going to rain; the air was crisp and cold enough for it.

The first rain since before the Black Ops Agents found him, bleeding out, willing himself not to die as he leaned against a tree to keep upright. He still had unfinished business in Konoha. Sasuke pushed out the memory and looked down at the ring. How was it possible, after the way she treated his mother's ring, how was it that he still loved Sakura?

"Kassan… I don't know what to do?" He sighed; berating himself for talking to ghosts, his mother had been dead for fourteen years now. Fourteen years and soon enough the Uchiha Clan would be completely extinct. A legendary Clan that would someday be nothing but a myth when all the generations that knew them died.

Sasuke had thirteen days left to live and nothing more to live for. Sakura rejected him, no mistake in that, the way she hurled his mother's ring. The depth of life must have dimmed her temptation to live for him. He supposed he was proud of her for the feat, she use to be such a groupie.

The water hit him square between the eyes, forcing his eyes shut. Another tear from the heavens grazed his ear and another splattered against his bare shoulder. He rose, almost reluctant of the movement and then headed inside.

Closing the door, a cold brush of wind filled the house. He walked back into the bedroom and set the ring down and then walked over to the bureau and lifted it back up. Glass sprinkled like falling ice and fell to the smooth wooden top.

He bent and started to clean the larger glass fragments that lay on the floor. With that done, he wondered if he had a broom or something in the house to clean the smaller glass. He walked into the kitchen and found a handheld duster instead. He supposed it would have to work.

Sasuke cleaned up the glass and then walked into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and ran water over it. He went back into the bedroom and cleaned up the blood he had spilled. He stared at the blood, his hazy reflection in the crimson pool and wished he had indeed bled out. That Sakura had allowed him to die.

He could hardly wait to die now, he had nothing more for him in this world… he did not have Sakura, he did not have children and he would not consummate a child with any other woman. He did not want anyone else. He wanted Sakura.

Sasuke got to his feet, a little unsteady. He caught himself against the bed and wondered: _What now? _He looked over at the window, the imperfect smash where the ring had sailed through, he supposed he could fix that window.

He had nothing better to do, he had no urge to train, wasting away was not an option and he was not coward enough to take his own life. It was too early to fix it now, so he supposed he could make himself breakfast. He did not feel hungry or even up to the task.

He lay back against the bed that harbored Sakura hours ago. He thought. He could do nothing else. Did they fight because she was with another man or because that was just how their relationship worked? It seemed the only time they were not insulting one another, the only time she was not spitting venomous words in his face was when they were fucking.

Was that all he was to her now, a vent? She had let Hyuuga see her naked and probably… touch her. He turned on his side, face pressed against the bend of his elbow. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as if that would burn the image, the very idea of that possibility, out of his mind.

Itachi was dead, if he reminded himself of the lifelong achievement of killing that monster than everything he had done, every path he followed that lead him to that conclusion was worth losing Sakura to Hyuuga. At least that was what he kept telling himself. He never wanted much to do with her when he was younger so the outcome should still be the same, what was so special about her now?

Sasuke's long lashes lifted and he stared at the clock, watched as the hours changed. After he fixed the window what more was there to do? Would he sit around, doing nothing, he knew Naruto would still come to visit him, at least until he worked the nerve to ask Hinata to marry him.

He almost thought the irony cruel, that that dead-last loser would end up with everything going his way. He was indeed much stronger now, the scorn of the villagers obviously washed away and he had the girl. What did Sasuke have, the death penalty? High treason usually resulted in death, but those monsters, the real monsters were dead forever, Sasuke had seen to it with his other team.

He should have stayed with those that were most like him, rejects of the world. Karin had feelings for him, it was there in her eyes, her body language, and she shared the same hell as him. Stupid, someone like Karin would not do when he had tasted the ripe, sweet flavor of Haruno Sakura.

He blinked at the clock, so deep in his troubling mind; he had not realized it was almost noon. Pushing up on his hands and elbows, he slid off the bed. Sasuke walked over to his closet, pulled out a shirt, and pulled it on, then grabbed his coat, pulled it on, pulling up the collar up to his ears he then left the bedroom.

Entering the kitchen, Sasuke paused. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. Naruto was right; there really was not anything in there. He supposed that was something else he could do, buy food. He headed for the front door and stopped and looked out, a thin sheet of rain was falling from the sky. He buried his hands in the pockets of his coat and headed out, indifferent to the cold-water sprinkling over him.

He walked down the street, only a few people were out and about in this kind of weather. Shoulders hunched and head down, Sasuke continued onward even when his sensitive ears picked up the comments about him. Inquiring about his identity or outright insulting him or curious to why the Godiame would allow a traitor to walk around freely.

It was always the same when he left the house; it was probably why he did not leave often. He got the worse of the stares, the indifference he could handle, that was something he wanted, something he wished he could have had growing up, but they were passive-aggressive. Sasuke browsed a little when he entered the little hardware store.

Partly he felt stupid for even being in the there, in the little store when the owner stared at him over little glasses as if Sasuke was a kleptomaniac teenager. Sasuke stepped into the back where the glass was safely stored away and looked for the right windowpane. He would not be here if it were not for Sakura, he sure knew how to pick his women, his parents would be proud.

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze over to the teenage boy who wore his hitai-ate loosely around his neck. He asked if he could assist him in anyway and Sasuke scoffed, he was probably the owner's son, a shinobi in training working part-time with his father to maintain the store and keep an eye on the ones his father had suspicions about but would not outright acknowledge.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, looked back at the glass, and gave the boy the exact measurements of the window in his bedroom and the boy nodded, scratched his bright red hair and then excused himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes again and stood there, tilting subtly on the heels of his boots and then back. Sasuke wasn't invalid; he could do this all himself. He did not need assistance. He just needed supplies.

He might as well buy plywood and board up the broken window then go to this waste. The boy came back with an apology slipping out his mouth and he selected the glass very carefully and helped Sasuke. "We can help you carry this back." The owner offered in a monotone voice as he and the son helped wrap and bind the glass so it would not break or easily scratch.

Sasuke flat out refused, but allowed them to get it out of the shop for him, they thanked him- insincerely- for his patronage and Sasuke left in a lazy stride. The glass was heavy, he admitted, but he could carry it back with no trouble at all, he had done with worse things.

Sasuke made a direct beeline back towards his home, hoping fate would stay the fuck out of his business from now on. He almost made it back to his place with no quarrel from fate, but of course, someone just had to recognize him and call out to him, he pretended he couldn't hear, but the voice that wasn't Sakura's was persistent.

He stopped and stood there as it continued to lightly shower over him. He waited, almost running low on patience when he saw the female Hyuuga standing in front of him with pale white eyes that he wanted to rip out of her sockets for reasons that had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her surname and blood relations.

"H-how are y-you?" she asked. He stared at her, could not believe that after all this time she was still stuttering, blushing and as shy as a fawn. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto had relatively good taste; Hinata was soft and grew into a lovely reserved young woman.

"Hn,"

"Oh, you're b-busy." Sasuke tsked, praying that she would not keep stuttering like that, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible. "N-Naruto-kun is off on a-an mission and a-asked me if I-I could-"

"Are you going to get that sentence out sometime today?" Sasuke snapped, shifting his arm that tucked away the glass. Hinata snapped her mouth shut, her blush spread completely over her face and she lowered her head, the water sliding down over the hood of her jacket.

Somehow, Sasuke felt sorry and he apologized to her, explaining in as little words possible that he was not having the best day. "O-oh, I'm sorry. Naruto-kun wanted me t-to ask if you would have d-dinner with us."

"No, I need to buy some food and why don't, I don't know," he let out a heavy sigh and turned his eyes over to the left, avoiding eye contact and feeling even stupider than when he felt in the hardware store. "Why don't you two come over instead?"

Hinata looked up at him with a smile and she nodded. "That would be w-wonderful, Naruto-kun w-will like that," she said, her smile growing a little wider. "I-I'll tell S-Sakura-chan and-"

_Oh_, _yes that one,_ the demon under Sasuke's skin said, licking his lips as if it were her blood on them inside of rainwater. _I do so enjoy her company._ "NO!" Sasuke snapped and Hinata blinked, flinching a little at his sudden, harsh, outburst. His demon quieted and Sasuke looked hard at Hinata. "Forget it; tell that idiot, I can't make it." 

Hinata looked panicked, Sasuke tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed onto his arm and pushed him back a little, she didn't meet his standards in strength so what little ground she gained it was unexpectedly given. Sasuke looked down at her, his anger fueling. "N-no, don't! Naruto-kun's feeling d-down because you're his best f-friend and in three weeks y-you'll be put to death."

Sasuke's frown softened, he was still frowning but not as harshly as he had been when she first laid hands on him, he did not like to be touched unwarrantedly. "Fine, but only if Haruno isn't there, that's the condition."

"W-why," Hinata asked. Sasuke ignored her question and shouldered her hand off his arm. He stared down at her, it was frankly none of her business and he did not have to share anything with her, just because she was Naruto's woman did not mean she meant anything to him. He hated that cousin of hers and those eyes in her head only irritated him even more, if he had to look into those eyes at dinner something bad would happen.

"Look come or don't come, but if you try to bring her with you, I'm not opening the door." He stepped aside, Hinata turned around, and he headed off to buy some food for his house that would at least last until his death date.

Hinata stood there with the water falling softly on her and bouncing off her shoulders, she could never understand Sasuke but he was Naruto's best friend so even if she did not really like him she would try to be polite to him. Not just because it was in her nature but also because she loved Naruto more then anything else in the world and whatever was important to him was important to her.

Sasuke could still feel those eyes on his back and he continued to ignore them as he hurried on home, he really hated when people stared at him. The only eyes he wanted on him were Sakura's bright green ones. The only touch he prized was Sakura's delicate caresses. Fuck all the others.

Those days were gone; he would never again smell her skin, touch her silky smooth hair, taste her sweet lips, hear her sultry voice, musical laughter or drown in the vision of her beauty. Sasuke bought rice and more tomatoes than he needed, he brought milk, leek, and other groceries and managed to carry it all home even with the windowpane.

Sasuke reached forward when he arrived on the doorstep of his house, rain still falling around him, he pushed open the door and stopped in the foyer, removing his wet boots. He closed the door behind him and shook out his wet hair. He set the wrapped up windowpane down, went to the fridge, and poured himself a glass of water before he started to put the food away.

Finishing his water and storing the food Sasuke pulled off the wet coat and then his shirt, set the empty glass in the sink and went back to get the supplies to fix the broken window in his room. Sasuke made his way to his bedroom and Sasuke removed the window and let it fall back out into the lawn.

Water fell into the room, spraying him in a fine mist as he worked to get the new window in. He supposed he was not very handy but he managed well enough. By the time he finished with the new window, it was five. It was getting darker outside, mostly because of the thick clouds despite the drizzle.

Sasuke observed his handiwork. He tested it, ran his hand over the flat surface and then applied pressure. It held and he smirked, hollow victory. Rubbing his hand down the back of his neck, he walked over to the bed. He stared at it, the bed he had shared with Sakura more than once.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, remembering his very last day in Konoha when he was just a boy. Her declaration of her love for him and only him and her promise to do anything for him, how she would make everyday a day he wouldn't regret for staying with her, his reward for remaining with her: a happy, enjoyable life.

Suddenly he felt as though she had taken everything away from him, everything he worked so hard for, his victory over Itachi, over Orochimaru, no matter how many times he told himself that even if she would not love him back those deaths were worth her scorn, it just was not true.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke reached for the sheets. He jerked at the bottom sheet, tugging it until it came loose. Sasuke grabbed the top mattress and pulled it off the bed. He grabbed the bottom of the bed and lifted. The bed was solid oak, and he tossed it on its side as if it was a toy.

He pulled the bottom sheet off. The blanket tore with a sound like skin peeling back. He was on his knees with the butchered sheet in his hands. Sasuke held his hands out and the sheets fell away like paper. He did not want anything that reminded him of Sakura.

Sasuke made a promise to himself, that before he died, it would be as if he never heard the name Sakura or the pleasure of seeing such a lovely face or her warm body pressed against him intimately. He disassembled the bed and hauled it outside the door leading to the veranda, not caring about the rain at all. He threw the piles of wood into the back lawn. He slicked back his hair; it seemed that it might continue raining for the rest of the day.

Sasuke treaded back inside his house, wiped the soles of his feet, walked over to the sink, turned on the water, washed his hands, and then started to make dinner.

…

Purposeful action made the hours fly by leaving little time to brood over Sakura's situation. Her father was faring well; if he kept up that way then he would be out of the hospital in time to walk her down the aisle, though he would not be out for the rehearsal dinner, which was in three days.

By evening though, she found herself alone with her thoughts. She stood in front of the stove in the kitchen of her home with Neji and tended the stew. It did not need tending. She just needed to only let it simmer, but Sakura felt comfort in cooking rather than engorging. Unnecessary action was better than no action.

Besides staring at the bubbles, popping over the surface had a mesmerizing effect, giving her something to concentrate on other than the thoughts and guilt that kept slipping past the mental barriers she had carefully erected in the past few hours after she left Sasuke's house.

As the clock in the living room chimed midnight, the front door opened. Sakura pushed away from the stove and sat down at the table, already set before she started cooking. Neji came in; looking tried and a little roughed up. Her accusations of him being late melted away and she jumped up from her chair and hurried to his side.

Neji looked down at her and smiled, blood oozing from the spilt in his lip. "What happened to you!" she demanded, taking his face in her hands and looking over some of the faint bruises. Neji shrugged and made a remark about the fact that there were indeed still good old fashioned bandits still out there, contrary to Naruto's previous outbursts.

He came down and kissed her. He meant it to be brief, but she clung to his arms, pressing more weight then necessary against his mouth as she molded her body to his. The loneliness had been eating at her as quickly as the guilt, but running back to Sasuke and apologizing was out of the question. She never wanted to see him again. That selfish bastard, she should have never fallen in love with him in the first place.

Neji broke the kiss. His hand rested on the back of her head, hesitated then stroked her hair. "Whatever you're cooking, it smells wonderful." Sakura sighed and buried her face in his shirt, inhaling his scent. He did not smell as clean as he did last night or before he left in the morning, but expected when one sweated it mingled over the cologne and soap and he sweated a good amount since he fought.

"Well, you stink and look even worse." She said, turning her face up to him, he pouted, and she smiled at him. "You need something to eat- and a bath while you wait for it, it'll be a few more minutes." She reached up and touched the cut on his lip. He winced and she shook her head. With a flick of blue Chakra, his cut closed up.

"Well, I don't want to offend your delicate nose any longer." He kissed the tip of her nose and she scowled at him as he bypassed her and headed for the bathroom. Sakura walked to the bedroom and found the bathroom door wide open, the shower water running. She picked up the trousers, shirt, and jacket he had let fall on the floor on his way to the shower.

While Neji soaked his bruises and washed off the dirt, Sakura laid Neji's sweatpants and t-shirt on the bathroom sink along with the towel then shut the door halfway. She went back into the kitchen, checked on the stew and fish, and set it all up, even pouring him a cup of green tea.

When he came out smiling and thanking her for setting everything up he sat in his chair across from her and devoured his dinner and hers, too, as if he had not eaten in days. She saw the last of the bread disappear, gave him a smile and poured more tea.

At last, he leaned back, replete and almost drowsy again. Another thank you and he closed his eyes. Sakura did not mind that he had eaten her share of the food; there was more in the pot even though there was no more fish. She slid out of her chair and climbed into his lap, legs draped over his lap and off on the side as she wrapped her arms around him.

His smile grew a little wider without flashing teeth and his arms surrounded her waist. She bent into him and kissed him on the mouth, his kiss was slow and gentle, his hands moving up to rub her back. She pulled away from his lips, but kissed his face, her fingers untying the band around his forehead. This time he did not tense. She let it fall to the ground and she kissed the seal.

"I missed you."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said with a furrowing brow, "You were only gone half of the day." His hands squeezed her waist and he opened his eyes. When Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were always intense, the deepest of blacks, but Neji's eyes were soft and the pupils were the same color of the irises that they appeared non-existent.

He lifted one shoulder in a self-deprecating shrug. "I think it'll only get worse after we're married, will you forgive me for missing you if I'm away from you for only a few hours?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for all my faults…?"

Neji smiled, this time showing some teeth. "What faults, you're prefect, Sakura-hime."

Sakura fought a frown, no way was she perfect, she betrayed him in the worse possible way, sleeping with Sasuke before him, he could let it slide if it was before they ever became a couple, but not now, not with her being his fiancée. Sakura played with a strand of his hair and then met his gaze. "I'm no role model."

"Everyone has a few faults, just makes that person even more attractive." He brought her head down and kissed her gently on the mouth then lifted her off his lap and began to clear the table. Sakura grabbed his wrist, Neji stared at her and a faint blush stained her face.

"Y-you're tried, let me do that."

"No, its fine, why don't you go get ready for bed and let me do the laundry too, it's mostly my clothes anyway." Sakura hesitated for a moment than let go of his hand and nodded. She made her way into the bedroom and started to undress.

She pulled on her chemise, walked into the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush, and then turned the water on as she started to brush her teeth. She spit and rinsed then shut the water off and looked into the mirror.

She could hear Neji in the kitchen, washing the dishes. She bit her bottom lip and felt herself shaking, gripping the bathroom sink tightly. She should have never fallen in love with him; she should have run from him a long, long time ago. The expression 'be careful what you wish for' applied here.

How many stars did she wish on, how many pennies in the fountain, or blown out birthday candles were concentrated on receiving Sasuke's attention and love? Now he loved her, when she could not return that love with her whole being.

Yes, she loved him, she loved that selfish bastard, that broken soul and she regretted treating his mother's ring the way she did, but he made her so angry and her anger often times blinded her logic, slapping him in the face would have been less insulting.

Upset with herself for thinking of that self-absorbed, egotistical, jerk Sakura turned the water back on and splashed her face as if that would erase him from her memory. She hated herself and was disgusted with the way she had been behaving for so long now. It had been a big mistake loving him and she had paid a heavy price for her devotion.

Neji's presence at the door was just the distraction she needed, only if it was for a little while. He smiled at her, grabbed the hamper and left, he had been taking care of his self a lot longer than when she came into his life, he didn't need her doing every little thing for him, but it was nice when he sometimes would, like making dinner or box lunches for him.

Actually, since living with Neji she was improving more on her cooking, it tasted better than edible. Practice makes perfect, she supposed. Drying her hands, Sakura exited the bathroom and crawled into bed. It was a few more minutes before Neji came into the bedroom and climbed into bed with her, still looking like he could just nod off.

In fact, after giving her a kiss on the cheek he laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. She sat there unable to fall asleep with her head filled with mayhem. Hours ticked by, she was deep into her medical text before she grew exhausted.

Neji did not stir when Sakura slipped from between the sheets and out of the bed. She tiptoed over to the opened closet, pulled on a pair of jeans, tucked the skirt of her chemise into the waistband and left the house.

The night air was cool and crisp and smelled of the lingering rain long after its halt. She could smell the mingling scent of wildflowers and grass and she shivered a little after the breeze wrapped around her like the way Sasuke had hugged her in the water.

She gave a long sigh, there she went again thinking about him. Everything reminded her of him even the damn stars, so clear and so bright after the rain. Sakura stood in the middle of the street and looked up at the silvery moon. The size of it suggested high tides.

Sakura traced the pad of her thumb over the smooth band of her engagement ring and knew that she made the right decision to end the relationship when she did, though he still had that power to make her forget herself in the moment, if he hadn't had pushed the way he had she probably would have forgotten.

In a way, she had him to thank for reminding her that she had gone there only to return the ring and nothing more. "It was getting too risky anyhow." Her own wistful voice made her feel pathetic. She was talking to herself, because she had no one else to talk to about her treason to Neji and his heart and worst of all her own.

She had lost Sasuke once and she was confident that she could do it again; surely, it would not hurt as bad as the first time… surely. Sasuke would not want her now anyhow, after the stunt she pulled. If she were him and someone did what she did to a ring of notable importance she would never again speak or much less look at that person ever again.

Sakura wanted to scream, it could not be this difficult not think about Uchiha Sasuke. How did she ever fall for him, he was a jerk. The sooner she was married… the better. Unable to escape her thoughts wherever she was, Sakura gave up and headed back inside. She carefully got back into bed and leaned over Neji's back, which was now facing her as he managed to turn over in his sleep.

She brushed her face gently to the curve of his neck and closed her eyes as she got her arms under his, wrapping both arms around his chest and snuggling into his body, her cheek pressed against his soft hair and she smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow might be good and of course, in thirteen more days she would be Hyuuga Sakura forever.

Hours later Sakura was awaken to the warmth of another body pressing against her own, soft kisses raining down on her face, one kiss to each cheek, a brush of lips against her forehead and a long, lingering one to her mouth. The last kiss was the one to bring her to full wakefulness. Her arms twined around his neck and she felt his strong arms pull her closer to the heat source of his body, wonderful and powerful.

She opened her eyes, smiled then paled. She closed her eyes again. Stupid, stupid, how could she be so stupid? Sakura opened her eyes again and managed to smile; Neji smiled back and stroked her hair. She wanted to apologize to him, not just for sleeping with Sasuke more than once but for this morning too, for thinking she saw Sasuke when she opened her eyes and for half wishing that it was Sasuke holding her to his warm body and giving her the tenderest of kisses.

"I'm going," she said softly. He stared at her for a moment, empty, colorless eyes staring at her as though he could see into her very soul and she knew he could do it, if he wished to. She did not know if it was love… or just how he operated when it came to her, but she knew he never stared at her as if he was reaching beyond what normal eyes could see.

Why could she not have fallen in love with an untalented man? Why could she not fall in love with a man with eyes that were not dark as the night, or agree to marry a man with eyes were the color of pearls? "Where…?" Neji's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up at him as his hand dipped under the blankets and just under the hem of her chemise's skirt.

"Somewhere, on a mission." she said and his hand stilled, no longer caressing her bare leg, "I have to." Her voice was so low she almost did not hear herself. "I have to, Neji-san." She repeated more firmly and she did, she had to get out of the village, if only for a day.

A mission would require her full attention and clear the insanity she was feeling. "What about the wedding? I was going to stop going on missions and stay and help you with the rest of the preparations." His hand started stroking her thigh again, no hint of mirth in his eyes, it was more as though he was trying to soothe something in her that he could not identify.

"Nej-"

"Okay, if you must." he kissed her again, enveloped her in his arms again and then sat up. There was a knock on the door and Neji cursed under his breath. He threw back the blankets and left the bedroom. Sakura jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom after gathering the clothes she would wear for the day.

After a hot shower and drying her hair, she dressed, brushed her teeth, exited the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to find Lee and Kiba sitting at the kitchen table. "Ah, the most radiant of flowers as finally roused to grace the world with her presence." Rock Lee said in all seriousness.

"Lee-san… thanks." She said with the brightest smile ever. She felt so happy and relieved to be getting away from it all; she had not been on mission in so long now. It was as though nothing could put a damper on her positive attitude today. She walked over to Neji and kissed his cheek, earning a cheeky grin from Kiba. "I'm going."

"Be careful." She nodded and touched his face and stroked his hair before leaving his side, he watched her go, she waved goodbye and disappeared into the hall. She smiled as she heard the protesting outburst from Lee and closed the door behind her.

The sun was warm and bright, the promise of yesterdays downpour of a beautiful day today. Sakura loved to be warm, her lips curved into a soft smile as the sun instantly warmed her inside and out. "Sakura, Sakura-chan…!" Sakura looked up, stopped and turned her head. The voice was coming from her right and it was coming from Naruto.

Sakura stopped and waited for him. He stopped in front of her and gave her the once-over. "Hey, Naruto, up here," Sakura snapped, pointing to her face. Naruto smiled and she laughed a little, he was not staring at her chest or anything so banal.

"Going on a mission?"

Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that so surprising, yes, if you must know." Naruto laughed with her and pulled her into his arms in a friendly hug, the urge to punch him the way she did as a teenager came when he ruffled her hair and pushed her away at the shoulders.

The feeling disappeared with Naruto's smile. She looked at him and he stared hard at her, pensive maybe, it was always strange to see that look on his face after so many smiles. "Sakura, what's going on between you and Sasuke?"

Sakura suddenly felt cold and stood staring at Naruto as if time had frozen only her. He was watching her carefully, watching her response. Sakura shook mentally out of her stillness and brought a smile to her lips. She imitated perfect calmness though her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest as if it were ready to burst out from its cage made of her ribs.

"What do you mean Naruto, I haven't seen Sasuke since that day we had ramen together, remember?" She lied of course; she had seen Sasuke a handful of times after that day, her body ever treacherous. Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek and then crossed his arms, making her feel as though she failed in convincing him that she hadn't seen Sasuke after that day.

"Are you telling me that since that day Sasuke and you have been in a fight?"

"…Fight?" She echoed carefully, she mimicked his stance, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow as to show confusion to his words.

"Don't patronize me Sakura, you know I hate that. Hinata told me that Sasuke said that he wouldn't have dinner with us if we invited you."

"That's hearsay Naruto," Sakura said uncrossing her arms. Sakura was trying not to laugh and give a whoop and clap of accomplishment. She did it; she broke the spell she had over Sasuke. Her happiness was spreading quickly and yet she somehow felt like breaking down and crying again, because another accomplishment had faded, Sasuke's love for her. If you could call it love, maybe in some sick twisted way it was love, deep, untapped love that she had finally made him feel.

"Besides…" she muttered, she caught herself and quickly corrected her mistake, her voice turning up in volume. "I would have turned down the invitation; I told you how I feel about Sasuke."

"That's a lie." Naruto remarked succinctly.

"What?" She could feel her heart picking up speed again, did Naruto know, no, he couldn't have unless Sasuke lied, but she never took him for a liar except when he confessed his love for her. Naruto could not know. She refused to believe that Naruto knew something so defamatory. He did not know!

"You love him."

"No," she replied in a deadly whispered.

"Yes, you love him."

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto; I'm with Neji-san. I am going to be his wife. I-"

"You do, you love Sasuke. I don't doubt your feelings for Neji. No one, especially you, would ever marry a man you didn't love." Her lips parted and she stared at Naruto, if only he knew how cruel she was, he would never say something tragic as that to the likes of her. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep the tears from starting. "But you love Sasuke, because he's our teammate Sakura, our friend, our brother."

"Naruto, he threw those titles back at us, he never wanted us to be his family. He practically laughed in our faces and he almost killed you Naruto, he almost took you from me without as much as a second thought." She latched onto his Jonin vest with both fists as if that would stop the shaking.

"But he didn't."

"Not because he felt remorse, but because that snake stopped him because we were fighting his enemies, too. Sasuke didn't care; it was like we were staring at an empty shell that looked like Sasuke and nothing else." She was crying now, there went her good day. She buried her face in Naruto's chest and his arms twined around her, rocking her in his arms the way she would do for her scared children down at the hospital.

"Sakura, the fact that the past still devastates you proves you love Sasuke and he loves you, too. He just has a more difficult time showing it. Look, all I meant was that I didn't want to see the two people who mean more than anything to me fighting, it wasn't my intention to upset you."

He hugged her tighter and she sobbed in his arms, hiccupping ever so slightly. She did not feel much like leaving the village now, she felt tired and sick and upset. Naruto pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushed her hair behind her ear and swept away her tears with his fingers. "Hey, why don't you come see Sasuke with me and apologize for fighting and if he doesn't apologize back, I'll kick his sorry ass for you."

Sakura laughed through her sobs then coughed and shook her head, blinking teary eyes at him. "No… please Naruto, just leave us be." She pushed away from him and before he could protest, she turned and left him. Naruto sure did know how to get under her skin and play her heartstrings like a harp. Sakura wondered aimlessly until her tears dried from her face and the only thing left was a dull ache in her heart and her stomach.

She stopped at a little café. It was exactly what it sounded like, a cutesy shop selling afternoon tea and light lunches. The exterior was whitewashed brick with pale pink and powered blue trim. Inside were tiny bistro tables with white linen cloths and wrought-iron chairs.

Sakura ordered herself some tea and a sandwich and sat down. She had come here on several occasions with her mother, and more times with Ino and Hinata for a bit of lunch and girl talk and once with Neji, just so they could sit somewhere quiet, smile at each other and have a light conversation. That was the day he proposed to her, right before they went off to sit on a bench and admire the clouds, times seemed least hectic then.

Sakura sat sipping her tea lightly, just enjoying the quiet, concentrating on just the quiet and picking up on faint conversations coming from her back, a mother and daughter discussing the upcoming of said daughter's boyfriend's birthday. Neji's birthday was coming up soon, just one more month after they were married.

"Oh, hey, wow!" Sakura's eyes traveled up and she found her eyes meeting the image of Tenten. She wore her hair in their respective chignons and a vest and black legging combo. Sakura always thought the older woman fair-faced and artful as well as cunning, fuel to Sakura's admiration fire.

The server came over to Tenten then, holding the paper-thin china cup in his hands under an equally dainty dish. "Can I sit with you?" Tenten asked as the server waited patiently for Tenten to accept the tea. Sakura was too dazed to acknowledge more than Tenten's presence so without confirmation or refute Tenten pulled back the chair and the server set the tea down in front of Tenten.

Tenten sat down in the extra chair at Sakura's table. Sakura met her relatively plain brown eyes, big and doe-like; she was smiling politely at Sakura as if she knew something Sakura did not. Sakura had to admit, she did not like that smile one bit, watching intently as Tenten stirred her tea.

The defenses in Sakura were activated after her encounter with Naruto and deep in the growing pit of Sakura's stomach, she wanted to snap at Tenten and ask her what she wanted, why she was smiling at her like that, observing her like new virus.

Tenten was doing most of the talking while Sakura's emotions conflicted with one another, one telling her to stay polite, and the other telling her to toss her hot tea in her face. Sakura smiled back at Tenten until she asked, "So you and Neji, huh? That is so funny."

"Really…?" Sakura asked, pushing so hard down on the loathing in her voice, "Why is that?" Tenten shrugged and sipped her tea. Sakura watched her put her cup back down and swallow, smiling with her mouth closed.

"Oh… I don't know… it's just, well, weren't you like madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura was boiling on the inside, everything cheered for her to be utterly offended and Sakura was, but she did not show it, she would not let Tenten have victory over her.

"I wasn't madly and besides I'm not fifteen anymore."

"Well, it was such a long time, I mean it started when you were in the academy right, so what, that's nine years right? I am impressed. You are persistent; I mean wow, since you were like six. I mean a crush on the same guy, all that time."

Okay. Now she was making fun of Sakura. Stupid little twit. Sakura took a drink from her tea and a bit out of her sandwich and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "The impulsiveness of youth," Sakura said with a little shrug, although it sounded like it came right out of page of Lee's wild a crazy speeches direct quotes from his teacher. "But what can I say?"

Sakura shrugged again finishing off her sandwich and taking another gulp of her tea. She wanted out and she wanted it now. "Neji-san is so much better. He's sweet and considerate and when he kisses me… he never lets me go." Sakura mentally grimaced, that sounded so cheesy out in the open. She excused herself after she received the desired reaction from Tenten and headed for the door, thankful for the pay first policy.

Sakura scolded herself, acting like a four year old with a much better toy then flaunting and rubbing it in the faces of others with less. Immaturity often times got the better of Sakura, she wondered if she was a first-class rageoholic. What was wrong with today? It was suppose to be the best day since a long time of constant bad days. Sakura decided that she needed to wisdom of Tsunade. That is, if she was not drunk or in a pissy mood.

* * *

**Marionette, Chapter 15 preview:**

_Sakura stared disbelieving at her teacher and Hokage, awestruck at her generosity, she did not deserve the honor that Tsunade bestowed upon her. Sakura felt she should refuse for now, it did not seem proper as an early wedding present. Sakura opened her mouth to the smiling Tsunade but before Sakura could get anything out, a shinobi rushed into the room with urgent news for Sakura._

_"Haruno-san… your tousan, come quickly, your kaasan is waiting outside."_

_"My… tousan…?"_


	16. Downward Spiral

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**chaosdragon82  
morbid doll  
hugsanimekisses04  
Sadakai: That is quite the compliment, thank you.  
Raefire: Its hard keeping secrets, huh, especially ones as BIG as Sakura's.  
sakurastears  
Shy Faery89: First off, I'm so sorry for your loss. Second, its not that I don't love getting reviews in general it's kind of the point to writing to see what other's think of my skills, but you give me such detail and length, explaining what and why you like certain parts of the story like the wishes, I came up with that out of nowhere and you're the only person so far to comment on it. I'm so like that, I was completely shy and standoffish until my junior year of HS. You make me laugh so much, our imaginary meeting is now burned in my memory as for you trying to keep my version of Sasuke-kun! Never shall my love for the hottest anime boy in the world die… hurry Sasuke and turn of age so you're not jail bait! I saved it, do you want to read what I have of Fade Away, it's up to you, let me know. My Okaa-Chan story at first only had one review, but that reviewer kept me from taking the story down. Number fourteen is Sasuke vs. Gaara prt two. I'm so biased when it comes to Naruto the Manga, I don't even really want to get to know the other characters which is why I write so little about the others, excluding Sakura and Sasuke, because I like pairings. I don't know much about Sai except what I've learned from Wikipedia same for the other characters. I understand the need for change that's why, even though I detest Itachi, I read SakuItachi stories and especially love the ones where Sasuke is jealous of that relationship and better yet when he tries to destroy it. Silly, F7 is the quick spell-check. Wikipedia tells me all I need to know like how Dei… Dei… something like that is now squaring off with Sasuke and always based on picture I thought Karin had black hair and eyes until it said red eyes and hair, which is less pretty, phew. ::Basks in special treatment:: We had this boy in our group freshmen year and his nickname was klepto for obvious reasons, but that's partly why I used the word. The demon inside Sasuke is important and that's all my imaginary lawyers will allow me to say. Is your happy dance anything like Naruto's dance when he's mimicking Anko, lol! Patience, this is a SasuSaku story after all. I don't condone girl fights as much as guy fights, because girls are dirty fighters such as hair pulling and scratching and bitch slapping and a guy will just kick you when your down or sucker punch you, it's less humiliating when two guys fight vs. two girls fighting. I'm more up to writing the bitchy-ness though snide comments or remarks than hand-to-hand combat. It's now two weeks and four days, days are getting shorter now especially with Sasuke and Sakura split up. Did you pass?  
TarynCasey  
babyacoustic  
Gblossom21: Lol, thanks again.  
pinkdentalfloss: I'm sorry.  
Merridaine  
Rhonda21  
Baka Kunoichi  
avenged  
xDanniiBellex  
Laura-chan: Laura-chan, I love you…  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
pink-strawberries  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
DarkAngelRakell: I know how you feel, I don't want anyone contending with Sakura for Sasuke's heart!  
bb7  
petite.ina  
Arciana  
Archerelf: I feel like I should be apologizing…**

* * *

**_One more night to bear this nightmare.  
What more do I have to say.  
Crying for me was never worth a tear._**

Sakura looked in the mirror, slowly combing fingers and brush through her hair. She wasn't looking at herself so much as she was looking at herself looking at Neji in the mirror and he was watching her in the mirror, too. He was lying on the bed with his arms bent at the elbows while his hands supported the back of his head. Sakura gave him a little smile before closing her eyes and returning to her mundane chore of combing her hair before bed.

"Your hair is getting longer." Neji's voice as smooth as silk made her skin shiver, it had only been two days since she stopped seeing Sasuke and strangely enough she felt closer to Neji, closer than she had since she started messing around with Sasuke behind Neji's back. She felt cured, cured of Sasuke's wanton touch and cured of Naruto's provoking words.

Sakura set the brush down on the dresser tabletop and turned around, her chemise skirt billowing out slightly as she turned on her heel a little quicker than she intended, her hair falling forward over her ears. She walked over to him and climbed onto his lap so she was sitting astride on his stomach. "Want me to cut it?"

Neji's hands came out from under his head and he circled her waist as she leaned forward, the rest of her pink hair falling forward and sweeping against her cheeks and chin. His grip tightened a little as she came down and stared into his eyes. "Cut it, don't cut it, either way you're still an angel."

She gave a little laugh and kissed him. As she did, his hands slid from her waist and pressed against her back, stroking slowly, wonderfully. She touched his face, tangled her fingers in the hair she loved so much and kept the kiss at a slow pace. She broke the kiss before the seductive allure enticed her to take further action before the wedding.

Tomorrow night was their rehearsal dinner, there would be wine and dinner and toasts, good friends and loving family and she promised her father that she would bring him back a piece of dessert. His eyes opened and he smiled at her, yes, Sakura definitely felt cured. "You're glowing."

"Isn't that common for a blushing bride?" Neji smirked at her response and tilted his head back against the pillow, his hands still against the small of her back as he continued to hold onto her.

"I suppose, but I think that mission really was good for you, I haven't seen you smile like that… I don't know… it was so long ago."

"I smile."

"Not like this. I have known you for a very long time Sakura and you haven't smiled like this since…" he trailed off and she automatically knew what he was hinting at. Sasuke's abscond.

"Don't bring that up, Neji-san, that was then, this… is now. I know I sometimes keep you at arm's-length, but you have never caused me any pain." She could not say the same for herself, but that was her own weakness and she was going to make up for that and after what Naruto and Tenten said yesterday she felt more determined than ever.

"I didn't mean to bring that up, I just meant that you always looked sad, even when you smiled, but now I think you're finally letting go of all that baggage." He reached his hand up and caressed her face; she closed her eyes to his delicate touch and sighed before stilling his hand.

His eyes were waiting, and his hands. She did not know what more she could say to him this night, she could go on about the mission, but she knew that it was boring, she never inquired about his missions aside from how it went and if he sustained any injuries.

It was strange that even though she felt that she was closer to Neji she had an easier time telling Sasuke everything than she did her own fiancé. Tsunade described the symptoms as cold feet, not that Sakura elaborated on her entire situation. She left out the important parts, like cheating on Neji with Sasuke, how one touch; one look from him could thrust her into a world with no qualms but at the same time completely made up of them.

His touch was fire, akin to his basic jutsu, easily and readily making her melt, her skin came alive and her heart ached for the physical contact, the desire burning in his midnight black eyes. Her body reacted naturally to his touch, she wanted nothing more than to remain in his bed, in his arms, but that was her mindset a very long time ago.

That girl swooned and depended on Uchiha Sasuke despite his dispassion. Sakura was a woman now, engaged and trying her hand at real happiness. Although Neji and her situation were slightly different, they were not that so unalike. She smiled at him, but wasn't sure if it was the easygoing smile that he had been seeing on her face since she came back from the mission that kept her out of the village since yesterday evening until today.

"There's no need to hold on anymore to the past when my future is with you." She moved his hand from her face, climbed off his stomach, sat on her side of the bed, and slid down so her cheek met his shoulder and her hands rested on his chest.

Neji draped one arm around her and held her close to him, tilting his head enough so that his cheek met her forehead. He smoothed back stray wisps of her shorn, silken hair. He rolled a lock around one finger, strawberry-blond. He stroked the soft curls and his hand brushed her cheek, a soft caress. He allowed himself the gesture because it brought a tiny smile to her face.

Sakura turned her cheek into his caress, her lips curving, "Neji-san?"

Neji took both her hands in his. "I'm happy that you've allowed me to be the one to help heal your scars and that you've managed to heal quite a few of my own…"

She gazed up at him for a long moment with no expression on her face at all. "You've done so much more than that, Neji-san… you've cured my heart." He embraced her for that and held her tight, turning on his side so he could better press their foreheads together in a loving gesture.

They held onto one another in the quiet of the night, Sakura could feel his heart beat against her skin and she could hear her own soft thumping of her heart. She closed her eyes and he moved closer and tucked her head under his chin.

"Sakura…?" She hummed her acknowledgment of his voice and opened her eyes. "You don't have to be so formal with me after so long, you can just call me Neji."

Sakura giggled and snuggled against him. "If you'd like," she said softly, closing her eyes again, "Neji." He hummed his approval and they were quiet again. Sakura started humming a lullaby in her head, she did not know the words and she did not remember ever hearing the melody, but it ensnared her and soon she was softly humming it aloud.

"That's nice… what is it?"

"I don't know." Sakura divulged with a little shrug of the shoulders. It had to be recently that she heard the melody, but embarrassed for humming where Neji could hear her she stopped all together and let the night take her mind deep into her dreams.

…

Sasuke however was having more trouble than usual falling asleep. Usually he could at least close his eyes to rest, but now he could not even find strength to do just that. Pride and anger had sustained him for half of two days. Now he no longer knew what was keeping him from going to Sakura, stubbornness, maybe, perhaps, pain.

Though physically unharmed- a few scratches, plenty of bruises, from sparring with Naruto- he was outright exhausted and the pain was a thing of the heart. It hurt too much. He slid up off the futon. He stumbled a little in the dark and headed for the front door. He decided he would go for a walk. There was no better time for such a thing than at night.

The roads were completely empty at midnight, not a soul out to stare at him and ask rude questions of his presence in the same street as them. There were too damned many people in this village but there was no one up. Sasuke walked aimlessly, no interest in where he ended up, even though his body begged for rest, his mind refused to give him such a pretty request.

It was not long before he found himself at that place. That place where Sakura had tried to stop him from running to Orochimaru for power he desperately wanted and needed to gain and harness as his own just for the chance to kill someone he could no longer call brother without hate and resentment.

Sasuke stared at the empty seat for a moment, tracing the memory of her body lying lax and fitting perfectly in that space. He sighed, removed his hands from inside his pocket and took another step closer. Seating himself on the bench, he turned and lowered his body, drawing his knees closer to his stomach. It was almost quiet here.

Concentrating, he gradually shut out the wind rushing through clusters of leaves in the treetops. There that was much better. An insect buzzed by, distracting him with sound and long, iridescent green wings. Sasuke scowled and removed the noise around him once again.

After a time he closed his eyes, huddled against the ghost of Sakura's body. He dreamed. He dreamed a different kind of dream that had nothing to do with his merciless past. His mind followed the course of a pebble through the air and down into water.

This familiar scenario had indeed come from his past as a little boy on the docks. The short flight of the stone, sudden impact… abrupt silence, the stone sinking, nudging its way from a slight left and minor right by the frigid undercurrent… falling slowly into enduring darkness with the burden of water like death.

Sasuke drifted downward, the moonlight dimmed and faded away. The cold, the lack of light- this was what dying must be, the silence, the darkness, and the cold. All he had been good for was leaving. If he had never left, would Sakura be the person she was today? A Jonin with all strength of rolling boulder in her little finger, enough to crack the ground below her, in Naruto's own words.

What about Naruto, would Naruto be this determined- this strong if he had never left, because of him and his treason? No, this place was not meant for him. Sakura, his koishii, his darling kunoichi, was carved of light: body, mind, heart, and warmth- how warm her arms were around him, how strong and safe. The rush of joyous memories surprised him.

Her kiss on his mouth, sometimes violent, sometimes soft, but her kiss was always wonderful and warm. Sasuke being her first, always her first, he was her first love, her first time… and fondly, regretfully he had stolen her first kiss. He did not want to leave Konoha without knowing what it was like to kiss a girl. To kiss a girl who really loved him. Sakura loved him, her tears, her confession, her actions… she really loved him with everything she had and he gave it back to her, worn and broken. He mistreated her and caused her so much pain, made her cry so many tears. The night he took her body for the first time, she cried then too, she thought he had not seen, but he saw everything.

He saw and he remembered everything about her. No matter her perfumes she always smelled like spring, fresh flowers, no matter how she changed in the last seven years, he remembered her skin, warm and golden from the sun's caress, her bright green eyes and that hair, who could forget hair like that? He loved short hair, because it exposed her neck, long, elegant, perfect for kissing.

He regretted leaving and not coming back in time or at least unable to give her some kind of hope that he would come back for her someday. He could not though, he had to break the ties that bonded him so fiercely and kept him from accomplishing his lifelong goal. He also did not want her to waste her life waiting for him if he could not accomplish that goal before he was twenty, before he reached an old age, though he did not want nature to beat him to Itachi's demise.

It was too late for him; it was not too late for her. She could be happy; she could have a family and love, the type she always wanted, the type he always knew she deserved. Sasuke gasped, opening his eyes. The sun was up and people crowded the streets for their daily ritual of possessing material goods. He sat up, his lungs ached, his heart thundering wildly his whole body screaming for air, light, life.

He cringed from primal fear of a dream that felt all too real. It was worse, living his life without seeing or knowing that he would never see Sakura's bright apple green eyes or radiant smile that rivaled the sun's warmth and brilliance. His empty stomach contracted repeatedly, he slowly pushed himself upright.

Color whirled around him in the sunshine, forcing his eyes shut. Maybe it was the exhaustion his mind didn't feel or the lack of a meal since dinner with Naruto and the woman the idiot intended to marry with the white eyes that invoked Sasuke's anger and hurt, teasing eyes that said Hyuuga eyes appealed more than Uchiha eyes.

Sasuke started to walk, ignoring stares and murmurs to the best of his abilities. He walked with purpose, not to try to win Sakura over. He was done. Sasuke was done dancing that dance and singing along to that tune. For the first time he failed, for the first time he was quitting and giving up. He did not have the energy for the mind battle.

Sasuke reached the hospital, he looked at the two Anbu posted at the doors, indicating that his assumptions were correct. The Godaime was in the building. They looked at him through those tiny dark circles meant to hide their eyes, watching him like a hunter watches a quarry. Sasuke watched them, too. He closed his eyes, shoved his hands into his pocket and walked further into the hospital.

The smell of death and peroxide immediately met him; he was keen to it more than anyone else was, more than those who came into this building day in and day out. He felt their eyes on him more than when he was out in the street, one would think he would be used to the stares after twenty years of it. What were they all looking at, yes; he was the betrayer of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"I'd like to see the Hokage." Sasuke said in a lazy tone, staring at the ram mask in front of him. The two Anbu stared at him, unresponsive. Sasuke waited and the door pushed open by one long black gloved hand. Sasuke gave them a sarcastic smile, bow of the head and stepped inside.

The Hokage's assistant gave out a gasp and stepped back, a little pig squealing faintly in her arms. The Godaime lifted her golden head and glanced up with amber eyes in Sasuke's direction. "Uchiha Sasuke, first class missin-nin." She labeled him and he continued to meet her gaze indifferently. He had lost that titled the moment the Anbu captured him. "What can I do for you?"

She rose and faced him, her eyes cool and eloquent. She did not care for him and he supposed that there was some biasness behind the color. Sakura was her apprentice, still, and he had hurt and crushed the little heart in her so perfectly that it was damn near impossible to repair. Then when she managed to put some of the pieces back together, he returned unannounced. Sakura's teacher had to know what he had meant to her little student.

Sasuke watched as her assistant set the pig dressed like the Godaime down on the chair and stood there on-guard. "You can relax…" Sasuke said, shifting his gaze back to the blond, well-endowed Lady Hokage. "I'm not here under false pretense."

"What is it that you want?"

"Something to get rid of the pain,"

"What do you mean, physical or emotional?" Sasuke stared at her, wrapping his tongue over the front of his teeth then swallowing and pressing his lips together as if he was thinking over her question.

"Both." He answered after a long while.

"I'm not giving you anything, it would be a waste since you've only two more weeks to live."

"Two weeks and four days." he corrected and she made some idle comment of rounding up. "I can't sleep." She shrugged her shoulders and waved a dismissive hand. Sasuke felt no anger that she was treating him like a piece of dirt, but he wanted something to make what he felt go away, death was a quick cure. "Then move my sentence up, kill me now, you fucking hag!"

The insult seemed to work; she stood up and slapped her fists down hard against the desktop. She glared at him, the pig snorted from the seat, and Sasuke stood there, smirking on the inside, but maintaining a straight face as he received her angry glares. "My conscious won't be weighed down just because Uchiha Sasuke is losing sleep at night and neither will I grant you any requests, I am very busy and have other things to do then to entertain your absurd ideas."

If it was not for the pain, Sasuke would never known when the curse mark was expanding or spreading. He clamped down on his teeth and fell forward, jutting his hands forward to the desk; it was the only thing to keep him from falling to the ground below him. The two women jumped back and Sasuke groaned, turning his head to the left as his body convulsed and the mark began to spread.

"Shit! Shizune, help me! We should have sealed this thing when he first came in." Shizune nodded and they approached him. Sasuke felt his world darken. He glared up at Tsunade and Shizune and threw his body upright, clutching his shoulder roughly.

"Don't touch me. I can control it." He hissed under his breath and watched as the Godaime put her hands on her hips, watching him, not trusting him. He could control it, he had to control it, even though Sasuke knew he should have it sealed, but he could control his body and he was going to prove it. He closed his eyes and soothed his anger. It was anger and it was blood. So many things worked on the demon under his skin, the one that wanted him to ravage and to kill. He needed to quell the demon.

He thought of warm arms, beautiful scents, soft caresses, his name escaping velvety lips like a canticle, sweet kisses… her. The pain faded and his heartbeats evened out as he brought her to life in his mind, the image of them together somewhere where there was no Hyuuga Neji or any other man to contend for her heart. "Hmm… I'm impressed…" He opened his eyes and banished her from his thoughts; he had no need for her now. "I still say we seal the mark."

"It won't happen again, just give me something for the pain and I can control it."

"Shizune… give him something so he'll get out of my sights." Shizune nodded and beckoned the Uchiha to follow her. He turned and left the office and walked past the Anbu stationed at the office door. They walked down the hall and Sasuke recognized the name on the door: Haruno. It was Sakura's father.

He walked past the room and into an office with the woman, she gave him a container and he looked at it, opened it and found little round red and green pills inside. "It'll take the edge off and help you fall asleep, just take one before nine p.m." Sasuke closed the container and then put it away. He left the room and headed back down the hall.

Sasuke passed by the room where Sakura's father was staying and heard subtle coughing from within. He paused at the door. How was he supposed to forget her when everything was pulling him towards anything that had to do with or remind him of her? Sasuke pushed open the door and hazel eyes found his. "Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you Haruno-san."

"Oh, not at all…"

"How… how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, lurking in the doorway. The man, Sakura's father, smiled at him and suddenly Sasuke could see where Sakura's personality came from as he held up the colorful green box filled with dango inside.

"Much better, my lovely daughter came by earlier with some sweets for me, I've been complaining about the food here and I guess she got sick enough to make me some dango to quiet me. Would you like some young man?" Sasuke was curious to see what her cooking might be like, but he politely declined and hung back. "An old, sick man like myself can get plenty lonely when his wife and only child are busy with their own lives to put only a few hours aside for me, maybe you could keep me company until later?"

Sasuke was about to decline again but found himself pulled in by the magnetic charm of Sakura's father. He was stubborn too, just the way Sakura was. Sasuke sat down in the chair and took the offer of dango. After a bite he was surprised. They were reasonably good; in fact, she could sell them. "Delicious aren't they, but don't tell my Sakura-hime, I still like to tease her about her cooking." the man whispered to Sasuke with a quick wink.

Sasuke smirked; he supposed many people could find enjoyment in teasing the pink hair kunoichi, what with her quick temper and humorous expressions. "How is Sakura…? I mean, did she seem alright to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, it's probably just the stress from the upcoming wedding. I am always talking about it being such a shame, her discarding her surname. I mean aren't there enough Hyuuga's in the village?" He laughed at his own little joke, but inside Sasuke could not agree more.

The Hyuuga Clan was a prosperous one, as the Uchiha Clan had once been. Sasuke wanted so badly to populate the village with the Uchiha name once again, but his time was almost up and he was suddenly picky in a matter that should not concern affectionate feelings. "I say things like that, but I'm actually quite proud of my little girl, she's a Jonin, she is smart, and she's making something of her life."

He paused and Sasuke looked at him, holding onto the empty stick after he finished off the sweets. "There was a time when Sakura worried me, she would pretend to be so strong, but come home and lock herself up in her room. I could hear her crying, it broke my heart, but one day, she just stopped crying, started dating that Hyuuga boy and before you knew it they were planning a wedding. Just goes to show you that the past can shape your future and you can make good of a bad situation."

Sasuke only felt remote emptiness, no anger, outrage or sorrow and no joy. Oh, how he missed that feeling… missed _her_. He could not remember the last time he felt joy before Sakura, before sharing kisses and a bed. "Aa." Sasuke said after a while and then looked up at her father. "I have to go. I hope you get well soon, Haruno-san."

Sasuke got up and discarded his trash and left. Sakura's father's eyes widen when he spotted the insignia on Sasuke's back. He had not known he had been talking to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The man his daughter had loved, chased, and finally let go of after so many years. The old Haruno blood working in him wanted to call him back and give him a piece of his mind for the hell he put his baby girl through but then talking to the Uchiha changed his mind.

Uchiha Sasuke was a man without family and subject to artificial love because of a handsome face and good physique; it must have been a very lonely life for him. It was not much later after the Uchiha's departure that his wife and daughter came in.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful red dress with an off-shoulder neckline and matching shawl. "Oh Sakura-hime, you look lovely." he said with a wistful smile, how he wished he too could go to the rehearsal dinner. Just to be there for his little girl, who was suddenly a woman before he knew it.

"Thank you, tousan… how are you feeling?" Her father thumped on his chest with his fist and smiled up at her.

"Still ticking… and you my dear, you look radiant." Sakura's father addressed her mother, hands going around hers as he brought them to his lips.

"I wish you were coming, tousan…"

"Oh, me too, Sakura-hime, I'll miss all the yummy food." Sakura laughed and hugged him.

"I'll bring you something back, Neji and I want to come by and check on you later, the privilege of being both family and a medic-nin."

"Too right, now you have fun… wait what happened to the suffix?" He asked surprised to hear Sakura call her fiancé just Neji with no attached suffix. Sakura giggled and explained that Neji just wanted her to call him Neji, another step up in their relationship. "Huh, soon you'll want to make your kaasan and me grandparents." Sakura blushed and shrugged. It was strange, ending things with Sasuke made her appreciate the full extent of what Neji had to offer.

She had always known how kind he was, growing up always changed what one was not as a child. She did want everything she could share with Neji, love, a home, family and she wanted the past and the mistakes that came with it far away from her mind. She wanted to give Neji those things, she wanted to give him her body, her heart and mind and even her soul.

Soul mates… she liked that idea. "Well, we'll see tousan. Okay, we have to go, don't have too much fun without us."

"Oh, I'm going to the dinner rehearsal." he tapped on his forehead. "In my dreams, see you there, Sakura-hime."

"Goodnight." She left the room and waited out in the hall so her mother could have a few moments alone with her father. She leaned against the wall and watched a couple sitting away on the opposite wall where a few chairs were displayed. The man was wearing a robe and his neck wrapped in linen, perhaps the result of a kunai accident and his wrist was bandage, too. The woman was smiling and Sakura looked away for a second and then noticed what the woman did not seem to be noticing at all, though it was important.

The young man with black hair had enclosed in his hand a black box. Sakura held her breath, waiting for the smiling man to spring it on the unsuspecting woman. Sakura watched as the man leaned forward and kissed the girl on the cheek. She closed her eyes and he pulled back, opened the ring case and placed it in the palm of her hand.

Sakura smiled when she looked down and screamed, closed her mouth and laughed, leaning into the man's shoulder, nodding. Her face was flushed red from embarrassment, but that did not seem to matter as he slid the ring on, embraced her and shared a romantic kiss. "Sakura-san, going to your rehearsal dinner…? I wish I had the night off so I could go."

"Oh, I wish I did too." Another nurse said as two of them walked over to Sakura. "Let us see the ring again, please, it's so beautiful." Sakura sighed inwardly then thrust her hand forward and they took her hand up to their faces, admiring the stone. She was sure if they could have seen Sasuke's ring they would have been more in awe. That ring was so beautiful and unique, where Neji's was eloquent and classic.

It was terrible that she could stop thinking about it, but she was trying and luckily, her mother was there to distract her. "Sakura-chan, are you ready? Oh, hello girls, how are you?"

"I'm ready. Come on, kassan, I'll see you two around." They left together and headed for the dinner hall where they reserved for the reception after the wedding. Sakura arrived with her mother to see what she considered almost a nightmare, but she would not let it ruin her night, not the way she allowed it to ruin her morning two days ago.

Neji hurried over to her, his arms reaching for her. He held her and kissed her before breaking away with an assortment of excuses and apologies. Apparently, his mother invited Tenten along, wearing the stunning green dress that brought out the brown in Tenten's eyes. "If you don't want her here, I'll get rid of-"

"Neji- she's your friend and you know… your mother likes her ten times better than she likes me." Neji looked upset at that statement and Sakura did not apologize for it. Sakura had always known that his mother's clear choice for him was Tenten. She remembered clearly the look of outright shock when Neji told her that Sakura was his girlfriend and how could she ever forget the quick cover-up of horror on his mother's face when together they told her that they were affianced?

"I'm sorry," he said again and she shook her head and smiled for him.

"If you're really sorry you'll kiss me again." Neji smiled at her and brought her close to him, stroking her arms and her back. He leaned in close so there noses were touching and he parted his lips.

"I can do that." He met her mouth with his and the kiss was deep, lingering, and wonderful. She held onto him, sharing a kiss in front of everyone present and not caring, because his mouth was warm and tender and-

"Aw!"

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at her mother who was cooing at the two the way she would if she saw two birds rubbing their heads together. "…Kaasan…!" She slumped against Neji's shoulders and pouted at her mother, for ruining her moment with Neji and embarrassing her. Sakura then pushed away and looked to see Tenten, staring at them indifferently. Sakura could do this; she could get through the night with Tenten there without running into Sasuke's arms or snubbing Tenten.

Sakura pulled away from Neji and smiled again. She was going to be sweet and polite and she was going to go over and greet her mother-in-law with warmth and affection. Neji held her hand for support they both knew he was trying to give her. She was thankful for it, and it showed her that he would be there for her no matter what.

Sakura smiled at Neji's mother and bowed. "Hyuuga-chan, you look so beautiful tonight." It was the truth, Neji's mother was an elegant woman who wore her clothes with finesse and her hair was always beautifully done up. The kimono she wore tonight complimented her eyes and as always made Sakura feel underdressed.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Neji mouth something to his mother and Sakura did not resent him for it. "As do you, Sakura-chan." Sakura thought she could die from shock when the older woman actually gave her a hug. It took Sakura a few moments, but she hugged the woman back, her silk kimono felt wonderful in Sakura's hands.

Just as quickly as the hug had initiated it ended just as quickly, the woman practically threw Sakura back, if it were not for Neji's hand still on the small of her back she was sure she would have fallen. It must have been very hard for her to hug Sakura, the woman who was marrying her son.

Sakura brushed it off and looked over at Neji, who was frowning at his mother. Sakura touched his shoulder and he looked at her, his expression softening. "People are starting to come in, let's go greet them." Neji looked over at his mother and nodded then walked away with Sakura.

After greeting everyone and sitting down, gossip began, talk of the wedding and things to follow ensued. It was a good meal shared with good friends and good wine to sum it up. Sakura and Neji sat at the head of the table, his mother on his side and her mother on her side.

They sat together, talking and laughing quietly, enjoying the company of one another and their closet friends. She loved that halfway through their light conversation Neji reached out and laced their fingers, giving her hand a little squeeze, it was better than any embrace, any kiss combined. She felt rather pleased with herself that she was not letting Tenten ruin her night in anyway; in fact, it was as though she was not there at all.

Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom, she headed down the hall and entered the ladies room, she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, this time she was smiling and knew that Neji was right, she hadn't seen that kind of smile on her own face in such a long time. After washing her hands, she headed back out and saw Tenten and Neji's mother talking quietly together, but not quite enough.

Sakura knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she could not stop herself. "I keep thinking that he'll wake up soon enough, I know it's not my place, but I'm his mother and I know what's best for my son and it's clear that this Haruno girl isn't it. Not with her past."

"I thought Neji would wait for me, I waited for him and there were plenty of men that were interested. I mean I don't resent Sakura or anything, its just Neji isn't her type, not when she still has feeling for the Uchiha, I mean you just don't erase feelings like that after loving someone as long as she has loved him. I know how I sound-"

"Nonsense, I agree with you. I always thought my son and you would be the perfect couple, he should be marrying you."

"Sakura, what are you doing over here?" Neji's voice startled her. She looked over at him, her eyes widen, filled with tears, and she hurried past him- clearly upset- without a word and headed outside. Neji turned and then looked at his mother and Tenten and he knew it had to do something with them.

Neji walk over to his mother and asked Tenten to excuse them. Tenten nodded and then left them alone. Neji remembered a time when he had to look up at his mother, but years had changed that so that now he had to look down at her. She was his mother, she carried him for nine month, loved him and raised him by herself after the loss of his father and he loved her dearly, but now Sakura was the woman in his life.

"Kaasan I want you to know that everything you have done for me through my life will always be appreciated and I could never thank you enough or repay you for all the hard work you put in to make sure I grew up the right way."

"Neji-kun, my son, I am your kaasan and your words of gratitude are enough for me." He took her hands when she tried to dismiss herself and he stepped closer to her and looked down into her eyes to show her his seriousness.

"Even though you are my kaasan, Sakura is going to be my wife, so I want to warn you now before you do something we'll all regret. Sakura is important to me; I love her, so if you do or say anything from this day forward to make her cry or feel unwanted… I don't want to keep you out of my life."

"Neji-"

"I'm serious and I'm sorry, but I want you to understand what she means to me." He released her hands and went to go find Sakura. He spotted the Godaime and asked her. Tsunade told him that she would go find Sakura and that she wanted to give Sakura her surprise. Neji nodded and watched her leave.

Tsunade opened the doors and found Sakura standing against the wall, looking up at the sky with tears in her eyes. She reached over to her and placed a hand on shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "I'm alright." Sakura promised and patted her cheeks, Tsunade beckoned Sakura inside and they went into the sitting room.

"Here, we can talk better in here." Tsunade closed the door for privacy and Sakura began her excuses for looking as though she was ready to cry.

"I'm just really tired, thank you for letting me go on that mission. I know I'm better suited in the hospital-"

"Sakura, I want you to know that I understand the stress that comes with getting married, I've been to a few weddings- in fact some women were runners. They left poor men at the altars for several hours before being dragged back, but you are doing well and if you pace yourself it won't get to you as bad."

"I wish I could say it was that easy, but you needn't worry I'm not going to run from Neji"

"Well, I know something that should make you happy. I have a surprise for you, think of it as an early wedding present, Neji-san has graciously accepted this gift so I hope you will too, Kami knows you both deserve it." Sakura gave her a questioning look, curiosity shoving away every other emotion. "Wanna know what it is?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, I've decided to promote you and Neji-san to Anbu."

Sakura stared disbelieving at her teacher and Hokage, awestruck at her generosity, she did not deserve the honor that Tsunade bestowed upon her. Sakura felt she should refuse for now, it did not seem proper as an early wedding present. Sakura opened her mouth to the smiling Tsunade but before Sakura could get anything out, a shinobi rushed into the room with urgent news for Sakura.

"Haruno-san… your tousan, come quickly, your kaasan is waiting outside."

"My… tousan…?"

Sakura looked between her teacher and the messenger, Sakura ran past them both and headed outside where her mother was waiting and they both ran together to the hospital. Sakura's was scared, she did not let the shinobi elaborate on the situation, there was not time for it; they needed to be there for her father. Sakura tried to think positive, she had seen her father not too long ago and he was fine, laughing and joking.

Sakura pulled open the door and they headed upstairs. A medic-nin ran over to Sakura, took her by the elbow, and started to explain that they had just taken her father into surgery, they had already operated on him, why did they did to do so again? Then the medic said something that made Sakura's heart sink. "We've done all we can, the rest is up to him."

Sakura's mother broke into sobs and Sakura helped her sit down. She hugged her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "I have to… I have to do something… Neji- I have to… Neji should know!" Sakura said and got up from the seat and ran out of the hospital, ignoring the voices calling her back.

Tears blinded her as she ran out of the building into the dark, running with no direction and suddenly no destination as if running was the cure, if crying and running and the burning pain of her lungs would clear her mind and wake her from the nightmare that caught her in its web.

She tripped and fell forward and stopped, trying to catch her breath, but could not seem to stop crying. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her, pressed her against a solid frame, she gave out a cry of surprise. A cheek pressed against hers and she could feel warm breath on her shoulder. "Shh…" his soft and low voice commanded her. She sobbed, shut her eyes and tilted her head so their temples touched. "It's all right, I'm here. It's going to be all right."

* * *

Marionette chapter 16 preview:

Neji looked at her, at her hand on top of his, back into her eyes, pleading him, begging him to understand. Neji slid his hand out from under hers, shaking his head and frowning. He could not comply with her wishes, with her request. He could not do anything but be patient and wait, it seemed like he was always waiting.


	17. Broken Doll

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Take this how you want, but I'm taking another break from this story, so it might be awhile before you see another update, they just took one of my favorite dancers from So You Think You Can Dance, I just don't feel much like writing after that shock, but thanks for your reviews.**

**LadyP  
Shy Faery89: Lol, I was thinking the same thing, since I don't talk to anyone else here like this, we have off subject conversations and everything, which is completely fun. Whoo! Way to go, a B! I feel the same way about stories now a day, I mean the ones that have great titles and interesting summaries always pull me in and more often than not I'm all disappointed and go… what the… what was that? One of my friends I was complaining to about that said that it was probably what you said, slapdash theme, which disappoints me as someone who wants to become a professional writer. Thank you, I'm all blushing now from your compliment, lol. I understand not leaving a review, but for me, I have to really like the story and its chapter to leave one. Here's my secret, I'm weird, like literally I live and breathe SasuSaku, I can't stop thinking of them as a couple and my brain is jammed packed with story ideas. (Maybe you're thinking of Someday, by sugar ray?) I'm have more of a blurry version of it, I don't know the exactness of the story, but more or less know what happened between Gaara and Sasuke, but hey, spoil the hell out of me, I love being spoiled. I can't be mean to Sasuke either, I may yell at him a lot, but he makes me swoon to much to stay completely angry with him. Just tell him to get back and be with Sakura! Blaming Kishimoto, just like people use to blame El Niño, lol. I feel Karin is either Sasuke's age or a little older, she looks older. You're so smart Shy, you deserve a treat, anything you'd like, a pat on the head too, … I could just see it now, I feel like Elmira from Animaniacs, I would hug you and squeeze you and love you and feed you and… see, NOW that's creepy, lol.  
hugsanimekisses04  
fightinsurfgrl  
Baka Kunoichi  
al7r  
Gblossom21  
Aikra-Chan  
DarkAngelRakell  
sakurastears  
TarynCasey  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
chaosdragon82: I don't think I remember ever saying Hinata was Anbu. I said she was close, but never was one. And Neji isn't stupid, I'd like to say blinded by love, I mean men do weird things when they're in love and I think its great that he has that kind of faith in her, even though its Sakura's fault that abuses that faith he has in her. Love isn't logic, it makes the sanest people completely insane.  
princessswan  
Merridaine  
SailorManga  
DazzledEyes  
Ji: That's sad, your missing some thought back on Sasuke from Sakura.  
MistressBlossom  
Runlittlepiggy: first thank you for your kind words and yes, Sakura was on birth control before she broke it off with Sasuke  
lilstrummrgrl527: Thank you very much.  
The Angel Of Sincerity  
pink-strawberries: Well, its not like she intended for Sakura to hear.  
petite.ina: I don't understand your question.  
Tishni  
Rhonda21  
Arciana: Made you love Sasuke even more? Then I've done my job.**

* * *

**_I fear I will never find anyone. I know my greatest pain is yet to come.  
Will we find each other in the dark. My long lost love._**

The breeze stirred, the trees rustling with that hissing sound she loved. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the middle of the street in a fancy dress crying in his arms while he held her tightly, offering her soothing words that she couldn't decipher, but had the intended affect. Her back still pressed against his chest; she lowered her head, tears rivulet down the bridge of her nose and splashed on the skirt of her dress.

His skin was warm against her cold body; involuntarily she snuggled closer to borrow some of his warmth as she continued to sob quietly in the embrace. He released one of her wrists and brought his hand up to touch her hair and stroke it in another comforting gesture. The wafting scent of his smell was another calming effect.

Her legs could not bear the position any longer and even then she refused to move more then her head. His fingers combed through her hair and she felt him turn his head too, releasing her face and her wrists and wrapping his arms around her so that he held her shoulder and arm.

He caressed her face with his own and she sighed, opening her eyes, taking in only the things in front of her, the bright color of red that was her dress and the black that was his pants. His legs bent on either side of her thighs. "Let me go…" Sakura managed to say, though her voice was sore from lack of use and too much crying. "Let me go," she asked again, this time her voice a little more firm.

He shook his head and pressed his face even closer to hers. "No, you're hurting."

"I'll be fine," she made herself say. "I'm a kunoichi, I'm… I am not supposed to be this emotional."

"He's your family for Kami's sake, no one said you had to get used to all the heartache in the world, you may be a ninja… but you're still only human." Sakura clenched her fists at those words and tilted her head skyward, bringing in the sight of leaves and the nighttime heavens scattered with glowing stars into her eyes.

More tears fell from her tear ducts and she shut out the sights and the sounds. She shut out the sound of his voice and his soft breathing, the constant thump of his heart, slow in speed compared to her own thundering heart. She shut out her cries, her heart and her racing mind. She could not shut it all out, because he grabbed her, shifted them so her legs went out and he bent his legs so they crossed and he sat her in his lap, burrowing his face in her neck.

"Don't shut me out, Sakura; I want to be there for you." He mumbled against her skin, causing her to shiver from the conflicting cold and wet hotness of his breath that came with his voice. "I love you." He said with a little kiss to her cheek when he lifted his face.

"Why…?" she asked with added strain to her voice, she could not stop crying. She dropped her head to her collar and squeezed her fists harder, making the palms sting where her fingernails bit into the skin. She did not deserve anyone's love, what she deserved was damnation; she deserved to be locked into a hellish nightmare… something like she was experiencing right now.

She deserved this nightmare for doing exactly what Sasuke did to her. For stepping on the heart of someone who loved her. "Because you have the most beautiful and kindest soul I have ever seen. I'm so lucky to have realized how special and wonderful you are, Haruno Sakura." He turned her head and kissed her.

She stiffened as his fingers tangled in her hair. It was such a soft and wonderful kiss, she kissed him in return and when it ended, she turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Then she clung to him, fisted the back of his shirt in her hands and sobbed harder, ignoring the searing pain in her head and the ache in her stomach.

"It's my fault. If he dies it's my fault."

"Stop it!" he snapped making Sakura whimper, he never snapped at her. "You're only one person and as talented as you are you can't control fate so the only way it would be your fault is if you were standing by his bedside physically killing him and you love him too much to do something like that. Look, let's go to hospital and be there for your kaasan."

Sakura looked in his eyes for a long while before she nodded and he grabbed her by the elbow and helped her to stand. Sakura slanted forward and covered half her face with one hand, her vision blurry and her head dizzy. "Can you stand?" Sakura nodded at the question and used her other hand to push on his shoulder to straighten her body.

"Give me a second." she mumbled and felt his arms close around her. She sniffled back some stray tears, took a deep, calming breath, stepped back away from him and turned towards the hospital. Sakura felt him support her with one arm and together they headed back to the hospital where they found her mother pacing across the floor.

Mother and daughter linked eyes before they ran over to one another, he lingered back and watched them embrace, crying softly before sitting down. Sakura looked at her mother through tear-blinded eyes and felt her hands cup her face, pushed her hair back and clasp the back of her neck. "It's going to be all right…" her mother said before wetting her lips and staring into Sakura's bright green eyes. "…Right?"

Sakura nodded and then leaned into her mother, held her mother like when she used to as a child, when her heart was so very broken over reasons far stupider in comparison to the seriousness of this situation. Sakura squeezed her eyes painfully tight, trying to replace one pain with another.

After a while, he came over to them with two paper cups filled with hot tea. He handed one to Sakura and the other to her mother. Sakura blew away the steam and took a tiny sip so not to burn her tongue. She lowered the cup and looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. "Thank you, Neji." Neji smiled a little and rested his hand on the top of her head before giving a lingering kiss to her hairline.

Neji took a seat next to hers and she leaned toward him, using her free hand to slide it into his. He closed his hand around her fingers and leaned his head against the top of her head. Sakura closed her eyes, tears still running down her face with no control. She tightened her grip on her fiancé's hand just a little more as though it would help with the way she felt.

Sakura felt sick, she felt tired and she was scared, ten times more scared then she had ever felt before, all those other times paled in comparison to how scared she felt now. She wished she could be in that operating room with her father. She hated feeling helpless, she hated the fact that everything was out of her hands. It felt like when poor, little Sachiko died. "I hate this," she said, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and he returned the squeeze she applied to his hand.

"I know, but if we pray and keep a positive mind, I'm sure everything will be fine. I love you." He said it again and it just made Sakura feel even more depressed. If the medical team came out and told her that her father was dead then she was sure that was her punishment for her sin.

The trepidation was eating at her, threatening to destroy her sanity, she wondered if it was the same with her mother, even though she did not carry guilt on her shoulders with it. There out from the corner came a medic. Sakura bolted upward and her mother did to, she clung tighter to Neji's hand, but the personnel just walked into another room and Sakura fell back before growling low. "I'm going to go mad!" Sakura ground out, she got up from the chair and felt Neji's hand hold her back.

She turned to him and he reached his other arm to touch her elbow. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Are you saying I am hysterical?"

"No, I'm saying you need to be patient, they're in there doing what they can to save your tousan's life, please, just sit or we can go walk around if you're restless." On some level, Sakura knew Neji was right. It did not help. She kept thinking, what if he was wrong, what if they were just delaying the bad news that her father died on the operating table because she worked in the hospital and because she was their Hokage's apprentice. "Please." he said again and she nodded.

"I'd like to walk around," she said softly. Neji was quiet for a moment then he stood up and wrapped his arm around her. Sakura looked at her mother who gave her a reassuring smile. Sakura touched her hand and then went with Neji, she just needed to move her legs, distract her mind from the stress building up inside her. She had done so many things wrong and Sakura felt blessed that Neji was still by her side. A miracle she was still by his.

One would have thought that she would run off with Sasuke by now after so many nights in his bed, but she was so much stronger than that, she was sure she was. Sakura and Neji walked around the hospital but not too far, stopped and got some snacks from the vending machine.

Sakura was not very hungry, but it seemed to make Neji happy to see her eat, even if it was just a nibble. "It's going to be alright, you'll see." he kissed her on the forehead then hugged her. She sighed and lifted her hand to wipe her tired eyes.

"I want to go back now; I want to be there when they give my kaasan the news." Neji nodded and turned from the embrace, but kept his arm around her and she was thankful for that, thankful that she had someone with her, even though she did not deserve Neji's kindness or anyone else's.

When they got back she found her mother sleeping, her face wet with tears. Sakura sat next to her and brought her legs up and Neji sat next to her as she laid her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and her cheek and he stroked her arm from time to time. "Close your eyes, Sakura; I'll wake you when the doctor shows up."

Sakura nodded and blinked a few times before closing her eyes. She did not sleep; she lay just between the surface of sleep and wakefulness. She concentrated on resting her eyes, relaxing her body and Neji's hand kneading her arm.

It felt more like days rather than hours when his soft voice and gentle shake of her body rousted her. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat up as the surgeon walked over to them. Sakura woke her mother and they both stood. Sakura's heart gave a sick thud when she noticed the look on the man's face.

She slumped against Neji and he hugged her. "Haruno-san, Sakura-san… we've done all we could to save him, I'm so sorry for your loss, both of you."

Before the man could get anything else out, Sakura shrieked in outrage and grief. If they had truly done all they could to save her father he would be alive! She felt her legs give up; the strength left her as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

Sakura could hear her mother sobbing as Neji did his best to hold Sakura upright. She struggled in his arms, begging him in her actions to release her. She did not want him holding her anymore; she did not want his comfort or him lending her his strength. She did not want any of it.

The bastard was then talking about papers- papers for crying out loud! Neji made some comment of taking care of all that and brought Sakura to the chairs. Sakura felt her mother hug her tight and Sakura hated the gesture coming from her mother a hundred times more.

Sakura didn't know how long she had sat there crying, wishing her mother would let her go, wishing she were dead instead, but after what seemed to be forever her voice became hoarse from bawling and she couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

Neji picked Sakura up in his arms, still crying softly and he escorted her mother home. They stopped and the woman bent her head, touched the door handle and was unsure if she could open the door and crawl into the bed that she once shared with a man now gone from her life.

"Please, Neji-san let Sakura stay here tonight… I do not think I could bear tonight alone." Neji looked at Sakura who was still whimpering even as she slept and nodded and they went into together. Neji wanted to be there for Sakura, wanted to stay with her through the night, but he knew he should go home.

Neji entered Sakura's room for the first time, surprised to find it looked like she never left. Neji laid Sakura down on the bed, lifted her legs by the ankles and removed her shoes. Then took the shawl wrapped around her and folded it before placing it on the dressing table. He gazed over it and looked to see the picture of Sakura and her previous team- team seven. She looked so… how could he not have noticed her when they were younger, she was an abundance of different emotions, nothing note worthy at the time except for her intellect.

Her hair and her eyes stood out the most, even though in this photo shot she had her eyes closed, there were not too many girls with bubblegum pink hair, it was such an uncommon trait in Konoha village. His eyes then traveled to her companions, the Uchiha bastard in particular. He could not stand the smug bastard then and he could not stand him all that well either.

Neji bared his teeth and his grip tightened on the frame. Sakura distracted him with a small cry and he set the photo down, flat on its face so he would not look at it anymore, because he hated the Uchiha for causing Sakura pain. He walked back to Sakura and pulled the covers over her petite body. Neji smoothed back her hair from her face and kissed her cheek while taking her hand in his.

"I'll come back in the morning." He smiled and then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Neji checked on Sakura's mother and she told him he could go, that she as going to sleep in the living room, she even told him that it would be best if he did come by in the morning, just to check on Sakura if nothing else. Neji left the house and made his way home; it was damn well near dawn when he did.

Neji closed the door behind him and removed his shoes. He knew what it was like for Sakura, he knew what it was like to lose ones father. He knew how it hurt and it was worse when one lost their parent at a young age. He wished he had stayed a little longer, but he would see her in the morning. This was the first time in a long time that they did not sleep in the same bed.

He missed her, bad, he tried not to, the ache on her face was too raw, her screams still rung in his ears. He pulled his shirt off and then headed to take a shower, thankful that he didn't have a mission tomorrow, he probably wouldn't wake up in time for the morning, he would be lucky if he could see Sakura in the afternoon.

No, Neji promised Sakura he would be there in the morning, he wanted to be the first thing she saw in the morning and he wanted so badly to see her. He took what sleep he could and when the twittering of the morning birds outside grew too noisy, he woke.

The sun was cruel, shining so brightly as if the terrible events of yesterday meant nothing to the universe. He knew better, he knew that her father's death meant little to the outside world, people would be sad for a while, but not as long as Sakura and her mother would be. Even he did not feel the sting as bitterly as she did, but he remembered because his father's death still stung, but not like it used to.

Neji took a shower, dressed and walked over to see his fiancée. He knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and he found Sakura's mother standing there, dressed casually, a shirt and pants. She let him in and he could smell the breakfast she had been cooking. Neji went into the kitchen and saw Sakura wearing a big t-shirt that made her look like a child. She had her hair combed but she looked positively miserable.

He walked over to her and looked at the empty blue plate set in front of her, he looked back at her, she stared straight ahead and he knelt in front of her. "Sakura-hime…"

"Don't call me that," she said in a flat voice, her eyes never moving from the spot where she was staring. Neji bowed his head, forgetting that Sakura's father had called her that, practically his nickname for her. Neji nodded and took her hand. At least she was talking.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me." He moved little higher so he could kiss her head. Sakura closed her eyes for a second and then lowered her legs away from her chest, the t-shirt hiking up her thighs a little as she did. Asking how she felt was irrelevant, he knew how she was feeling, sad, upset, angry, and bitter. He did not know what to say to her, she looked as though she wanted to snap at everyone.

"Neji-san would you like some breakfast?" Neji nodded and pulled up a chair. When the food was served they all sat together. The silence was as uncomfortable as it was unbearable. Sakura stared at her plate even when prompted by Neji and her mother to eat.

"Please, Sakura, even if it's only a little, you'll get sick otherwise."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and Neji looked at her mother, but she wasn't much help either, she picked at her food making Neji believe that she cooked just for the sake of cooking, to distract her mind and body, the first stages of grief were denial, if he could recall correctly. He knew the second stage- anger- would be worse.

Neji reached out and touched her face; Sakura looked at him with moist green eyes. "Please?" When she did not move, just stared he wondered if it had to do with will of strength, maybe she just did not have any will. Neji plucked some of the scrambled egg with his chopsticks and brought them to her dainty lips. Sakura opened her mouth enough to get some of the egg into her mouth.

Thankfully, Sakura chewed what he could get in her mouth and halfway through feeding her she started to cry, closing her eyes as she chewed, the tears mingled with the eggs making them salty. She was so thankful for Neji and she would never be able to tell him.

He kissed her as she sniffed back tears and he hugged her. She let him, her arms fixed at her sides. She did not want to move, she did not want to talk. Sakura just did not want to do anything. She felt him lift her up and carry her to her room. He closed the door behind them, laid her down in the bed and curled up with her in her bed. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Sakura shook her head, more tears slid down her cheek for her truthfulness and he nodded, wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and she was thankful for that too. "Do you want to stay here then?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, you'll stay here, anything you need we'll do."

…

Sasuke for the first time in a very long time woke in the late afternoon. He sat up and pressed the heel of his palm over one eye. It was such a deep sleep that he didn't remember anything he dreamed, in fact the only side effect the pill seemed to have was that he felt even more tired. Sasuke fell back against the single pillow of his futon and closed his eyes.

He laid there for a few moments with the strangest feeling, something beyond tired, something a little darker that had nothing to do with the savage within him, it was like it came from an outside source, like he was attune to someone else's pain. Sasuke rubbed his face with his hands then opened his eyes and stared at the light playing on the ceiling.

It was too bright. Sasuke sat up again, kicked off the blankets, and stood up, taking the blanket with him. He covered the window and the room grew a little darker, but not by much. Kicking off his boxers, Sasuke got inside the shower and rinsed off the nights sweat, the days were getting warmer with summer nearby, not that he would live to see another summer. Sasuke sopped up his hair with shampoo and then rinsed out the suds.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his face and hair before wrapping the towel around his slim hips. He took the razor to his face, removed stumble growing in around his jaw and chin, lucky enough not to grow in hair on his upper lip. He patted dry his face and then splashed on a little of the aftershave to his face and neck.

Sasuke walked down into the hamper room and pulled out clothes fresh from the dryer. He pulled on black pants and a wide-mouth collar shirt with his family crests on the back just like every shirt he owned. He was proud of his name, proud of whom he was, but lately he was not very proud of what he was.

After bathing, dressing, eating, and even going into his backyard to laze in the tree branches Sasuke still could not shake the bad feeling that was not his own. Sasuke opened his eyes and watched the rustle of the leaves. Life- he realized- was short, but at least he accomplished the most important goal he set for himself.

However, he wished he had a little more time to complete his second goal, he wished that he had been a little more demanding when it came to having sex with Sakura, because he was without an heir to carry on the Uchiha name. Now with only two weeks left before his sentence and two more days before they came to retrieve him for incarceration, straight from one hell to another, his life just could not get any better.

There was a bitter chuckle coming from his throat, he could not stop it, he plucked a leaf from a feeble branch and turned it in his fingers, staring at its color, which reminded him of her eyes. It was such an intense and beautiful green. He wanted to see her, but he remembered that he was angry with her and she was angry with him.

Naruto- that fucking idiot- he could not just leave them well enough alone. He came to him a few days ago, trying to patch them up together, did that idiot never learn? Did he not know that Sakura and Sasuke did not go well together at all? Sasuke frowned, ripped the leaf in half and let it fall from his hand to the lawn below.

Sasuke was sick of this, in fact he was sick of everything. He jumped down from the branch and landed like a panther to the ground below. With his hands in his pocket, he left the premises. Maybe he was still angry with her, but that did not mean he could not see her, look at her until they hauled him off into confinement. He could watch her from the distance, see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her walk.

The idea tightened his stomach in a good way, pleasing the savage that he truly was. He could not fight his demon, but he could sate it in seeing the one thing that made him happiest: Haruno soon-to-be Hyuuga Sakura. Cruel fate why did it torture him so, but he supposed that the forsaker was more often time the forsaken. Sasuke sighed and continued with his steady pace, nothing got to him anymore, nothing excluding Sakura, though he wish she didn't.

Sasuke continued until he saw something unusual, the scenario seemed wrong, it should be Sakura with the Hyuuga bastard, and not… whoever that girl with brown hair was. She looked familiar, his brain ticked, telling him that he should know her, that he had seen her somewhere before, maybe when he was younger. Damn, it was hard to remember people that did not outright affect him and certainly did not care about.

Sasuke hung back, listening to the pair. "Neji, I know it's not my place to tell how to live your life but…" Sasuke felt his Sharingan activated making him see red. Sasuke ignored logic; all he could think was that the Hyuuga bastard was cheating on someone as wonderful as Sakura with a woman that paled in comparison to Sakura's rich beauty.

Yes, it was completely different to Sasuke that Sakura cheated first and not just the one time, but also several times after that. Did Sakura have this coming? Was this payback? The notion only made Sasuke angrier; the curse was spreading, creeping up his neck and down his arm, but with no side effect of pain. He was too incensed to let a little pain cripple him.

Before Sasuke could retaliate, Hyuuga started talking again, the woman reached out for him. She slid her hand atop of his and Sasuke watched the scene unfurl in front of him. The curse mark started to retract and Sasuke waited. _Give me a reason, Hyuuga, not only to kick your ass but also to take back what_'_s rightfully mine…_ _my koishii._

"You did- didn't you- you said something to make Sakura run off."

"No, Neji, it wasn't my intention to say anything hurtful in front of Sakura."

"Just behind her back, right…? You were at our rehearsal; I let you stay because my kaasan invited you and Sakura, being Sakura, allowed you to as well. I would have asked you to go home, considering our past. I can't believe you would do something so cold to a fellow villager, to the woman I love."

"Neji, no, I love you. I just want us to be together again."

"What are you saying all of a sudden, in public, where people can hear you?"

"She doesn't even want to be with you. You told me; you said that she wanted to postpone the wedding."

Neji looked at her, at her hand on top of his, back into her eyes, pleading him, begging him to understand. Neji slid his hand out from under hers, shaking his head and frowning. He could not comply with her wishes, with her request. He could not do anything but be patient and wait, it seemed like he was always waiting.

"Don't twist my words, she just lost her tousan, the man is dead. She is grieving! What do you expect me to say to her? Chin up; we should get married right this second? Why are you doing this Tenten? You do not know how hard it was for me- how hard it was for Sakura. It was hard for both us to get over the people who meant the world to us. It was hard and it was painful and I do not know what we would have done if we did not have each other to lean on. Whatever past there is between us, Tenten, its best kept there. I'm going home, sorry you wasted your time."

"…Neji!"

Sasuke deactivated his Kekkei Genkai; he could care less about Neji's honorable intentions, what floored Sasuke was that he said Sakura's father was dead. No, it could not be true! Sasuke had just seen the man and from what Sasuke could put together by just observing and talking to man, he looked like he was ready for dismissal with a clean bill of health.

Sasuke did not care about the man; so much as he cared about how Sakura must have been feeling. She was close to her father, he knew that much and now with hearing that her father had passed away everything in Sasuke was screaming for him to go to her, that she needed him more than ever, that she needed someone who knew what it was like to lose a parent, still carried the sting of the loss.

_Think, stupid! She has someone who knows what its like to lose a parent; she has that fucking fiancé of hers._ Sasuke stood there, clenching his fists, hating the feeling of knowing that Sakura was suffering, really suffering. He never wanted that kind of pain for her. No, all she deserved was happiness, all the happiness the world had to offer, although there was not much. 

Sasuke knew that there was more sorrow in the world, had experienced more of it then the happiness, because happiness was short-lived and misery thrived on this pathetic planet.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up with determination, she would not push him away, not this time, and even if she tried, he would not let her. Sasuke started running. He had to find her. He would find her, even if it were where she shared a home with Neji.

Sasuke did not know, but that bad feeling crept along his spine, making the fine hairs on his arm bristle. He was standing in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She was here, he could just… why would she not be with her best friend at a time like this?

Sasuke took a deep breath; it seemed strange to go to her in public, where people could see them together. Sasuke went inside, the little bell atop the door jingled and Sasuke headed to the back. He stopped and pushed open the door. It seemed everyone was there. Naruto was leaning against a wooden table holding pots of carnations and Hinata and Ino were sitting on the ground with Sakura, planting roses in a flowerbed.

Sakura herself did not move. She sat with her legs folded behind her and her hands resting in her lap, staring at nothing in particular. She looked dead, like a living, broken doll, she wore no expression; it was too painful to watch.

Naruto looked in Sasuke direction and Sasuke let the door close. He turned and headed for the exit, he could not do it. Sasuke could not cause her any more unhappiness. Her eyes were so sad and he would not be the one to bring her more tears.

Sasuke was outside by the time a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back with such force that he almost fell onto his back. Sasuke spun around, feeling beyond enraged at the sudden jerk. He hated when someone pulled him worse than when someone touched him.

He snarled in Naruto's face, he did not care if Naruto was the only one who did not hate him with bitter malice, his anger doubled when he noted that Naruto was scowling back at him.

"What are you just going to leave, don't you know what happened or don't you care?" Sasuke tsked and backed up.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. Playing dumb was not his forte.

"Oh, so you don't know?" Naruto asked acerbically.

"No, tell me."

"Please, you know or else you wouldn't be here in this place, unless you've taken to flowers and want to brighten your self-made prison up."

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you! Sakura's in there, hurting worse than she has ever hurt before and you are too much of a coward to go and see her. Her tousan is dead!"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, but deep down he cared for Sakura, maybe too much because wanted to go in there and embrace her, stroke her hair, hold her hand and he could not, not without revealing their secret. Just then, the door swung open and Ino stomped over to them.

"What are you doing, you stupid man? Why don't you shout a little louder, not that we couldn't hear your last comment." Naruto blinked then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "Ino… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just tone it down." Then she looked at Sasuke with accusing pastel blue eyes. She pointed a finger in his face and he jerked his head back. "You… if you so much as hurt Sakura I will hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad."

Sasuke looked between her and Naruto, this girl was fucking crazy. "I was just leaving; she won't even know I'm here."

"The hell you are! Get in there and offer your condolences, the girl just lost her tousan, you remember what its like to lose your family don't you?"

"Aa, I remember, I also remember wishing everyone would leave me the fuck alone. Everyone's sorry and everyone says it'll get better, but it doesn't, it never gets any easier, the pains still there and its even worse when people remind you." He hissed at her.

"Then go, you selfish bastard, go like you always do." There was fate again, pushing him towards Sakura no matter how they resisted each other. He wasn't being selfish this time, in fact he was being quite the opposite, if he went and pushed Sakura into seeing him like he would have a few moments ago, that was selfish.

Sasuke pushed past both of them and into the shop, opened the door and linked eyes with Hinata. The girl jumped to her feet and Sasuke saw Naruto wave her over to them. Hinata walked over to them. "Hinata-chan, let's give Sasuke and Sakura a few minutes." Hinata looked at Sasuke and he avoided looking at her, but peripheral vision helped him see her nod.

The door closed behind them and Sasuke sighed, standing perfectly still, wondering if he had made the right decision. Sakura had not moved, she did not acknowledge his presence; it was as if he was not even there. Was it too late to leave? He did not want to leave. Taking a deep breath, he moved his right foot first and then followed through with the other, stopping only when he reached Sakura.

She still did not look at him, only continued to zone. Sasuke sighed, not really knowing what to do. Dropping down beside her, he touched some of the soil where Ino and Hinata had planted the roses. He did not look at Sakura either; the moment was awkward and it was uncomfortable, almost unbearable. He turned to her and cleared his throat, nothing.

He sighed and ran an indignant hand through his hair. He was still mad, but he seemed to be angry for other reasons, maybe that she was so empty and he had never seen her so disconnected. "I know I'm the last person you want to see, I wouldn't have…" he stopped when he felt himself try to blame it on Naruto and Ino. Even though they gave him the push he needed, Sasuke wanted to see Sakura so desperately after hearing that she lost her father and that she wanted to postpone the wedding.

"I wanted to see you, to see how you were and… I hate seeing you like this, if I could trade places with your father… I would. I swear it."

Sakura looked at him then and in a voice strained and husky she told him, "No…" So much for trying to forget everything about her before he died, apparently, he just could not do it.

* * *

Marionette chapter 17 preview:

The mattress dipped as Sasuke sat behind her. His hand went to her shoulder, resting there. Sakura closed her eyes as the warmth of his fingers spread over her cold shoulders. For several minutes, he said nothing. Then he reached over, pulled a strand of hair from her face ad tucked it behind her ear. "Do you want to talk?"

Sakura felt tears dampen the corner of her eye and nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you want me to talk first?" She gave him another nod and heard him sigh. The mattress moved as he stood and walked around to the other side of the futon and lay down next to her, taking her in his arms. She wept because it was so easy to talk to him, but she could not talk to Neji or anyone else. She hated herself, really hated herself.


	18. If I Apologized…

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Meira Evenstar  
silverstorm16  
Remmy  
Sadakai: Your review made me laugh; poor Sakura-chan. Life's a bitch and then some. I'm glad Sasuke-kun doesn't seem out of character to you, Sasuke's fairly easy to write so it does me good to know that I'm not taking him to far out of context, I just don't see Sasuke going on a rampage just because Sakura says no a couple of times, I mean I don't think no is a word Sasuke hasn't heard before, I mean look how he strived not only for his father's attention, but Itachi's too and he's still looking for some recognition from the one person he hates most.  
kunoichi of darkness  
sakurastears  
Marion  
TarynCasey: I'm sorry I must decline, lol, I belong to another reviewer, lol, but thanks for the awesome compliment.  
chaosdragon82: Well no offense to Neji, he is my second favorite male character, but this is a SasuSaku story so it mostly focuses on them and I feel I have to defend Sakura since I am borrowing her for this story, but I can't really say anything to ruin the story. And I have to defend Neji, too. He's engaged so he's following not only love, but duty as well, he has to be loyal to the woman he gave his ring to, its just common sense and even though Sakura has cheated on Neji, mostly its Sasuke pressuring Sakura until she just gives in. I'm very thankful for your reviews and I'm more than happy that you are enjoying it.  
Shy Faery89: The only real problem I have with is when I'm trying to post my next chapters, my thank-yous end up getting deleted along with my opening lyrics and the preview and sometimes anything in italics and there are days when I don't get any of my emails… ::Shakes fist:: We'll elope to California, since I'm already packing to move there, we can go to the beaches. Do you want me to beat him up… I'll do it… I'm not as good as you, sugary Sasuke makes my stomach churn and I don't want to be rude to the writer, in the words of Thumper: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Don't worry, my pet, you shall always receive a thank you from me. It's wonderful, but it makes me grin goofily in public, I bet people think 'what's with the smile.' What's happening recently in Naruto probably won't end up in my hands until several years later when I'm old or something, but at least I've got the boxset, oh, Japanese Sasuke is just as hot as English-speaking Sasuke. I say, spoil me. Hmm… you know something bad about Karin… SPILL! I know, we'll have a cake day, where I get you any kind of cake you'd like… lol. I have a Wedding Shower and Bachelorette party to plan for, being a bridesmaid is hard, but I love it. They KICKED off my sweet, beautiful Kameron, and I think it's because they took him away from wonderful Lacey, I'm so upset! After much consideration and information, I had to write it as Neji, but I allowed the reader to think it was Sasuke because I didn't know myself at first, so I have an alternate version written out that I was going to add as a delete scene (Uhp, my movie director wannabe is starting to show) I won't go breaking your heart (That's a song…) Well, I don't think even with what they have that Sakura or any other medic-nin is all powerful or there would be no deaths and no need for hospitals, there's a reason for her father's death which will soon be explained. I've always had the ending figured out but only have at least a page of the last chapter written out. I'd think he was thinking kidnapping or lots and lots… heh, birth control and other such things are not one-hundred percent foolproof. I deny it… I would never ki- oh, wait, How To Save A Life and SCC, heh… Yes, you may have a cookie for being so smart for the last chapter.  
Sasukes-Angel0221  
pink-strawberries  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
Rhonda21  
Unspoken Emotions  
MistressBlossom  
Xrose45623  
SailorManga  
DarkAngelRakell  
DazzledEyes  
Shadows08  
hugsanimekisses04  
Aikra-Chan: Wow, the compliment you have given me was phenomenal. Thank you.  
Baka Kunoichi  
Arciana: It was written like that because I didn't know who caught her either, it took me a while before choosing between the two, which was decided on a basis of information.  
runwithskizzers: I feel like those friends who don't see each other for a long time and its almost a crazy, excited reunion. OMG, I've missed you, I was like what happened to my skizzers, but never fear, you have returned, yay! Wow, over a month, I'd think I would die or go mental.**

* * *

**_Would you do it with me, heal the scars and change the stars.  
Would you do it for me, turn loose the heaven within._**

Sasuke's eyes opened a margin wider, unsure if he heard her right. Sakura lowered her gaze back to the soil where Ino had planted the roses, she reached forward and raked the damp earth with her fingers and drew her fingers into her fist, squeezing the wet earth in her hand.

"I- I don't want you to die Sasuke-kun… I don't…" she trailed off, letting her eyelids slid shut, blocking out the beautiful jade irises, but unable to contain the steady torrent of tears that slid down her cheeks. Sasuke's heart squeezed in his chest at the sight of her physical anguish.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began but she would not let him, she unclenched her fist and let the dirt fall back to the ground, some of the clumps sticking to the palm of her hand, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, her pain lay bare for him to see.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Sasuke-kun; I don't want to see you anymore. I just want my life to go back to the way it was before you came home." Sakura lifted her left hand, clasped it with her right, and ran her thumb over the diamond of her engagement ring. "I just want to go back to a time where everything was perfect and that was before your return."

Sasuke's heart gave another painful squeeze. He was having difficulty breathing. He felt so stupid, he had allowed his hopes to lift, but she crushed them in an instant with her words. She did not want him dead but she did not want to talk to him or see him again. His brother was right, his foolishness would not let up, he tried again to speak to her, but she cut him off again.

"It would have been better… it would have been better if you had never come home." More tears slid down her face and even though Sasuke had promised himself that he would not touch her, he could not standby and let those tears roll down her cheeks, those tears that did not belong there in the first place.

Sakura gasped softly as he cupped her chin and pressed his thumb against her cheek, sweeping away the wet tears stuck to her face. Her green eyes iridescent with liquid salt, her lips full and moist and if Naruto, Hinata and Ino were not watching them through the slightly ajar door he would have kissed her.

"Sakura… I love you; I will love you even in death. I do not have any regrets. If I had not returned here- to you- I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I would have regretted never touching you, never kissing you, I would have regretted never making love to you. I… can't give you back your father, but I wish I could, I wish I could undo all I've done to you." He stopped, stroked her cheek again as she pulled her lips into a frown, tears flooding up to obscure her vision.

"But… you can't…"

"No, I can't, you're right, but I can amend my life choices by abiding your wishes. I'll stay away and never bother you again." Still cradling her face, he rose to his feet. "I never meant to upset you. I love you." He said softly and he released her face, fingers dragging slowly under her chin and along her cheek to prolong their physical contact.

He would miss her terribly. He would miss her beauty, her vibrant colors, her soft touch, her enchanting voice, her sweet scent. One last look and inside he apologized to her, for everything. Sakura did not turn her eyes or her head to follow his departure; she turned her gaze back to the wall, with fresh tears sliding down her face. Sakura had not stopped crying since her father's death.

Sasuke walked to the door, grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Hinata and Naruto were standing together, holding each other's hands and Ino stood at the counter arranging carnations on the counter. They all looked at Sasuke and he looked back, knowing they had all spied and were now pretending that they had given Sasuke and Sakura complete privacy.

Ino released the petals and ran out from behind the counter and out the back door, Hinata quickly following. Sasuke sighed and buried his hands in the pockets of his slacks and headed for the front door, blue eyes following him until the door swung shut behind him. The afternoon crowd littered the streets with personal goals, cheerful expressions on their faces, the air filled with heavy chatter. Sasuke turned his gaze skyward and sighed. His anger had gone with her sorrow, now all he was, was empty.

Sasuke started walking, he passed the busy streets, ignoring the crowd and blocking the deep pain he was feeling inside, this pain had to be her pain. The ache in his chest was suffocating, he could not breathe, could not think. His lungs felt constricted, his heart felt like a paper bomb on a short timer. Sasuke walked faster, his hands sliding out from his pockets to give him more speed.

He continued down the streets until he was almost back at his home, isolated from the rest of the village, as if he were some diseased thing quarantined to keep from spreading his black illness. He could not help who he was, what he was: a soul painted black, unblessed… forsaken. He never wanted anything except his brother's death by his hands, but now, against his better judgment he wanted Sakura and not just her, but a family that they could make together.

She had offered him everything once and he had rejected it, rejected her. Rejection was something he had feared as a child, rejection from his brother, from his father and he had rejected her in hopes that she would still be offering everything upon his return, if he ever returned. The irony of the saying: what comes around goes around.

Sasuke approached his front door and slammed his fist against the wall of the house. He yanked open the front door and then slammed the front door behind him. The door groaned as he leaned heavily against it. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, he listened to his own breathing, heard it catch as he swallowed and then he made a low sound of distress that crescendoed in a growl of his own emotional anguish. He could not do this; he could not go back to life without her. He could not imagine her going through her own personal hell, the look on her face, the ache in her voice changed him. He hated hurting her.

Who had he become? When did her pain matter to him? When had he fallen in love with her so deeply that her needs were more important then his own, her pain more torturous compared to his past? There was a loud crash suddenly and he snapped out of his thoughts and saw his hand extended in a completed throw, a lamp broken arbitrarily and a depression in the wall where the lamp had connected with it. He drew his hand back and looked it his hand, shaking.

"Oh, Kami." he whispered softly to himself, and he dropped to the floor and ran his hands over his face, burying his fingers in his hair. After a few minutes of sitting in complete silence, Sasuke lifted his body off the floor and he felt as though lead weights were weighing him down. Ever since they broke up… he wasn't sure if that was the appropriate phrasing, since they were never actually dating, just having sex… but ever since then he found himself breaking random things, maybe he picked it up from Sakura when she broke his window.

Sasuke looked around for the dustpan, he picked up the larger pieces of the broken clay tossed them in the trash. He swept up the smaller pieces and tossed them. He felt like the lamp, broken, useless. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He could not stop, not even for a second; Sakura's teary face was still fresh in his mind. His anger rose just the same as a growing flame and he lifted his foot and kicked over the kitchen table.

"Fucking damn, what the hell did that table ever do to you?" Sasuke cringed at the sound of Naruto's poor swearing ability. He sounded like a fourteen-year-old boy who just learned to cuss. Sasuke looked to see Naruto holding the door handle as he started walking further inside Sasuke's home.

"Naruto, first thing's first, stop cussing, you're not good and it and second… what did we say about shoes?" Naruto stopped and looked down at his feet. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto looked up at him with a huge guilty, yet equally goofy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto bent and removed his boots and tossed them back towards the door. "Don't you ever knock? What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto's idiocy disappeared off his face as if it were nothing but a mask, deep penetrating blue eyes bored into Sasuke as if he were glimpsing into his mind. Sasuke did not like the look, but he did not break the stare. "Seeing Sakura-chan like that… it's like she's dead to the world and I get the impression that you only made matters worse for her."

"Get out." Sasuke hissed at Naruto, his hands forming tight fist, the knuckles cracked and pain shot up his arms from where his blunt fingernails bit into the palm of his hand. Naruto shook his head, slowly, the look never changing. "Naruto…" his voice took a dangerous undertone, a warning that Naruto did not deserve and would not have received if there were not any distance between them. Naruto did not seem to realize the mistake he was making by moving closer or if he did, he did not seem too concerned and that was another mistake.

"She seemed more distraught after you left… so I would like to know what you said, if there was a reason for me to kick your ass." Sasuke smirked and then stretched his neck a little, turning his head to the side and if it were possible, his frown deepened. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto put up one hell of a convincing bravado, but it did not matter; in fact, it would never matter.

"Naruto, it's true that the gap between us has lessened in the years I've been absent, but aside from the fact that you will never be my equal in this life or any other, it's none of your business what was said between Sakura and me."

"If you upset Sakura-chan, I make it my business."

"So you're disguising your feelings for Sakura by parading around with the Hyuuga girl, trying to pretend you're not in love with Sakura anymore with ideas of marrying another woman, have you asked her yet or is this just a another ploy to convince yourself that you're over her?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke could not help but take that as a yes and a stream of jealousy mixed with anger rushed through him unchecked. He set his jaw in a tight lock and he slowly narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what Sakura-chan and I have been through; we're closer than ever-"

"But always just a really good friend, right?" Naruto balked and Sasuke's feelings of rage and envy died down, Naruto never really was much of a competition. Naruto walked closer and bent down and lifted the table and turned it right side up then rested his hands flat against the table, lowering his head, before chuckling softly to himself. He looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke waited, unclenching his fists before clenching them again, it was better than counting to ten.

"Yeah, always just friends Sasuke-teme, but then again… it's more than you'll ever be." At those words, Sasuke felt like demanding that Naruto had said that they were friends, made him believe it… Sasuke did not need friends and certainly not a lover. "So did you get some sick pleasure out of making her feel worse?"

Sasuke lifted his head higher, dark eyes snapping. "It's not like that!" He began to raise his voice, tightening his fist so the pain kept him from taking a swing at Naruto, the urge was powerful.

"What's it like, then?" Naruto demanded, slapping his hands against the table and then stepping back, eyes just as angry as Sasuke's. A girl was a dangerous creature, the things she could do to any man, the way she could make them crazy, make them irrational and filled with unbridled emotions that usually resulted in a man's downfall. Sasuke and Naruto were breaking apart with each word since he stepped foot into Ino's family's flower shop.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a dobe after all."

"Well, make me understand!" Sasuke rounded the table until he was in Naruto's face, he had to tilt his head a little so their eyes could meet. Sasuke glared at Naruto, his anger never wavered after he hurled the lamp. He was seething with rage, his insides twisted as he was about to reveal everything to Naruto.

"You want to understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto countered angrily, it was a miracle that neither of them had started throwing punches. Sasuke backed off just enough. He could not hold it in anymore, he was going to die anyway. He inhaled deeply, he was going to tell Naruto… he was and he could not stop himself, he did not want to, the secret was too hard to keep.

"Fine, let's see if you understand this! I love her! I love her you stupid son of a bitch! I want to comfort her, I want to take her in my arms and tell her everything will be all right one day because right now it is only going to get much worse before it gets any better. I want to be the one she leans on, the one she cries to when she's hurting. I want to be the man she loves and wants to marry."

"What are you talking about-?"

"I want her to know that her father was proud of her and that he loved her because he told me when we spoke briefly. I know she knows, I know, but I want to make her happy, I want to make her smile again, I want to protect her from the pain of this world because I'm in love with her, Naruto, I really, truly am in love with her." Sasuke sighed, it felt good, finally voicing his feelings for Sakura to someone besides her, he did not know how much until he finally did.

"Are you fucking insane? Sakura-chan is engaged to Neji-san, they'll be married in two more weeks." Sasuke stared at him, one corner of his mouth lifting in a sardonic smirk. Of course, he knew, was Naruto considering him the idiot?

"Don't you think I know that, that I'm too late to love her back? But she was mine first, I was her first in everything, I was her first crush, her first love, her first kiss, her first time-" Sasuke stopped immediately. Naruto's eyes widen and the anger died down in both of them, because of Sasuke's confession. Sasuke sighed, raised both hands and fisted his forelocks in his hands and exhaling sharply.

Sasuke started to pace and he was just realizing his mistake in telling Naruto more than needed to be said. "Sakura-chan's… first… time…?" he said each word carefully as if he heard it all wrong the first time. "First time… you mean… like sleeping together, without clothes?" Sasuke suddenly stopped pacing and looked sharply at Naruto.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck it! Listen to me, Naruto; do not even think of breathing a word about any of this to anyone, especially Sakura. Just forget it, forget everything I just said if you ever hope to become Hokage in this lifetime." Naruto, however, was not listening; he was blinking in confusion and gaping like a fish without water, undoubtedly trying to think of something to say as he digested the information. Sasuke groaned and turned on his heel to open the door. "Leave."

"No, wait, when did this happen, you and Sakura? Not the Chunin exams, I mean that's too young and not at the catacombs-"

"No…" Sasuke sighed, "…not at the catacombs." Sasuke shook his head, no, what was he saying, giving Naruto more information? He walked back over to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar roughly. Naruto blinked, grabbing Sasuke's forearms to regain the balance he lost. "Stop, stop trying to figure it out, you need to forget it. I never said anything, just go home and-"

"It was after… it was after you came home." Naruto finally derived a conclusion and got the correct result. Sasuke shoved him back and turned his gaze skyward, silently asking his parents' forgiveness. "Didn't you know Sasuke; didn't Sakura-chan tell you?"

Sasuke did not say anything he just looked at Naruto and took a deep breath, the atmosphere of the room had changed dramatically. Sasuke closed his eyes, something was very wrong with him and Sakura would kill him but that was not the reason why he had to correct his mistake, no, he had to because he could not cause her anymore pain.

"Naruto… you have to promise me, you have to promise me now, if you were ever my friend, if you really are my brother you have to promise to never tell, even after I'm gone, you have to swear!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, could see the pleading in his eyes, it was strange, almost scary, he had never seen that look in Sasuke's eyes before, contempt, emptiness, annoyance, but never begging.

"No… I won't tell Sasuke, I promise, I'll take it to my grave." Sasuke felt a sense of relief wash over him and he relaxed his shoulders, he seriously needed to sit down, "So… what now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked up from his hands and shook his head slowly.

"Now… nothing-" Naruto blinked at Sasuke monosyllabic response, he was use to Sasuke being terse, but not doing nothing, but he hadn't known how Sasuke had tried or how many times he had taken Sakura in a fit of passion.

"So, you're going to nothing is that it?"

"Sakura has made it perfectly clear how she wants things, she wants Hyuuga and I don't blame her, I wouldn't want myself either with everything I've done to her. I don't deserve her no matter how much I want her."

"Yeah, that's true but-" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not because he was insulted, but because Naruto was not letting up as he asked him. Sasuke tried to stand, but he felt lightheaded, so he opted for just looking pissed off.

"But what, Naruto, I'm telling you how it is so stop acting like a child hoping his parents might get back together." Naruto pouted then stepped closer to Sasuke and looked down at him dejectedly, nodding.

"Okay, I'm sorry, believe it. I will not tell anyone about you and Sakura-chan, you can believe that, too. Look, I have to go now and help Hinata-chan with a few things, but I think you and I should get wasted on a few beers tonight." Not exactly in the mood, Sasuke nodded all the same and Naruto smiled halfheartedly. "Good, I'll stop by tonight with a few packs, enough to make us blind."

Naruto's worse idea ever was actually his best idea ever. Sasuke watched the idiot take his leave, pick up his boots, pulled them on then closed the door behind him as he exited the house. Sasuke sighed and brought his head down to the table, pressing his forehead to the cool tabletop. Night was a few hours away and there was nothing much else to do. After a few minutes of sitting with his head to the table, Sasuke pushed the chair back and got up.

Sasuke made his way down the hallway into the bedroom, pulling his shirt off by the collar; he tossed the shirt on the foot of the futon and made his way into the bathroom. His Ten no Juin felt as if it was trying to burn his skin off, part of him really had wanted to fight Naruto, the destructive side still ticked that Sakura denied him again.

Sasuke flipped the light on and made his way over to the sink, he turned the facet. Hot water shot forth, hissing as it hit the bottom of the sink. Sasuke dipped his hands under the water and brought a handful to his face, splashing his entire face. He shook his head and then looked in the mirror, disgusted with his own image. He splashed water on his curse mark and closed his eyes, rubbing his hand against the black mark every so often as if to scrub it away, he only succeeded in making the mark red.

Sasuke would never be able to erase the memory of that man as long as he carried his symbol on his flesh. Sasuke stopped splashing water on the mark and looked at the razor resting on the edge of the sink underneath the mirror. He took the top between his fingers and gave a firm pull and the top came off, the blade fell into the sink and he dropped the razor and fished out the blade, cutting his finger in the process.

Sasuke watched as blood rose to the surface of the skin then slid down his hands in long rivulets. Sasuke stared at his blood as if he had never seen himself bleed. He rubbed his fingers together, slick with crimson and stinging a little at the sudden pressure. Sasuke washed off his hand and then pressed the blade to his shoulder. He watched his reflection as he pressed a little harder into his shoulder.

Blood oozed up and Sasuke pressed his teeth together, preparing for immediate, indefinite pain. Why had he never thought of cutting out the mark before, he did not know. A barrage of thunder burst from the heavens, making him jump, he cut his shoulder and lost hold on the blade, it fell back into the sink and washed down the drain.

Sasuke, indifferent to the blood oozing down his shoulder walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain back just as rain began to slap against the window. A flash of lightning lit the sky and he could see that it was raining heavily. He sighed and went to the bedroom to look for bandages. Walking back to the bathroom, he stripped off his pants and boxers, turned the water on in the shower and stepped inside, taking a deep breath as he was pelted by cold water.

It was invigorating and it reminded him of when he and Sakura had taken a bath together, how she had annoyingly screamed and complained about the water temperature, before that she had been smiling and after that, moaning as he washed her hair and her body. Sasuke could not stop thinking about Sakura; he would give anything to be with her again.

Sighing, Sasuke washed off his cuts and then wiped his face. He shut off the water and reached for a towel, quickly towel drying his hands and shoulder. He took the bandage and taped it to his shoulder and then wrapped the towel around his waist and went to fetch some fresh clothes. Sasuke took out a blue pair of boxers and pulled them on, he then pulled on his pants and then a shirt, wincing a little as he moved his injured arm to get the shirt on.

Sasuke walked over to the bureau and pulled open the top drawer, he pushed aside his mother's ring and grabbed the bottle of pills and popped the top off. He looked at them, they were powerful enough to put him straight to sleep for extensive hours and he really did not think he should be taking them with alcohol. Sasuke recapped the bottle, tossed them back in the drawer, fell against the pillows and closed his eyes.

What was he going to do until Naruto came back?

Seconds, minutes and hours passed. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at his clock and then at the window, it was still raining and wildly at it, thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled in the sky and the turbulent of winds shook the leaves in the trees. Sasuke sighed; he supposed he was not getting drunk tonight. He felt like he really needed a drink.

Sasuke sat up and made his way to the kitchen, his shoulder began to ache and he placed his hand on his shoulder, feeling the bandage… he had forgotten that he had cut himself earlier and was regretting it now as jolts of pain ran through him like pricks from a senbon. He walked to the fridge and opened it; maybe he had some kind of alcoholic beverage around.

Sasuke sighed, not a drop in the house. He closed the door and walked over to the sink, took out a glass and filled it with tap water, guzzling down the water until there was none left. He set down the glass and ran his hands over his face, before rubbing his nape. Sasuke headed for the front door, knowing it was raining and well into the night. Naruto was not coming, not in this weather, a person would have to be completely insane to step foot in this weather.

Sasuke opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, watching the rain create slight flooding. He sighed watching the water ripple and stream down the concrete. It was almost peaceful even with the rumbling of thunder and the flashes of light in the sky. Sasuke's eyes slowly traveled up from the water and…

No, it wasn't real. Sasuke straightened and closed his gaping mouth, swallowing hard as his mouth went completely dry, his breathing was coming in short and deep breaths. He closed his eyes and opened them, but it did not help. His heart was pounding slowly in his chest, in his ears. His blood ran cold. He took a single step forward and then another, oblivious to the rain falling on him and soaking through his shirt. A rumble of thunder resounded through the sky and he called out, "Sakura!"

Sakura was standing at the gate, her black attire wet and clinging to her body, her hair matted to her face. She looked at him for a second and then turned her head to the right and then back again as she took a single reversed step. Sasuke did not want her to go so he picked up his sped and started running towards her. She turned and he reached her in time, catching her wrist in his hand. She tensed and turned back, lips parted and eyes large. His eyes soften and he reached out, maybe it was a dream, a highly comical dream.

Wet pink tresses slipped through his fingers, Sasuke moved closer and spoke her name softly. "Sakura…" his voice was soft and even though she was very real, very wet and very cold, he still thought he was dreaming, she had dismissed him earlier that day and now here she was… standing before him on his territory.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, saying nothing. Sasuke's mind jumped into action, he had her with him and even though she probably wanted to run away he couldn't let her go. His heart hammered against his ribcage and everything screamed to get her inside or else he _would_ lose her again.

"It's raining, koishii… come inside." Sakura did nothing at first and he pleaded her with his eyes, he did not know what she was doing here in this weather, but he did not care, all that mattered was that she was here with him and he had to get her out of the rain. "Please…?"

Much to his relief, Sakura moved towards his house, he turned, slid his hand from her wrist to her hand, and he laced their fingers together, walking side-by-side back to his house. Sasuke turned on the lights and Sakura stood dripping on his foyer floor as he removed his boots. Sasuke's mind refused to be quiet even for a second, he turned to her and she stepped away from him. Sasuke's eyes widen and he closed the distance between them again and trapped her between him and the door.

Sasuke did not want to intimidate Sakura, but he could not control his desire to be as close to her as possible. Sakura closed her eyes and Sasuke looked down at her for a second and then slowly dropped to his knees. He reached for her ankle and he lifted her foot. Her knee bent and he started to remove her shoes. He set one aside and removed the other.

He slid his hand up her bare calf, rested it on her thigh and then towered over her again. She looked up at him and he led her into the living room; he did not want to scare her off so he asked her to wait while he went to go get her a towel. When he returned he found her looking around the living room, it was missing so much; a relatively plain room compared to her own.

He watched her for a second as she walked over to the kitchen and touched the counter… another place where he had taken her as if she were his to take. She stiffened when she felt the towel drape over her shoulders, his hands still on her. She tightened the towel around her shoulders and lowered her head. He wanted to ask her why she was there, but that would probably drive her away. He felt as though she were on-guard.

Their fingertips had brushed and were still touching; he did not want to break the contact. This was so surreal to him, her in his home again, he never thought… they didn't belong together, he knew that much, but he so very much wanted her to be only his for all of their lives to the point that even death couldn't keep him from her.

She turned around so they were face to face, her eyes locked on his. She pulled away the towel, her lips moving as she quietly told him that she needed to get back home. Sasuke quickly grasped her wrist and prevented her from making her escape. "You are not going back out there in this weather."

"You're not my tousan…" She gasped and he released her wrist. Sakura slapped her hands to her mouth and began to cry softly. Sasuke reached for the fallen towel, wrapped it around her again and pulled her against him, providing her with not only with warmth, but with comfort too. He pressed his chin to her wet hair and rubbed her back in long, soothing strokes. He let her cry as much as she needed, but it would seem that she would never stop crying. Sasuke sighed softly as he tightened his arms around her.

"I don't want you getting sick before your wedding." Sasuke said, squeezing his eyes, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. "Why don't you take a hot bath while I make you some tea?" He pulled back and led her to the bathroom. He handed her one of his shirts before she closed the door to the bathroom. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds listening to the soft ruffle as she removed the wet clothes. He tentatively touched the door that separated them and then headed off to make Sakura some tea.

Sakura laid Sasuke's black shirt on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a wet cat. She did not know how she got herself into these things. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to the bath and turned on the water. She sat on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers under her eyes, brushing away tears. She had been crying since her father's death, she just could not stop crying and she never wanted to… she should be mourning for all eternity.

Sakura slowly brought her legs over the edge of the tub and dipped her feet into the hot water. She slid into the tub until she was waist high in the hot water, she let it fill a little more until her breasts were covered, the water was hot enough that stream was rolling off the top. She began to shake as her tears became fiercer. She bit her bottom lips, sniffling as she tried to keep from crying any louder.

Sakura shut the water off and the bathroom was deathly quiet save for the soft dripping of water from the facet. Sakura took a deep breath, slipped under the water, wondering how long she could hold her breath. It was a good while before her head started to hurt and her heart and her nose began to burn, but she didn't come up for air. Sakura thought about death, it was hard not to think about it.

Sakura broke through the surface and inhaled deeply, coughing up water. She leaned over the tub and inhaled slowly, closing her eyes as her head ached painfully. She reached blindly for a towel and pressed it against her face. She coughed again and then pulled the stopper. Sakura got out of the tub and stood on shaky legs. She wrapped the towel around her and went to her clothes she left near the door. She found her underwear, the only article of clothing still dry.

She folded her clothes and then dried her hair and ran her fingers through her hair until she was satisfied with her appearance. She unfolded Sasuke's shirt and pulled it on. The shirt was a little big for her; it fell just a little below her thighs, covering her enough so she still maintained her modesty. She looked at her reflection; her eyes were red with tears, how unattractive.

Sakura ran her hands down the front of Sasuke's shirt and then lifted the collar up and closed her eyes as she covered her mouth, inhaling the laundry detergent that he used, it smelled wonderful. More tears rolled down her cheek and she lowered the shirt and headed for the door. She pulled it open and walked over to the futon. She wondered what happened to his bed, she looked at the window and saw that he had replaced it. It looked good. Sakura dropped to her knees on the futon and lay down, hugging the pillow close to her.

It would be a few minutes more before Sasuke came into the bedroom, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Sakura watched him walk over and place the tea on the bureau. His room had changed a lot since she was last here. She closed her eyes as Sasuke walked away. Her hands clutched the pillow a little tighter as she heard Sasuke sigh. She did not know why she was here, but it was a mistake to stay, that much she did know.

The mattress dipped as Sasuke sat behind her. His hand went to her shoulder, resting there. Sakura closed her eyes as the warmth of his fingers spread over her cold shoulders. For several minutes, he said nothing. Then he reached over, pulled a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Do you want to talk?"

Sakura felt tears dampen the corner of her eye and nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you want me to talk first?" She gave him another nod and heard him sigh. The mattress moved as he stood and walked around to the other side of the futon and lay down next to her, taking her in his arms. She wept because it was so easy to talk to him, but she could not talk to Neji or anyone else. She hated herself, really hated herself.

Sasuke stroked her hair and bent his face to the top of her head, his lips moving softly against her hair. He did not know where to start so he just went with it. "If I apologized it wouldn't make all of this unhappen and it wouldn't make the darkness you're feeling go away. If I apologized it wouldn't even mean I was forgiven and that you wanted me to stay." Sakura fingers clenched his shirt and she closed her eyes. "If I said I was sorry I don't suppose it would mean anything or that you would even notice. If I had apologized a long time ago, we could have been the perfect couple, even if only in my head."

Sakura opened her eyes, staring at his clothed chest, unable to look up since his chin was atop her head. He stroked her back again and she snuggled into his chest, whimpering softly from her heartache. "I waited and now it's too late, but let me hold you Sakura. Tomorrow, I'll be gone." Sakura pushed on his chest and sat up.

"You're so stupid and so stubborn." Sakura whispered and he looked up at her with those wonderful dark eyes that she wanted to stare into forever and ever, but knew better. They stared at each other, both quiet for a moment, Sasuke knowing that she was not finished, not yet. "I didn't come here to get back together or to make everything better for you, I thought… I thought that you might actually be unselfish enough to comfort me, but you want to make this about a relationship that never was."

"I know why you're here; you want me to tell you everything will be all right, as if that's what you really need to hear. This won't go away, the pain your feeling, the loss of someone… to death." he paused and she looked up at him, her lip trembling as she tried to contain a sob. Sasuke reached up and even through she was glaring at him with tear-blinded eyes she permitted the contact of his thumb resting on her bottom lip, caressing it gently before resting his hand on her cheek. "You all ready know that your father was proud of you and that he loved you very much, you don't need to hear it from me."

Sakura jerked her head away from his hand, "Jerk."

"Aa, I'm a jerk. I have always been jealous of you Sakura, you had a family, you had the one thing Naruto and I would never have again, parents, who loved you and were still around. I've always been very jealous of that fact, another part of why I pushed you away, even when that idiot and pervert and you became my second family, I still tried to keep a distance, because I didn't want to ever lose those I loved again."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears at bay, but nothing seemed to help, ever. She punched his wounded shoulder and he fought to hold back the flinch that gripped him, maintaining his stoic face he watched her turn to him, green eyes sparkling. "I hate you!"

When Sakura hit him again, Sasuke sat up and grabbed both her elbows and she shook in his arms, trying to break his hold. "Sakura…"

"NO! No, I do not want to hear it, you caused me so much grief, you jerk! I told you what is in my heart and you- you gave me some encrypted message and then knocked me unconscious and left me outside all night. You ran away and only came home after you had killed your brother. Then you tell me you love me! You knew I was getting married, you knew, and yet you tricked me into sleeping with you not once, but numerous other times. I hate you, I hate everything about you."

Sasuke looked at her as she dropped her head forward, crying softly, like chuckling. He knew it was tears because some of them managed to fall just as another flash of lightning lit the sky. He kissed the top of her head and she jerked her head back. "What do you hate?"

"That! I hate that! I hate the way you touch me, I hate the way you speak to me and I hate the way you kiss me! I hate the way you hold me and I hate how beautiful you are, I hate your hands and your face, but what I hate most is your eyes." Sasuke raised his brows, not understanding. "It's because of the Sharingan that you were targeted, because of your eyes that fucking snake chose you, the reason he marked you with that evil thing on your neck. Those stupid eyes… it could have been all right… it could have… I wish I could just rip them out!"

"It's too late for that Sakura and it would never have done any good, I was destined to leave just as you were destined to love me from start to finish. I love you now, Sakura; I wish that was enough for you." She frowned and he looked at her, she didn't want him to look at her, because she felt she might forgive him.

"I can't help who I am Sakura and I can't change the choices I made. Orochimaru is dead and so is Itachi, my childhood cannot be repaired and leaving was my choice, a choice I needed to make. It made us who we are today. It made you a powerful kunoichi, it made Naruto wise up and it granted me my most desired goal. I love you Sakura and all I want from you now is for you to stay with me until tomorrow or at least until it stops raining. Will you do that for me, as a last request?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke took her chin between his thumb and fingers and brought his face close to hers, their breathes mingled as he titled her head up a little and he brushed his lips against hers slowly, a chaste kiss. Sakura opened her mouth a little enough so the tip of their tongues caressed. He closed his mouth over her bottom lip and drew back, resting his cheek on her shoulder as he brought them down on the futon.

There was another rumble of thunder before Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes, falling into a calming state of sleep. _Stay with me, Sakura. Stay with me forever._

* * *

Marionette chapter 18 preview:

Sasuke sat up from his cot and walked over to the wall. He could not see anything but he could hear the sounds of struggle outside his cell. There were sounds of exchanging blows and heavy thuds of bodies hitting the floor. He heard a jingle of metal and he stepped back when he heard voices. "Oh, you're taking all day about it! Just blast it open!"


	19. Not Without You

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: I ask for forgiveness of any Hebi OOC or errors... I'm not as caught up as I would like to be with the Manga.**

**Raefire  
****catinthehat007  
****hugsanimekisses04  
****runwithskizzers: Yay, you missed me, I feel so special! I'm sorry, sometimes these chapter stories can be burdensome and now with a full-time job, it's going to be harder to update periodically. I was writing it and trying to make it how you wanted it, with them really talking but I didn't think it would be such an impact to put you to near tears, I don't know if its good or bad. I'm glad you liked this chapter because your opinion (I don't know if I said this before) is highly appreciate.  
****fightinsurfgrl  
****Meira Evenstar  
****Arcaina: Aw… that's so sweet, okay, Sasuke and Sakura live happily ever for all of their days and… wait that was a dream I had, guess you have to keep reading to find out.  
****Marion  
****beaucoup riant: Well it's a little bit of both, but I'm a total Sasuke fan girl so even though Neji is my second favorite male character, I can't even root for him if Sasuke's his competition.  
****Unspoken Emotions: What's not fair…?  
****chaosdragon82: First, I'm glad you liked it and its fine, maybe I'm not describing everything clear cut as I would like. I don't think if everyone knew they would be so easygoing lenient and bias as Naruto would be, but the case is no one else knows and Neji isn't cheating. Naruto's pretty shocked, but he wants both of his friends too be happy and his love for Sakura is over, but as much as he cares about Sasuke, he won't let him hurt Sakura either. And Sasuke was pissed, he fought with Naruto until he confessed, even demanded Naruto to get out of his house. Sakura has her alibis, work and so forth and Neji had confronted her a few chapters back on why she hadn't come home all night once. And No they couldn't hear what they were seeing because of the distance, just see what they were doing.  
****TarynCasey  
****InuFilipinaFan: Ooh, a cookie…! I'm so happy! Yum, yum, yum!  
****Tishni  
****sakurastears  
****DarkAngelRakell: Sorry, I needed a break.  
****Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar  
****kunoichi of darkness  
****petite.ina  
****XXMurasaki-TsukiXX  
****InsaneHappiness: Well if you go back to the previous chapter you would see that I decided to take a break… I'm not sure why some people didn't bother to look at that.  
****cutiezam24: Yes, there will be more SasuSaku in this chapter.  
****live a life with no regrets: Aw, I didn't intended for it to be that wrenching, I glad you like it though.  
****pink-strawberries**

* * *

**Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins.  
Did you ever hear what I told you? Did you ever read what I wrote you?**

When Sasuke awoke, he was alone. He sat up and looked around the room frantically. Sakura was gone. Folded neatly on the bureau next to the futon was the t-shirt he had lent Sakura and the tea he had made her last night. He sighed and fell back against the futon, forearm over his eyes. Last night he had given her an innocent kiss and held her without giving into his dark desires and strangely enough, it was the best night of his life.

Literally, the best night and he would never be able to do it again.

After laying there motionless for a few more minutes in the afterglow of the morning sun lighting his room, Sasuke sat up again and removed his shirt. He scratched his chest and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and removed the bandaged on his shoulder. The cut healed nicely, the scab a light brownish red. He started brushing his teeth and then splashing on some of his cologne he exited the bathroom and went to go make himself some breakfast.

Sasuke entered the kitchen and he looked up to see Sakura sitting at the table. He froze and she looked up at him with tired eyes, it seemed she redressed in the outfit from last night. He walked slowly over to her as if he were afraid she would run away. As soon as he reached the table, Sakura stood up. That was when Sasuke noticed the white envelope in her hand.

Sasuke stiffened and blanched when he realized it had his name printed on the front and was slightly torn where it had been sealed and reopened previously. She extended her arms indicating the envelope in her hands. "Where- where did you get this?" Sasuke mentally cursed and looked away biting his bottom lip before looking back at her.

"Sakura-"

"This was personal! How dare you take this, how dare you read it!" Her face flushed with anger and she drew her arms back to her chest clutching at the envelope that contained a letter addressed to him many years ago. Sasuke paused then sighed. He approached her, hands open as if asking her to understand. Her eyes were dancing with fury that he would go so far as to steal a personal letter even if she had marked it with his name.

"Sakura…" he said again, slowly, his features soft, his voice low. "I'm sorry." She slapped him, holding the letter aloft in one hand while the other dropped to her side after smacking him hard enough that his cheek turned an angry red hue. Surprisingly he had not expected that. Why did he not see that coming?

They stared at each other with wide eyes, both seemingly surprised by her actions then Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Stop saying you're sorry, if you were really sorry you wouldn't keep doing things like this." She snapped at him. Sasuke lifted his hand and gingerly touched his throbbing cheek.

"It was addressed to me right-"

"That doesn't matter… it was a letter I never meant to send, I wrote you so many letters Sasuke-kun, but I didn't have anywhere to send them." she brought the back of her hand up and pressed it to her eyes. "And… my feelings have changed since this letter."

Sasuke tsked and moved closer to her, he took her hand in his and lifted his fingers to her cheek, glistening with tears soaking the skin. "Hn, I made you cry again." He came down so their faces were level and he tilted his head to the side as he gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

He kissed her slowly, so slowly, as though he were afraid he would bruise her with anything other than a tentative caress. His other hand came up and he framed her face between his hands. He felt the unhurried, familiar heat begin to pulse through his body. He felt his heart racing and the demon in him, the beast, stretching and singing _I want_ through his blood.

Sakura traced her hands along his bare forearms, his wrists, their fingers entwining and raised his hands slowly into the tresses of her hair. Sasuke freed a hand from the tangle of her hair to wrap his arm around her waist. He shifted, using his arm to lift her closer; even through the fabric of his clothes, she burned him, all heat and lithe muscles, her heart beating a fierce tattoo against his.

He moved his lips askew, grazing over her salty tearstained cheeks. He knew her face. He knew her expressions. He knew the pure lines of her nose and chin and those sensual lips, her brows a relaxed slash, every lash satin, her skin a golden gleam with the morning light, her queue a fall of shifting colors. His lips brushed then pressed to her forehead- the one she once thought awkward and large- and sighed.

When he found her mouth again, they were both panting. The desire inside him was a beast of its own, throbbing just under the skin, poised to devour him. He pulled away, when he felt his control slip. He gazed down at her without speaking then turned. Even in the response of his kiss, he knew her feelings had indeed changed; she did not hero-worship him or devote all her time and effort to win him.

It did not seem wise to remain at that proximity with the woman that he tended to lose his balance around. He shook his head, mouth hardening. Yet from across the room he still smelled her skin, the sweet scent of hyacinth. He was almost out of the kitchen when he felt two arms twist around his own, her forehead pressing to his back.

She might have grown cynical towards him and his intentions, but he did not know that she would still have given him _her_ every night. She would have given him the stars, and the opaque moon, anything he wanted. Even if it meant they'd live as outcasts; even if it meant her own doom.

Sakura closed her eyes. There was an aching inside her. A burning demand for him, what she knew he could do for her. He angled slightly to see her from over his shoulder and found her eyes closed, her lips a dark, serious slash. He smiled in spite of himself, joyful. There was only the feral, ferocious bliss of having her embrace him.

Slowly he untangled her arms from around his and turned around to face her, he drew his arms up her bare arms, cupped his hands behind her neck. He kissed her mouth, lightly, gently. He did not ask her to tell him that she loved him, he was still aware that she could reject him any minute. She clasped his shoulders and lifted her mouth to his, strengthening the kiss into something primal.

Something within in him shifted. He felt odd, almost dizzy; the very world seemed to tilt to a slow, molasses stop, everything suspended. Dust motes in the stream of golden light, sound, his heartbeat. Only Sakura moved. She took a long deep breath, her chest lifting, her lips parting and he thought, sinking into the kiss, _Oh, Kami._

She slid her hands downward. Her fingers danced across his chest, his stomach and curled at the hem of his shirt, lifting. He pulled back and helped her peel off the shirt. She pulled it from his hands and dropped it to the floor; her hand barely circled his neck in a loose clasp. She reached with her other hand and pulled back the bandage on his neck.

Her fingers skimmed over the small, almost healed cut and watched it vanish as she mended it with her Chakra. Sasuke brought his mouth to her neck and his lips stroked back and forth, creating a delightful friction. He dropped kisses along her throat, up to her ear. Her fingers tickled up his flat, muscled stomach, over his ribs and splaying her fingers wide as she rested her hands on his chest before sliding them to his back.

Desire was thick between them, almost unbearable. Almost roughly, he gathered her in his arms, he needed to get her in the bedroom or he would take her there, standing. Sakura clung to him as guided her to his bedroom, stumbling occasionally, as he was unwilling to separate from her for even a second.

Leaving a trail of clothing in their wake, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves together again in the bedroom. He felt hot and alive, hungry for her; with her reticence, she inflamed him. Her arms slid up to rest around his shoulders, he put his own around her waist. Breathing against her skin, he eased her backward until they pressed flat together on the futon, his chest over hers, her hair a tangle of pink and silk tossed across the linens, her green eyes docile.

He bent down and kissed her. He kissed her eyelashes and her brows, and the tip of her nose, and the corner of her lips. Her palms stroked up his arms to his bare back as he found the underside of her jaw and behind her ear. He dragged his mouth down, tasting her neck as he trailed kisses along her collarbone down to the tops of her breasts.

Rubbing his cheek against the rise of her breasts, he turned his face so that she felt his lips, his eyelashes, respiration- sensations that lit through her like a torch touched to tinder. He drew his tongue between her breasts and down, over the curve of her belly- lush, delightfully soft and firm- to her thighs, to the warm strawberry blond curls between her legs.

She gasped softly, burying her fingers in his hair as he nuzzled her and laid a kiss there before moving back up to her breasts. He found a nipple, luscious and pink, and suckled until she was gasping, until her hands threaded through his hair again and her figure writhed beneath his. He knew her like this, his marvelous kunoichi; his teeth bit her gently, and she said his name, a catch in her throat.

He slid his hands under her hips and lifted her, he parted her legs wider with his knees and she stretched beneath him as he filled her until her gasps became the shape of his name. Sasuke adored that. He adored her and the broken, breathless sound of his name rising from her lips. Her body arched. He went deeper as her legs opened, and when she spoke again her voice was broken, more hushed than a whisper. "I love you so much."

She pressed her face to his neck. Sasuke hovered above her, dazed and delirious. Lifting her face and holding his lips to hers, he made it so she could not amend those words. She loved him. He moved slowly within her, savoring this moment with her. Her lashes lifted, and she gazed up at him. Something inside his chest unlocked. He was lost. He felt, strangely enough, staring into her eyes, as though _he_ was going to weep.

Sasuke did not truly know what love was; from the corners of his soul, he could barely guess. With Sakura, so brave and rapt beneath him he was naught but her will. Sasuke gave her his body and his seed and everything else of value to him: things he had no names for, reflections of himself he had kept quiet and hidden, fear and hope and unfurling desire.

Sasuke gave Sakura all he could, including her climax- hot, silky and generous, her desire bathed him in liquid fire- shuddering and gorgeous around him, a delicious throbbing that sent him splintering beyond stark bliss and when it was over, when he held her lax and sighing in his embrace, he bent his lips to her ear, kissed it softly.

He pushed back her hair and took her mouth again as she rolled with him onto their sides. He worked her mouth slowly with his. His body prickled with sensory overload as he moved intimately against and within her again. Light filtered through the window of the bedroom. The sheets rustled quietly, punctuated by the occasional soft moan.

He made love to her twice in such slow and gentle, sensual bliss. It was like an easy reminder of the scorching, frantic passion they had shared countless times before.

Sunlight danced across the sheets as Sakura's body arched languorously against Sasuke's, shaking slightly with pleasure. Sakura sighed at his feathery caresses over her sensitive skin. Sasuke stroked his hands along her soft curves, kissing her sweetly as he slid in and out with agonizing slowness. He brushed his lips against her neck as he pulled her closer, his warm breath tickling softly behind her ear, making her shiver.

He slid his hands over to hers and interlocked their fingers, giving her hands a firm squeeze in time with each push of his hips. Sasuke drew back enough to examine her face. The morning sunlight flattered her. She did not need flattering. She was too beautiful as it was- but with the gold-amber light she became something intensely, magically fragile, the fleeting brilliance of a sunbeam slicing through a cloudburst.

_Wife_, he thought, and this time the word washed over him with a sensation surprisingly linked to desolation. She was not his. She could never be his. Today they would part ways; they would have no choice. It was a sickness. It was a poison blazing through him, thinking of her all the time, watching her, touching her, wanting and wanting and wanting and wanting until his mind went black. 

He took her mouth easily, he exhaled all his doubts, let them sift from his body as he placed his lips over hers. It was just as he knew, a million fevered times over. It was honey and desperate relief, only better because her arm came up and hooked around his shoulders, and her chest expanded with his name. He rolled her onto her back once again. He smelled the perspiration rolling off her skin masked by the sweetness of her perfume.

He thought sadly that this might all have been a dream- except that when she kissed him she arched taut against him, her legs opening to him with each slow thrust. Her eyes drifted open. Her lips parted. The poison for her ate through his blood. Watching her face, he stroked the small of her back, his fingers, her body wet with perspiration.

Sasuke pushed deep and he bit her neck and reveled in it, the flowery taste of her in his mouth, the shivers of her body around his. He moved inside her like a demon, opening gates within her she had not known were there. She made a low, keening moan that matched the agony burning through him. Every moment, every instant of suffering was worth this because now they moved together. They stretched, held and tasted each other.

She twined her fingers through his hair with both hands and pulled his mouth to hers, her lips to his, imprisoning her as he thrust a little harder. "Sakura," he gasped stroking small circles on her hips with his thumbs as he dragged his lips against her cheekbone, her jaw. With another arch of her body, she took him deeper.

She was satin and fire. She closed her eyes and tipped back her head, licking her tongue long his lips. He lost himself at once, just under the spell of her pleasure, her rapture and her flexed beauty, the heat of her burning him deep within.

Sasuke gave Sakura and himself another soothing release, as if to make up for the strain their nerves and muscles underwent so many other nights in the past, but pressing so hard it had to hurt her. However, she only held him closer with a glad, fervent sound. Sasuke echoed it, cold white light against his closed eyelids, bliss and pain and unbearable pleasure wringing through him.

This time she lay both lax and drowsy in his embrace. When he opened his eyes again, the world seemed surprisingly the same. Sakura still lay quiescent beneath him, lush and softly, pleasantly hot. His lips met her hair. He felt profoundly changed, a grateful spirit drifting away from purgatory.

Snuggling into him, she closed her eyes. Sasuke rested his head against the pillow and stroked her hair slowly, letting her soft tresses fill the spaces of his fingers before spilling from his hand. He continued to stroke her hair as he closed his eyes, just to rest them. The slowness of their lovemaking proved one thousand times superior to the reckless rush of sex, the outcome was the same, but somehow felt epic. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Sakura was sound asleep. She looked peaceful at last. He stroked his hand over her hair again and kissed her softly before sliding away from her. He gathered up his clothes and then hers and he laid them out on the foot of the futon and looked at her, watched her sleep before he went to take a shower.

Sasuke spent a brief time in the shower, he washed his hair, soaped his body, brushed his teeth, applied his cologne and after taking care of all his personal needs, he exited the bathroom. Sakura was still sleeping as he went to closet to find fresh, clean clothes to wear. Fully dressed, Sasuke went to the drawer and pulled it open; he took his mother's ring out and looked at Sakura.

A knock on the door made him look up. "Shit, not now." he cursed lowly, looking over at Sakura. Luckily, the knock did not disturb her in the least. "Poor thing… you're so exhausted from everything." He walked over to the other side and knelt in front of her.

Reaching for her hand, he examined the soft curve of her fingers, the bones and veins softly protruding from underneath the supple skin, watching as their fingers laced together, fitting snuggly together seamlessly in an austere but loving gesture.

Her hand seemed so small and delicate wrapped within his, pristine against his rough and large palm, stained with years of tainted history. He laid his cheek against her hand and looked up at her face with contrite, obsidian eyes. The knock came again and Sasuke sighed. "I love you, Sakura- my koishii."

Slipping the ring on her finger Sasuke moved away. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote as quickly as he could without making the words seem rushed. He then folded the paper and laid it on his pillow next to Sakura's peaceful and enchanting face.

Another knock came, more persistent then the last two… they really were going to wake Sakura up with pounding like that and he refused for them to disturb her rest when he knew the emotional rollercoaster she had been sailing since he came back home.

He threw open the door and glared at the men with masks covering their faces. "Uchiha Sasuke you are to be escort-"

"Hn, whatever, let's just go!" Sasuke snapped stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Even though the animal masks thoroughly covered the faces of the Anbu guards, he could feel them smirking under their masks. One even thought nothing of the comment he tossed him.

"What, do you have a bitch in there?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I suppose even a guy like you needs some kind of outlet… but then again you don't have very long to live." he chuckled and Sasuke grabbed the man by the throat and forced him back against the nearest tree. Pressing his fingers harder against the man's throat, he snarled and flashed his Sharingan at the man who dared to speak ill about Sakura.

"Shut your fucking mouth, before I shut it for you!" Sasuke growled and pressed the kunai he pilfered off the Anbu against his throat lightly.

"G-Get off me!" the man choked out angrily, unable to retain his fear. Sasuke lifted the kunai and the man shut his eyes. Sasuke stabbed the tree trunk next to the man's ear, deliberately missing anything vital then stepped back. Sasuke was an S-class ninja trained under the legdary Sannin Orochimaru and remaining son of the once great Uchiha Clan, sole possessor of the Sharingan in _both _eyes.

Sasuke turned his menacing red eyes on the other two and they stepped back, their fear betrayed through little quakes in their bodies even as they reached for their weapons pouch. Sasuke turned his attention back to the wheezing Anbu, rubbing his throat where Sasuke had throttled him.

It wasn't an overstatement to say or think that if Uchiha Sasuke chose to he could kill them all before they even knew what was happening to them, but so long as they heeded his warning about speaking ill about Sakura- the only woman he would share his bed with- there would be no need to resort to harmful intent. He was well aware that they were oblivious to whom they were mindlessly insulting, but they had no right, even if it was not Sakura.

"Y-You're crazy!" The man plucked the kunai out of the tree. Sasuke simply stared at him, knowing their mere weapons were no match for his Sharingan; Sasuke was a ninja who used his body as a weapon, and with his every breath, it showed.

"Are we going to stand around here and play," he took his eyes off them for a second, looking towards his door. "Don't we have an appointment for me to keep?" The man approached Sasuke carefully and when he stationed behind him, he grabbed his wrists roughly. Sasuke felt the binds tighten around his wrists and closed his eyes with a cold smirk.

The man shoved him forward, Sasuke maintained his balance in such a way he would shame a cat and continued walking to where they planned to lock him up until his death date. Sorry, as it turned out, really did not help. He would never see Sakura again.

…

Slowly, some hours later Sakura awoke to the languid feeling of complete and total comfort and satisfaction. Blinking eyes heavy with sleep in an attempt to clear her blurry vision, she stretched her lethargic limbs, arching her back slightly. Sakura let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feeling of cool, clean sheets against naked flesh.

Opening her eyes again, she found herself staring at an empty space. She blinked then bolted upright, clutching the sheets tightly to her chest. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of Sasuke. She called for him and waited, but no reply returned. Sakura gathered the sheets around her, pulling them upward to untangle her legs. She slid off the futon and stood; she walked over to the threshold of the bedroom door and peeked out over the frame.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she called again and only silence met her call. Sakura took a tentative step over the threshold and made her way down the chilly hallway. She noticed the time on the microwave and gasped. It was almost two o' clock. She really should not have stayed, she should not have made love with him two times in one morning and she surely should never have returned to his place last night. She had to see him though, because… well, because she loved him.

She loved his dark eyes- the eyes of a wolf- the eyes that she had cursed earlier, she loved how he touched her and made her feel beautiful without so much as an I love you, though he had told her countless of times, even though she more than once refused to believe in his love. She also loved the way the smell of his skin lingered on her.

She loved his hands, so gentle, but strong enough to break a man's neck, his lips so inviting, the pitch of his voice, low and magical. His muscular arms and sculpted chest, his pale almost flawless skin, his body… everything about him was taut and lithe. Sighing she made her way back to the bedroom to dress.

Making her way over to the futon she found her clothes placed neatly at the end of the futon, the same thing Sasuke had done the very first night they slept together, _Tomorrow, I'll be gone_. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again. She blinked and made her way back to the right side of the futon. She knelt on the mattress, reached toward the pillow, and did not know how she could have missed it when placed so close to her face.

Carefully as if afraid it would rip, Sakura unfolded the paper and sat back on her knees.

_Sakura,_ it read, 

_Sakura,_

_I wanted to say goodbye, but did not have the heart to wake you; after all you have been through, how could I with you looking so peaceful, my tenshi… my koishii. Last night all I did was hold you and that meant more to me than _his_ death and this morning… I will never know happiness like that again. Whatever winds my soul may ride on from here on out know that you have become more to me than just an old teammate, friend, and lover. You have my love even in death; no one can take that from you. That is yours._

_Please do not cry too much when I am gone; I am not worth a single tear from your beautiful eyes. I will always be here by your side, to watch over you, even if you cannot see me… I love you… I will always love you…_

_So here we are at goodbye, Kami would be truly merciful if he ever allowed me to reunite with you, my only love. That is what is in my heart, koishii, you deserve to know that much… and maybe, though I do not belong living in your precious memory, maybe you will remember me._

_What I gave is yours to keep._

It was far crueler to leave her this letter than to leave without saying goodbye, it was as evil as the first night he left her, only this time only now… he would never return. Tears swelled and rolled from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks as she lifted the letter to her face, sobbing loudly in the empty futon that had long ago lost his body heat, an empty house that had lost his warmth and presence.

She spent another good hour crying. Sniffling, she rose from the futon and dressed, wiping her face of all evidence indicating her tears. She swept her hair back and put the letter in her pouch. She left the house they had placed Sasuke denying him his true home, his family's residence.

The streets were busy again as Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office. She needed to speak with her urgently. "Sakura-chan…!" Sakura stopped and turned to see Ino accompanied by Shikamaru. Sakura waited for them, but looked back over her shoulder; she really did not have time to idly chitchat. Ino's arms devoured Sakura in a snug embrace, practically crushing her. After a moment of enduring Ino's bone-crushing hug, she pulled back and cupped Sakura's face. "How are you doing, Forehead?"

It was the light jesting nickname that let Sakura know that the whole world did not change dramatically on her, it was just a little sadder than before. "I'm okay, Ino-chan… I… need to go to the Godaime's, please excuse me?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… it's not that, I just really need to speak with her."

"Well, okay." Ino said looking back and forth between Shikamaru and Sakura. "But… if you need to speak with me too, I'm here for you."

"I know that, thanks, Ino-chan." The girls hugged again and after Sakura acknowledged Shikamaru, she left. The rest of the week for Sasuke were to be spent in a cell, so it was crucial that Sakura talk to Tsunade now, she should have done so a while back, but she really believe Sasuke's intentions were just to try to lure Sakura away with him, but he proved to be serious about not leaving without her.

He had left of his own freewill for imprisonment until they killed him. He really wanted to die. How could he? How could he just give up like that? How could he be so selfish? Sasuke's death would crush Naruto, Sakura… she could not let him die… not when she loved him. Pulling open the door, Sakura headed towards her mentor's- the Hokage's- office. Taking a deep breath, Sakura knocked before opening the door. Tonton- the little pig- sat neatly near her teacher's desk, grunting softly and Tsunade herself was drowning down sake as she filled out paperwork.

The woman looked up and smiled ruefully at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you don't have to knock… here, come in, come sit by me," she gestured with her hand to the chair in front of her desk. Sakura closed the door, walked over to the chair, smoothed out her skirt, and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"The same… but I came for another reason…" she lowered her head, her hair falling over her eyes as she did and feeling great shame. Her mentor coaxed her on with soft words, Sakura looked back up with pitiful eyes, she had no right to ask, Tsunade would think of her asking as a favor after her father's death and it had nothing to do with that, she would never manipulate her mentor that way. "Its… about Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Go on…"

Sakura averted her gaze again and felt the sting of tears for even bringing it up and so feeling less then worthy of the kindness shown to her, Sakura pushed to her feet. "Does Sasuke…" She could not keep the tears away, they rolled free, unchecked and slipped down her cheeks until they were wet. "Does he have to die that way? Please, please don't kill him!" Sakura's voice rose and she felt more tears; they were not tears to use against the Hokage. She would never stoop to such a low tactic.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Please… it isn't fair, he's a good man that has had a lot of bad experiences… things done and said to him that were painful and twisted him full of hate, but… he's not evil… he killed Orochimaru and Itachi and does he have to die that way?"

With a heavy sigh, her teacher rose, circled the desk and placed a comforting hand on each of her student's shoulders. Sakura looked up into warm honey brown eyes and bit her lower lip. "Sakura… the Uchiha is too much of a risk to be left alive, in the wrong hands we've seen the destruction he can create… killing those men was done selfishly, he wasn't looking out for the safety of others he was looking out for himself, for his revenge."

Tsunade let out another sigh and Sakura whimpered, bringing her hands up to clean off the tears with the back of her hands. "Sakura… you really love Sasuke don't you?"

"I don't mean too… but yes…" she sniffed, doing a rather decent job of hiding the extent of her love for Sasuke. She felt Tsunade pull her close and wrap her arms around her gently and Sakura whined as she clenched her teeth tightly as her teacher embraced her. It was simply too much to be consoled like this.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to change the verdict, the Elders have spoken and… just go home Sakura, go back to Hyuuga, it isn't fair for you to be here on Sasuke's behalf when you have a fiancé that adores you heart and soul." Sakura felt her teacher's arms loosen as she stepped back, sweeping back blond forelocks. Sakura felt herself nod.

Sakura wiped her tears off her face and nodded, looking as broken as she felt. She turned slowly and left the office, poignant eyes following her every step until she closed the door behind her as she exited the office. Solemnly Sakura made her way back to the streets of Konoha. It was getting late, the street lights flickered to life as she turned her gaze skyward. 

Her heart ached along with her body as she stopped in the street, crowds bustling by her immersed in their own lives of mindless chatter and laughter. How could the world go on spinning, how could the birds sing above, her eyes go on crying… did they not know what she knew… didn't they feel the impending end? The world was dying, she lost an important someone and now she was losing another.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered his name so lowly she barely caught it with her own ears; she opened the eyes and watched the slow inching of the clouds over the cobalt sky, somber and lonely. She shook her head, swept her fingers against her damp cheeks, and took off running. She ran until her legs hurt and her heels of her feet throbbed. She ran until she felt eyes watching her.

She slowed and brought her arms across her stomach defensively, knowing that these eyes could see through everything. She held her breath a little, exhaling slowly as she walked over to the door. She stopped and looked at her feet, finally free of those eyes, though she knew better. She stared at the doorstep a bit longer before she brought her fist up and tapped quietly on the door twice.

She stepped back and turned around, hugging her a little tighter, she could smell the sweet perfume of nature, the grass, the flowers in full bloom, summer was just around the corner now, and it would not be too long. The sound of jambs unlocking broke her from her musing of nature and she spun around. Her name barely sounded as she darted forward in a single step and wound her arms around his perfectly muscled body, her face pressing against his neck.

"Neji-san… Neji…" she whimpered, sniffling and catching his cologne. His scent was different from Sasuke's, it was crisp, a little spicy where Sasuke scent was cool and clean, he smelled like the cologne he wore and then some, clean clothes fresh from the dryer, burning cedar…

"Sakura…" Her fists tighten around the back of his traditional Hyuuga robes. It felt like forever since she last saw him when in truth it was just a few days. His arms slowly came around her, but when he touched her, he tightened his hold lifting her a little off her face and her lungs felt constricted as she turned her head from his neck, his face burrowing in the crook her shoulder.

She tightened her hands on him and sobbed before reaching for the ground with her feet and raising her hands to his face. She turned his face towards hers and took his mouth with hers, lips overlapping, tongue licking gently at the others. He stroked the back of his fingers down her face and leaned more into the sudden heated kiss. "Neji…" his name sounded breathless and something lit in his eyes, the possibility of her taking them to the next level of their relationship.

He wanted her, always wanted her, the way she looked, the way she smelled. Neji hadn't known love like this in such a long time, but Sakura awoken that dormancy and though it took them awhile to reach this point, he knew it was here, she was giving herself to him in a way he could never imagine properly. He brought his lips down to her exposed collarbone and stroked his lips back and forth, her arms wound around him and he kissed her, mouthing softly at the bone under the tender flesh. "Neji…" she said his name again and suddenly it did not feel like she wanted the same thing… the tears in her voice was terrible.

He lifted his head and his lavender eyes stared into her green eyes, filled with concern. _Speak to me_, they pleaded her, she closed her eyes, he framed her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs against her tear-streaked face, and he pressed his lips together. "Sakura… it's more than your tousan… what is it? Is it… me? Is it…" he did not finish… he could not.

"Neji-san… Neji-san…" she pushed against him, holding him in her arms and he remained passive.

"I always knew…" Neji said softly, staring out ahead and she tensed against him, confirming his suspicions.

…

His arms lashed tightly behind his back, Sasuke stumbled down the countless steps, prodded by the Anbu guard he had attacked earlier for his offensive words towards Sakura- not knowing who he dared to insult. He growled lowly as the Anbu pushed him roughly down the next couple of steps, skipping a few as he slid down the steps by his heels.

Sasuke was taken down an empty corridor and towards a single cell opened but without windows, nothing like solitude and darkness to drive one insane, Sasuke felt his heart grip in unsuspecting fear. No, he could not go back to that after being in the sun, being in Sakura's glorious presence, he did not feel alone with her.

As soon as the bounds were untied, a foot pressing forcibly at the small of his back kicked him into the cell. Sasuke went tripping in, spinning around at the last second to avoid tripping over the single cot in the cell. Steady on his feet and the rope removed Sasuke massaged circulation back in his arms, gradually losing heat in the cold cell- no light, no heat.

Somehow Sasuke didn't feel that was his problem at the moment, no his sudden disorientated and blurry vision seemed important, it wasn't an illusion, he could use his Sharingan to counter that… something else, a drug maybe, but when had it been administered and without his knowledge? Sasuke tried to stay steady on his feet.

The Anbu dismissed the others with a gesture. When they were alone, a closed fist came swinging at him. Sasuke felt the impact and slumped to the stone ground painfully. Sasuke pushed up weakly on his arms- they felt like lead, too heavy to lift- and spat a mouthful of blood. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the masked man, wavering like colors washing together in the rain.

The Anbu was putting up a dirty fight, one Sasuke was defenseless against with the drug eating through his blood. He grabbed Sasuke by the elbow and pulled him to his knees. "C-Coward…" Sasuke slurred in a growl, his mouth felt numb, probably a side effect of the drug. The Anbu lifted his mask with one hand while the other held Sasuke by the hair.

The man grinned happily; he wanted Sasuke to see who was pounding him. He held Sasuke steady long enough to ram his knee in his face. "This is for earlier you traitor, humiliate me in front of my squadron…" His tone took a deathly bite and he let him go, Sasuke fell sideways. Laughing softly, the Anbu stepped on Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but suppressed the anguished groan he would have screamed if he had no control. The Anbu ground his heel into Sasuke's hand, good enough to break the fingers. He stepped back and kicked Sasuke in the thigh. He put his foot on Sasuke's throat and forced him to roll on his back. Sasuke felt like a brick, too heavy to move himself as his vision blackened at the edges.

"Look at the great Uchiha, weak as a newborn kitten." He spat on Sasuke and took his foot off Sasuke's throat. High with a sense of his sudden power over the Uchiha elite, he kicked Sasuke in the ribs, hard, enough so Sasuke wheezed.

Sasuke stared up at him with hazy eyes, soaking in his face, remembering every curve, every dip, every structure and feature. His eyes were golden brown, with a few laugh lines. His lip had a scar, deep and old. Sasuke noted the color of his hair, brown with a few strands of red. He closed his eyes as the Anbu replaced the mask and turned, whistling happily, he left Sasuke in the cold, dark cell.

Sasuke did not wake until a few hours later, his arms were free of the heaviness and he felt normal, except for the persistent headache and the throbbing in his hand and torso. He lifted his hands to his nose and cupped his face, sore from the knee that slammed into him. He sat up slowly; keeping his eyes shut and felt around for the cot.

He opened his eyes, his first mistake. He shut his eyes again, climbed onto the cot, and lay down as he prodded at his tender side. He probably had a bruise. The drug was obviously designed to keep him awake long enough to endure a beating before he lost all conscious.

Sasuke growled, defenseless was not something he ever wanted to be. He opened his eyes slightly, enough to see his own lashes, there was a light coming in from under the cell door and he immediately felt relief wash over him like a soothing wave. He opened his eyes and thought of Sakura, she was out there, barricaded from him. He wanted her with him, needed her there to quell his screaming demons.

His pride was hurt and he wanted retribution. That bloody coward took advantage of Sasuke weakened state and Sasuke never felt this kind of fury, it was different then the fury he felt where Itachi was involved. Sasuke's pride severely wounded. He growled and closed his eyes. He swore it to himself, a silent promise to repay that fucker tenfold before he died.

Eyes flashing Sasuke hurried over to the door and crouched low, drinking in the intangible light. He fisted his hands against the cold steel door and pressed his forehead against the cold metal. "Sakura… Sakura…" he chanted as if she were his safeguard. It worked; he could pretend he was with her. He wiped the slightly dried blood from his nose and pushed away from cell door.

He lay down on the cot, eyes staring at the shrouded ceiling. He placed his hand at the nape and continued staring, ticking off the seconds, minutes, hours until he was heavy with natural sleep. A light seeped over him and he opened his eyes, suddenly silver light bathed him, the moon, it was coming from a narrow, barred slit, high from the back wall.

It was as if his prayer for light came to life, he chuckled as he thought if he prayed enough for Sakura she too would appear in his cell. She did come to him, the second he closed his. She was not real, he knew it for what it was- a dream, but even there she was beautiful to him. Her skin glowed, like warm light and her eyes sparkled.

Dream-Sakura touched his face gingerly, gliding her fingers against the slight bruising, clucking her tongue at his carelessness, and then smiling tenderly as if knowing it was not his fault he somehow had gotten himself drugged. The small caresses of her touch brought a soft groan from his lips. She pressed herself against him, her body pulsing in time with his. She kissed him- light- a brush of lips.

She flicked her soft, wet tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth for her. She cupped his face with one hand while the other stroked down his side, the pain there seemed to go in the way of his headache. She asked him to kiss her again and he did within the limit of the dream. He kissed her, remembered her taste and explored the gossamer dream of her.

He touched her and she was warm, always warm like sunlight, not only could he relate her to spring, but sunlight as well, she was the bright golden rays to his winter. He needed her the way he needed oxygen, he needed her body, soul, heart and mind. She belonged to him, his lover, his puppet, even though he knew better to compare her to a doll, but she was still his- his little marionette that obeyed only him, no matter how she tried not to. She belonged to him, but he belonged to her as well.

Oh, how he loved her and the reality of it was that soon enough, he would no longer exist as if he had never been… _Please_, _please remember me._

_How could I forget you?_

_Say you won't, I want to hear it, puppet-girl,_

_I will always remember you, my body might not die- but Sasuke-kun my heart will go with you._

He sighed and kissed her again, devoured her lips with his own, the dream wavered, faded black and he opened his eyes. There was a loud thump, followed by several others. Curiosity sparked, Sasuke rolled onto his side and furrowed his brow when another thump resounded through the corridor behind the door. "What the fuck…" he muttered softly with a scowl.

Sasuke sat up from his cot and walked over to the wall. He could not see anything but he could hear the sounds of struggle outside his cell. There were sounds of exchanging blows and heavy thuds of bodies hitting the floor. He heard a jingle of metal and he stepped back when he heard voices. "Oh, you're taking all day about it! Just blast it open!"

The voice was muffled behind the door, but his ears worked well enough and the word 'blast' did not sound to appealing to him. Sasuke stepped back as far as the opposite wall and then the door shot open with a loud boom. Smoke hazed his vision and he waited anxiously. A slender figure stepped into the smoke, waving a hand about as another bigger figure stood behind the first, a third peeking out from the side.

Sasuke stepped forward, not sure what to make of it, so he activated his Sharingan and gasped. His gasp reformed into laughter of disbelief; he thought he lost these wretched misfits. Sasuke grimaced as the slender body pressed against him, rubbing their cheek against his shoulder. He looked down at the woman with bright red hair and glasses, cooing his name lovingly.

A breakout so soon into his imprisonment, he was somewhat impressed. "Karin… Suigetsu, Juugo… I thought I lost you." Suigetsu grinned those razor-sharp teeth at him in the dimness of the light and shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, well you left us so suddenly… Karin wouldn't stop griping." He clasped his hands close to his heart, rolled his eyes back and elevated his voice in mimicry of Karin. "_Oh, Sasuke-kun, we have to go find him_!" Sasuke snorted.

Karin pulled away from Sasuke, marched up to Suigetsu and kicked him in the shin. He cursed lividly and Juugo made a comment of them needing to leave… _now_. Sasuke knew that they were right, if he wanted to live, he needed to leave, but…

"You go… I'm staying right here."

"Sasuke-kun…!" Karin cried out in protest, hurrying back to his side with confusion.

"Fuck you man, we went through a lot to break you out, not to mention following this bitch around mindlessly."

"It wasn't my fault there were a lot-"

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke snapped, annoyed by there squabbling. Somehow, he was still their leader, they were still his subordinates, and his word was law to them. They looked at him and Suigetsu growled. "I'm not leaving; I would rather die then go back to my life without…" Sasuke trailed off, walked over to the cot, and sat down. "I want you three to get away from here and never try a stunt like this again."

Karin rushed over to him. She knelt in front of him, hands touching his knees, red eyes behind glass staring up into his face. Karin dug her fingers into his pants, silently pleading him, and he closed his eyes, thinking of Sakura, soft and beautiful and all he wanted. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo too were all bound to him, he freed them and though they had their qualms and quarrels, he was all they knew. "Sasuke-kun… please, you can't die, we still haven't…" she trailed off, her cheeks turned bright pink and Sasuke scoffed.

Same old Karin, thinking he would ever give her what she wanted… he belonged to Sakura, no excuses. He wound his fingers under Karin's palms and lifted her hands. "Don't be so selfish, we've done everything you've asked."

"You're free of me; I know you have your own goals."

"Sasuke…"

"My decision is final, I'm staying here. Itachi's dead, I can close my eyes and rest now." He closed them as if to demonstrate, Karin quickly clasped his hands in hers again, and pleaded with him, he knocked her hands away. "Don't touch me. Get going, all of you." Suddenly there were voices coming from the corridor. Sasuke and Karin got to their feet. "NOW!" he yelled and they did, none of them daring to compromise their freedom for a man too stubborn to listen to reason.

Sasuke went with them to the door and they dared one last look before slipping out, Karin turned and reached for Sasuke's face, puckering her lips, he took her face in his hands and held her back, glaring. "Don't," he warned her, staring into those deep red eyes. He could feel her sorrow as he pushed her back.

He was not going anywhere without Sakura… that much he knew.

* * *

**Marionette chapter 19 preview:**

_He doubled over in crippling pain, rocking back and forth as if that would lessen the skin-tearing agony he'd felt. His breath fell in labored pants. A low growl trickled through the room, eerie and savage and then behind the closed doors… there were bloodcurdling screams._


	20. For The Heart I Once Had

**Standard disclaimer applies: All said characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: This will be long. Its been like nine months (huh, like having a baby, the pain, the frustration, the food, ooh!) Really, I promises you this story was really hard to work on, within that time, I have gone through a job at full-time so that left me exhausted and not up to writing, now that job has left me and before then I had started to re-write. I came up with a beginning that I could feel good about, because trust me when I don't like the direction something is going in I delete it and that in itself is frustrating. (yes, I'm merging this, what the hell is a paragraph!) I had to force myself to write this and sometimes I really wanted to and then, since its summer, its been painfully hot, my room is on the second level on the side where the sun rises, so you guess that my room is like a live-in furnace and the last place I want to be, so that detoured a lot of my writing time. With that said, its been a lot cooler these past few days and so here I come at the conclusion. I was excited and exhausted and then when I started to review response section, I began to cry from frustration. Seriously, its over, finally and it damn near killed me mentally, but here, the wait is over, please read, review and enjoy. I hope its as good as can be and I'm sorry if it left you feeling flat in some parts, really its like I need someone to stand over my shoulder and make sure I write (I told I didn't know what a paragraph was in this part!)**

****

Meira Evenstar: I know its not very soon, but its updated right?  
Arcaina: Well I hope this chapter was up to standards, I know I was gone very long, but you know life happens, I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far and may I continue to make SasuSaku an enjoyable pairing.  
Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Well, your intuition was corrected and I hope that this Sasuke will be just as enjoyable. That hurt! I hope this was the one!  
chaosdragon82: She loves him; she's just not in love with him, which is like a step lower. Neji always knew that he needed to take it in strides with Sakura, after all Sasuke is how you're implying her first love. Well let's just say Sasuke has very good stealth methods for the sake of the story. Well, you know that silly little quote: Loving someone means never having to say you're sorry or something like that. No one is on Sasukes level, not even ANBU, boo-ya! No, you can't tell, what just cause you can slip in easily? If you can fake an orgasm, you can fake being in pain and acting like it's your first time. Well thank you for your review and I hope I answered your questions accordingly, the Neji/Saku scene might fall flat, just a warning.  
petite.ina: Well, Sakura is still after Sasuke, hahaha!  
xteenuh102593: Which movie. I own the one when the go to the land of snow or blah... I just really watch for Sasuke and Sakura...  
TarynCasey: I'm sorry! Actually, it surprises me, I've found sites that give me reviews like magazine reviews, it's cool to have an effect on people. Well, let's just say I hope you're not too upset. Was this a year of waiting... :ponders:  
starlit.kiss7: Now...? I've always loved Sasuke-kun, teehee  
panda-ppl: Thank you.  
Lady Padme Naberrie: Well, thank you.  
marion: Well, read and tell me how the ending was.  
DarkAngelRakell: Cheer up!  
Ayessa: I seem to be making a lot of people cry, but thank you for your review.  
TakemenowTish: It's hard to not know, I mean you can see it in her eyes, sigh  
haliz: Wow, you're persistent, lol.  
30 Seconds to YOUR MOM.: It must be a good thing if you love it.  
sleepykittycat: I do, wow, thanks  
The Angel Of Sincerity: Tissue? Sasuke plushie? Don't cry!  
ShineForMe  
XXMurasaki-TsukiXX: Mmm, that's weird. Sorry, poor Krusty!  
Raefire: Love makes us all do strange things.  
Unspoken Emotions: What? Sad for Karin... weird!  
Aikra-Chan: Well thanks !  
ShyFaery89: I love you. What was the last Fade Away chapter I gave you?  
Nebelstern: I like that, I've used it a few time since you said it to me, in describing how I write my love scene, its genius. I never really thought you could smell somebody after sex, maybe they're just sweaty, I don't know, I just think its something only a vampire or werewolf could do? Thank you for waiting.  
hugsanimekisses04: Don't worry about it, its true they're boring, but they make up a lot of space, huh? I also don't believe in talking too much when sex is taking place, I mean, I always make sure to ask the guy 'you're not going to talk are you?' I think Juugo likes Sasuke and secretly Suigetsu too, lol. You know I watched an old version of Moses once and what really stuck with me was when he said he wouldn't kill him because then they could be together in in spirit, well his anyway, so I thought it like that.  
Hanabie: Its all right, just telling me you love it is enough !  
fightinsurfgrl: I shouldn't, you don't know what chocolate does to my brain, :drifts off in happy thought:  
Sadakai: well, she's confessed before, like when she was thirteen. Let the disappointment end?  
Akkirako Chikuro: I'm more than sure she's appreciated it, she just couldn't make herself accept it. I just needed one good opening line and bam!  
Baby Acoustic: Granted!  
IamUchihaSakura: Well, let me thank you in turn for liking it enough to skipping other things.  
LO-VE-Nicole-Teme: It's difficult? So sorry!  
borisbear: Not very helpful, thanks though.  
Merridaine: Thanks, its one of my brilliant schemes.  
runwithskizzers: No, I meess you! Here, put these band-aids on your heart, quick!  
sweet-taboos: No, they're always good just to get a 'what if' ending, but I finally found my beginning, took long enough, yeah?  
Arcaina: Thanks, I hope this ending works for you.  
Laura-chan  
Lina: Yes, your absolutely right!  
Sasuke0623: It wasn't rooting so much as nagging, but hey, it got the job done, yeah?  
XxSurrealAngelxX: Yosh!  
missprez2007: She's just upset that Neji didn't wait for her, I'm sure that was a blow to her heart. Well, see for yourself and tell me if it's happy or not, um... I wonder. I was seeing TOD in another direction; it does seem B&B-esque doesn't it? WBT... yeah, but I wont, it be too much work and I have to finish TOD.  
Anonymous: Well... I do care.  
bellus.insania: I have... returned :dun-dun-dun:  
darkest seraph: Thanks  
Reiko: Thank you for waiting.  
lemon: Don't cry, it makes me sad. Five months, really? Not so much anymore, huh, more like a year?  
ChocoMilk: Ill save you! Back death!  
Dark Angel Fall: Completed and thank you for enjoying it the most.  
Vanessa  
nandomo: The waiting... over! Enjoy!

* * *

_**In the end, I will always love you. **_

It was silent for sometime between Neji and Sakura after he informed her that he had always known. Sakura was not completely clear on what Neji knew, but she could only assume it was the worst, especially since she still donned the ring Sasuke had slipped on her finger that morning. She was such a stupid girl, embracing Neji and covering her left hand with her right in hopes that this man with the three-hundred and sixty degree vision would not see.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut and wetting her lips, she bluffed. "I… I don't understand Neji-san, what did you always know?"

"Stop it! I am your fiancé, what is with the honorifics all of a sudden? You've been lying to me ever since that traitor came back; you're an intelligent woman Sakura, so stop playing dumb with me."

"Neji-san… I…"

"Come on, Sakura, do you think I'm stupid, that I'd never catch on? You love the Uchiha. I always knew …that if _he_ were to come back… you would go to him, no matter what he's done to this village, to those who call him friend, to you, especially you and despite all that you're still on his side, looking for his approval, his acknowledgement, his love." Sakura gasped in surprise as Neji grabbed her arms and pried them off his body and lifted her hands to their faces, his fingers tight around her wrists, locking them together.

The ring glinted wickedly at Neji as if to taunt him that his fiancée was wearing another man's ring of promise and his own was nowhere to be found. Sakura eyes snapped shut again wishing that the act in itself would make this all just disappear… no such luck. What could she really say? Sakura could not lie to him, and she did not want to lie any more. Everything just got so… she did not even have a word for the chaos unfolding before her.

"Fuck! I wanted to be wrong…"

"Neji-s- Neji, please, I never meant… please understand!"

"Understand what, the girl who said she'd be my wife is wearing someone else's engagement ring. Have you two been laughing behind my back this entire time?"

"No! Neji- Neji, no. Yes, he asked me to chose him to be my husband, but I refused-"

"So… you just decided to keep the ring as a memento of the man who is currently sitting in a cell awaiting his death date?" Sakura bowed her head, tresses of her bubblegum pink hair falling over her face as hot tears seeped and rolled down her cheeks. She did not want to tell Neji that she slept with Sasuke and that he left a letter and the ring on her finger.

She did not want to hurt this man, though it was all she had done when she continued the affair with Sasuke and never put up any real fight because she was weak-willed when it came to Uchiha Sasuke. "I know it means nothing Neji but I'm- I'm so sorry and if you want to call off the engagement and never see me again then… I understand."

"No!" Sakura's head snapped up and she looked to see a new spark of determination in Neji's eyes burning like fire in pale lavender irises. He seemed so serious. Sakura opened her mouth, but she was at a loss for words. "No Sakura we've come so far together. We have shared the same triumphs and defeats… we have been friends, teammates, lovers and I do love you, I really love you. I have fallen for your faults and your perfections. I won't surrender you to a man that doesn't have long to live…"

Neji trailed off with a sigh letting his eyes fall shut. "I love you. I have told you that, I have told you so many times and not once Sakura, not once have you told me that you loved me too. Tell me you love me Sakura, I want to hear you say it." Sakura closed her eyes again, overwhelmed with guilt and regret. Neji loved her so much with more love than she had ever significantly felt in her entire life.

Loving Sasuke was her curse because Neji was right, no matter how many times he had told her he loved her, she could never muster the courage or the honesty to admit that she did not or could not love Neji the way she loved Sasuke. Sasuke owned all of her intimate affection and while she did love Neji, she knew too late that she would never love him the way he needed and wanted her too; her heart had reserved that kind of love strictly for Sasuke since she first chose him to fulfill that role. "Neji… I can-"

"Lie to me, Sakura… I will believe anything you say… I promise. Don't leave me for a man whose fate now lies with death." Sakura had never seen Neji appear so desperate and what made it even worse was that she had been the one who brought that desperation out of him, how weak she must have made him feel.

It put her to great shame.

Neji started to caress Sakura's hand and then slowly remove the ring that offended him so. Sakura felt her heart slow to a resounding thud, painfully hitting against her rib cage, but she simply watched with fresh tears falling carelessly as the ring slipped from her finger. "Do you really want a dead man's promise?"

Neji had a point; Sasuke had about a week… tops and then… she could not even think about it, how it might be done, Sasuke was after all a powerful shinobi, capable of great strength and impressive jutsus. Sasuke was never delusional in the way that it might be implemented, but it made her sick just thinking about losing him forever. "I-I don't know what I want anymore… I'm just so confused." She confessed, looking up at Neji, devastated and wrecked with guilt and doubt. "How can you still want to marry me, knowing all that you now know… and like you said earlier having always known? I betrayed your trust."

Neji looked down at her with such sad eyes. "You were never given the chance to truly love someone else, he kept you at arms length so selfishly for so long and then he was gone with no warning to intentions of exchanging farewells lest someone try to stop him." He closed his eyes then opened them again, giving her a determined look once again. "I never experienced that kind of sorrow, I was able to share a farewell and an opportunity to say 'No, stay with me.' But that would be selfish to not let her spread her wings and fly."

Sakura understood what it meant to Neji to be able to be free to make your own path with your own two hands, to follow ones heart without restraints. He felt held back for so long because of his place in the Hyuuga Clan. "Thankfully the fates were kind enough to guide me to you. I love you more than anything or anyone else Sakura, so I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall for me."

It happened so quickly and so gently that had her eyes not been open she would not believe that his lips had descended upon hers, so wonderfully soft and faintly wet. It was such a sweet kiss with no really conviction. It was as if he were asking for permission. Sakura eyes closed, eyes tingling with the sensation of evoking tears. He surprised her greatly all the same, to have him kissing her with such insecure hesitance, it was as if they were sharing their first kiss, inexperienced and safe.

He shouldn't treat her the way he did as though she were made of glass and the slightest bat of her eyes would shatter her whole being, he should have shunned her, cursed her. Slowly her lips responded to his, moving slowly in a timed manner, opening wide and letting tips of tongues flick against the other then closing slowly, head tilting just barely to the side as his mouth fitted her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly at the plump bottom lip.

She could not help but want this kiss to happen, it was wicked of her to led Neji on like this simply because she did not want to be alone and that she had to face the fact that Sasuke was going to die soon and this time around, he really would not be back.

She could not blame him for getting in the way between her happiness. Hell, he was her happiness, no matter how many times she cried for that deserter, she would always love him, there was nothing in the whole time she knew him that she would change. She was so very happy to have met the Uchiha. He would always be her Sasuke, even in death.

Neji pulled away slowly, his hands gently cupping her face as he kissed the corner of her mouth, lips gliding over the planes of her cheek and just barely over her eyelids. His breath was warm and his kiss left her simply short of breath. When he was further away from her face, she opened her eyes, wet with so many shameful tears and exhaled heavily. He lifted a closed hand and turned it around, uncurling his fingers to reveal the ring that Sasuke had given her once again.

"Neji…" She said, careful not to offend him by adding a suffix she felt he deserved for all the times she disrespected him in Sasuke's arms. "I know who the right choice is- I've known for so long now, but what do we have without trust? You offered me your everything and at the first real test of honor, I betrayed your trust."

Neji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, opening his eyes and leaning forward offering the ring he held in his hands out for Sakura to take. "All I know is that I want… I _need_ you in my life and that a life without you in it is no life at all. Sakura, I want you to listen to me and know that I am sincere when I say this to you… I'm willing to try again, if you are." Sakura looked down at the eloquently crafted ring in Neji's hand, Sasuke's ring; her heart urged her to take the ring, if not for herself then for a memento of Sasuke's essence.

Sakura looked up at Neji, his handsome, loving face, endearing in almost every way. She wanted him to know he had other options than a kunoichi who indulged in an affair with another man who loved her years too late, a surefire option. "I… Neji, please… Tenten, she loves you, really loves you. She only left because she wanted to be like you, successful and renowned-"

Neji sighed; frustrated that she would bring up the past when he was trying to move on towards the future. "I know why she left, I know that she loved me and loves me still. I loved her too, Okaasan was right in assuming that we were so perfect for each other that the logical choice was for us to marry. I should have proposed to her, I should have made her stay and marry me. But I'm not a selfish man, I let her go, because it was what she needed and more importantly what she wanted."

"Then you understand-"

"But I'm done being so generous, it's time I had something just for me, this time I'm going to be selfish. My love for Tenten has long since faded, she'll always be dear to me, but I'm in love with you and only you." Sakura shook her head, somewhere deep inside his being Neji had to be lying not only to her, but to his true self as well.

Feelings just did not fade, not such strong feelings and Tenten had meant everything to Neji. How did she allow herself to be so lonely as to take this man from Tenten who, though uncertain if she would return to Konohagakure, still loved this man?

Her mind screamed such traitorous thoughts, she knew that great love never died, changed, lessened, but under all that a fiery passion still burned. She knew because it was that way for her when she reunited with Sasuke, those feelings she had for him were unyielding, powerful and undeniable. "Neji, you just think-"

"Don't tell me what I think Sakura, or how I feel. No one knows what I am feeling better than I do because I am the one feeling it. I know I have found another person to love, I found you. I have shared the same house, the same meals and the same bed without giving into my desires for you. I have shared a great deal of my life with you. I have shared with you sorrow, happiness, and that, Sakura, that is what love is. I can forgive you anything."

Sakura wet her lips, looking carefully for the right words without making him seem like his efforts were unappreciated; she could not remember the last time a man had fought so desperately and tenaciously for her herself as well as her love. She was touched and ashamed and she could not take it anymore, why could not he accept her as a lost cause? "What if I don't want you to forgive me?" she asked, this time avoiding his eyes.

"Then go. Take this ring and go see the only one you have room in your heart for and tell him you love him. Tell him that no other man owns you as wholly as he does. I… cannot make you happy, not the kind of happiness you long for. I caught you because I wanted you, like some exotic butterfly too beautiful and free to have captured and I thought I could make you love me. I see now how wrong I was so… I release you."

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she shouldn't have done what she was doing, but she couldn't control her body, she was so emotionally stirred that her body moved of its own accord. Her arms surrounded his torso so tight she was uncertain if she was hurting him, but she could not relinquish her hold. "You love me?" she mumbled against his chest, his hands came up after she spoke those words and rested against the back of her head and her right scapula.

"So much…" his voice sounded as distant as she had been since her father had died. She felt him bring his face over the top of her hair then rest his cheek against her crown, "too much."

"Neji… I- I love you too." She said with tears in her voice. Her heart was full and breaking at the same time because as much as she did love Neji, she just could not love him the way Tenten did, or worse yet the way he loved her. However, she did love him. He was a good, honest and loving man who was so strong and wonderful.

Sakura did not want to lose him, this man who fell so hard for her. Neji pulled away and she looked up at him, her hands reaching for him. Her fingertips touched his jaw first then a little higher, she held his face between her hands and she pushed herself forward and brushed her lips against his gently.

Neji pushed against her back, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. Hooking one arm around her tiny body, he drew back his arms and tossed the ring as hard as he could. The ring went flying in the air as Neji wrapped his other arm around her, deepening the kiss. Sakura could hear a soft, wet plop from behind her and she knew the ring had dropped into the nearby koi pond.

Sakura made a soft muffled sound of mourning because her heart ached at the sound, she held on tighter to Neji. She felt a great loss at the knowledge of the lost ring of Uchiha Sasuke, forever gone in the murky bottom of the waters. It was as though his death came before its schedule appointment. Sakura took a risk, she was relearning to let go of Sasuke, she was wrong to lie to Neji, but he was the one who asked for the lie.

Neji deserved so much better than what she had ever offered him. She pulled away from his mouth and she looked up at him before resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she apologized softly. She knew not what else to say, he deserved so much more.

"Don't be. You went off the path you had been following happily for a while, but you found your way back to me again. I'm glad of that and I forgive you… every time." He brushed back her hair and brushed his lips against her brow. "Come on. Come inside." Sakura looked up at Neji as he tenderly cupped her cheek while his thumb swept away the still wet tears that marked her skin. With a reassuring smile from Neji, Sakura nodded, sniffing back tears. She was still so stunned that Neji wanted someone as horrible as herself.

Neji escorted Sakura inside the house and closed the door softly. Nothing had changed, she had not been gone that long, though it had felt like forever that she had been out of this house and she felt relief with that knowledge, back then any kind of escape would have been a welcomed change. She had dealt with so much sorrow and mental abuse.

Sakura left Neji's side, walked over to the couch, and sat down, looking around as light filtered in through the windows, giving the sitting room a kind of homey feel. Her name seemed to fill the very corners of this small mansion. After her treachery, Neji still expected her to become Hyuuga Sakura. Neji's sudden appearance at her side broke her from her thoughts.

Running the fingers of one hand through her hair, he held her head still while he laid a soft trail of tender kisses along that cheek and jaw then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, he initiated the chaste kiss. When he broke away, she exhaled a shaky breath she had been holding. "I've felt so alone without you here… tell me you're coming home."

Sakura looked up at him, her expression portrayed doubt in her answer, but she lifted her hand up and pressed it to the side of his face. He did not dare close his eyes, afraid that she might just be a dream when he reopened them.

"I'll come home Neji if that's what you want as much as I do." she said softly, closing her eyes, she was so tired. She leaned into him and rested her cheek against his heartbeat. She suddenly felt as normal as any Shinobi could. "I just… I just want everything to go back to the way it was before- before…"

"It will. I promise." Sakura gave a little smile, sad and wavering. She just wanted everything to return to the way it was before she felt so… confused, when she did not doubt loyalty, her heart or even Neji. "Is there anything you need?" Neji asked, his voice just as soft as it had ever been.

Sakura shook her head. She told him that she did not need anything at the moment because she had just felt so tired after everything. She finally felt that the storm and the aftereffects of it had finally passed them over. Neji brought them both down onto the couch and rubbed her back slowly. It was practically therapeutic with his hands moving in slow, small circles along her back, she closed her eyes, she had been so tired, overly so since Sasuke returned.

So many regrets, so many wrong turns she had taken and now she was wearing no ones ring. Why did she need to have someone, why did she need this, Neji's comforting embracing, warm kisses, his love and voice telling her that he loved her? Why did she need it from Sasuke? She knew the answer of course- it was simple. She had yearned for it since she was a small child and because he never receipted her affections until it was convenient for him.

She felt calm; however, lying in Neji's arms, maybe they really could save whatever they had left. Was it too much just to ask to have some peace in some part of her life?

…

Time in a cell was a strange thing. The darkness had left him feeling discarded and forgotten. He did not know what day it was, but he was still alive so that accounted for something, it meant that his execution had yet to exceed him. When the doors opened however with eight Anbu Ops and the Hokage herself standing at the brightly lit entrance he knew that there would be no more rounds of 'beat-the-prisoner'.

She spoke some words to him, nothing that stuck, except his own name and that Konohagakure held several crimes against him. When she finished the Anbu stepped in and once they had him shackled, they marched him out. He had no intentions of escape, if he said it once he recited it a thousand times; there was no life without _her_.

The irony of it all now, was that he could not remember who _her_ was. Everything had gone from him in those days or weeks or even months, he had spent in that cold cell with no daylight. All he could remember was the intense love he felt for her and her beauty, but there was no color, he wondered if he had dreamt her up or if she was an illusion from his subtle insanity.

They took him to a small chamber, this room was as cold as his cell but there were markings on the floor and on the walls and ceiling. They directed him to a small circular area which was clear and big enough to fit both his feet in. When he was secure in the circle, he realized that this reminded him strangely of that time with Kakashi only- only it was not like this that time.

They forcibly removed him of his shirt and he was then unshackled and shackled again. One tight steeled cuff locking around each wrist and each ankle. Two Anbu removed a kunai from their holsters and turned their open palms upward. They removed the long black glove off their arm and then cut deeply into their palms.

The cold liquid splayed along his back and arms, he looked down at the red liquid on his chest, the patterns of the lines reminded him definitely of those symbols Kakashi had marked him with when he first received the curse mark. He looked up at the animal masks staring at him with deep empty black holes hiding the eyes behind the cover.

He turned his eyes from the eight Anbu that surrounded him and towards the Hokage standing at the doorway of the room, who was staring at him with those amber eyes. He could see in them intense loathing for him. No, he never dreamed the girl he loved because this woman, this Hokage hated him for a reason; it had nothing to do with his initial betrayal of this village where he was born and raised.

It had nothing to do with his tutorage with Orochimaru.

It all came down to the girl he loved too little, too late. Haruno Sakura. He bowed his head in shame. He remembered her now. He knew her… he knew her face. He remembered her tears more vividly because that was all he was good for… making her cry, breaking her heart and wiping that beautiful smile clean off her face. He was the thorn in her side, the ache in her soul, the pinch in her heart.

He hurt her more than necessary, but how could she blame him, she just didn't know how to let go of a lost cause, there just really was no hope for him back then… and apparently it still rung true now. Well at least, he thought a smile tugging at the corner of his lips despite the position he was in, she would never see him for the demon he truly was.

"What is this?" he asked, and she never stopped her pitiless stare into his eyes. He waited and she closed her eyes, her hands closing into tight fists at her sides. He noted the hand on his shoulder briefly before the unoccupied fist slammed into his unprotected abdomen. He doubled over, the chains snapping tight while he choked on a cough, pinching his eyes shut at the unwelcome and unexpected pain.

"How dare you address the Hokage, you're nothing but scum!" The muffled voice behind the mask of his assailant snapped at him. Tsunade lifted a hand and the Anbu Op stepped back, releasing Sasuke who only needed a few seconds to recover from the unexpected blow.

"This, Uchiha Sasuke, is a sealing jutsu…" Sasuke eyes widen… somehow he could not understand… he thought… he was sure they were suppose to execute him… were they… considering letting him live? Sasuke's heart pounded hard against his chest, almost slow enough to be painful. "You're far too… dangerous," she said, her voice like venom.

Sasuke frowned, a line creasing over his brow, his eyes flicked around the room, the walls, the chains, the eight Anbu standing around him. Two of the Anbu suddenly stepped back joining the Hokage at her left and right. Tsunade was still looking at him with that intense gaze as she continued, interrupting his thoughts. "Ever since Orochimaru resurrected the First and Second Hokage… I cannot let that happen… ever again. So I invented this jutsu."

_Ever again_… Sasuke's eyes relaxed, but his heart kept thudding away the same as when he thought they might allow him to live. That was not the case. They were going to kill him and seal him at the same time. They would not have anyone like Orochimaru trying to bring him back to manipulate his soul for their own selfish desires against a village or even the world itself. "I see…"

"You're going to die here Uchiha, this will be your final resting place, and here you will no longer be a threat to Konoha."

_Here I will no longer cause Sakura-chan any further suffering. I'm done._ He looked back at the Hokage who was staring back, he could not keep himself from the curiosity, but he just had to ask. "How are… they?" Her expression remained the same. He sighed; she was not going to tell him.

"They're all fine, they'll be better off without you and in time… you'll just be a vague memory and nothing more, as if you were a dream from a distant childhood." Sasuke's eyes closed and he bowed his head again. Tsunade was right of course, they would be better off without him, but he wondered if his death would finally be the thing to convince them that they were chasing a dream, waiting on a dream and nothing more.

"You're right of course… but still… they care enough to fight to have hope for me. I lost everything and still…" A soft chuckle dropped past Sasuke's lips and he felt his lips twitch upward at the thought of that knucklehead. "Naruto… that idiot…" His smirk dropped as he thought of the man who taught him Chidori, his most reliable attack. "Kakashi…"

Then she came into his mind's eye and he opened his eyes, looking back at the woman who had spent the most time with her, turning her into the shinobi he came to discover when he returned to the village. "And Sakura… I don't care if she marries that Hyuuga guy or not… all that matters, whether you or anyone else accepts it or not, is that I… want her to be happy…"

In the end, Sasuke could not do it, because that would mean that he might reveal something of their affair, somehow, some part. "Yes, well, now that you're to be permanently out of the picture and she and Hyuuga are continuing with the wedding, she will be. You know what they say Uchiha, out of sight, out of mind." Suddenly there was a noise outside the hall chamber.

Tsunade and the other two Anbu at her side turned to the direction and Sasuke watched. A shinobi appeared and leaned in to whisper in the Hokage's ear, her eyes narrowed and then she nodded her head once- up, down, stop- with a sense that made Sasuke assume there were issues of more relevance outside his execution. She looked over at Sasuke and then the six Anbu Ops that stood on either side of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" She trailed off and turned, no longer looking him in the eyes. "Die well."

_Die well_; those were her words to him. He looked up to see the six remaining Anbu Ops beginning to form a circle around him. He felt his heart pounding again, harder than he thought possible. He could feel the heavy pulse in his throat. It was a different kind of pain all together, in a way he could not quite describe.

Lifting his gaze to the three Anbu in the front of him he watched them lift their arms so that their hands were in front of their faces, then they began to conduct a series of hand signals. This was truly it; he was actually seeing his life flash before his eyes. He was seeing his mother and his father… his clan with their smiling faces.

He could see the blood leaking from their bodies, then he could see the moment, the moment in which he took up with Orochimaru, all the training, all the miserable months he lived with that twisted snake until the moment he turned on his 'master' and permanently ended his even more twisted ambition.

He saw Hebi, who came to break him out of his cell just weeks ago, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. They did not really get along and he was only using them… but they all had their moments, some more annoying than others. He didn't know what to say about Hebi really, he did all he could to keep from forming any more bonds with strangers, he would just end up letting them down when they finally believed in him and finally trusted him.

He had done it before, after all.

He saw his brother's face, those dangerous eyes and like the ripples over a mirror of water, he saw Sakura and, of course, Naruto and Kakashi. These three shinobis who had become his friends and his family, all the times they had spent together, learning and laughing, mostly at Naruto. There had also been pain and tears mostly at the expense of Sasuke.

Kami, he loved them all, but he loved his deceased clan more and so he severed his ties. He never thought that… that he would come to regret that decision. He remembered what it was like to actually be brotherly again, seeing family again in Naruto… and learning from Kakashi, that greatest technique he came to rely on, to improve the most, Chidori.

He remembered more clearly than anything else was kissing Sakura. He remembered kissing her in the moonlight, in the rain, in the water, in the sun, under the stars. He remembered her body and the way she smelled. He remembered the soft and wonderful texture of her skin. He remembered making love to her and how _wonderful_ that had been.

He loved her and he had let her down the most, because she believed in him the most and he just always left her disappointed. He cared; he always lied when it came to his deepest concerns. He cared if Sakura married someone other than himself, because no one could love her the way he did, any other person could not be what she needed. At one point, he could not either.

The flashing stopped and he looked behind the shoulder of the Anbu standing directly in front of him, pointer finger positioned perpendicularly, lips moving with inaudible words. Sakura was standing behind the Anbu watching him with somber eyes, more lovely than any other shade of green. She was wearing this white robe around her body, something he had never seen before, it made her look… robust and even more beautiful.

When she turned around he noticed the Kanji on the back of that robe, tokon; fighting spirit. He knew he was hallucinating, she would not be there… she was probably in Hyuuga's arms right now, she already made up her mind that he wasn't the one for her. What could a dead man even offer? It was not like him to give up hope… or at least his determination.

However, Sasuke could not fight facts anymore. Sakura only wanted him physically. The emotional bonds they once held or rather that she held for him had worn thin and now there was nothing keeping her to him except raw need and she could get that from that Hyuuga bastard.

Sasuke looked down at his chest and abdomen and the symbols there began to shriek considerably. He looked up at the Anbu that were at his anterior, their lips were synchronized to whatever spell they were conjuring to seal him away even after they killed him.

There was nothing to prepare him for what came next, in an instant their hand signs changed; their two main fingers pressed together while the rest of their fingers curled close to the palm, forming an incomplete triangle. Their eyes opened simultaneously and they directed their intense gaze at him. Sasuke felt as though they had touched a torch to his body.

Patches of his flesh behind his knees and the insides of his elbows had begun to tingle and now felt as though the fire was dancing in those places. His heart set off at an erratic pace, so fast that it hurt to breathe. He pinched his eyes shut, willing the new sensations to cease but he was not having much luck. He could not figure out what was happening, but now he felt as though he had wondered into a furnace.

At his temple he began to feel an intense throbbing like nothing he had ever felt before, his stomach turned at the indefinable pain he felt between his eyes and near his ears and the burning phenomenon spread down his arms and his legs, tightening there so much that he gritted his teeth enough to make a creaking sound.

He groaned out in pain as the sickness in his stomach formed a tight ball in the center, threatening to explode at any given moment. He felt like a panicked animal caught in a trap- he had to get out of this place. Instinct was overtaking him without logic. His legs were itching as well as cramping painfully. He curled his toes to see if that would end the itching, but it had not.

He could visualize the sensation in his chakra system, tracing its way to his arms and his nape. He did not know what was going on, but he could feel the curse seal start to come to life. Soon… it would be soon and he did not know if it was because of the jutsu that was taking place on his body. The sensation had blossomed at his scalp and the tingling sensation was immense.

The sensation deepened and he tried to block it, to make it fade, but this was more than pain, this was agony, it took biting into his mouth until blood spilt from his torn skin of his bottom lip to keep from screaming out. He was breathing rigorously through his nose, because if he released his bottom lip there was no stopping the screams that would follow.

Sasuke started to lean forward and the chains groaned with the newly applied weight. He felt as though his skin was slowly being peeled back strip by strip, the heat radiated all over from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He opened his mouth and a horrific shout tore from his mouth, blood dribbling down his chin. Sasuke felt his knees bend, his muscles convulsing with each flex.

There were soft, hissing voices in his head, telling of his failure, of the evil that lurked inside him. He knew those voices. They were every voice of the persons he had come to hate most in life, those whom he had crossed paths and weapons with at some point in time. He shook his head, trying to block those hundreds of voices that formed into one voice that made him more nauseous than the pain that was coursing though his being.

The chains snapped suddenly and coiled at his feet, nearly knocking out the Anbu at his back. They flinched but they continued their jutsu, concentrating on the Uchiha before them, free of his chains but by no means trying to escape. Sweat rolled down their faces from underneath the masks, they were in danger.

Sasuke too was sweating; his face and torso broke out in rivulets of heavy perspiration. Sasuke could not keep his thoughts straight it was as if he was at war with his mind. It was as though his own Chidori had struck him. Sasuke gasped and strained to relax as he entered a hell that he thought, prayed, he would never have to endure again. The seconds ticked off and he huffed, trying not to vomit all over the ground.

He doubled over in crippling pain, rocking back and forth as if that would lessen the skin-tearing agony he'd felt. His breath fell in labored pants. A low growl trickled through the room, eerie and savage and then behind the closed doors… there were bloodcurdling screams.

Either Uchiha Sasuke had an incredible defense mechanism or he really did not want to die.

Sasuke was not the Sasuke the villagers of Konohagakure had ever witnessed before. He was a cursed thing; his flesh was reminiscent of a rotting corpse, his canines protruded over his bottom lip, now a deep purplish hue. His hair was longer and bristly, taking on a grayish-blue tint. On the bridge of his nose was a black star-shaped mark. The tips of his fingers were long and piecing like the tip of a kunai.

There from his back, which seemed to be the most terrifying of all his features, were the enormous wings protruding from his back, only they appeared to resemble claw-like hands instead. He was the demon few saw, the demon that lurked inside Sasuke with one desire in heart. Slowly his eyes with bright red irises and pupils, the brightest red in the world, almost glowing, opened. The white of the eye was a peculiar black.

The Anbu looked at him, their masks hiding that their mouths were slightly ajar as they stared, petrified at the demon that stood before them with the face of one Anbu in his hand, the mask chipping and falling to the ground below his feet with blood pouring out from under his hand in streams. Slowly his fingers uncurled from around the face of his victim and the body fell at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke looked down at the murdered Anbu, there at the side was a chuck of the missing animal mask and underneath that mess of blood Sasuke recognized the eyes… it was the guard that had tormented him everyday he sat in that shadowy cell for so many weeks.

He then turned his attention to the two remaining Anbu at his front, sensing the other three at his back. It was one of the Anbu at his back that regained his bravado suddenly, readying himself with a kunai. The Anbu charged heatedly toward Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to face his opponent, taking his time, his left hand alight, singing with Chidori.

…

Sakura woke suddenly with a start, covered in cold sweat. "Only a dream," she whispered to herself, taking a moment to breathe and allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Slowly she began to identify the objects within the bedroom. Sakura exhaled and brushed the forelocks that stuck to her forehead back; she turned her head and looking down she could just make out Neji's face.

He was sleeping soundlessly at her side, his face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted in taking air without making a single sound. A wisp of hair hung over his eye and she reached out and gently brushed it away. She could not see the insignia on his forehead in the shadows of the room. She stared at his sleeping face as she recalled her nightmare.

It was awful that the only thing she could remember was the tremendous fear she had felt, how she had almost suffocated in that nightmare realm, it was like being trapped under a frozen lake with no way out, no matter how hard she pounded at the icy surface above her head. She could not breathe and she had to fight her way out of the dream, she was relieved that she had, but her heart was pounding painfully in her chest and her breathing was uneven.

Her skin was damp, making her hair and nightgown stick to her forehead. Closing her eyes briefly, she reopened them and looked down at Neji again. He was a mystery to her; he knew things about her that would make any other man go into a fit of rage. He was calm and enduring with her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she bent over and kissed her gingerly on the cheek.

When she pulled away, she touched her lips, almost amazed that he was real or actually there with her sharing the same bed. She knew she would not have been so forgiving with him if their roles reversed, even though in the past she would liked to pretend.

With her heart still thumbing in her chest, Sakura pushed back the sheets that stuck to her legs and swung her body around slowly until she was able to rest her feet on the floor below. She carefully pushed off the bed, mindful not to disturb Neji from his slumber, and stood up. She made her way across the room, eased the bedroom door open, and stepped out into the living room.

She had to pause a moment for her eyes to adjust in this room to before she continued, she did not want to blindly knock into the sofa or anything else along the way. She made her way to the front door and pulled it open, still wary creaks and groans the door might make and rouse Neji. Stepping outside the night wind, cool and gentle, blew against her cheeks and forehead.

She shivered a little and walked towards the pathway, illuminated by the moon surround by a million tiny stars that glittered in the night sky, like dazzling diamonds. Sakura looked down from the heavens to her small, trembling hand and there on her third finger of her left hand was Neji's ring. Her decision to resume the engagement to Neji was firm. There was no going back.

He really loved her after all, what man in his right mind would accept her for his wife after all the betrayal. Sakura lowered her hand and continued down the pathway. The soft sound of chirping crickets filled the air. She could hear the fountain of the koi pond bubbling melodically. Sakura stepped off the path and onto the grass, wet with the moisture in the air.

Sakura knelt near the koi pond and watched the water surface; a fish flittered passed her eyes, lifting up the mud at the bottom of the pond. Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, fisting the pink tresses lightly. Sakura stared down at the water as the mud settled back into place and she suddenly saw the soft glint of something.

She reached her hand into the water, inhaling sharply at frigid temperature, reaching for the bright and shining object. She pulled it out, clutching at the mud at the bottom of the koi pond. She withdrew her hand, water streaming down her arm from her elbow to the tips of her fingers. Sakura turned her hand over and uncurled her fingers. She closed her eyes and tears seeped down from under her closed eyelids.

In her hand, she cushioned a ryo. Her heart had soared and it was yet another tally against her betrayal to Neji. Angry with herself she curled her fingers again and flicking her wrist so hard that it hurt, she tossed the ryo back into the water. Unbelievable, who would throw a ryo in this water; it was a koi pond, not a wishing fountain. Sakura lifted her hand to her eye and rubbed it with the back of her wrist, then the other.

Things had not been this bad in years, she had found peace in this village once and now at every corner there seemed only to be some kind of disappointment. Her father was dead, Sasuke was in love with her, she had betrayed Neji, Neji was just too blinded by stubbornness and his idea of love and worse of all… today… tonight they were executing Sasuke.

She grounded her top teeth hard onto her bottom ones and pushed her self off the ground. She had never thought that her life could twist like this; it was similar to that of a terrible soap opera, filled with drama, lies sex and betrayal. She could write a book about her life. Better yet, she could give the details of her life at this point to Naruto's mentor, the Gama Sennin, as inspiration for his next Icha Icha Paradise novel.

She started back for the house, feeling slightly colder than before, there was a scent to the air made her believe that any second now it would start to rain. Sakura folded her arms about her and winced as she pressed her right heel down. She stopped to inspect the damage in the dark, only to find a distraction in other glint from the moonlight.

Sakura made a face and disregarded it as another ryo someone had dropped. She looked up and a droplet hit her square between the eyes. She lifted her hand and wiped it off her face, another hit her hand. She lowered her hand and sighed, she could not believe it was raining before she reached the front door. She looked down again and narrowed her eyes in skepticism.

She bent down and picked up the object, her eyes filling with tears again, only this time she was not frustrated. She did not know what she was feeling the moment she recognized that it was Sasuke's ring she was holding between her finger and thumb. Her heart felt full and her throat was tight, making it hard for her to breathe without it hurting.

She laughed softly as another drop of rain fell upon her and then suddenly beads of water were dancing lightly all around her, resounding all around her as the water splashed against the surface of the koi pond, mixing with the bubbling of the small fountain. She clenched her hand tightly and turned around. She knew it was too late to do anything, but at least she could just stand there and hear for herself… she would make them tell her.

She could care less that she was in her nightgown, that she was barefoot, and that it was the middle of the night. It was as if something had woken up inside her and she had to be there when they took him out of the world, her precious someone. She ran as face as she could, she ran until her calves were shooting pain like fire spreading through her.

Rain was falling thicker with each road she went down. She was soaked through the cloth of her gown and her hair was obscuring her vision, but she knew these streets since she was very small, she knew the village almost as well as any child curious enough to scourer every crevice of this village hidden in the Leaf. She fisted her hands tight, thinking of the ring she was holding. Thinking of Sasuke, she was always thinking of Sasuke.

She was almost there… she just had one more corner to turn. "This way, you three come with me, the rest of you take that left!" Sakura gasped when she heard the voices shouting over the rain. She pulled herself to a halt and looked around. She stepped back and looked around; she ran over to the concrete bench and slid down, pressing her back against the cool stone.

She was not sure why she was hiding, but her instinct told her she needed to find cover. She lifted the back of her hand to her chest and she could feel her heart pacing at a normal pace for someone who ran all the way from one side of the village to the other. "Sir, it won't be easy to spot him in this weather, shouldn't we wait until the rain stops?"

"No, we can't risk that. The rain has surely washed away the Uchiha's scent and the chances of the escapee still in the village are very probable. We do not have the luxury to wait and retain him later on. If the rain stops, it stops. Hurry now, this way." Sakura felt the breath in her lungs leave her unexpectedly. The Anbu… it had to be the Anbu… or maybe even Jounin, but Tsunade wouldn't dare to send anyone too far below Uchiha Sasuke's level, that would be too dangerous and she never risked anyone intentionally or without first knowing the peril.

Sasuke, Sasuke had escaped… but why? She put her hand to her forehead and blinked the water from her eyes. She pushed herself forward so that she hunched over her knees. Sasuke always talked about how he was ready to die, even jested on how it would happen no matter whom it disturbed. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. They said Sasuke might still be in the village… but where could he be in the village? Where could Sasuke be, it was not as though she could read his mind, he was as unpredictable as the weather.

Sakura knew that the Anbu were heading north, so she wanted to head west. She did not know why, but she was listening to her body. The fog was something that was blocking her senses, she could not see all that well. She felt as if she was in a maze and every turn was surprising. She headed down a square center and she could see something in the far back, up against a wall in a sitting position.

Sakura walked slowly up to the figure, taking in what she could see with each step. Thick black hair, dark clothes and pale skin, it was Sasuke. She could see that now that she was closer to his form. "Sasuke…" it was a whisper at first, because she found herself strangely nervous, frightened even, "Sasuke-kun?" She walked closer and when she could get no closer, she knelt in front of him.

Sasuke had his head lowered and he was hugging his knees. He was missing a shirt and his shoulders were bearing deep cuts, there was blood on his pants and the tips of his fingers, Sakura gasped softly and without any indication of direction to her motor cortex, she reached her hands towards Sasuke's hands. She barely touched his fingertips when he jolted back, hands recoiling hastily to his side, his body pressing hard against the wall as if he could will himself to sink into the wall and disappear.

His eyes were wild like a frightened beast. His hair was in his face and she felt as though she were making him feel trapped in the corner of the wall. She tried to hush him with her soft voice, her hands reaching towards him, but he turned his head from her as if he were afraid, afraid she might do something awful to him, something so cruel that he would shrink back in such a manner that frightened and chilled her to the core.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, look it's me, its Sakura, Sasuke-kun?" She could see the blood on his cheek where the rain had smeared it in but had not yet rinsed it off his flesh. Sakura reached for him and he lifted his hands quickly in defense, slapping her hands away from him. "Sasuke-kun, please, stop it!" she pleaded. He looked at her, his eyes taking her in before turning so sad underneath all that fear.

He reached quickly for her hands and caught them in his fingers, closing them around her hands so tightly that it hurt. "I didn't mean to!" he blurted, loudly over the hissing of the rain and the slight rumble in the sky. The rain was slithering down his face from his hair so profusely that he had to blink his eyes a couple of times. Sakura was having the same problem with the rain.

She looked at him, curious of his sudden burst… what did he mean… he did not mean to, what had he not meant? She shook her head, she did not have time to contemplate his words, they were searching for him, he was a wanted man again, only this time, this time he could run and she would encourage it. "Sasuke… I don't know what you're talking about, but you have to get up, you have to leave here at once, they're looking for you, please, Sasuke-kun f you really love me, you'll do this one thing for me."

"I didn't mean to!" he said again, looking furious, but at who she was not sure. He shook his head, his hair slapping against his cheeks. "You have to believe me, I never meant to. Kami… it was like someone else was controlling me, the seal." He shouted, clenching his teeth together and releasing one hand to slap his own against the curse mark. Sakura pried her hand free and took hold of his shoulders, as one would when scolding a child.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke… what, what did you do?" He flinched and looked up at her, the look on his face made her believe that he thought she was disgusted with him. With his hands shaking terribly and not from the cold, he raised them to his face, to hide himself from her. She looked over her shoulder, then back down at Sasuke, and touched him as gently as she could, but he still flinched under her contact. She lifted herself a little higher on her knees and bent over him, lowering her face over the top of his head.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Under all that rain she could smell his flesh, the rain had washed away the scent of sweat and she could just smell his clean skin. She felt her tears mix in the rain as she wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke-kun… Please, what happened…? How did you… why did you escape?" She felt his shoulder slouch and then his arms lift and twine around her waist; he pressed his face under her breast and let out a shivering breath.

"I killed them… I did not mean to. Please, you have to believe me… I need you to believe me." Sakura eyes widen when Sasuke told her that he had killed and she pushed him on. "The Anbu… that bastard, the one who beat me all those weeks I was in that cell, in the dark, alone, without you." Sakura pulled back a little and Sasuke lifted his chin so his head tilted back and he could look into her eyes.

Sakura looked back at him, "Sasuke…" He pleaded with her to believe him, to understand that he was ready for the death blow, that he was ready for his journey to be completed, but when the time came the curse wouldn't let him give up that easily and as he spoke, she cried even harder and he pleaded with her to not cry as well. She could not help it.

Sasuke was a soul trapped in Purgatory and there was no escape, even a mortal death would not free him from the curse Orochimaru placed on him. He was doomed, utterly so. "You have to go; Anbu Ops are searching for you. I'll…" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard loud shouts. She could not believe that the Anbu could be so noisy; they must be in a real panic. Sakura could not think of what horror had befallen the Anbu who had been in the curse mark's presence.

"Sakura…"

"They're coming! You have to go!" she was crying again, because she was losing him again. Sasuke shook his head and she got to her feet, pulling at his wrists. Sasuke was stronger than she was and he pulled his hands back and she screamed in frustration. It was her turn to plead and beg to him, but he simply shook his head, lifted his body to his knees, and hugged her around the middle again, his cheek pressing to her stomach.

"I know it useless, I'll probably end up killing again, but I can't Sakura… I cannot go somewhere you are not. Not this time."

"You're so stupid, how can this time be any different than those years ago, how could you do something so stupid as to fall in love with me now." She threaded her fingers deep into his soaking locks and bent her face to his head again and she kissed the top. She pulled away. "If I run with you… will you run?" Sasuke looked up at her; there were no lies in her eyes. She was all too but serious in going with him. "I can't stand to see dead nor can I fathom the idea of having you kill when you need or don't want to."

"I love you and wherever you are that where I want to be. I want you around me." She smiled through her tears and nodded. She stroked back his hair and he looked up lovingly at her in a way she thought she would never get him to look at her. Fate was a funny thing, Neji had once told her. It took all this chaos for love to blossom in his heart for her, the seed had always been just that until he returned to his birthplace.

"You have to leave first. Please. I meet you on the border of Amegakure." Sasuke's mouth opened somewhat and she could see doubt in his dark eyes. She stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers and took off the ring that was his and handed it to him. "I… want this. So trust me when I say I'll come looking for this."

"Sakura," She bent down and kissed him on the mouth, her hands cradling his face. She pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss and she smiled faintly.

"I'll be right behind you. Please, you have to go before they see you." Sasuke nodded and got to his feet, he jumped the wall, looked back once more and then vanished as the fog picked up again from the sudden wind. Sakura turned as the Anbu approached her, calling out for her to stay where she stood.

"Sakura-san… what are you doing out in this weather at this time." She wiped the water from her face ineffectively and walked up to him, her face betraying angry that she didn't rightly feel in her heart, but she was always known to be a good liar when it counted.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke, take me to him." The Anbu looked at her and her expression changed. "No," she whispered, easily adding a quiver to his voice. "You killed him, before I got to say good-bye." Sakura lowered her head, knowing the Anbu would never confirm or deny her statement.

The Anbu looked at her through those black eyeholes. "Go home, Sakura-san, you're too important to the Hokage to become ill." Sakura nodded and turned around. "Wait. I'll have one of my men escort you." Sakura could not argue the case without appearing to know something she was not supposed to know, so she nodded in agreement.

"I… I'm visiting with my Kaasan." Sakura told the man who stood next to her, ready to escort her. They were taking precautions, but Sakura knew from this point they too would be leaving the village, but only searching within a perimeter then they would have to wait to place him in the bingo book… she supposed her picture would be right alongside his by tomorrow if no later.

When Sakura was safe at her mother's place, lifted the key up from where it hid. Sakura smiled and thanked the Anbu who took off only when she got the door open. Sakura sighed and stepped in, it was cool indoors; more than normal, but that is what she got for being outside during a rainstorm.

Sakura walked into her old room and looked at the picture that contained her and her mother and her father. She was glad her father was not alive to see her abandon her village for a man, "But I love him…" she told the picture. She walked over to the picture of her and team seven and she smiled at Naruto and Kakashi, then she covered their faces with her hand and stared at her and Sasuke.

This was a love that when way back and deep into the core, Sasuke was her soul as much as he made her believe she was his. "Sorry, everyone, but this is something I always wanted." She could not deny herself anymore, she walked over to her closet and found herself an outfit that was dry and changed into it from her soaking nightgown. She found her raincoat and wrapped it around herself. It was nice to know she had a second place where she could change clothes.

She could not face Neji, he was a smooth talker and skilled in convincing her to chose him, to stay with him, almost as good as Sasuke himself, she just should have stayed single and grown into a spinster, it would have saved her a hell of a lot of trouble. When she was changed, she went to her desk and opened the top drawer. She withdrew a sheet of paper and searched for a writing utensil and set to work on her goodbye note that consisted of four words only.

As fast as she could she hurried to meet Sasuke at the border of the village hidden in the Rain. She had a hell of a time doing it too, there were Anbu here and there and if they caught her this time she would be in serious trouble, but when she was in the clear of their range it was just a few more hours before she would reach her destination.

With the sun just peeking over the horizon, Sakura had reached the borders of the villages between. She could see nothing, no smoke from a fire, Sasuke was smart like that, but she could not see him either. She continued up the slope, her breathing shallow from her journey, she needed to sleep, to eat, to regain her strength. She walked up through the tall grass and almost fell to her knees but an arm caught her and steadied her on her feet.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second and rested her hand against the stalwart arm that supported her weight. She struggled to turn her head and found soft, almost expressionless eyes staring at her. "You're here." She said in a weak voice and he got his other arm around her and brought her down into the cover of the grass.

"You too, I see." She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his chest.

"So everything's okay, right? C-can we rest now? Sasuke, I'm so tired." Sasuke nodded his head and lowered his face until their foreheads touched. Sakura smiled and moved her free arm up and around his shoulder. "So… where's my ring, Uchiha Sasuke…" There was a few shifting moments from Sasuke before he took her hand and slid something cool against her finger, his ring.

"Right here, Uchiha Sakura. As soon as you're rested, I'm going to find us kannushi to make it official."

"Sasuke… I don't think-"

"No one but Konoha knows that I've escaped and they're not even looking for you." She thought in her mind that no one was looking for her _yet_, Neji was sure to bring up her absence soon enough. "We'll get married as soon as we can and then-"

"We can start our lives together… as one… as we should have always been." Sasuke agreed with his monosyllable 'Aa.' and bent down and caught her mouth with his. She moved her mouth against his, relishing in the feel. This was real. This was it. It was the end of her life in Konoha and the beginning of her life with Sasuke as Uchiha Sakura, as she had always dreamed as a little girl.

She would miss her old life, she knew the pain of heartache and even though she bestowed onto Naruto and her mother and most of all Neji. Sakura just knew that despite the fact that the Anbu Ops and anyone looking for a bounty would hunt them until Kami knew when, but as long as he loved her until she was at her deathbed she knew that this would have all been worth it.

That was all she needed, it was all she wanted and maybe if the fates were kind and not presumed too greedy they bless her with a child to give to Sasuke, a boy preferable to carry to Uchiha blood trait and Name. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Sakura as if she were a deity amongst mortal women. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." With that said he stroked his nose against hers and kissed her again, because soon she was going to be his wife and this newfound affection was more than she could have ever asked for. It somehow made it worth all the dirt she had to take to receive it and the one thing she left on her goodbye note: Let me be happy.

* * *

_**The beginning.**_


End file.
